Messages
by SueyKins
Summary: UPDATED -Chapter Twenty-Four is UP! A/U High School - Bulma and Vegeta have been friends since they were little, window messages have gone to random text messages. Is there more to this friendship, or is it what it is? WARNING: Definite OOC, bad language
1. Part One: Chapter One

**Message**

**By Rebecca **

**Chapter One**

_'Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep' _her eyes flashed open, glancing at her ceiling fan, her hand came crashing down on the snooze button. Looking at the clock, "Already 5:45 – you have got to be kidding me." Stretching out over her king sized bed, groaning she reached over placing her glasses on as she sat up. Yawning, she scratched the back of her neck, switching her alarm clock off she walked to her bathroom.

Bunny knocked on the door, opening it by a crack and peaked in, "Bulma honey, are you awake?"

"Yes mom, I am awake, just moving really slow for some reason," Bulma walked from her bathroom with her wrapped towel around her, walking to her closet she pulled out some clothes.

"Well ChiChi called sweetie, she said she was on her way to come pick you up for school, I was just checking and making sure you were up at least moving around."

"Yes, I will be ready in a bit, thank you mom," Bulma started brushing her teeth, washing her mouth as her mouth left the room. Drying and straightening her hair she quickly got dressed into her faded ripped jeans with under tank top and polo. Slipping into her Vans she pulled her long hair back into a loose pony tail. Hearing her phone she heard it vibrate, _'Loser'._ Smiling she glanced from her bedroom window to her neighbors window. Quickly texting in response, he glanced back only to receive a finger gesture as she walked from her room.

Smirking Vegeta looked at his phone, _'Jackass'_. Throwing on his undershirt, buttoning up his Express Polo while walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"Vegeta! Are you ready for school ye-"

"Mom, I am right here, no need to yell" Vegeta placed his books on the table, grabbing a glass of orange juice, taking a few sips.

"Oh I am sorry, I did not hear you, I thought maybe you were still in your room asleep or something," Mrs. Ouji took another sip of her coffee and smiled at her son. "You are always such a nice dresser, at least we did something right."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Well I just have great taste, but no I have been up for a while now."

"Mhm, okay, well Goku called he says if you need a ride to give him a text so you two can get breakfast," looking through her newspaper, she glanced as her son texting and sip at his orange juice.

"Nah I am actually going to drive today, I have an interview after school today at Pacsun."

"Not playing Football this year or what is going on?"

"No I am still planning on doing football, but dad and I have been talking and we made a deal for this year. If I wanted a new car, I either needed to have a job with football or play soccer again; I personally am over soccer."

"Good to see you have learned something," Mrs. Ouji smirked. "Have you two discussed what kind of car you are wanting? I know your father wants to get you a nice one since it will be you graduation gift."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I have been looking but nothing really gets me going yet."

"Well if you drive it, and you can't see yourself on a daily basis driving it, and saying to yourself, 'This is the car I want, I will get this car', then it isn't the car for you."

Rolling his eyes he placed the glass in the sink, "Well I'm leaving. I will see you guys later tonight."

"Bye sweetie, drive safe, please learn something."

Vegeta looked across the yard with a grin. Lifting two fingers in a wave gesture towards Bulma he got into his car and sped off. Bulma smiled and waved back, her friend, ChiChi glared back at her, " Bulma I still am curious as to how you two can be friends and yet he is a complete jerk to everyone, including his girlfriend. Doesn't that send off like, red flags or something?"

Bulma smiled and sat in the car, ChiChi started up the engine and they drove off, "What can I say we have been friends for so long, it doesn't phase me." Flipping through the radio stations she cleared her throat, "So do you have cheerleading practice after school today?"

"Just a meeting to vote for team captain and then some other little details, nothing big I promise. I will still have time to take you to work if needed. Which by the way, I still don't see why you won't at least try out with me."

Bulma shrugged, still flipping through stations, "I am just not into being preppy and happy like the rest of you guys are. I think you are required to have at least a small percentage pf 'prep' to be a cheerleader."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit B that we are too preppy for you. We are not all that bad."

"You are a cheerleader Chi, and I think you are amazing at it, but it is just not what I qualify as fun. Besides, I am still at every game, I am planning on doing the drumline this year."

"I thought you use to like dance though, remember in middle school? That was a fun dance team we had," ChiChi commented. "Maybe you should try out for dance team? That could be fun."

"Ne, I don't think I would really fit in, and I am okay with that. Plus Marron and Juu, Dance team is their thing, just not my scene anymore."

"Whatever you say tots," ChiChi pulled into the school parking lot, taking her spot quickly,she glanced at their friends and back at Bulma with a smile. "I cannot believe we are finally juniors, I think this will be a good year."

"It is only the first day, I am sure something will fall apart soon enough," Bulma grinned. They exited the car and walked towards the group, "There is Goku and Vegeta."

ChiChi waved towards her boyfriend. Bulma smiled. They were completely in love, everyone knew. They made the perfect couple and everyone in the school agreed. ChiChi and Goku had been a couple since they were practically little. While Vegeta and Bulma were discovering how long, and to what mass a frog would explode on impact with a certain amount of explosives attached to their backs, ChiChi and Goku were exploring _French Kissing_ behind the fence. High school hit, Freshmen year and they had made it official. All over myspace and facebook, they were definitely considered the 'It Couple' and or most likely to be high school sweet hearts in their graduating class.

"Hey baby," ChiChi leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Goku's cheek. "You two got here kind of early."

"Yeah Vegeta didn't need a ride this morning, so no breakfast; though I would go ahead and meet you up here." Goku wrapped his arm around ChiChi, leaning against the car.

ChiChi glared at Vegeta, "So Veg-Head, where is Lyonnia?"

Vegeta shrugged, "Tell me why is that any of your business?" ChiChi sent him a death glare, rolling his eyes he leaned against the car as well, "She is driving with her brother, I am sure she will get here in a bit."

"So Yamacha hasn't gotten a new car yet?" Bulma questioned.

"Hell no, that fucking dumbass, serves his ass right for thinking he could show off the other night, it was hilarious watching him wreck yet another car. Lyonnia was telling me how her parents went ape shit on his ass."

Bulma curled her nose, "You should not make fun of him, besides someone really could have gotten hurt, one day you guys and your car games is going to get someone in a lot of trouble."

"Like I said, the dumbass shouldn't have been showing off and it would not have happened."

"Hey there sexy," Lyonnia walked up from behind Vegeta and pinched his butt then wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning over, she kissed him on the neck and then to his ear. Bulma snarled in disgust at the display. Bulma did not, by any means care for Lyonnia. She had been dating Vegeta since their sophomore year and would not go away. Lyonnia was the school bitch. Transferred from New York, she caught Vegeta's eye fairly quick. Feisty, legs for days, fire red hair, and the voice of Satan. Bulma was convinced she was the span of Satan. "So, Bulma shouldn't you be in the library or homeroom or something? Miss Bookworm isn't actually trying to be social now is she?"

"Layoff Lyo," Vegeta grunted.

ChiChi quickly stepped in, "So Lyonnia, who do you think will be cheer captain this year?"

"Better be me, which reminds me, you **are** voting for me right boo?"

"Of course, wouldn't want some low life scrub running our team," ChiChi winked at Lyonnia.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would you bitches?" Juu walked over to the group with Krillen, Marron, and Yamacha following close behind. Juu was one of those badass, hot chicks in the school. One of Bulma's closet friend, she was blonde blue eyed bombshell. Krillen was one of the jocks with both Vegeta and Goku; they three had been the best of friends since grad school. Juu of course had the biggest crush on Krillen, however he never seemed to notice.

"No, of course not, just discussing how I am going to be cheer captain this year," Lyonnia giggled as she laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Hey there Bulma," Yamacha smiled at Bulma. Blushing he walked towards her and leaned on the car near her. "So are you going to try out for cheerleading this year?"

Rolling her eyes, she looked at him; why was it that everyone seemed to be on this cheerleading conquest with her? Not like it was _ever_ going to happen, and they needed to just give it up while they were ahead. "No, I am doing drumline again this year actually. I had a lot of fun and this year we might make it to Nationals which could be exciting."

Lyonnia snorted, or possibly a growl grunt, no one was ever sure, "I stil do not understand why girls even play for the band it is extremely -"

"I think girls in drumline is sexy," Yamacha smirked.

"I was more aiming for lame, stupid, pointless," Lyonnia shrugged.

Adjusting her glasses Bulma looked at her cell phone, "Well I am going to go ahead and head to homeroom, I will talk to you later Chi, Juu."

Bulma walked off and Juu turned to Lyonnia, "You know you don't have to be such a bitch to her all the time. Plus it is getting kind of old very fast."

"Oh who gives a fuck, I don't even see why she even hangs out with us, she totally does not fit in our group one bit."

"Whatever," Vegeta rolled his eyes. Releasing Lyonnia he started the walk off, "Let's get going."

The group wondered into the halls, separating their ways into their homerooms. Juu and Yamacha walked into room **102** and noticed Bulma sitting in the middle of the room. Juu smiled and nodded as she joined her friend. "At least I have some in homeroom this year that I can actually talk to."

"Hey JuuJuu," Bulma grinned.

"Hey B, you know you shouldn't let Lyo get under your skin the way she doesn't, she is just looking for a ride out of you," Yamacha commented as he rubbed her arm.

Bulma shrugged, "Well, technically she is correct, I am a bookworm, but that just means one day I will accomplish something, probably a lot more then she ever will and she will regret her words. One way or another."

"She is my sister, but I hate that I am going to have to agree with you on that one."

Juu leaned forward "You sure you aren't going to tryout for Cheer or Dance this year with us? I think it could be a lot of fun."

"Ha, no sorry Juu. I just don't find cheering or dressing up in a set of skimpy clothes and dancing around _that_ enjoyable."

"Well suit yourself, but I think a lot of people would see a different side of the school bookworm if you did something **whoah** this year, just for a change. But I suppose since I can't convince you, drumline it is." Juu leaned back into her seat.

"I am still center of attention even on drumline, and the pep-rallies would not really be anything without a drumline. But I am sorry, I am just not peppy or preppy anymore," Bulma grinned. "But I will still be at all the games to watch you dance around in a skimpy outfit."

"Oh that reminds me! You are still working at Starbucks? In the mall?" Juu asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I am kind of looking for a job for this year, do you think you guys are hiring?"

"I actually think that we are, I work today if you want to drive there, you can drop me off and we can see if the manager can give you a quick interview. Sound good?"

Juu nodded. "Sounds perfect."

Bulma felt her phone vibrate again, flipping it out she looked, _You working tonight? _- _Yes, are you still trying to get a job at Pacsun this year?'_

"Miss Briefs," Bulma's head shot up and starred wide-eyed at her teacher. "I know you kid love your phones, but if you could please indulge me by putting it away I will allow you to keep it today."

"Yes sir," putting the phone back in her purse she leaned forward, cupping her face.

Yamacha reached over and glaring at Bulma, "So B, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Depends on how this week goes, all my classes are AP and Honors courses."

"Well I think Cassie is having a huge party this Friday, want to go with me?"

"We will see, I will definitely let you know," Bulma smiled faintly. The bell sounded off and Bulma and Juu walked out of the room. "Juu are you in AP/Honors Chemistry with me?"

"Yes and British Literature," Juu grinned.

"I think you and Vegeta are the only two I have classes with this year," Bulma frowned.

"Ah we all still have first block lunch together which is a plus," Yamacha nudged in.

"True," Bulma flipped open her phone – _Yea the manger said I just needed to come in for a quick interview but I am sure I will get the job. _Clicking away Bulma sent a reply, _Is Lyonnia going to be working with you?_

"B, who are you always texting like that?" Yamacha asked.

"My mother," Bulma smiled.

"That is creepy on so many levels." Yamacha grunted as he head the door open from Bulma, reaching a strange glare he laughed, "I am sorry, I am just saying it is a little creepy."

"Alright, first day of class guys, please take your seats,: Dr. Wilkerson commented. "In a normal class I would just give yu a syllabus and then let you all dilly dally for the remainder of this period, however this is not your normal class, this is AP/Honors Chemistry. So let's get started by assigning books, you syllabus will be in the front cover and your assignment for this evening, I expect everyone to come tomorrow to class prepa-"

Vegeta barged into the classroom with a smirk, "Sorry I was..._busy._"

I am sure Mr. Ouji that you were extremely unattainable, however as you can tell class has already began. Now I completely understand that you are young and in love or whatever you kids are calling it these days as an excuse to in pregnant the next cheerleader. However, take you seat because on my watch I expect you to be on time, and in your seat prepared for class. You are a smart boy, now figure it out."

Vegeta smirked and took his seat behind Bulma. Tapping on her shoulder he leaned forward, " No she is getting a job, she said her father doesn't want her to ruin her social life with a job."

Growling the teacher stopped talking for the second interruption of the morning, "Mr. Ouji..." Vegeta looked up. "That is what I thought, now may I continue with this class or would you prefer to have a social hour?"

"I wouldn't mind a social hour, but I thought we were on **your** watch?"

Glaring at the boy, the teacher cracked his neck, "Since it is the first day I will let that little comment slide. However you will watch it, or you and the dean will become close friends for yet another year."

As the teacher walked back towards the front of the class, he continued to pass out books and resume his discussion on the assignment. Vegeta flipped his phone opened, a smirk crypt over his lips, _On day you will regret your arrogance._ He leaned forward, breathing on her neck, "Who says? Besides I highly doubt you are going to make me." Vegeta tugged on her pony tail and leaned back in his chair. Still smirking he watched her shake her head in disapproval.

* * *

Bulma sat listening to her second period class. AP Applied Computer Programming. Boring. She hated to admit it but she took so many elective classes this year to avoid having too much in her senior year. Granted she was fully aware she would still do a load full once the time came to pick her classes, but she knew she would fly by. She watched as the teacher continued to write on the board with different sequences, mostly the basics that would be needed to be memorized. Which of course Bulma had already done so.

Scribbling on her notepad she watched the clock. Today had just been a long, and boring drag kind of day that was never ending. Glancing out the door window she noticed Lyonnia walk by followed by Vegeta, no doubt skipping for the sixth time. She rolled her eyes. She loathed Lyonnia. That would did not even describe the hatred she felt. Tapping her pencil on the notepad she let her mind wonder. Lyonnia was a bitch, there was no doubt about that. She never understood why Vegeta tolerated her. They had been an on and off again kind of relationship since last year and Bulma was just wishing he would dump her for good. Wishful thinking.

When the bell sounded, Bulma sluggishly moved to her locker. Fiddling, she heard the second bell ring, the locker still refused to open. All morning. Couldn't it just once open for her. Nope.

"Why is it that you are Miss Bookworm and yet you can't even open a locker," Lyonnia said as she leaned against the lockers. "I am pretty sure this is the most basic thing in America that could be done and you fail at it."

"Mhm, I see the circus has not come to claim you," Bulma said smugly.

"What was that little miss goodie good?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Nothing-"

"Here let me get it loser," Vegeta took the combination from Bulma and unlocked the locker. Vegeta smirked as he handed Bulma the paper back as she glared at him, "Come on Lyo, we are are about to be late for class."

"Well you didn't mind earlier Veggie when you have me pinned in the bathroom, "She giggled in his ear and nibbling on his lobe.

Bulma lifted her nose in disgust. There that face was again, Bulma should start taking money for every time she made that face, she would probably be rich. It was official, today was not are great day, this would not be a great year – ChiChi jinxed it. Grabbing her books and slamming her locker door she looked at the couple, Vgetea noticing her reaction and facial expression. He was frowning, she smiled back, "I think I am going to leave you to it then."

Looking back at Lyonnia, Vegeta grunted, "Woman." He grabbed her and pushed her to the lockers, away from his body.

"I like it when you want to be aggressive."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started off to class, Leaving Lyonnia grinning. This year would be a great year for her. She just knew it.

* * *

"...So I was like in class today and Krillen was totally checking me out," Marron giggled. "I think I am going to get him to take me to Cassie's party this weekend. Are you guys all planning on going too? I totally hope so, it Is going to be epic."

ChiChi shrugged, "Not sure yet, it is really up to Goku, we have a dinner date Friday but I am sure we can move it. What do you think honey?" She nudged Goku, he smiled.

"Yeah sure, she always has the best parties and she only does maybe two or three a year. Considering we are juniors this year, we only have a few more before we graduate."

"Yes she totally has the best parties, I am excited. I think Ima where this cute pink leather outfit I got yesterday. I will be epic."

"Marron, stop trying to make _epic_ work, and if you insist on using it, at least use it a better context then you are, it is embarrassing to the English language," ChiChi rolled her eyes. ChiChi smiled at Vegeta and Juu, Lyonnia and Yamacha following behind. Goku shook Vegeta's hand as they joined the table. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Juu sat down and quickly Krillen joined the table and sat next to her, gaining a smile he laughed nervously.

"So guys, guess what I found out happened over the summer with Kathy and Ryan," Lyonnia situated herself and grinned at her tablemates.

Yamacha raised an eyebrow, "So they actually managed to stay together?"

"Well if you can consider them _staying_ together with what happened, then I suppose they did," Lyonnia giggled. "So I heard that they actually started having sex, and I heard from Jessica who is friends with Brittany who is dating Kathy's older brother, the senior Josh that overheard a conversation that Kathy's friend Josie and Amy were having about Kathy and Ryan's sex life."

"And?" ChiChi questioned as she leaned forward, interested in the latest gossip.

"Tien and I were talking in first about how they started having sex in mid June I thinkand Kathy was extremely disappointed in the sex, she was a virgin you know; for a virgin to say the sex is _disappointing _is just wrong on so many levels."

"I already knew she was a virgin," Yamacha stated. "When we went out I couldn't even get a hand job, I even tried to fill her up and was totally denied. A woman like that with a body like hers shouldn't hold back, they jut shouldn't"

Marron sighed and rolled her eyes, Looking at Lyonnia she smirked, "So then what happened?"

"Well Ryan found out that she said all this about him, the sex was bad and disappointing and that his dick was extremely small, she claimed she barely felt it and she faked it all. So they were constantly having sex this summer, then in August right before the last week of summer, Ryan came to visit Kathy for another quickie in the shack and walked in on Kathy and Justin Depree having sex!"

"Oh my gosh, really?" Launch and Marron giggled.

"Yeah Ryan was pretty mortified about the entire time, he was crying and upset because apparently, mister Justin the dork-estra nerd was extremely blessed if you get my drift."

"What can I say, I am in complete awe; I wonder how Ryan is taking everything," ChiChi sighed.

"Ah I think he is in the process of transferring schools because he didn't want to show his face here again, but then I wouldn't either, " Lyonnia commented smugly.

"Maybe the kid was just practicing his cello skills," Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh I know right," Goku laughed.

"What is everyone laughing about," Bulma smiled as she walked to the table, sitting between Vegeta and Juu. "Already the school is filled with new gossip I am sure."

"Actually, they have," Lyonnia glared at Bulma. "Hey Bulma aren't you and Justin Depree like friends?"

Bulma shurgged her shoulders, "Yeah he is a pretty decent guy. Why?"

"Well have you ever seen his dick, I hear he is packing; the rumors are saying him and Kathy Avery have been hitting it for the past few weeks."

"I wouldn't know, sorry," Bulma took a sip of her water, and started picking at her salad. Bulma rolled her eyes, sometimes she wish that she could just sit alone or maybe if some of the others would go away.

Juu looked at Bulma, noticing ther uncomfortable sate, she grinned and turned to ChiChi, "Hey Chi, I am going to give Bulma a a ride to work after school; I am going to get an interview at her work. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay," ChiChi frowned. "Wait, you guys don't have a meeting for dance today?"

Marron shook her head, "No. We are having practice though starting tomorrow."

"Yeah, we already did our meetings in August before school started, they just had our first day of school with nothing to worry about."

"Okay that sounds fun, but B, I still need you to call me tonight, I need help with this Chemistry assignment that they have due by Friday," ChiChi sighed. "First day of school and both my classes have already given me either loads of homework, or reports due by Friday."

"Okay," Bulma smiled.

Everyone finished their lunch and made their way to the classes as the bell sounded off. Bulma stood at her locker for the third time today, constipating to fiddle with it again or just leave. But she needed her next class folder. Banging her fist on the locker she grunted, "Why can't you just open once for me, that is all I ask. Too much? Figured."

"I think talking to your locker will not get it to open, at least that is what I have learned from experience," Vegeta was leaning behind her, reaching around her he opened her locker for her. "I have this strange feeling I am going to be doing this a lot for you this year."

Vegeta smirked, "I am sure it won't be penciled into your agenda as I would hope, plus I will get this blasted thing to open one day for me."

"Whatever you say," Vegeta looked down at her, moving around he leaned against the locker. "So I wanted to tell you that Lyo was just being a bitch today at lunch, well all day really. I think she has made is a personal note to make you her guppie this year."

"Or punching bag," Bulma closed her locker and looked at Vegeta. "So speaking of the old ball and chains, where is she?"

"She is in class, I thought I would come and walk you to our next class."

"Awe. How charming."

* * *

Bulma placed her things in her locker and smiled at Juu as she walked over, "Hey Juu, you ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yes. So how was your day?" They started walking out to the parking lot, getting into the red Honda Civic, they drove off.

"Ah, it was okay, I was ready for it to be over though," Bulma laid her head back on the chair, finally able to relax. "So Vegeta and I were walking to class and we saw you and Krillen talking, something finally going on there?"

"Ha, no not yet, my fingers are crossed though. No he was talking to me about how Marron was literally just all over him today and refused to leave his side. He thinks she suspects him to be into her, which is crazy hilarious. But you and Vegeta, I still don't see how you two are even friends, he is a real asshole to everyone else," Juu laughed.

"I don't know, he is nice to most of our group not just me," Bulma stated. "I do however wish he would dump Lyonnia and she would just go away, she annoys me to now end. But he is convinced she is such an amazing lay."

"Yeah, but then again I am sure she has had lots of practice; hey what about Yamacha though? You know he is really into you."

"Yeah and he is really cute, but he is that party hard, jock kind of guy and I highly doubt it would look good on him to date someone like me. Plus I highly doubt I could even keep him interested in the long run."

"I don't think he is really like that, besides he did ask to see if you were going to go to Cassie's party this Friday, maybe he was hoping to hit it off with you and take you."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I am sure his High School status would drop if he was caught dating the school bookworm; But I just don't think I will have fun-"

"You never know, plus we will all be there to have some fun with you if the Yamacha thing didn't pan out."

"I promise it will be fine, I already have a ton of projects due, so I will most likely end up studying most of the weekend away before even thinking about meeting you guys at a party."

Juu and Bulma walked into Starbucks, she smiled as her manager, Mr. Kabo apporached them, "Hey there Bulma. How are you doing today?"

"I am good Mr. Kabo, school started today which was kind of boring; Hey this is my friend Juu, she is looking for a job, think maybe you could give her an interview?"

"Yeah absolutely, Hi Juu, I am the Manager of this outlet, Mr. Kabo, follow me and we can get started on an interview for you, and see what we got going," He smiled and lead Juu into the back office. Bulma grinned. Walking behind the counter she clocked in, grabbed her green apron and started organizing.

"Yo B, how was school?" Bulma looked up, her co-worker Jon walked over, clocking out, he smiled. He was a tall guy. In college, but really sweet. Brown hair that flowed over his face, he was constantly pushing aside.

"Ah, same ol' same old', how was work today, was it busy?"

"Nah, I think because school is back in, things were really slow this afternoon, but I am out. Have a good evening."

Bulma continued to clean and organize the counter top. Looking into the back office window, she grinned. Juu was filling out paperwork which meant she got the job. Bulma was excited, she would finally have a friend close by to spend after school. Since it was dead quiet, Bulma pulled out her World History book and notebook. Jolting down notes that were assigned she sighed. Boring day was never coming to an end.

Vegeta walked into the outlet and leaned over the counter, blowing on Bulma's face she jumped. Slapping his arm she grinned, "So how did it go?"

"I got the job, was pretty easy. But I start tomorrow."

"That is excited."

"Yeah I suppose, all for a new car," Vegeta leaned over and looked at her book. "Already studying I see. So hey, my parents will be out of town for a week next week and I don't want anyone to know. I am sure your parents already told you that they are heading to a second honeymoon to renew their vows or whatever, and I just don't want Lyo or anyone to find out."

Bulma adjusted her glasses, pulling a strand of loss air behind her eye she winkied, "You secret is safe with me. But how come you don't want anyone to know?"

"I know Lyo, she would have a party the minute she found out; I know my parents are testing me or they wouldn't have had this long drawn out talk with me yesterday about it, and brought up Lyo and how she is a nice girl, the usual blab."

"Hm, nice girl, never heard her called that one."

"Ha, true. Well I am heading home, text me later."

"Hey Bulma, how do I make a Mint Chocolate Chip Grande Frappochino?" Juu chimmed in, Bulma giggled as she looked at her friend who was completely dumbfounded by everything.

"Awe. Poor Juu...Here I will show you, one second."

* * *

_Juu just dropped me off, what are you up to?_ Bulma walked into her house, noticing her parents had already wondered upstairs to bed she grabbed a salad and walked upstairs to her room. Closing her door she placed her food and water on her desk and got dressed into her pajamas. Glancing at her phone, she read the reply _Nothing really, mind if I come over for a second?_

Bulma moved to her window and nodded towards Vegeta. He pulled a shirt on and started climbing out the window, running towards the other lawn he climbed up the ladder. Lightly tapping on her window she opened in, he crawled in. "So, what is so important that you needed to come over at eleven forty?"

Vegeta smirked and walking over to her bed she sat on the edge, "Just bored."

"Well I have some homework."

"Ha. Don't lie, I am sure you finished whatever homework you had in one of you classes and while you were at work, so I am pretty sure you can't like about that," Vegeta moved up her bed and laid his head on her pillow. "So Lyonnia was telling me today that Yamacha wants to go on a date with you."

"Yeah but it is whatever; he actually try to find out what I was doing this weekend for Cassie's Party, but I told him I was busy."

"I thought you liked him?"

Bulma shrugged, grabbing her salad she sat on her bed next to Vegeta. She crossed her legs and started to flip through channels, "I kind of like him, I mean he is really cute and a sweet heart I am sure but sometimes I think he is only interested out of pity. Plus I think about him in a romantic way and in all honesty I am not sure if I could ever be like that with him, I think of him as a close friend."

"You never know," Vegeta looked up at Bulma. He stole a piece of salad and started chewing glancing back at the television.

With a side glance, Bulma looked back at Vegeta, sighing heavily she took a sip of her water. "It is whatever, it is just the first week of school and I am not sure what might all happen. He is a pretty decent guy so we will see."

Vegeta got up and walked towards the window, half sitting as he went to leave, "Well if something does happen, whether now or here shortly, just watch out. The kid can be kind of a perv-"

"Awe, is wittle Veggie worried about wittle ol' me?"

Vegeta smirked, "Don't flatter yourself." Bulma watched him, leaning against her window wall, leaving the lawn and climbing up to his room. Once he was back into his room, he shut the lights off, leaving the television crawled into bed. Bulma looked at her phone, _Goodnight, see you in the morning._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Well hey guys, I am finally back and I had this great idea for a story; so basically what I am going for is the Taylor Swift "You belong with Me" song - I thought it would be kind of a good plot idea really. I am not going to lie, High School A/U are definitely my favorites and since I literally loathe my first one I decided to give it another try.**

**I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**R/R**

**Thanks, Rebecca**


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Two**

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror, Friday night, first weekend of the year and she was at work. Not that she minded; gave her an excuse not to go to this Cassie party or to give Yamacha a reason to think they would make an _awesome_ couple. No Bulma was glad she had to work. That didn't stop her friends for trying to convince her to ditch though. She was tired of the week, and seeing everyone drunk, partying was not going to complete this fun filled week. No. Definitely not. Washing her hands, she adjusted her work apron and walked out of the bathroom.

She smiled when she watched her friends walk into the cafe and to the counter. ChiChi waved, "Hey sweetie, this sucks; I cannot believe you have to work tonight." She leaned over the counter, her right hand was still latched onto Goku's who was busy conversing with Vegeta and Krillen behind them. "Oh maybe when you get off you cant come join us. Please please please!"

Bulma shrugged, "We will see."

"B, you always say that and you never come through, "Juu chimed in. "I just really wish you would at least try to make an attempt to stop by the party and hang out with us."

"We will see; I promise I will try to get there, but I am just not sure if I will get there in time before you guys are all wasted and into what is in front of you to notice I even walk in. So I highly doubt I will enjoy my time if I get there by then. Plus Juu, soon your real schedule starts soon, so maybe your party days are numbered."

Bulma chuckled as her friend rolled her eyes, " And I told you I was fine with that, but this, this Bulma is the first party of the school you. We should all be at Cassie's party together. We are almost graduated in the next year! Time to live."

"Don't go all Buddha quote on me please," Bulma laughed.

"Ugh, can we go now, please," Lyonnia interrupted. "Marron and I only wanted to come here to get some shoes for our outfits then leave, not stop by to talk to Bulma, the bookworm of all people."

With a grunt, Marron and Lyonnia left the outlet and waited by the benches for their friends. "You guys have fun, and hopefully if they fall on their faces, please bring me pictures."

"You got it B," Goku and ChiChi left.

Juu looked at Bulma and smiled, "Please, call me if you get off early and want to meet up, please please try."

"I promise I will try and get off early, for you," Bulma looked at Vegeta then back at Juu. "Please, go – go have some fun before the witches decide that you are taking up too much of their drinking time."

"Kay," Juu blew a kiss and joined her friends, they started walking off, leaving Vegeta behind.

He leaned on the counter with his elbows, Bulma smiled at him, "What? You better go before you are late for all the fun."

He shrugged, "Same old fun as it always has been. I just was wanting to see what you were doing tonight? I might grab some food later and thought if you needed a ride to text me and I will come get you."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea? Are you planning on drinking?"

"Honestly no, not tonight; only going to the party because well it is the first party."

"Well I will let you know, just go to your party and I will text you later," Vegeta nodded and left the outlet. Bulma frowned as she started wiping down the counter. Sometimes he confused her.

Mr. Kabo smiled at Bulma and walked behind the counter, he looked at her. "You know if you had wanted to go to this party you could have asked a day off, I would not have minded."

"It is fine, I promise, I am not really into all these parties or anything anyways. Plus all it is is a drunken orgy, and gives them excuses to pass around whatever thing they have contracted to one another."

Mr. Kabo was stunned, clearing his throat he chuckled, "I remember when I was in high school, I went to a lot of parties. But I am sure things were different then for me then they are now for you; but all I am really trying to say is that maybe you should get out and try and have some fun with your high school. You are a junior this year and you need to make the most of it."

Bulma shrugged has she fiddled with the counter, "I don't know, I guess high school for me is just a stepping stone until I get to college. That is where I really want to be. Not in high school."

"Ah yeah I can here that, but what are you planning on doing? Any choices on colleges?"

"Well there is Delaware and possible Columbia University; I received an acceptance to Columbia just waiting for my scholarship to be offered with Bio Chemistry and Genetic Assembly Studies-"

Starring wide eyed at Bulma he was stunned, "Wow."

"Yeah I love science, plus it is my fathers company and I do plan on running it someday."

"Well before you get all into that chem and bio studies of yours, I want you to promise me that you will start having some fun with you years. Especially now. Besides I think that one guy was hitting on you before they left?"

"Who Vegeta?"

"Yeah, the spiked haired kid, he seemed into you."

Bulma shook her head, "Highly doubtful. He and I have been friends since we were maybe five I think; promise you nothing is there. And he has this god awful girlfriend."

"Advice from a guy, he was into you, one way or another he thinks something about you just by how he looked at you. Jut remember to have fun."

* * *

"I wish Bulma would have come with us," Juu stated.

"I know but maybe she will join us later."

"I high doubt it," Lyonnia snickered. "Besides I don't think she would even have fun at a party, she is a bookworm and should stay at work or at home. She wouldn't even know where or what to do at one of these things."

They started up the sidewalk to the house, music blaring and people standing on the porch, drinking and dancing.

"You don't really know that, she isn't that bad you should try hard-"

Lyonnia shook her head and interrupted Juu, "Whatever. I know because she is a nerd. Nerds do not belong in this world or it messes things up. Did we forget my Kathy Ryan gossip from earlier? That is prime example of what happens when a nerd comes between two popular people; just doesn't mesh. Bulma is like the red-headed bastard child of high school only with blue hair, she has the looks but she refuses to do anything. On top of that she is too busy with those god awful glasses and books to changes. Every school has one. Bulma is ours."

"What they hell is that supposed to mean? You don't even know her," Juu tightened her fists and glared at Lyonnia.

Lyonnia grabbed a red solo cup with a beer selection and took a sip, "Hey don't get pissy with me, it isn't my fault that you are friends with the social reject. I am only stating facts about the girl."

"You know Bulma is actually a pretty cool person if you gave her a chance. But you are too busy to even try," ChiChi chimed in.

Juu shook her head, "No I think you are just jealous because she is smarter than you, and you know you will never amount to anything like she will-"

"Hey stop being a bitch-"

"Stop acting like one and I will-"

Marron jumped between the two, "Come on guys, this is the first party of the year. This is a PARTY. You're totally ruining party mojo that is flowing right now."

"I do agree with you there," Goku stated.

"Hey guys, I agree with you both, Bulma is a cool person, and Lyo you should try getting to know her; but this is a party, and lets please have some fun?" Krillen commented. Tipping his glass he looked around the circle. Everyone lifted their cups, with a nod they took a chug, "Thank you."

"Whatever you say cue-ball."

Krillen rolled his eyes and Lyonna, Launch, and Marron walked to another party spot with people. He looked at Juu who was obviously already annoyed, "Just let it go Juu. It isn't worth it."

"I know it isn't but sometimes that bitch really gets on my nerves. Vegeta needs to tame that fucking bitch before I do one day, and it will not be pretty."

Taking another sip of his drink, Vegeta smirked, "Then where would all my fun go?"

"Whatever Vegeta," ChiChi leaned to Goku. She whispered in his ear, watching him grin they walked to the dance area and started moving with each other. "Sorry, he and Lyo just make me so mad sometimes; I was telling Bulma I don't even see why they are friends sometimes; half the time he is such a jerk to everyone but her, but if he was really her friend he would stick up for her more then let someone like Lyo say what she does."

"You shouldn't let it bother you baby, I mean yeah he can be an asshole but I promise you. I have seen how he is with Bulma. You guys don't notice it but they have this weird thing about them-"

"Sometimes I wonder if there is or was a relationship between them, what do you think?"

Goku shrugged as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I am not sure, but I think if something was to happen I think it would destroy a lot-"

"Why would you say that? Don't tell me you think maybe Vegeta is better than Bulma? Like she isn't good enough for someone like him, because I mean Yamacha even wants to date Bulma just the way she is-"

"Stop, you are getting all defensive for something that was not meant that way-"

"Then please tell me how you meant it."

Goku Sighed heavily, "Sorry it just came out wrong, but I am just saying that I think things would get really messed up because you know how both of them are. Stubborn, out spoken; they have this similar personality that is so different, I think it might clash and it would end bad. Not just ruining the group but ruining their entire friendship."

"Yeah I guess I could see that."

Vegeta looked at his watch, **12:55pm**. Bulma was probably getting off shortly. The party was still going. He looked around, Goku and ChiChi had been dancing for almost the entire night since they go there, they probably made it to a bedroom by now to start their intense make out session for the next two hours. He glanced up, he saw Krillen and Juu, still just talking and drinking another beer. Still unable to find the rest of the group he stumbled into the din. Receiving a few high fives, and shakes as he walked through, he made his way outside to the road. Making it to his car, he sat down, _It is slow here, I am almost off it you still want to come get me; if not that is fine. (: How is the party?_

Vegeta smirked. Revving up his car he drove towards the mall.

He walked to the counter, she had her back turned as she was cleaning the rest of the area. He smirked. Leaning forward on his hand, he snapped his fingers. He chuckled when she jumped around, "The party was actually pretty lame."

"Really. And how did you get in here Mister Vegeta, the mall is closed."

"Cody let me in," Vegeta hopped on the counter and jumped over. "What else do you have left to do?"

"I just need to empty that trash and get this stuff back in the cooler. But I am basically done," Vegeta nodded. Grabbing the garbage he took it to the back and threw it out. He came back around and leaned on the counter, "You know eventually everyone will notice that you have left the party."

"Ah it is whatever. Plus Goku and Chi were too busy with each other and Juu and Cue-Ball, they were doing their own thing. I have no idea what happened to Lyo so I highly doubt she or anyone will notice."

"So, since you are done now, hungry?"

She smiled, "Sure. Bye Mr. Kabo, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, drive safe please."

They walked out to his car, Vegeta put his arm around her shoulders, "How was work?"

"Ah boring."

"Well we are going to go get Steak 'n Shake, sound good?"

"Sure," they got into his car, she laughed. "You really do need a new car. I think this thing is about to fall apart."

"Yes I know this woman," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You have no room to talk though either, you still don't even have a car to begin with."

"Hey not fair, besides I will get one soon enough. Money is just kind of short right now, Inyo just got into another car accident and wrecked another car."

"Really? Your brother is an idiot I swear. How many does that make?"

"About six and counting I think. The worse part is that he received a DUI this time around so he missed a lot of classes, and since it was his senior year at Notre Dame he lost his scholarship. So mom and dad paid his last semester to retake to finish."

"You would think they would learn," Vegeta and Bulma walked into the restaurant and sat down. Bulma shrugged, "Well maybe they will surprise you soon and get you a car."

"Doubtful, plus I know he is a dumbass but he is still their son. So I can see why they basically pay his way for everything. Just how the world works I suppose." Taking sips of her milkshake, she watched Vegeta eat his burger. "But daddy said here soon he is looking at getting me a car, they are just waiting for this new plan to go through at work that they have been working on. So they are pretty excited."

"That is good; I still just think it is hilarious. I mean really, if Inyo was my son, he would have been cut off the first twenty times-"

"Hey now, no need to go overboard, he isn't that bad."

"If you say so."

"So what about next week?"

"What about next week?"

"Why don't you want to have a party? I know you normally do when they are out of town."

"Ah well I just know they are testing me. I know Lyo will get out of control, something will break worse than it was last time and I am in this stage with my parents right now. I have to prove something. And I do not by all means need them to suddenly come home and we are all in the middle of a party."

"Like last time," Bulma snickered.

"Yes like last time."

She shook her head, "Sometimes I don't understand, I am always curious as to why you even date someone like her."

"I don't see why you even care, or why everyone seems to feel the need to make comments about it today. But I really just haven't found anything better to come walking along, so really she is what she is."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I think you are just too lazy to look around; maybe you open your eyes more often and you might be surprised to find out what you see."

"Speaking of eyes, when are you ditching the glasses?"

"Hey I love my glasses," she grunted. "But my parents found a doctor and they want me to get surgery but it just freaks me out really."

"It shouldn't freak you out. I had it, wasn't that bad at all. It is just a stupid surgery you will be in and out before you know it-" Vegeta glanced at his phone, **LYONNIA** was calling in. Bulma sipped on her milkshake as Vegeta answered his phone, "What woman? No I left the part because it was lame and wanted to grab some food. No I don't care what you do. Bullshit. Yeah whatever. You say that every time you are wasted I swear; Yeah no I will come get your sorry ass. Fine."

Bulma frowned, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah, I need to go get Lyonnia and take her home," Vegeta grunted, he paid for their check and they started to the door.

"Think maybe you could drop me off first-"

"Don't worry, she will be so drunk she won't even care. That and she lives right down the road from Cassie's house and we live on the opposite die. Not planning on wasting more gas then I need to."

"Okay," Bulma crossed her arms as they drove towards the party house. By the time they wipped around the corner of the street you were able to hear the blaring of the music and could pinpoint the exact house. The exact house being the one with all the cars, people outside throwing up, dancing and screaming. One could only imagine what went on _inside _the house. "Wow."

"What?"

"This house is huge, or maybe mansion I suppose since it is this big. No wonder her parties are so popular."

"Her parties are the best because her parents by her the alcohol for the party and stay out of the way to let her have one, not a lot of other parents do that."

"Is that her?" Bulma pointed as they pulled up towards the curb.

Vegeta nodded, "Yep, in her drunkish glory."

He got out of the car and walked towards Rinyu and Yamacha, Rinyu was holding Lyonna from falling to the ground. He shook Rinyu's had and frowned as he looked at her, "Hey man, thanks for coming and getting her, she was all over the damn place." Vegeta opened his backseat of the car as Rinyu helped get her into the back, "Oh hey Bulma, you should have come earlier and stayed. I think we would have had a good time"

Bulma giggled, "Sorry no, I had to work." Rinyu leaned on the door and placed his hand on her shoulder. He was grinning, trying to flirt. Vegeta looked at the display and disgust was written on his face. Vegeta wasn't sure why, but for some reason it always got under his skin when guys flirted with her. Just wasn't right. "Yeah I just got off though, Vegeta was just giving me a ride home."

"Well isn't he just a sweet guy. Well if you ever need a ride I will be more than happy to come get you."

Bulma smiled. Yamach sent Rinyu a glare as he got into the back seat with his sister, "Thank you. I will remember that."

Just as they were about to drive off, Goku, ChiChi walked up with Krillen and Juu following close behind, "Hey B, you totally missed a great party."

"I'm sure I did, Rinyu here was just telling me all about it."

"Hey well we are heading home, call me tomorrow, please babe," Bulma nodded in response. Vegeta waved to Goku, Krillen and to Rinyu before driving off down the road.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?" Lyonnia blurted, "Last time I checked the nerd factor was else where bitch."

"Just ignore her Bulma, she is drunk she doesn't mean it."

"It is fine Yamacha, even if she was sober she would say it."

"Stupid bitch," Lyonnia started kicking the back of the chair.

"Lyo stop-"

"Don't tell me to fucking stop dickheard, yer jus' my brother and you have no fuccccking control over meh-I can do whatev I want to do-"

"Just stop," Vegeta shouted as he stopped the car and immediately turned around and glared at Lyonnia. "I have heard enough out of that fat ass mouth of yours, and I am telling you right now to shut the fuck up so I can get your sorry ass home."

"Oh baby, I am sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean to you, just these two losers," Lyonnia attempted to sit up, Vegeta started up the car and started driving again. "Ouch," Lyonnia sat back in her seat, banging her head slightly has she fell backwards.

They started pulling around the block, getting closer to Lyonna and Yamacha house when she crawled up to the middle of the back seat, leaning against Vegeta's ear, "Please don't be mad at me sweetie. I love you-"

"Lyo please come back here and site down, you are drunk and we are almost home," Yamacha pleaded.

Lyonnia grunted, throwing her elbow into Bulma's collarbone to get close, Bulma yelped from the quick hit of her elbow. Rubbing it she watched as Lyonnia crawled closer and closer to Vegeta as he was driving. She started nibbling on his neck, hand was sneaking down to his zipper. She started to undo them, "Let's ditch these two losers and I can make you really happy, I know what you like."

"Sit down, and get out of my face," Vegeta pushed her back to the back seat, zipping up his pants he pulled into the driveway.

Putting the car in park, Vegeta and Yamacha got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, "I am really sorry about this Vegeta, I really don't know why she does this to herself."

Vegeta turned around when they heard yelling coming from the car, Lyonnia was screaming, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are looking at me like that bitch but I am going to fucking slit your throat!" Lyonnia started to drag Bulma to the backseat of the car by her hair. Pinning her down, Lyonnia was choking and slapping Bulma as she straddled her body. Bulma kicked her leg to off balance Lyonnia, Yamacha grabbed his sister and Bulma darted behind Vegeta. "Ima kill you fucking whore; if you lay one hand on my fucking man you are dead-"

Yamacha held her, shaking his head, "I think you two should go."

Bulma rubbed her neck and sat back in the car. Tears started forming in her eyes. What a perfect way to end the evening. Sniffing she watched as Yamacha and Vegeta were talking. Lyonnia was now hovering over the grass, throwing up. Bulma snarled her nose and wiped her cheeks.

"Hey man, thanks for bringing us home, and Bulma sorry about this," Bulma turned her head as they walked to their house. Vegeta waited until they were inside and got back into the car. Sitting there he looked up and at Bulma. She was obviously upset. He did not know what to say. One minute they were fine and the next, he had no idea that was going to happen.

As they started down the road they headed home. Bulma leaned back in the chair and watched the window, still in awe she sighed. "And you guys wonder why I never go out with you to parties."

"I don't think she will remember what happened," then it hit him. Why did he just say that. That of all things. He looked to his side, she was giving him that look. The look of disappointment.

"That is all you can say to me? Really? After what just happened? Your girlfriend is a freaking crazy physco who almost just killed your best friend, and all you have to say for yourself is _she won't remember what happened_? Bullshit Vegeta. And you know that."

They pulled into his driveway after driving in silence. She unbuckled and started to get out, "What do you want me to say?"

"Uh I don't know. Maybe you could start with a I'm Sorry kind of speech. Sorry my girlfriend just went ape shit on you, I am sorry I just put you in the worse situation possible."

"I didn't think she would flip out like that, and she isn't even my responsibility-"

"Vegeta she is your girlfriend, she is your responsibility."

"Don't even start with me on that woman, she is my girlfriend, I am not her babysitter."

"Well maybe you should rethink that then; maybe she does need to be babysat by you. I cannot believe you just let that bitch almost kill me and say because she was drunk and not your responsibility it is okay, because it is not okay." Vegeta just starred at her. He was blank. He didn't even know what to say or where to begin, "No, it is whatever Vegeta, obliviously asking for a sorry is just too much for you; sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you."

Bulma slammed the door and jogged to her front door. She looked back, Vegeta was still in his car. She felt more tears running down her cheeks as she opened and walked into her house. She closed the door and leaned against it for a second. "Oh hi sweetie, how was work? Did you make it to that party-what is wrong?"

Bulma shook her head, "It is nothing, just a long day I am going to go to bed." Wiping her tears she walked upstairs. She stripped down and turned off the light. Hitting the bed she starred at the ceiling. She looked out her window and watched Vegeta sit on his bed. He was looking at her bedroom. She grunted. She didn't even know why she tried. Sometimes he truly was a jerk and didn't even know why she bothered if he didn't really care. Rubbing her neck, she winched in pain. Her face and neck would most likely have a bruise on them come the morning time. Just perfect.

Vegeta looked across the lawn. He had watched her go into her bedroom. He could tell she was crying and turned her light off and slipped into bed. Looking at his phone, he didn't have anything new. First time in a long time she did not say goodnight to him. Rubbing the back of his head he texted to her. He watched. She didn't even look. With a heavy sigh he pulled his shirt off and flipped the light.

He would try to talk to her tomorrow. Everything will blow over and it will be fine. Always was.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Well there was he second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far and I hope everyone decides to come back for the chapter three. :o Please Read/Review. And I hope to see you guys next time.**


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Three**

Bulma hopped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She look into the mirror and looked at her neck and cheek; yeah, there is most definitely a bruise. He mother noticed it while at breakfast this morning, Bulma had to come up with something quick. Her excuse was that something at work just fell and her and three others were involved. Which wasn't entirely a lie. The bruise did in fact occur with three other people and she was still in her work clothes because she had just gotten off. There was no reason to tell her mother that it happened while picking up a drunk person, let alone that drunk person being Vegeta's girlfriend.

No this lie was better. Although it almost fell through when her mother wanted to contact Mr. Kabo and make sure she filed an accident report. It took her another hour to tell her mother that everything was taken car of. Bulma rolled her eyes as she threw of the towel and got dressed. Bulma looked at her phone as it vibrated, she stopped brushing her teeth to answer, "Hey Chi – Yeah no, I wouldn't mind going to the mall with you, I have to be at work by five anyways. Okay, I will be ready in about ten minutes if you want to go ahead and come get me. Okay, I will see you soon hun."

Bunny walked in on Bulma has she was finishing her teeth and hair, she smiled. "I see you are going out. Don't you work tonight?"

"Yeah I do, but Chi wanted to head to the mall for a bit so I figured I would go and just stay there until my shift," Bulma hurried around her room, placing on her Vans and placing her phone in her pocket she smiled at her mother.

"Well I suppose have a fun time, will you need either me or your father to come get you after you are done?"

"Probably, I will give you a call close to when my shift is over if that is alright?"

"That is fine dear, hey have you thought anymore about the surgery your father was offering, for your eyes?" Bulma shook her head. They started to walk downstairs, she was greeted by her father, Bulma kissed his cheek whispering hello. "Well we should definitely discuss it over dinner then."

"Yeah that is fine, I was thinking that maybe we could do the surgery over Christmas Break?"

"Yes absolutely, that can be arranged honey," Dr. Briefs grinned as he looked up from his notes.

"So what are you working on daddy," Bulma hovered over his shoulders.

Dr. Briefs chuckled, "Oh you know, work stuff. Ha. Don't give me that look; fine Dr. Ouji and I have been working on the conversion of this special brand line. We are wanting to introduce it in about a week so he and I are working on getting everything perfect for the board meeting."

"That is great dad, what is the brand line?"

"Well coming up with a specific Mother Computer that would function as a monitor, and we would create a type of humanoid, or cyborg that would assist in surgeries and in the office setting compile logs, and data. Which of course there are some already out there, however we are aiming for some to be of more board and some of a more particular set of responsibilities. I have even consulted a proto-type for a type of humanoid that helps scan your internal organisms, organs, and bones to help determine a faster response on where the issue is. If there is a clot, they can see it, and the information would display on a main computer. This way we can maybe avoid the polo-grams; but also I know Dr. Ouji is working on some interesting experiments on holograms as well, so exciting things."

"That is great dad. I really hope everything goes through for you; sounds like you two have put a lot of work into this."

"You know honey he did take your idea as well and is presenting it," Bunny chimed in.

"About what?"

"The capsules. Your proto-type was amazing. Dr. Ouji took a liking to them right away, of course once we present it and give it to the board you are the founder of it, so we are hoping eventually you can head up that experiment."

"Yeah of course dad, I am excited for you guys," Bulma looked through the window, she heard ChiChi honk her horn. "That is Chi, I will see you guys later tonight, love you."

"Love you more honey."

Bulma smiled as she jogged to ChiChi's car. She waved as she hoped in, "Hey Chi. Sorry it took me so long, I was talking to my parents about some stuff."

"That is fine, I had just pulled up, I was just on the phone and didn't want to walk in there while I was talking to Goku; which reminds me. He asked me to ask you about last night. The party, we saw you with Vegeta, obviously, what were you two doing? I don't even remember him leaving."

Bulma shrugged, "He offered to come get me when I was done with my shift and he said the party was boring. We went and grabbed some food-" Bulma turned and looked at ChiChi, we was smiling as the story continued until she saw her eye.

Stopping at the side of the road, ChiChi grabbed her chin and looked at her neck and cheek, "What the hell happened Bulma? And don't lie to me, did Vegeta do this?"

Bulma chuckled, "No but his lovely girlfriend did." She shook her head, "Come on keep heading to the mall we still have shopping to do, I promise I will explain it all."

"Good," ChiChi started the engine and continued down the road. "Start talking Bulma Briefs."

"Well As I was saying, Vegeta had picked me up from work because he had offered to do so, well we went and grabbed some food. Sometime before we were about to head home, Lyonnia called and she was wasted. Of course. And They got into an argument, then went and picked both her and Yamacha up. Which is of course why you saw me. I personally wish he had just taken me home before he picked them up, but that was wishful thinking.

Then as we were driving home, Lyonnia was just wasted, I mean to the point of just being ridiculous," ChiChi nodded in agreement. "Anyways on the entire drive home she was crazy. Yelling and screaming about how Yamacha isn't the boss of her, and I am a whore, bitch, slut, whatever."

"Ha that sounds like her when she is drunk," ChiChi rolled her eyes. She pulled into a parking spot and they walked towards the mall. "We are heading to Express first if that is okay?"

"Yeah that is fine."

"Sorry to interrupt, please continue so I can find out whose rear I need to kick come Monday."

"Ha don't hold your breath, not worth it really it isn't. Sometime when we pulled into the block, she was trying to have sex with Vegeta while he was driving. Literally just trying to pull his pants off and everything. He pushed her to the back, we pulled into their house. Vegeta and Yamacha got out to help Lyonnia, and the next thing I remember is she is dragging me to the backseat by by hair-"

"Are you freaking serious?"

Bulma nodded, "She continued to choke and slap me until Yamacha had to drag her out of the car, and I dashed behind Vegeta. She threatened to slit my throat if I messed with Vegeta."

"Well I mean I can see her getting man-" Bulma evil glared at her friend. She chuckled, "Not that I condone what she did by all means, but she seriously thinks something is going on between you and Vegeta. I mean a lot of think you two have been doing stuff or have before and just don't talk about it."

She shrugged, "Well nothing has happened, at least not since we were younger. But that was a long tome ago, don't put too much thought into it. You know I like him, I have for a while but I am not his type."

"Whatever, he is just too stupid to look in front of him, but one day he will and he will see you; most likely too late, but he will see."

"_Anyways_," clearing her throat she frowned. "Lyonnia, Yamacha nor Vegeta have called me or texted to apologize to me. I haven't spoken to any of them since last night, and Vegeta, all he could tell me was that she wouldn't remember by tomorrow. That is his girlfriend, his responsibility, he should at least say sorry buddy, I should have taken you home before getting her. I am sorry I put you in danger."

"Well yeah, and someone needs to say sorry to you, someone needs to apologize."

"I suppose it is whatever-"

"It is not just whatever Bulma, that is just unforgivable. Typical Vegeta though. This is why I do not understand how you two are best friends. He can be a real douche."

"He and I are best friends because we just are. He really is an amazing guy once you let him in. I just wish I had gotten more than what he said to me. But then again, if I just wait it out I might get a surprise."

"I know Lyo was upset though because she found out that no one voted for her for team captain, and she went into this huge spill how no one likes her and bleh. So she got completely wasted because of that and because she thinks Vegeta is on the brink of dumping her because she isn't on top anymore."

"Well I am glad she didn't get it, serves her right."

ChiChi held up a dress, "What do you think?" It was black, sleeveless, with a blue bow belt around the wait. Bulma shook her head. "Oh I think you would be a gem in this tots, I am going to get it for you. Besides you never know one day I might convince you to wear it."

"Doubtful You know I wish he would date someone with sanity sometimes."

"Someone like you?" Sending Bulma a wink. "I am kidding, gosh, don't give me that look. Besides I think Vegeta would get an eyeful and an earful if he dating someone other than a slut."

"Yeah that will be the day."

ChiChi held up another two shirts, Bulma nodded her head and she added them to her arm pile. "You know, Krillen and Tien always thought it would be you on his arm, they even had a bet going. But of course, I don't think it will happen. Not because you aren't amazing or good enough because you are, beyond better then anything I know, but he is too stubborn to notice you. What about this corset shirt, it is cute right?" Bulma was looking at her phone, _Are you still mad at me? Will you please just talk to me._ Bulma frowned, texting a quick reply she placed her phone back into her purse, "Bulma?"

"Oh yeah, I am sorry Chi – Yeah that is a cute top. But when would you actually wear that?"

ChiChi shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know, but I love it. Who were you texting so inventively?"

"No one, just looking at the time."

"You know what I think, you should go on a date with Yamacha! I mean he is really into you."

"Why does everyone insist on implying Yamacha and I would be a great match?"

"Because, well for starters, he likes you. I know he does, he tells me all the time. Bulma this, Bulma that. And plus, what are you doing? Waiting for Veg-head to make up his mind? You need to get out there, test the waters. You might even make him jealous."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders in agreement, "I suppose you are right. I haven't really been on a date."

"See, this could be so much fun. We can do a double date next weekend!"

"Chi that is really soon-"

"Hush, no time better then the present. Besides, when was the last time you have been kissed? And Kindergarten does _not _count when you ran up to Vegeta."

"I have kissed a guys. Remember I dated James Lowery in eighth grade; but he was a really sloppy kisser if I remember correctly."

"Ew-"

"But I mean, dating really hasn't been on my agenda since middle school. High School I decided I was going to get knee deep in studies I want my fathers company. It just didn't seem right to work in boys into that I suppose."

"Well it is High time we start. You can make some room for some boys. Please."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Sure, why not. Just for you. But please do not go over the top on this. Do not make it a big deal."

ChiChi was grinning ear to ear, blushing; she grabbed Bulma's hand and did a simply jump happy dance, "Yeah. We are going to double date. Yay. I have been wanting to do this for the longest time. I have got to call Goku-"

"Chi-"

"No. _AND_ you are wearing this," ChiChi winked as she held up the black dress.

"Great..."

* * *

Vegeta followed his new manager around the back room to the front of the outlet. Mr Miller was his name. Vegeta was half paying attention to the tour and the training videos, his mind was somewhere else, on someone else. He looked across the path to the other outlet, Starbucks was right across the outlet he worked for. He frowned. This was going to be annoying if he didn't get her to forgive him sooner. He would never admit it, but she truly was his best friend. Not too get all mush, obviously, he had a reputation to uphold, but this was Bulma.

She had been the first girl he hung out with, the first he kissed, the first girl that let him put his tongue in her mouth; that alone was grounds for a monumental moment. But not only that, she was there when his two grandparents passed away, when his sister was died from cancer during sixth grade. She was there. They had sleep overs, their parents were the closet of neighbors or friends; their fathers companies were in the process of a company merger. But he didn't know what to say.

Obviously she had wanted an apology Granted, he didn't think he needed to give her one. It wasn't his fault. He was convinced. It was Lyonnia who screwed up. Why couldn't she be pissed off at her? Nope. Doesn't work that way. She was livid with him. He looked up at the manager, still blabbing. He really did not want to get a job, but he did not want to play soccer again. He was good at the sport, but this was his junior year of football. He was the quarterback, and needed to focus solely on that if he was going to get the scholarship. Things could change in a split of a second if he wasn't focused.

"Alright, well Mr. Ouji, this is Chitzu. He is going to be your trainer for the week. He will pretty much show you how everything is ran, and show you what to do during your shift, sound good?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Miller smiled and nodded, "Alright well I will leave you two boys to it, I have some paperwork to do in the back, please page for me if you need me."

Chituz watched him walk away, he held out his hand to Vegeta, who shook it in return. "Hey man, well I suppose welcome to Pacsun. I am sure he already gave you the basic run down of the place, it is a pretty cool job. Really laid back then what I am use to. Today though we are over staffed, which is great.. What mostly gets done, if of course folding, and strengthening up the store throughout the day and before leaving. Running as a cashier and helping with the stock in the back. You will most likely do more stock work then the register, the girls tend to prefer doing that more. But if I get called to the register I will show you how to run it, pretty basic."

"Yeah seems about that way." Vegeta followed Chitzu to the back of the stock room to explain the labeling, Vegeta tooko a peek at his phone. _Yes. I think I am still mad at you actually. I cannot believe what a jerk you can be sometimes. All I want is you to say sorry or something for what a bitch your girlfriend is. She left marks, I have bruises Vegeta. ChiChi thinks you beat me, I lied to my mother about them. Apologize and maybe I will forgive you, but obviously that is asking too much of the great Vegeta Ouji._ He frowned. Yeah he would have to come up with something really big to make her forgive him for this one...

"Ha, you are lucky though dude, you finished your paperwork at the perfect time. I am about to take a fifteen and today's shift is almost over. So you timed it perfectly. Want to head with me to get a drink?"

"Yeah sure."

They walked over to the counter, informed the clerk they were walking out for a bit, and would back shortly, Chitzu grinned. "So there is a girl here that I really like, I come see her all the time. The only thing that sucks is that she is still in high school."

"What's her name?"

"Bulma," Vegeta looked up, they were walking towards her outlet. Just perfect. "Yeah but I think she might be off on dating a guy in college, or at least maybe her parents. I have met them before by passing, they seem a little uptight."

"Yeah, I hear you, so do you go to an in-state college? What is your major?"

"I moved here a little after I graduated, picked up some classes at Stoneville State University. It is kind of lame but I am only a Business Major, hence the job. What about you?"

"I am hoping to get a football scholarship and then major in Technology Management, Software Engineering and Database Computer Programming."

"God really? Where the hell did you get that?"

"My father runs Ouji Technology Computer and Network Corporations and I do plan on taking over-"

"Ah, I never took a jock for someone who would be into that, but hey that is pretty cool But yeah, I thought your name sounded familiar." They walked into Starbucks. Bulma smiled as she saw Chitzu. Vegeta felt his stomach cringe at the sight. That was three guys now that were looking at her in a way they should not be. Just perfect. "Hey Bulma."

"Hey Chitzu, want your usual?"

"Yes please."

"So how is work?"

"Yeah, it is going pretty good, I am training someone new-"

"Really?" Bulma frowned when she noticed Vegeta, "Ahem, I should have known it was you."

"I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Unfortunately."

"You know woman you should be a little nicer to people, above all your customers... it isn't nice being a bitch like you are," Vegeta smirked.

"Rather be a bitch then a asshole like you."

"This is awkward," Chitzu commented.

Bulma smiled and turned her attentions way from Vegeta and back to Chitzu, "I am sorry."

"It is fine; so what are you doing this weekend, wanted to see if maybe you might want to catch a movie with me next weekend or something."

"I might, depends. ChiChi has me on this vendetta of doing a double date thing next weekend. But depending on how things go with work and that I will give you a call I don't see why not."

"Sounds good," Chitzu woke on a napkin his number and handed it to Bulma. "Ima head back over, thanks for the drink. Hey Vegeta Ima hit the restroom, meet you back in like five more minutes."

"Yea sure," Vegeta watched him walk away and turned to Bulma. She folded the napkin and placed it in her pocket. "You aren't serious about a date with him are you?"

"Maybe, what does it matter?"

"He is in college woman, way too old. And what double date?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "First I can see whoever I want. And if Chitzu is interested then maybe I will give him a chance. That really is not up to you what I do. And secondly ChiChi wants to do a double date with Yamacha this next weekend maybe. She bought me an outfit that she wants me to wear. Really I am excited."

Vegeta shook his head, "I don't like it - "

"Well that is the beauty of the situation, you don't have to like it Vegeta. Why do you even care?"

"I don't, I just don't trust Chitzu and I do not like Yamacha."

"Too bad. I will do as I please."

"Fine. Whatever; do you have a ride home tonight?"

"Yes-"

"Well can I take you home so we can talk?"

"I don't know will there be an apology in there somewhere?"

"Just let me drive you home."

"No. My mother is picking me up. I wouldn't want to take a detour to your whores' house to have yet another homicidal moment on my hands."

"Look, just let me drive you home so we can talk-"

"No Vegeta. I do not want to talk to you. Please leave."

Vegeta shook his head. He gripped the counter, and turned away. Bulma watched him leave. _Why couldn't you just be in love with me Vegeta. Always someone else._ She cleared her throat, she saw the next customer and smiled. "I think he likes you honey."

Bulma giggled at the elderly lady, "One would only hope. How may I help you today?"

Truth be told, Bulma wanted to forgive him. She knew that the apology really wasn't worth the argument but she was just so mad. She had gone to bed the previous night just upset at the entire situation. Vegeta not apologizing and Lyonnia just being Lyonnia. She knew Vegeta didn't mean for it to happen but yet she was insisting that he give her something. She wanted to believe he cared, but slowly she was losing hope that he even did care for her more than a friend. He just was not that into her. She needed to deal with that. She glanced up, she could see him in plain view, folding with Chitzu. He was probably the most handsome, smartest, and most sensible, charming individual she knew – and yet he has become this complete jerk since Lyonnia.

Maybe ChiChi was right... She needed to start doing more with her life instead of waiting for him. Waiting for him to notice she was even alive.

* * *

"So you and Bulma know each other?" Chitzu looked across the outlet. He caught her looking in their direction, glancing back at Vegeta, he noticed he was looking at her too. "Did you two date or something? I could see something seemed to be between you two."

Vegeta frowned, he shrugged his shoulders and looked away from her, "No. Me and that woman have just known each other since we were kids is all, next door neighbors. Our fathers actually work together I guess you could say."

"Ah, so it is more like a brother sister relationship?"

"It's whatever."

"I was just curious, I don't want to step on anyone's toes if I moved in on her-"

"Yeah, but she is still in high school"

"I know, but I figure a girl like that probably doesn't have too many guys interested in her from her level. She strikes me as this nerd girl of the group and people probably don't get her."

"That isn't entirely true. She has a lot of friends, she hangs out with my group, that and I know a lot of guys who are interested in her; she just doesn't seem interested in them."

"True, but that is what I think, maybe she just thinks she is above the high school boys. But I assume you are not interested in her. Right?" Vegeta looked across the walkway towards Bulma. He saw her smiling and talking to her co-worker and her customers. She had the best smile. He grunted and shook his head at Chitzu who smiled in response. "Perfect. I think she would probably be really great in bed too. I mean literally dude, I saw her in these low rise jeans once, hot."

Vegeta continued to fold. Holding his temper back he felt his muscle tense. He felt this sudden urge to just grab this Chitzu guy and slam him into the wall. He wanted to wipe the floor with this guys face in an instant. How someone could talk about his Bulma, his friend that way... just urked him. Down to his bones.

Chitzu continued to talk while Vegeta stayed silent. Giving a few responses here and there, today needed to end, and quickly. Soon enough Mr. Miller appoarched them. "Alright guys, everything looks good, lets go ahead and lock up and leave for the evening. Mr Ouji I want you to be here tomorrow about five again if that is alright?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yes sir."

Vegeta waved to Chitzu who walked outside the back with Mr. Miller. He walked over to Bulma and stood in front of the counter. She grabbed her things and frowned. She turned around and smiled at her co-workers, "Bye guys, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bulma, be safe."

She turned to leave and glanced at Vegeta. He placed his hands in his pockets and followed her. "You know what you are doing could be considered stalking?"

"I look at it as accompanying a friend outside after work. Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head, "No my mother just texted me she is on her way to get me."

"Bulma please stop," Bulma stopped walking as she stood outside the front door. She looked over her shoulder as he approached her, "Will you just please stop being mad at me for no reason."

Her nose winkled, "Mad for no reason, Vegeta? Are you honestly that naive? Do you see my neck, my cheek?" She angled her neck to show him, "She left bruises Vegeta. Your girlfriend is a crazy bitch."

"I-"

"Don't. Unless it is an apology, I do not want to hear it."

They stood there in silence, Bunny drove up smiling at the two. She rolled down the window as Bulma hopped into the car. "Hey there sweetheart, thank you for waiting with Bulma."

"No problem Mrs. Briefs."

"Say, your mother was telling me today that they were off to their cruise for a week, leaving you home alone. Secretly I wish Mr. Briefs would treat me out like that we haven't done anything nice like that in a long time. But anyways, if you need anything, and I mean anything at all honey please stop by. I will not take no for an answer."

"Sure thing Mrs. Briefs, thank you."

"Alright, well please drive safe."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta as they drove off, he could see the disappointed look on her. It killed him inside. He flipped open his phone and called someone. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to her mother, "So how was your evening?"

"It was lovely dear. Your father and I had a nice quiet evening together. Say that Vegeta, he is such a lovely young man. He has really grown up, wouldn't you say?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Really handsome I'd say."

"I suppose. Haven't really noticed."

"What is eating you tonight lovebug, you seem upset?"

She leaned in the chair and sighed, "It was pretty busy for the most part today, nothing really too upsetting. Just a lot on my mind. ChiChi wants to do a double date with Yamacha-"

"Oh him, he is a sweet boy."

"Yeah, I guess; and then Chitzu and Vegeta stopped by during work."

"Now Chitzu, honey I thought I asked you to try and stay away from that boy? Something about him just is not right."

"Mom, he was just in for his break."

"Still, isn't he a freshmen in college or something?"

"Junior in college-"

"I don't know, I just do not like him. Boys his age do not talk to girls your age, not when they are in high school the way he hangs around you. They just don't."

"I know mom. He and I are just friends, he stops by every now and then."

"Okay, just please keep it at that for me, please?"

"Yes mother."

Bunni drove into the driveway and they walked to the house. Bulma stopped into the kitchen and grabbed a small plate of left overs, her juice and walked upstairs. She placed her plate on the nightstand, grabbing her remote she started flipping through channels. Hearing her phone vibrate she looked over; **LYONNIA**. What a way to end the night...

"Hello?" Bulma sat there listening to the person on the other line. She muted her television and looked across to Vegeta's bedroom. The light was off. Looking at the driveway his car was still not there. Smiling, she continued to listen, "No, it is fine Lyonnia. No I don't really care, you were drunk and it wasn't like it mattered. Thank you. I am just glad you are okay and safe. Yeah okay. Thank you again. See you are school."

Bulma leaned her head against the window frame and looked towards his room again. She grinned. _Thank you. You know you really are my best friend. I am sorry I was so mean to you._

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, that is Chapter Three – I want to say thank you everyone who reviewed and gave me their input and I am EXTREMELY excited as I noticed I had quite a bit of Story Alerts. :) SO, yea me. haha.**

**Anyways, I want to just put this out there with the characters that I didn't really explain in the first bit – I am still trying to figure out how to make Bulma ****nerdy****- it is really awkward for me to portray her like this so sometimes I might make her sound kind of peppy. I guess that is the best word I could use. So bare with me.**

**But I am definitely doing a different take on all the characters really, granted Juu is that typical badass peppy friend and Marron is going to be somewhat dumb, typical blonde but Goku isn't going to be wacky food crazed, love sick puppy either. But Vegeta and Bulma are definitely going to be mostly OOC verses everyone else to just pre-warn everyone, however ****BULMA'S**** personality will change. I have a plan. MAWHAHA. Yea I said it, I went there. I have a plot.**

**REMEMBER, it is only Junior year. :o SO, enjoy. Review. And love me. :) thanks again for all the reviews and I hope I see everyone back next time.**

**Thanks, Suey**


	4. Part One: Chapter Four

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Four**

_Thank you Vegeta, you know you can be a sweetheart when you try; I do appreciate what you did. Thank you. _Vegeta smirked as he sat down his phone. Yeah that did it. He continued to brush his teeth and slip on his shoes as he looked at the time. Almost time to go. At least now he wasn't mad at him. It literally took him forever to get Lyonnia to call her and apologize. She almost was not going to until Vegeta told her he would break up with her. The things she crumbles and does when he threatens that. Lyonnia was easy to break when no one was around.

Grabbing his wallet and keys he went downstairs to the kitchen. He poured a bowl of CoCo Puffs and some milk. He watched out the window waiting for Goku who had just pulled up. He waved out the window signaling to come inside. Goku walked in and leaned over the counter, he chuckled as he held up the cereal box, "Really Vegeta? I thought we grew out of these when we were like ten?"

"Ha, don't insult the puffs, I love this cereal. And don't even get me started on your growing collection of Star Wars and G.I. Joe Action figures you still keep in a special display case you hide in your dad's study," Vegeta glared at Goku.

He was flushed, "Good point. So you ready for today's practice? Our first game is this weekend."

"Yeah it is whatever-"

"No it isn't this is our year Vegeta, we are on the varsity team this year; on top of that is is our time to shine. Scouts are going to be looking at the Seniors and we have to be on top of our game for them to want to come back."

"Yeah I know, but everything will be fine. Our school has always had a good football team and with me as the new starting quarterback; You has my left tackle, Krillen as the Wide Receiver we are definitely going to overpower the field this year."

"I am still amazed we are starters though, I know Tommy is pissed off you took his spot-"

"Yeah but what about Ryan and Donny, their positions were taken and they only have themselves to blame. They were slacking all summer, and coach saw us. We are going to rape this year. I am confident."

Goku chuckled, "I know that is right!"

Vegeta finished drinking his milk, clearing his throat he looked around making sure he didn't forget anything, "You ready to head out?"

"Yea," Goku and Vegeta walked outside and to the car. Once they got into the car Goku looked over at Bulma's house and then back to Vegeta, "Hey man, I didn't want to talk about this in there, wasn't sure if your parents around but Chi told me about this weekend with Bulma and Lyonnia."

Vegeta frowned. He saw Bulma walking outside, she smiled and waved as she got into Juu's car and drove off. "I knew that was coming-"

"Yeah and I can't believe you. Why did you even take Bulma with you to pick up Lyonnia if you knew how wasted she was. You of all people know how she gets."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders "I know, I just didn't want to take double trips; and her dipshit brother rode with us too, I thought he could keep her under control, but I was apparently wrong."

"Yamacha was there too and you both let her beat Bulma up like that-"

"Don't. We were at their house and the second he and I stepped out of the car, she was wailing and screaming. We reacted as fast as we could."

Goku shook his head, "Sometimes I don't know who is more of a dumbass between the two of you, Bulma of all people you let that happen to-"

"I got Lyo to apologize."

"Wait, last I heard nothing was said for. How did you get that to happen?"

"I went over there last night and I talked to her. So you can just drop it."

"Just watch it Vegeta, I love you man, but this is Bulma we are talking about-"

"Don't you think I get that?" Goku noticed the frustration in Vegeta's voice and his features calmed down, he heard Vegeta sigh heavily, "Look I hate that it happened. The woman and I were having dinner, I left the party early to pick her up from work, we went to dinner. Lyo called and we were already right down the road. I hate wasting gas, I literally did not expect anything, at least not like that to happen." Vgetea scratched the back of his neck.

"I believe you. I know she is your best friend, hell you two have known each other for a long time; but just remember, she is like a little sister to me. I worry about her, and I will be damned if someone like Lyo brings her down." They pulled into the school parking lot and found a spot. They noticed ChiChi waiting by the front quad. "I am glad you had her apologize though."

They got quiet as they approached ChiChi, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Hi there sweetheart."

"Hey." Goku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where is everyone?"

"Well I know Juu picked up Bulma-"

"Yeah we saw them leave when we left Vegeta's house."

"As far as everyone else," ChiChi shrugged. "Not sure, but I do know Bulma probably is going to avoid getting here until she can get away from you."

Vegeta rolled her eyes as he heard the venom in her voice, "You know, maybe I should sick Lyonnia on you for once, maybe then you can stop running your mouth all the fucking time-"

"Hey, both of you stop it, Bulma forgave Vegeta, it is done and over with, so stop. Both of you," Goku frowned as ChiChi rolled her eyes. Her mood quickly shifted when she waved towards Juu, Bulma and Yamacha walking towards them.

"Hye Chi," Juu leaned against the brick wall. She turned around and saw Krillen walking faster and faster as Marron and Launch attempted to involve him into the conversation they were having. Juu chuckled as she noticed the reaction on his face, definitely said annoyed all over it. He quickly rushed to her side, "Hey Krillen. You want to go to my locker with me?"

"Yes please," He grinned, thankful to get away from the two banshee blabbing women as he refereed to them as.

"Wait Krillen, I wasn't done, I wanted to see what you were doing this weekend?"

"Um, actually me and Juu were in the middle of a conversation; we have a project due next week and she and I will be busy." Krillen looked at Juu who was flushed in the face. She smiled at ChiChi and Bulma, waving she followed Krillen into the school.

"Whatever," Marron pouted. She looked at Launch who was signaling to leave the little group towards the other pack of boys. She nodded and followed.

Everyone looked at each other wide eyed, not entirely sure as to what just went on in a blink of an eye, but they nervously chuckled. Goku turned to Yamacha, "Hey man, what are you doing this Saturday?"

Bulma starred at both ChiChi and Goku, ChiChi grinning from ear to ear winked at Bulma. "Yeah me and Chi might not be doing anything, wanted to see if you might be up to a little basketball or something if nothing gets planned."

She sighed with relief, he glanced at her questionably and turned back to Goku with a smile, "Absolutely, just let me know when."

"So what is everyone talking about?" Lyonnia walked up behind Vegeta and placed her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Nothing really-"

"Mhm, I can't believe it is already Monday. The only thing that is exciting about this is our cheer practice. We have our first game this Friday!" Lyonnia grinned.

"Yeah we have a whole new routine and I think we will rock the game, we have some amazing football players this year, just saying," ChiChi giggled and kissed Goku. "Hey that reminds me, Bulma do you work today? I needed some help with a project, wanted to see if I could come to your house after practice?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah sure. Just text me when you are on your way. I know my parents wanted to talk to me about some stuff but as long as it is after five I don't see why not. I will be studying for a test anyways that I have Thursday."

"Oh are they finally getting you a car?" ChiChi grinned.

"No sure, but I am hoping for one here soon."

"Ugh, can we please talk about something or someone else already? It is Monday, it is too earlier in the morning to discuss school and tests, and you," Lyonnia sent a glare towards Bulma.

She curled her nose and rolled her eyes, Yamacha shook his head, "Leave it alone Lyo-"

"No Yamacha, I already apologized for you, but I hate to break this to you this is a new day and all little miss bookworm can is talk about school-"

Bulma starred at Vegeta, wide eyed then back to Yamacha then back towards him. His face turned into a frown when he saw the hurt in her face. He didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact that Bulma didn't believe he was responsible for Lyonnia saying sorry or the fact that this dipshit just took credit for something his sister blurted out to get a rise out of Bulma. He shook his head, Bulma's eyes started to water slightly. She wasn't weak, he saw her sighm clearing her throat she adjusted her glasses. Something he knew she did when she was nervous. "Yeah, I think I am going to go ahead and head to homeroom. I will talk to you later Chi."

"Wait up Bulma-" Yamacha grinned at the group and waved after Bulma.

ChiChi frowned as she watched her friend walk away and she turned to Lyonnia, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What?"

"You and your fucking attitude is what, you have literally been getting on my nerves this past week and it is only the start of the school year-" ChiChi approached Lyonnia, poking her in the collarbone. "I do not understand why you have to be so rude."

"Whatever Chi-"

"No I am sick and tired of you; adjust your act before I fix it for you," ChiChi grabbed Goku and they turned to walk away.

Lyonnia looked at Vegete and shrugged, "I don't know what the hell was their problem-"

"Whatever," Vegeta walked away without another word. He couldn't look at her.

"What did I do? I think everyone is seriously on their periods or something, what a bunch of assholes," Lyonnia rolled her eyes.

* * *

ChiChi stood at her looker, slamming the door closed she looked at Goku, "I cannot believe her. Ugh, she just, I don't know she just gets on my nerves. The way she treats Bulma, the way she treats Vegeta, everyone. I can't stand it."

"I know babe." Goku leaned against the lockers. He watched Vegeta slam his own locker as he looked next to Bulma who turned and didn't say anything to him. Vegeta trued to talk to Bulma, she ignored him and turned the other cheek. He could see the frustration, "I cannot believe Lyonnia just threw Vegeta under the bust."

"About what?"

He looked down at her, realizing he hadn't told her the entire story, "Okay well when I went to get Vegeta this morning I brought up the weekend Lyonnia party thing. Well he was exclaiming thing, it was him, not Yamacha who got Lyonnia to apologize to Bulma last night. He literally went to Lyo's house last night, and made her call Bulma up to apologize. I just don't know why Lyonnia would lie about that?"

"Because she thinks something is going on between them," ChiChi half smiled. "I mean I could see it probably happening, but seriously, if nothing has happened yet then I highly doubt anything will. She is just paranoid. But I mean she secretly helped Yamacha out because now Bulma might be more up to this double date because of that."

"Yeah, I know, but I still think it was a low blow on her part o throw Vegeta under. Now I am sure he and Bulma are having an argument now. Back to square one for him."

"I am sorry, I love Vegeta, I do; but he needs to work harder sometimes for Bulma. Don't look at me like that, she cares for him. I know she still has a huge crush on him, I don't think he really knows the affect he has on her. But maybe it will show him he needs to work harder to keep her around before he loses Bulma."

Goku shrugged, "Well I am heading to first, I will text Yamacha and talk to him about this Saturday about the double. I just didn't want to talk to him about it in front of everyone."

ChiChi smiled and kissed his lips, "Which was a good idea because she was getting nervous that you were going to do it in front of her."

"I know, see you in a bit," Goku and ChiChi parted ways.

* * *

Bulma sat there starring at the board. Yamacha was talking to her, or at least trying to. She noticed Juu was just staring at her. She shook her head and leaned into her hands. Yamacha frowned and leaned over and turned his attention to someone else in the classroom. Obviously attempting to cheer her up was not in his favor.

She was broken. It wasn't like she was extremely pissed off but she did not know who to believe. Was is Vegeta who got Lyonnia to apologize or was it Yamaha. She wanted to believe it was Vegeta. He always had her back when she needed it most. But it baffled her. Why would Lyonnia say that to Yamacha if it wasn't true? Granted she wasn't the most reliable person in the world to confide the truth, but still. Bulma was unsure. She looked at her phone, with pout look she looked over the Text message –_Please talk to me. Don't be mad._

_I am not mad Vegeta, just disappointed. I told you thank you this morning for something you obviously did not do. Do you think I am stupid? Or don't deserve the truth? Am I not important; is our friendship literally nothing to you?_

_That is not it at all. I don't know why she said it was dipshit who made her apologize._

_Well I don't know if I can believe you right now..._

_Bulma? Really? Whatever. Believe what you want._

Secretly Bulma did believe it was Vegeta. She glanced at Yamacha then back at her phone. She sighed and realized that Yamacha probably wasn't capable of doing something like that unless he was wanting a reaction from her. She looked at the clock on the wall, Monday. She was ready for today to be over. Enough with the surprises, enough of the drama.

As soon as the bell rang she darted for the door. Leaving a stunned Juu behind. She looked at Yamacha then back at Bulma as she left her site. She walked out of the classroom and looked at her friends. Bulma walked straight past everyone to her next class.

"Hey Bulma, wait up-" Bulma quickly darted away. Juu approached them ChiChi frowned, "I guess she really is still upset"

"About what?" Juu questioned.

"This thing with Bulma at the party, the fight between her and Lyo. Well Vegeta had her apologize and Yamacha took the credit for it. I guess she is upset thinking maybe he lied to her again-"

"Makes sense." Juu looked in the direction her friend had just walked, sighing heavily she started to walk off to meet her, "Well I will catch you guys at lunch, I am going to try and talk to her."

"Okay hun," ChiChi pulled her books out of the locker and smiled at Yamacha and Goku as they walked up. Lyonnia walked up behind ChiChi and grinned. "Hey you two, so did you ask him Goku?"

"Yes, so what time are planning on going out?"

"Going out when, who?" Lyonnia chimed in.

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "Nothing with anyone else, it is just Me and Goku, Yamacha and Bulma on a double date."

"Oh that sounds lame, I wouldn't go to that anyways." Lyonnia saw Marron and Launch walking by, she chuckled. "Bye guys, I am going to go talk to more interesting people."

ChiChi heard her snickered and turned to Goku, "I suppose if two whores are better to converse with then so be it. Anyways, as I was saying, we will pick you up at about seven on Saturday and then pick up Bulma right after Dinner and a movie sound good? 'Cause I really want to see this new Adam Sandler movie. He is a dream-"

"Standing right here ChiChi-"

"I know you are," Yamacha chuckled at ChiChi's response. "Sound good Yamacha?"

He nodded, "Yeah sounds perfect. Can't wait."

"Good."

* * *

"...So Lyonnia, are they really going out this Friday?" Marron pouted.

She nodded, "Yeah they were discussing it in front of me just in the hall. So lame."

"I really do not see what he sees in her," Launch continued. Marron nodded her head in agreement, "It is stupid really, she isn't even that pretty. I think he only likes her because she is a virgin."

"That is stupid, virgins aren't event hat great," Marron chimed in.

"Shh, here he comes – Hey Yammie," Lyonnia giggled as he took a seat between the group. He sat directly behind Vegeta, Lyonnia next to him, then Marron followed by Launch behind Lyonnia to Yamacha right. Directly in the middle of the class. Vegeta was facing the front of the class aimlessly, attempting to avoid the conversation, however the more and more they talked about the double date he found himself more and more frustrated. Lyonnia noticed this, and decided to keep going, testing the waters if you will. "So Yamacha, is it true, date with Bulma this weekend?"

He plastered a cheese kind of grin on his face "Yes, I am totally stoked."

"I really do not see what you see in her, she is totally lame," Marron pouted once again.

"I think she is a pretty cool person, I am really excited about this weekend. I hate that it is only Monday and I have to wait 'til Saturday."

"Yeah what a bummer," Vegeta mumbled.

Lyonnia glared at Vegeta, her nose winkled, "Anyways, Yamacha, she isn't even that cute; seriously you are embarrassing our family if you date her-"

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Well for starters, she isn't even that cute, she is annoying, she doesn't even have to try and study like normal people. And not even that, I mean I can she her being really pretty, I can. But the problem with her is that all that rich, smart and beauty inside of her is just wasted away on stupid complexities that no one even gives a damn. This is high school for crying out loud and she already knows what she is going to study in college. What kind of BS is that?"

"She has a point Yammie," Marron commented.

"Wow, you just admitted that you are jealous of her-" Vegeta shook his head at Lyonnia and chuckled.

"That isn't it at all-"

"You just admitted it woman, you are so fucking full of yourself I swear. Plus the other woman isn't even that smart. And her being able to even compare to even being cute, or pretty let alone beautiful is a joke. Such a fucking joke."

"Well at least I know now that you aren't attracted to her," Yamacha leaned back in his chair feeling a slight bit of triumph and cheer. "Either way, she is going to be mine, I can't wait."

But that pony tail she always wears," Lyonnia continued. She looked at her brother, smirking as she continued to wait for a rise out of Vegeta.

"Whatever Lyo, you just don't see it like I do, she is fucking hot."

"Alright class, settle down-" Everyone's attention turned to the board as the teacher started talking. Vegeta had felt his pulse and anger rise in a flash of a second. He wasn't sure what pissed him off more, the fact that they all just discussed what made Bulma beautiful or ugly or the fact he just said what he had. That would definitely come back to him. He just knew it.

He looked over, seeing Lyonnia talking to Inzu he felt that anger again. That woman literally did everything in her power to make a fool of him. She was annoying, bitchy, hell she wasn't even that pretty. He wouldn't say out loud but even he knew she wasn't even close to how attractive as Bulma. Even with that god awful pony tail and glasses. Vegeta trailed down, thinking about Bulma's body in comparison to Lyonnia.

Vegeta's attention quickly shifted when her heard Lyonnia giggle. He looked at her and Inzu; her hand now rested on his inner thigh, he was whispering in her ear as she giggled. Enough. Enough was all he could think about as he stood up and started for the door. "Mr. Ouji-" The teacher caller out as he opened the door and walked out. Slamming the door she grunted and yelled down the hallway, "Mr. Ouji you will come right back to class this instant!"

Bulma walked out of the bathroom to see the entire thing play out. She watched Vegeta walk straight past her, ignoring the yelling teacher. The teacher growled and walked back into the classroom, closing the door behind her. Bulma looked at the direction Vegeta had been walking and followed after him. "Vegeta wait up, please."

Vegeta stopped at his locker, bawling fists tightly then releasing them he leaned against the locker. He slide down and sat on the floor. Bulma smiled and sat next to him. "What do you want? I thought you were still mad at me."

She giggled, "No I am not mad at you. Truth be told I believe it was you who had Lyonnia apologize to me. Whether it is true or not that is what I am going to believe."

"Why?"

"Because it is you Vegeta." She chuckled and laid her legs out in front of her, "You are my best friend, and I am pretty sure you would do something like that before anyone else; maybe not compared to Juu or Chi but still pretty close." Vegeta smirked and leaned his head against the locker, "You going to tell me what just happened?"

"I was just annoyed. The teacher was bitching about class assignments and then Yamacha talking about how _stoked_ he is about your date this Saturday; which by the way, stoked really? You are about to date a guy who uses that word frequently not to mention has a horrible tackling method. But whatever. You do as you please-"

Bulma laughed and pushed him playfully, "You are a nut sometimes Veggie; but yeah it was all Goku and ChiChi, I told you about it this past weekend, well slightly. They just made he plans more official today. You know Chi is when she makes date plans."

"Yeah, she gets pretty annoying."

"What else happened? I highly doubt me as the topic made you storm out of the classroom-"

Vegeta looked at her. False. It was the main reason. He couldn't stand the fact that Yamacha was talking about her like a piece of meat but he wasn't about to admit that to her. No. The other scenario would work just fine, "Lyonnia mostly. She and Inzu were flirting. Literally right in front of me. Just starting to get under my skin."

She sighed, "I see Scuba Steve-"

Vegeta chuckled "What is that shit?"

"What?"

"Scuba Steve-"

"Oh," Bulma laughed. "Remember when we were young we use to watch a show everyday called Scuba Steve?" Vegeta starred at her dumbfounded. "Well we did, don't look at me like that. Ha, we watched it everyday at two in kindergarten. And I use to call you Scuba Steve all the time because for Halloween you dressed up in a yellow jump with flippers-"

"I did not wear _flippers_-"

"Yes you did, I still have the picture actually." She smiled and lowered her head on his shoulder, "My mom wanted me to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good...So what are you going to do about Lyonnia? Because she is walking our way," she sighed as she looked down the hall. Lyonnia was walking swiftly and quickly, even quicker when she noticed Bulma had joined Vegeta. She was angry, even Bulma could see that. You could practically feel it with how she stumped in her boots towards them.

"Great," They both stood up as she finally reached the two.

Feeling the awkward star between both Lyonnia and Vegeta, let alone the tension, she breathed heavily, "Okay, well the, I am going to leave you two talk. I need to get back to class."

Bulma walked away, looking back once only to receive an evil glare from Lyonnia, "Really Vegeta? You storm our of class to come hang out with the bookworm? I mean seriously, I was in there worried about you, then you never come back. I had to beg Mrs. Brinker to let me come get you-"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not going back in there."

"Yes you are-"

Vegeta chuckled, "What the hell are you, my mother?"

Unknown to them both ChiChi and Juu were standing behind the wall to the bathroom doors listening, Juu grinned as ChiChi giggled listening to the argument. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what the fuck do you think I said? You are not my mother, so what business is it of yours if I sat out here talking to Bulma, and then you have the audacity to come to me, and tell me, no demand to me that I am going back to glass because you stomped your fat ass foot?"

"Vegeta- I didn't mean to-"

He cut her off once again, "You didn't mean to? What you didn't mean to flirt with Inzu in front of me? I am getting sick and tired of you hanging all over my team mates in front of me, in front of our friends. It is sickening what type of a whore you are. You have no respect for me or yourself if you are willing to stoop to the levels that you do."

"I am sorry-"

"Enough. I am so fucking sick of you I can't even stand your face, you voice," Vegeta turned and continued down the hall.

Lyonnia felt the tears weld up in her eyes as she watched him walk away. She was stunned. Never thinking he would ever say something like that to her. Finally realizing she had pushed him too far this time she hung her head in shame and continued the opposite way back to class.

"Oh my god," ChiChi breathed out.

Juu giggled, "I cannot believe that just happened."

"You can't believe it, I can't believe we actually got to see it."

"Hell I am excited we saw her cry, I have never seen her cry, have you?"

ChiChi raised her brow, thinking, "No I haven't. Interesting..."

* * *

Vegeta avoided the cafeteria for lunch. Vegeta had skipped that last two blocks of the day. Vegeta had been sitting in the locker room for the past three or so hours until the final bell rang for school to be finished. He wasn't sure why but he had no determination to see anyone. Granted he had continued to text Bulma, she questioned his whereabouts, which he admitted to her. She promised not to say.

So he sat there. On the concrete tile floor in the **BOYS LOCKER ROOM**, knees bent up, elbows resting while his face laid in the palm of his hands. Nothing really more. The coach had approached him after sitting there for two hours. Questioning him about what was going on. You wouldn't think this but most teenage boys, those involved in sports tend to confide in their coaches. Vegeta was one of those individuals. Coaches don't judge. Coaches don't give emotional support while you talk, they listen, they observe. They let you get out your secrets, your _feelings_ before telling you straight.

Always the same - "Now son, I hear ya. Life's a bitch, then you die. I get the point. Your girlfriend is being a bitch, the girl you like is being a bitch. Your parents don't really listen and your friends are not always your boys. But the thing ya gotta realize is that this is high school. High school don't get much better then it already is. Now this is what they say are the best years of your life. No they ain't, this is only the beginning. Now I want you to sit here, I will cover for you. I want you to sort your shit out. We have practice today; We have a game Friday. Let it out on the field. Who gives a damn about a girl, you knock her up, there goes the pros. Who cares about other bullshit, you screw up there goes the pros. Remember that, while you sit here and sort your shit. Because son, the field is where your life is. "

You could always count on your coach to tell it to you straight. And that is what he needed. So Vegeta sat there. Three or so hours and he waited. Thinking. Getting up as the bell finished sounding off he opened his gym locker and started changing. Pulling his pads, to his socks, to his practice jersey and cleats he sat on the bleachers. Waiting for everyone to walk in he started wrapping his football tape around his fingers, followed but a thin layer on his wrists. Clenching his fingers gently two times, he adjusted to the tape.

The door swung open and Yamacha barged through. Goku and Krillen rushing behind to catch up. Vegeta turned his head to the side and looked at Yamacha as he hovered over him, pointing his finger and tapping his shoulder pad lightly, "What the fuck is your problem you asshole? How could you say that to my sister?"

He stood up and backed Yamacha into the lockers, "How could I? I am getting so sick of people asking me the most stupidest questions today." The boys continued to pile into the locker room as the coach stood away, leaning, watching. "Your sister deserved everything I said to her. She was pissing me off."

"You shouldn't have said what you did; if you were so tired of her you should have broken it off a while ago instead of saying what you did," Yamacha's voice rose as he stayed his ground.

"You should watch yourself-"

"Watch myself?" Yamacha began to tremble as he realized the predicament he had placed himself in. Clearing his throat, he didn't let it show, Vegeta wanted to put fear in him and he wasn't going to let that happen. With the strength he could muster he continued, "Watch myself? With what? Talking down to you or with Bulma? Or both because you seem to have me confused."

Vegeta growled as he took a swing at Yamacha, hitting him square in the nose then in the gut. He backed away as Goku and Rinyu grabbed Vegeta, restraining him. "Let me go, I am going to fucking beat the shit out of this asshole finally-"

"Stop both of you-" Krillen stood between the two. Coach was still watching from the side, no one noticing. "This is a team, we are supposed to be friends for crying out loud not in here kicking each others asses when we have a game Friday."

"Friends?" Yamacha commented as he wiped the blood from his nose and lip. "We aren't friends. Vegeta doesn't know how to treat people let alone his friends. Hell if he even knew that his best friend is in love with-"

"Stop Yamacha," Goku chimed in.

"No he needs to hear this." Yamacha moved closer to Vegeta, poking his chest, "Bulma has been in love with you since we were younger. Hell I think it started when we started middle school and hasn't stopped. But guess what you fucking retard, she is mine now. I am going to keep her for as long as I can and I am going to flaunt her in your face every chance I get. You are nothing to my sister now, she will never take you back after what you said, and you will never have Bulma. You are nothing to her, I promise..."

Vegeta stood still for a second. Listening to him ramble. He wasn't sure but he stopped listening, he saw the mouth moving but his mind was completely shut off. Tien looked at Vegeta, he had noticed the complete void in his eyes and Yamacha continued to bury himself. This was not good. His eyes flashed with the anger and soon he would boil over.

"...and I am going to fuck her, do you hear me you asshole?" Yamacha poked Vegeta for the last time. Rage completely took over as Goku and Rinyu lost their tight grip on Vegeta. He swiftly grabbed Yamacha, taking him to the ground as he pounded into his face. Everyone was screaming **FIGHT** as he continued, straddled over Yamacha, holding him by the collar, punching until he was no longer struggling.

A loud whistle sounded off, "Alright break it UP! I said now!" The coach looked around to his players, then to Vegeta and Yamacha who immediately dropped a brutally beaten Yamacha. He shook his head, "You happy now son?" Vegeta stood away and starred at his coach, "Answer me boy, are _you_ happy now? 'Cause from the angle I was watching from you were having a great time beating on your team mate."

"No sir."

"I didn't hear ya."

"No sir," he spoke louder.

The coach rushed to his form, grabbed him by the collar, "When I am talking to you I expect you to look at my face, show some respect. Now answer my question."

Vegeta cleared his throat, looked at Yamacha as he sat on the ground trying to gain his composure. Grunting he looked at his coach, "No sir."

"Well you could have fouled me, all of you. Sitting here like a bunch of primates, wailing and screaming. Pounding on your chests. Do you feel like a big boy now?"

"No sir."

"Did you prove something here today?"

"No sir."  
"I didn't think so." The coach came in close to Vegeta, and looked at him concerned, "Now, I thought I told you to not screw this up. I told you to get your shit straight and take it to the field. Did you listen?"

"No sir."

"No you didn't. Now that we have that cleared up I want you to head out there, I want suicides out of all of you, ten sets each. You, son," He looked at Vegeta, "You will do twenty. You will watch Vegeta here complete his twenty sets, while watching you will do sets up up downs. Then we are going to do some gut buster drills. You will do this until I decide to continue on with practice. Now have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir," they yelled in unison.

"Well alright then. Out of the field, now. Warm up. Krillen, you are in charge of the counts." Krillen nodded and everyone started to walk outside, he turned to Vegeta, "Now son, are you focused?"

"Yes sir."

"Good because I would hate to sit you out of the first game and the season," Vegeta said nothing, just starred. The coach took a breather and continued, "Now that I have made myself clear, get out there and work your sprints. I will be there shortly."

Vegeta left the locker room and joined his team, Yamacha finally stood up. The coach handed him a towel and started cleaning himself off. "Thanks coach."

He shook his head, his fists rested on his hips, "I don't know what your problem is boy but that was no way to act. And thanking me? That is bullshit. Do you know why?" Yamacha starred, completely flabbergasted as to what could be said next. This coach had just broken up the fight, embarrassed Vegeta and thinks Yamacha was to blame. "Now, this is your team. I know you boys don't care for much of either one, and I don't give a damn. You are boys, not girls. We don't have feelings, we don't huddle around and share gossip stories. But you son, today you did that. I didn't know I had a girl on the team?"

"But coach-"

His hand rose "Don't. You have already sat wrong with me and I am going to tell you this right now, if I see another display like that again you will be finished this year. However, Friday's game, you will be benched until and unless I see something that changes my mind. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded, "Good. Now outside, you have suicides to make up. And when you are done, you will run a few to cool off. Then get with Coach Carroll. I think you need to push some metal, because I sure as hell don't wanna look at your face for three hours." The coach left the locker room to let Yamacha clean his face. He breathed heavily.  
"Un-fucking believable..." Turning around he punched the locker behind him. Completely dented, busted and bloody he left the room and continued to the field.

* * *

Vegeta had cleaned up and packed his things in his bag. The boys had left already to go home he took a long shower and relaxed. Goku and Krillen walked up behind him once he was finished getting dressed, "What?"

Goku shook his head, leaning against the locked, Krillen straddled the bench and looked up at Vegeta, "What the hell was that man?"

"Nothing, I just lost my temper. Won't happen again."

"Yes it will, it always does." Goku sighed and looked at his friend, "I am sorry for what he said, I truly am. I will talk to him later about what he said because I didn't like how was talking about Bulma. But seriously dude, that was no one to act. I am surprised the coach didn't bench you."

"Yeah he totally benched Yamacha," Krillen chimed in.

"This is our chance man. What about LSU and USC, you cannot afford to get benched."

"I know. It will not happen again," Vegeta starred at Goku.

"I hope so. Just remember, it isn't worth it whatever is going on. And like coach says, leave it on the field. Let it ou on the field if you have to. On the other teams," Goku patted Vegeta's back and smiled. "Now I gotta go, Chi is waiting for me."

"Alright see you later," Vegeta waved.

"Yeah man, don't let it get you down too much whatever it is, not worth it," Krillen followed out.

Vegeta grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulders and looked at the coach sitting behind his desk. He walked over to the door, knocking calmly the coach turned to him. He smirked, "I just wanted to apologize again for my display coach. It will not happen again, not like that. You have my word."

"And that is all I ask son. Look, I know things are rough. Like I told you earlier, high school can get rough and the pressure, I get it. But you cannot let that shit bring you down. I will get you where you need to go, but me doing what I do can only do so much. I need you to want it, to make it happen just as much."

"Yes sir, I understand that and it will not happen again."

"Good. Now get home. Eat you a good dinner, you need to eat back some carbs, we have a heavy practice tomorrow. I need everyone focused on carbs and prepared. This game is the first of the season, this is what defines out season. I need you son on top. Understood?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yes sir."

He lifted the bag over his shoulder and started out the locker room. Walking through the gym to the parking lot he saw Yamacha leaning against the hood of his car. Marron was with him, coley leaning on his leg. She was whispering in his eye, his hands on her rear, nibbling on her neck. Disgusting display. He threw it into his car and sat down. Yamacha noticed him, flipped him off. Vegeta smirked, it was on. He started his engine and sped off to Bulma's house.

Pulling into his driveway he grabbed his bag, throwing over his shoulder and strode to Bulma's door. He knocked loudly. He smirked as he heard her running down the stairs. She greeted him with a smile, then frowned when she saw a black eye, and his bruised knuckles. "Well I assume you won the fight?"

He smirked, "You seem doubtful."

She rolled her eyes, "Never."

"You going to let me in? Or want me to just stand here?"

She chuckled, "I don't know if I should let my mother feed you. I mean really Vegeta you can be an embarrassment sometimes. Skipping class, then disappearing for the rest, then a fight. What is next?"

"I haven't gotten anyone pregnant yet."

"Oh gosh, come in you weirdo." Bulma stepped aside and allowed him to enter. She attempted to grab his bag but he removed her hand. "Fine, don't let me, you can put it over there. I was upstairs watching a movie waiting for mom to come home. She went to the store, want anything to drink?"

Vegeta sat his bag down behind the couch and nodded, "Yeah a coke or water will be fine."

"Mmkay, well go upstairs and I will be right up there." Vegeta did as he was told and wondered upstairs. Bulma smiled and grabbed him a drink and quickly followed. She walked into her room, he had already made himself comfortable on the bed. Laying back, he adjusted the pillows, head on the dashboard and legs crossed. She threw the bottled water towards him, "So you going to tell me what you were fighting about? And with who?"

She sat down next to him, placing her legs over his and her head against the head board while slightly leaning on his shoulder. He grunted, "It was between me and Yamacha. He barged into the locker room cussing up a storm about what I said to Lyonnia after you left us in the hallway."

"What happened?"

"She and I broke up. She pissed me off and I just wanted her gone. So I broke up with her."

"And Yamacha was mad about that? I thought he would be excited considering he hates you."

"Yeah well, that wasn't entirely the issue. I had said somethings to Lyonnia, apparently I upset her."

"That is unbelievable. I would have loved to see her upset or cry even. Then see how she likes being treated like crap."

Vegeta chuckled, "I cannot believe you just said that."

"What? She can be a really horrible bitch. She deserves it."

He shook his head, "I am stunned. Bulma Briefs, just wished someone to be upset on her behalf, I am personally appalled."

"Appalled my ass-" she pushed him playfully. He smirked and grabbed her. Pinning her down he started tickling her. Her two arms were pinned above her head, wrists layered underneath his tight grip of one hand. He was between her legs, she locked her one leg behind his. Attempting to make him struggle more. She was laughing and giggled until her shirt lifted slightly and his free hand rested on her ribcage right below her breast. He hovered over her, both calm and still, starring. She cleared her throat, he looked down and released her.

He scratched the back of his neck as he stood. He watched her sit up and pull her shirt down. She looked up at him and motioned to the restroom. She excused herself and quickly moved away. She closed and looked the door. He watched her move. Hearing the clicking he looked at the bed and back at the door. What almost happened there he wasn't sure. He paced the room as the visions of their previous predicament flashed through his brain. He heard the click again as the bathroom door open and she came out smiling.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that, I had to use the restroom; felt a little awkward for a second there-" Bulma faintly sighed as she walked one more step. In a flash of a second, from looking at the floor back to Vegeta he had shifted across the room and towards her. He forcefully reached one arm around her waist while the other on her cheek pulling her in. He was kissing her. Vegeta was kissing Bulma. Her eyes flashed open then closed as she responded to the contact.

The kiss started out slow and soft. He gently nibbled on her lower lip until he pulled away to look at her. She slowly oped her eyes, still embraced. Her lips parted and Vegeta looked at her lips to her eyes then crashed again on her lips. Tasting her, tangling his hand in her hair. The once soft, slow kiss escalated into a passionate, fierce kiss. She moaned as both his hands moved to her back. Grabbing her shirt he felt her hands grip his hair. He lost control. He backed her into the nearest wall. Lifting her up she straddled his waist as they continued to trash their tongues together.

His knees locked against the wall, one hand holding her rear as the other rubbed along her leg. Gripping he continued his path, hearing her moan continuously was driving his insane. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He hand trailed up her shirt-

"Bulma! Vegeta, I am home. Hey can you two come down here and help me get the groceries inside?" Bunny opened the door and called up to the two.

Vegeta stopped, Bulma finally gained control of the situation and starred at Vegeta. Both breathing heavily at this point just stood there. Clearing her throat Vegeta came back to reality and lowered her slowly. She glared at the door, then back at him. He nodded for her to leave, she obeyed understanding that he needed a moment, "We're coming mother, be there in a second." She smiled and adjusted her clothes, she quickly left the room and headed downstairs. Vegeta had watched her leave, then looked down to his pants. He couldn't believe what had almost just happened, what had happened.

This was not good...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own DBZ**

**Author's Note:**

**Hope everyone enjoyed!**

**R & R**

**Next Chapter soon.**

**Thanks.**

**Rebecca**


	5. Part One: Chapter Five

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Five**

Vegeta walked into his bedroom and laid his bag on the floor. He looked across the lawn into Bulma's bedroom. The entire week had gone by since the incident in her room. Both of them slightly had been avoiding each other as the week continued on. During dinner, hell while they had helped bring in the groceries had been the most awkward thing for them both. He could sense he had off settled her and both needed to avoid heading back upstairs. They both knew what would happen if they had. It was simple, stay in the kitchen with Mrs. Briefs. They would be safe there. As if it wasn't awkward then it become worse once it was actually dinner time and the family and him sat there. Dr. Briefs questioned about school, girls, things like that. You could see, no smell the awkward just coming from both Bulma and Vegeta.

Tuesday was just one big game of cat and mouse. They saw each other in the morning. Both completely silent during the group morning powwow then broke with no exchange. Physics, being partners at that day was the worse. The second they made eye contact there was a short pause where the electricity just jumped between the two. Of course everyone just believed it was just another argument and played it off. That didn't bother Vegeta as much for them to believe this until Yamacha used this to his advantage and dangled himself over Bulma every chance he had.

Once they had established that neither were ready to discuss what had gone on between them it made the rest of the week continue decently well. They of course never made eye contact after that, or at least tried not to. He wanted to talk to her about the situation but he didn't know how. Secretly he wanted to have Bulma all to himself but then part of him knew it wouldn't work. He knew he would loss his friend if something continued. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't.

He watched her laying out her dress for tomorrow. She was still going on a date with the idiot unfortunately. He knew he didn't want that to happen either. He looked at his phone and texted her.

_ Can I come over, I think we need to talk._

She looked over and smiled, she waved for him to come over. She quickly picked up the makeup and shoes and threw them aside. She unlocked her window and opened it as he crawled through, she giggled. "Long time no see."

Vegeta chuckled as he walked in and sat on the bed, "Hey. Yeah, we have a few hours before we need to head back to school for the game so I thought we could talk."

"Yeah absolutely, I know we have been avoiding each other," she frowned as she pulled out her band uniform.

Bulma sat next to him on the edge of the bed and looked at him, "So that is you outfit for tomorrow?"  
"Mhm, Chi bought it. I think I will look silly in it, but I got temporary contacts and some makeup, she wants to get me all dolled up I suppose. So I am testing some out tonight. So yay," she said sarcastically.

"You look good without those awful glasses of yours," Vegeta teased.

"Be nice."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something else to," Vegeta hesitated as he rubbed his neck. "The other day when I got into the fight with Yamacha. I had gotten into it with him because of some of the stuff he said. He was talking about how he was going to make you his, and fuck you-"

Bulma cocked an eyebrow and pushed a strain of hair behind her eye, "You don't have to worry. I mean he and I are friends and I am going to do this double date thing, but I don't plan on just _giving_ myself away to him. You should know better than that," she playfully pushed him. "So don't worry your pretty little head. I can handle myself you know."

"Good. I just don't want to see him use you. Not like that."

She nodded. She stood back up and walked to her desk, she smiled at him, "See, so everything is okiely dokiely here then. No worries." Vegeta looked up at her. It took him a moment to take her in again. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair was down, and no glasses. Something about her screamed to him. He couldn't stop. She frowned, thinking was something wrong, "What's wrong?"

Vegeta interrupted her before she could continue, he took her lips with his quickly. The second it happen they went back the same way. He lifted her leg up slightly, grasping at her lower thigh, allowing him to move between her legs. His other hand was gripping her side, and shirt, slightly working its way upwards. Her hands we clasped on his chest, to his neck to his hair. He pushed her against her desk roughly as he heard her moan against his lips.

Gasping for air, he looked at her before continuing. Both frozen in a state of nirvana, "I can stop. If you want me to stop, I can stop."

She looked at him, inner battle running through her mind. What to say constantly played through her mind. She wanted this. Her body, her mind, her heart wanted this. But she hesitated. Why? Fear perhaps. Fear of what was going to happen next, when they were done. Maybe. But in that moment, she was lost. Feeling his adjust, ready to move away she grabbed his arm and looked up at him, "Don't." She cleared her throat to speak louder, "Don't stop. I want to do this, with you. My parents won't be home for hours, they are meeting me at the game...so please, don't stop-"

That was all he needed. He continued the assault on her mouth as they both hungrily removing clothing. Hands exploring, moans escaping. There was nothing sensual, nothing romantic about this moment. Both needing, wanting. The kissing become fierce and rough as the moans grew louder. Once they realized that not a single shred of clothing separated them Vegeta lifted her other leg, sitting her on her desk fully. He started kissing her again as he slipped the condom on one handed. She gasped loudly the second he entered. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he held onto her thighs pulling out slowly then moving back in to adjust. He moaned at to how tight she was. Breaking her barrier she arched into his body.

He stood there for a moment. He felt her relax in his arms as he started moving again, slowly at first. Feeling her lips graze over his neck to his collarbone. He started to speed up. Becoming more demanding with his thrusts, kissing her over and over, shucking on her ear. He felt her tighten around him, feeling her release he came to. Moaning as his knees locked they looked at each other. Both panting. They both looked at the clock, two more hours. Vegeta smiled, knowing she was thinking the same thing as she picked her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

_"Now what are we seeing here tonight Clayton between these two schools?"_

_ "Well Sam we have both teams are out for blood. You have three Junior Varsity starters that are rumored to be pretty impressive which has got Lakeside High in an uproar. From my understanding they will have to pull out some tricks to beat this team."_

_ "Why is that? What do Juniors of Satan High Devils have against the Lakeside High Titans?"_

_ "You have Vegeta Ouji the new starting quarterback, he replaced the starter senior and back up for this year alone. The kid has an amazing throw that is almost penetrated. He was on fire last year during a few scrimmages. He actually filled in for the backup quarterback last year for their last winning game. Now because of this kids eighty five yard throw that scored them a touch down, he is now the new star player to be watching."_

_ "Sounds about right, so what about these other two juniors. Because to me Clayton it is almost unheard of a junior behind a starter and they have three."_

_ "Their previous starters just were not up to par. It is the awful truth of this game; boys couldn't hack it. Now these three boys are a team. Literally. Krillen Harris is our Running receiver. Now I don't want to brag but this kid is a runner. He is fast too and barely every misses a throw-"_

_ "He was the one from last year that caught Vegeta's throw and took the win with the last touchdown am I correct?"_

_ "You are certainly correct. Then you have Goku Son. He is our blind side man that you cannot get past. The reason Vegeta gets these throws going is because Goku just takes anything and everything out of the way."_

_ "Now he is not your normal left tackle; he is not the biggest guy by most blind side definition players but the guy cannot be passed from my understanding regardless-"_

_ "Yes, and we are all here tonight we are going to see this into play. I do believe we are in for a treat."_

Bulma smiled from the bleachers as she watched the game. The band sounded off every time the team made the advance. She glanced at the board, barely into the game and they were already fourteen to zero against Lakeside. She watched as the coach threw out orders, the ChiChi and Lyonnia cheering below.

She had to quickly get ready. Vegeta and her had stayed in her bed for the full duration of the two hours until the game. Once they had noticed the time he quickly jumped and ran to his house. She had done the same with the reaction of getting dressed. She side braided her hair, gold dressed in her Red and White band union and jolted out the door. Her mother had left her the car thankfully so she could head straight there without waiting for a ride. Once she got there everyone was already warming up. She grabbed her Tenor Drums and lined up. Juu had looked at her questionably as to why she could possibly have been late but dismissed it.

They opened the night with an epic performance. The school side was beaming with cheer as they sounded off the game. The team jogged out to the field as they announced the teams. Bulma blushed when she made eye contact with Vegeta but quickly turned away so no one could see.

_"Wow, now Clayton it think you were right, this team is on fire. Vegeta Ouji has not missed a single pass this evening, know on wood, these boys are on fire."_

_ "I know, the first half is finally done and Satan Devils are leading a solid score of twenty eight to seven. They are not letting the other team to even think about scoring."_

_ "I overheard that there are some college scouts in the audience, no take looking at the Seniors of this year but mostly likely taking notes of Vegeta, Goku and Krillen. I can see them making this season with zero losses if they continue to place this way."_

_ "Oh I know what you mean. Nothing is standing in their way"_

"Alright boys, you hear that? The band is almost done and they are cheering for you. I know it has been a long game, some moments better than others but lets not fall apart now. We've rested, we got this. Now I want you to walk out of here thinking to yourself, We can win this. We will win this. Now lets get out there and finish what we started!"

The boys shouted from their locker room and they jogged through the tunnel. Vegeta, Goku and Krillen leading the run through. Vegeta knew he had been on top of his game. He put it all on the field and he wasn't done yet. The school side cheered as they exited the tunnel. Raising their helmets they lined up at their end. Vegeta looked behind him. He instantly saw her. He had felt someone looking at him and he knew it was her, he was hoping it was her. He smirked. He attention was turned to the cheerleaders. There was another glare in his direction. Lyonnia had been starring at him as well. She blew a kiss.

Bulma's nose curled at the display. Vegeta noticed this and faced the football field again. Focus. He needed to focus on this. Once everything was cleared the offense took the field. Vegeta looked to the bleachers one last time, then to Krillen, then to Goku.

"Red 52, White 73, Red 38 HUT!" the team scattered, tossing the ball back to Vegeta. The moments seemed to blur then slow down. He looked up, seeing Krillen take off he threw the ball-

_"I cannot believe it. Satan High School just wiped the floor with Lakeside. This is a sad day for them I tell you. Literally the first game of the season and they lost. I tell you last year it was Lakeside who went undefeated but I see that title was just taken from them."_

_ "I hate to say it but the are really going to crash from this and hopefully only get better. That was a interesting last half it seemed like maybe they just gave up."_

_ "I think you might be right, what a shame too."_

_ "Game ended at thirty five to seven. Satan Devils are definitely going to be that team to beat this year."_

_ "Couldn't agree with you more Clayton. I cannot wait for next Friday. The Satan High Devils will be going against Shaw Raiders, once again another high school that was on top of their game last year. Let's up they put up more of fight then Lakeside."_

_ "Agreed."_

Vegeta walked into his bedroom and laid the winning ball on his desk. He looked at his phone, Bulma would be home soon enough. He looked at the house next to him. Her parents had just drove up. He laid his bed, flipping through channels, waiting. Soon enough he received a reply. _Yeah I am home now, my parents just went to bed._

He shot up, looking out his window, he watched her turn off her light and climb out her window. She jogged across the lawn and climbed up. She chuckled as he helped her crawl into the window. "Sorry, I met up with Juu and then my parents wanted to talk about some stuff. Whats up?"

"Nothing, thought you would want to come over."

She smiled, "Of course. What are you watching-" grabbing her, he turned her to face him and kissed her. She smiled as he kissed her. He lead her to his bed, lowering them down towards it swiftly. Obvious to Bulma that he had no intentions of talking at all, but to only continue the earlier conditions they had found themselves in. She would be lying if she said she minded. She couldn't get enough of him, that much was clear.

* * *

Bulma had gone home sometime around four. Quickly hopping into the shower then laying back down in bed to sleep a little longer. She had collapsed only thinking about Vegeta. She turned over as the sun beamed on her face. She looked into Vegeta's bedroom. He wasn't there. Probably out with the guys or lifting weights. She knew his parents would be coming home sometime this evening but wasn't sure the exact time.

A knock sounded on her door, it cracked slightly as her mother peered in with a smile. "Well good afternoon sleepy head, your father and I were about to leave for an office lunch and I was wondering if you were planning on getting up? Don't forget you have a date tonight."  
Bulma's eyes opened wide. She had completely forgotten. She looked at the clock, **2:14P.M.** She breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't mean to sleep in that late, I am sorry."

Bunny shrugged, "Don't worry about it sweetie. I am sure you had a long week and just wanted to be lazy. You are allowed to be lazy sometimes. But we are going to head out. There is some homemade breakfast in the fridge if you get hungry. But your father and I will be home probably in a few hours. Not sure how long this will take. But I will be home in time for you to get ready."

"Okay mom, I will see you guys later. Drive safe." Bulma laid back in her bed. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. She overheard he mother and father talking to someone then yell up towards the stairs. She didn't really pay attention, assuming it was just one of their business friends. She continued to flip through.

Vegeta chuckled as he walked into her bedroom and saw her still in bed, "So this is what you have been doing all morning?"

He walked to her bed and laid down, taking the remote from her he flipped to the ESPN channel, "Hey I was watching that."

"Not anymore," Vegeta smirked.

"So what have you been up this morning?"

"Went for a run, then to the weight room for a bit," Vegeta laid down in the bed to be more comfortable and continued to watch the game. "Unlike you of course, you slept in all day I think. Did you ever plan on actually getting up?"

She shrugged, "You know I do deserve to be lazy every now and then... Oh wait," Bulma heard her phone ringing **CHICHI**. She smiled an answered, "Hey Chi, yes thank you for giving me the outfit. Yes I am going to wear it. " She laughed and Vegeta's attention shifted half watching the game and attempting to listen to the conversation. He didn't know why but he was getting slightly jealous; was she really still planning on going out? "Yes ChiChi you can come over whenever you want I am sitting here waiting on you. Ha, no. Yeah I will see you about four then? Okay. Call me when you are on your way. Bye."

Vegeta was now completely starring at her, no longer the game mattered. So she was still planning on going out, and with this double date thing. After the entire day they had. But what was he thinking? Did he want a relationship with her, because that would be a way to stop her. He knew that couldn't happen though, so he did what he is good at. "So you're still going out with the dumbass tonight even after what I told you?"

Bulma stunned, she glanced at Vegeta "Well what am I supposed to do? This was already planned before any of this went on, before me and you. This date was planned at the beginning of this week and you knew that Vegeta. Besides if you don't want me to go all you do is tell me."

Vegeta sat there for a few seconds. A few seconds really seem like a lifetime decision when you have an ultimatum in front of you. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, but then he know what he _had _to say. He was good at pushing people away, and he needed to do it again. Vegeta grunted, "We can't..."

"Excuse me?"

"We can't be in a relationship Bulma, it wouldn't work and you know that?"

"Oh God-" Bulma could feel the tears curling in her eyes as she looked at Vegeta, the breath felt like she was just punched in the chest and left to try and find out how to breath again.

He stood up prepared for a battle that he knew would come, it killed him but he wouldn't admit it. This would never work, he kept repeating it to himself, maybe then he would believe it. "What the hell do you want me to say? We would never be good together and you know that. A relationship between us would fail."

"How do you figure that Vegeta? What you think I am not good enough to be with you? Is that it-"

"No it isn't that; half the time we can barely get along as friends, being in a relationship would only complicate things. We aren't even each others type really, you know that. You see that."

Her mouth hung open, she wasn't his type? No she knew what it was, it was clear to her now. She wasn't good enough for him. She didn't know what to say but she chuckled between her sob, "You have a type? Really, when the hell did that happen Vegeta? The last time I looked you didn't really have a type, you mostly date whores that put out- Wait, so I guess that does make me in a sense, because I willingly gave myself to you-"

"No that wasn't it at all Bulma, you wanted it to-"

"Yeah I did, I am not afraid to admit it. I was having a great time last night and I thought you were too but I guess I was just another lay for you. Since I was a virgin did that give you more points?" He was left speechless. He just starred at her eyes, he could see, no feel the anger coming from her, "So tell me Vegeta, when you were telling me all about Yamacha being a sex whore and only wanting to get in my pants, what did you say to me? Oh yea, he was just using me, he would get what he wanted then leave; you didn't want to see me get hurt. Wow how the tables turned on that one." Vegeta turned to leave, and Bulma shook her head in disappointment, biting her lip she continued, "I hate you. I cannot believe that we are friends. Everyone was right. You are mean to everyone and I have never been the exception like I thought."

He turned to look at her, "Being high and mighty really does not suit you."

"Get out." Vegeta shrugged and left the room. She heard the front door close and she looked around. Rubbing her face she couldn't believe what just happened. She was stunned to say the least. She turned around and saw Vegeta walking to his front door, he never once looked back. Fine. Is all she could muster. If that is what he wanted things to be, she would comply. She walked to her mirror and closed her curtains. She did not want to see him either.

She looked around, she needed a shower. She needed to wash her sheets. She could smell him everywhere. She quickly grabbed a towel and wondered into the bathroom. She scrubbed her face, her arms, legs, washed her hair about three times. When everything was washed off she sat in the shower for a second as the warm water sprayed over her face. She felt the tears pour out again. She dropped to the ground and let out a few more tears. She was broken in this moment. Completely broken and hurt. She lost her best friend in the split of the moment. Yes she was broken.

Turning off the water she grabbed the towels and dried off. She put in her contacts that her mother had gotten her especially for this date night, drying her hair quickly she got dressed into a tank and shorts for the time being. She leaned against her closet door. She never really chewed on her nails or fingers, but there she was, standing slightly biting on her nails. Not enough to chew them off but still getting her fixation of a nervous twitch as she thought about what needed to be done. Target acquired. She grabbed all of her sheets of the bed and ran downstairs to the laundry room. She started the load and walked back up stairs. She started picking up the loose clothes around the room, straightened the desk, the pictures. She completely dusted the room, placed new bed spread on the bed. She lit a scented candle and breathed heavily.

Better. So much better. She went to sit on her desk chair when she realized she had left a shirt behind in her cleaning rampage. It was one of his Van shirts. Grey with a small design, nothing flashy. She held it to her nose, _Armani Code_. She could smell him. She closed her eyes remember his scent. She was broken out of her dream world when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at her phone, three missed calls from ChiChi. Crap. She quickly put the shirt under her pillow and jogged downstairs. She opened the door smiling.

"Hey I am sorry, I was in the shower then I started cleaning a bit."

"It is fine, I figured as much," Bulma allowed ChiChi to walk into the house carrying her dress and make up. "So are we ready to get pretty?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I sure."

"Great."

Bulma looked at the clock as ChiChi finished applying the finishing touches of her makeup. They had talked, she had been amazed as to how clean the room was and then made comments about the curtains being closed. She said she slept in this morning and didn't want to see the sun. ChiChi was a little suspicious about the story but let it slide. When Bunny and Dr. Briefs came home, Bunny was constantly coming upstairs to peek in on the progress. She was extremely excited to see her littler girl finally dressing up.

"Sorry Chi, I think she is more excited than you," Bulma giggled.

"I think you are right, but it is okay." She grinned and moved away. She grabbed the mirror and held it infront of Bulma, "There, we are done."

"Wow," Bulma looked at her face and hair. Granted her blue locks reached down to her mid back and there was hardly anything you could do with it, ChiChi had spent an hour doing lose curls then pinned a small flower on the side with a strand of hair. Her make up was light of course with some shades of dark blues on her eyes. She was stunned. "I like it."

"Really?" ChiChi clapped with excitement. "Now for your dress. While you get that on I am going to put on my make up then I want to see you wear these heals!"

"Chi, I don't know." Bulma wide eyed looked at the heals, stunned.

"Please."

Bulma rolled her eyes, and finished getting ready. ChiChi had finished getting dressed, applying make up and pinned up her hair before she came and looked at Bulma. She was standing in the mirror.

ChiChi was amazed, "You look great B!" They turned as they heard the doorbell rang, "That must be Goku and Yamacha." She grabbed her arm and lead her downstairs. Dr. Briefs was talking to both Yamacha and Goku in the kitchen, they turned around in awe when they say ChiChi and Bulma walk in. Bulma became very flushed as everyone starred at her. "Hey sweetie, what do you guys think?"

ChiChi kissed Goku's cheek and they all smiled. Yamacha's mouth was hanging open, Bunny smiled at her daughter and spoke first, "You look beautiful sweetie, but then again you always look beautiful to me."

"Thanks mom."

"Yes Bulma you look great," Yamacha finally mustered. She smiled in response.

"Alright well let me get a picture of all you cute kids then you go have fun, come up. Get close!" Bunny cried out as the four turned and looked. Yamacha placed his arm around Bulma's shoulder, leaning her in close and Goku put ChiChi in front of him, his arms dangled around her and her hands clasped on his mid arm. Smiling, the flash took the picture. "Okay, you kids have fun."

They waved as they walked to the car. Goku and Bulma turned, Vegeta had just walked out of his car and started for the house. He glanced briefly at the group. He saw Bulma and a spark pain in his chest hit him. He turned away as he saw Goku smile and wave. Completely annoyed as he slammed the door behind him. Goku was stunned. He turned to Bulma, concerned, "What was up with that? Is everything okay with him Bulma?"  
She shrugged, "Last I heard everything was okay,"

"Okay, I guess I will ask him later, 'cause he looked seriously pissed off."

Bulma looked up and Yamacha who had been grinned from ear to ear, none the less probably doing a victory dance about Vegeta's reaction. He assumed he probably thought he was going to get her first and rub it in Vegeta's face. She mentally did her own victory dance, thinking that Vegeta had already beaten him to the punch but she wasn't going to admit that. She took one last glance at Vegeta's house, then to his bedroom window. She saw him standing there for a brief second then moved away, she sighed. "So are we ready to go, I am hungry I haven't eaten today."

"Oh me either," ChiChi commented.

"Alright then lets head out." They piled into the car and sped off.

Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. He had driven up right at the perfect time, which he had tried to avoid that moment but obviously someone was planning his demise on this one and timed it perfect for him to drive up to see her. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, she was beautiful in her outfit with her hair and makeup. Needless to say she took his breath away. Yamacha had made a point to place his arm around her back, he couldn't stand that assholes hands on his woman.

Wait. _His woman_...no he threw that away in a second. He leaned his head into his hands. In a flash of a minute he looked across to Bulma's room, curtains closed. Then he looked around his room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He broke. He stood up and started to throw his things. He was blind at that point in time as his trophies hit the ground, pictures fell to the ground and shattered. '

His parents had just gotten home and heard the noise. They looked at each other panicked and ran up stairs. Vegeta grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulders and then stormed out the door. He ran into his parents, "Vegeta, stop right now!" His father yelled. Vegeta ignored him and stormed out.

"Let him go honey, look at what he did to his room?" Mrs. Ouji stood there for a moment, starring at her sons room. She let out a heavy sigh, "You know he has your anger issues sometimes when something doesn't go his way, and I think something didn't go his way. He will be back. Then we will talk to him."

"That still isn't an excuse Rita."

She placed a hand on his shoulders, :I know it isn't honey but we have been gone all week and maybe he just had a series of unfortunate events and you know how gets sometimes. Hell how we all get when things just get to be too much. He is a smart boy he will come home calm and then realize what a mess he made."

"You may have a point, I am going to go ahead and start unpacking then, are you going to call him?"

"Yeah I will honey, I will be right there." She looked around and saw the mess. She looked towards Bulma's room. Curtains closed. That normally meant a fight between the two, Granted it and _never_ escalated to this degree, at least not this much anger. But she knew that maybe some more stuff probably just happened, too much can make anyone break.

She texted Vegeta, _Honey please be careful where ever you are going. Come home when you are ready, please not too late._

She knew she wasn't going to get a reply but she knew she needed to try. She opened the phone and dialed the next best thing, "Hey Bulma dear, how are you? I am good. Yes we had amazing trip. Hey what are you up to? Oh I didn't know you were on a date." She paused and looked at the room, things were starting to make sense. "Yea I apologize honey for bothering you I was just wondering if Vegeta was meeting up with you guys or friends. We had just gotten home and he stormed out-Oh okay, well I will let you get back to your date sweetie. Love you too. Bye."

She turned out of the bedroom and headed to her bedroom where her husband was unpacking things, "Did you get a hold of him?"

"No I didn't, but I left a message-"

"Whats wrong? You have that face," Dr. Ouji stopped and looked at his wife concerned.

"I just actually spoke with Bulma, she is on a dater right now."

"Well she is a lovely young lady of course she would have dates and things-"

"Yeah but my thing is she is with Yamacha, Goku and ChiChi, not Vegeta."

"Ah, I see where you are going with this."

"It isn't like we never thought let alone hoped our children would become a couple or whatever, they had always stayed as friends. Which isn't a bad thing, I like what Bulma does to Vegeta, she brings out his best side. We all see it. But maybe he is-"

"Maybe he is jealous?"

"Maybe."

"It still doesn't excuse the mess he made."

"Oh I know, that will be dealt with but I think that is what is going on. She is on a date, and it is with someone that is not Vegeta."

"He is a stubborn boy," Dr. Ouji chuckled.

"He gets that from his father," She stood on her toes and kissed his lips, leaning on his chest she smiled. "You know it took you four years to ask me out then another four to ask me to marry you. You were always so high and mighty, he really does take after you." Mr. Ouji smirked.

* * *

He had been running for two hours. He sprints for one hours. He lifted weights, he maxed out weights for another hour. Vegeta had been working out none stop since he got to the school gym and field. He had stopped in, knowing coach would be on campus, watched him as he lifted weights. Monitored him doing laps. He could see Vegeta was in a bad place for whatever reason. Coach didn't say anything. Just looked out his window, or hovered over him spotting him as he maxed out. Vegeta was on a mind set to not stop until he couldn't anymore. So that is what he did.

He was running a final two laps around, thinking. Jumping the hurtles and stopping to sprint a quick suicide between then continue the lap. He couldn't stop until his mind settled. Everything was perfect until he screwed them up. Vegeta did in fact screw up his chances and he knew it.

He finally stopped. The exhaustion hit his body like a stampede just ran him over. He hovered over as he took some gulps of the Gatorade his coach had brought to him. He walked to the bathroom and stripped his sweats off and got in. The cold water came crashing down against his skin. His palms against the wall, hover over he let the water wash over his face. Thirty minutes he stood there, starring. He did that a lot lately and didn't know why. His mind was flowing with just everything and he needed it to stop. He turned off the water and dried off. Getting dressed in some basketball short and a t-shirt he grabbed his bag. He looked towards his car then to his phone. Missed call from Goku, his mother, even Bulma. He grunted. Reading over the text messages he walked back to the field and to the stadium bleachers.

Throwing his bag down he hoisted his legs on the seat below, hovering over his knees as he watched the field. The coach and the clean up crew were already on the field getting stuff set up for Monday, so he sat there, watching. He heard foot steps coming from behind him, he turned to see Lyonnia. She smiled weakly at him and took a seat beside him.

"I heard you were here," she crossed her legs over the chair below and leaned back on her palms, looking at him.

"I came to get some peace and quiet. I needed to work out- what do you want?"

"I am sorry, I heard you were here, then I saw you. I thought you needed some company or something-"

"Whatever."

"Not whatever Vegeta, what the hell is wrong with you? I have never seen you act this way, your mother called me. You tore up your room. You stormed away without saying anything to her, then you are hear for what? Five hours. What is wrong, you can tell me."

"Nothing."

She grunted with frustration, she stood up and started to walk away, "Fine, be that way."

He paused and then cleared his throat, "You can stay, if you want." She stopped mid storm off, and turned. She signed and walked back to her seat. She put her arm around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. He looked at her, their faces inches away.

* * *

"Oh that movie was hilarious, I love Adam Sandler," Yamacha commented. They were walking on the downtown walkway from the theater. They had just eaten dinner, then attended the movie. Closing in to the end of the date, but Yamacha was definitely playing the moments. He slide his hand down and inner linked his fingers with Bulma. She jumped a little, then relaxed and held his hand in response.

"Yeah it was a great movie-" Goku chimed in.

"He is such a dream, I swear," ChiChi sighed.

"Still standing here Chi," Goku poked.

"I know you are baby," she kissed his cheek as Bulma laughed. "Hey lets get some ice cream."

"Really Chi, we just ate," Goku stated.

She shrugged her shoulders, Bulma spoke up for her friend, "Girls can never get enough ice cream, besides the parlor is like right there, not like we are going out of the way."

ChiChi grinned, she pulled Bulma from Yamacha and wrapped her arm around Bulma's and chuckled, "I knew we were friends for a reason, you always have my back about ice cream."

Bulma laughed, "Of course."

"Fine, what do you want?" Goku asked.

"Chocolate please."

"Bulma?" Yamacha asked.

She smiled, "Mint chocolate please."

The two hurried off to grab the ice cream while Bulma and ChiChi strolled behind. ChiChi looked at her friend concerned, "Are you sure you are having fun? You seem like you aren't all here-"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I am having fun I really am, just thinking, stressed is all."

"Who called you earlier?"

"Mrs. Ouji-"

ChiChi stopped, "Why?"

Bulma pulled her to continue to walk and giggled, "Nothing really, she was concerned about Vegeta he was apparently in a rough mood when they cam home and then drove away. She was just worried about him and normally he is with me."

"True. What is wrong with him anyways?"

ChiChi knew something had happened, it was obvious. Bulma was playing dumb, but of course ChiChi had already known that. Bulma was never a very good liar. She had figured that maybe what had happened was just too big and Bulma wasn't ready to explain the entire details. So she let her friend lie, just this once because Bulma doesn't lie. She just doesn't. She felt her shrug, "I don't know, he was upset about the Lyo thing, and then a lot of pressure on the game, the fight he was involved in. Which I still don't know the entire details but it is whatever. But I just think he just has a lot on his plate that he is trying to deal with."

ChiChi saw the hurt in her friends eye. Something was definitely up, but this wasn't the place to discuss that. She smiled as they reached the side table that Yamacha and Goku picked. They handed them their ice cream and sat down. "So are we ready for Christmas break?"

"Really Chi?"

"What I am just trying o start up conversation." ChiChi took another bite of her ice cream, "You know it is right around the corner."

"True. Are you two going to the slopes this year or what?"

ChiChi looked at Goku who shrugged, "We aren't sure yet. Depends on my parents and the cabin reservations."

"Well isn't it your guys' cabin?" Yamacha asked.

"We actually have like three, and my parents are using one cabin, we rented out the one and right now another family wants to rent the other. So we aren't sure if we are going to stay with my parents or have the small cabin to ourselves."

"I can understand that-"

ChiChi chimed in, "Well I told Goku we can go with his parents to the big cabin and let them rent out the other, but we are kind of excited about having the small one to ourselves."

"Yeah that would be romantic."

"Ah we will see what happens, we have time to decide," Goku commented. He looked back down at his phone.

"What is wrong?" Yamacha asked.

Goku's attention shifted, "Ah nothing, I was texting Vegeta a little. He is at the field I might meet up with him later to do some work outs."

"You guys are always working out, but I guess if I was a complete asshole like him too I would have to have the athlete attitude too to want to work out all the time," Yamacah responded smugly. Bulma's expression tightened. Only ChiChi noticed this and frowned. "Don't get me wrong, the guy is great and he knows football, but he is a total nut job. I swear, only Goku saw him wailing on my face the way he did, he needs help-"

"Stop Yamacha, lets not get into this here. And you forget that you started it, you shouldn't have said what you did."

Bulma looked at him, fully aware what he said, but no one knew she didn't, "What did you say?"

Yamacha laughed nervously and looked at Goku then back to Bulma, "Just what he said about Lyonnia to her when he broke up with her-"

She turned and looked down at her ice cream. It wasn't a total lie, she rolled her eyes. Goku caught this, she knew. She knew what he had said about her and she was playing it off. He smirked at this. Vegeta must have told her, that kid always tells her everything it is scary how things work out. He looked at ChiChi who was determined to find out the secrets at this table, he winked at her. She smiled knowing he would fill her in later. ChiChi jumped in, "You know me and Juu heard what he said to Lyonnia. And no offense Yamacha, because I like you I do, and Lyo well she is one of my team mates but what she was saying to Vegeta kind of deserved _somethings _he said to her. Not all, but some."

"Well yeah I am sure, but not that way. That is all I am saying."

"My thing is, if she is so mean to everyone else around her, why is it so bad for her to get it back tenfold, no matter if it was from Vegeta or someone else," Bulma interrupted. She faintly frowned as she looked at Yamacha, "I mean personally, she gets on my nerves. If she left school to move away I wouldn't miss her in the least bit. So if he said some mean things to her, well then I say good job, because she says them to me all the time."

Yamacha cleared his throat. What to say to that? There was an awkward silence at the table. Bulma continued to eat her ice cream along with a smiling ChiChi. Goku interrupted the silence a few minutes later, bringing up the game, while ChiChi turned to Bulma and talked about school stuff. Prom, homecoming, things that needed to be discussed. About forty minutes later they were driving home. Dropping off Bulma first, they watched from their car as Yamacha dropped her off at the door. There wasn't a good night kiss, from ChiChi's angle it seemed that maybe Yamacha was nervous and Bulma avoided it. At the last minute though Bulma allowed him to kiss her. It was sweet, wick. Somewhat innocent. She sighed and walked inside the house. Once they said goodbyes, they dropped Yamacha off. He leaned over the window, "Hey guys, thanks again for the double date thing. I had an amazing time."

"As did we, we will see you Monday at school," ChiChi commented as he walked away. Goku sped down off the road and she turned to him, "So you going to tell me what all was really said between this fight and why Bulma seemed to be on the defense? Because she definitely wasn't telling me. And I get that, something has gone on with her and Vegeta, I get that and I will find out. But there is something you are not telling me. Talk."

He laughed nervously, "Well.."

* * *

Bulma sat on her bed, still dressed in her outfit. She looked t her phone. She had texted Vegeta after she got off the phone with his mother. She knew something was wrong. But he refused to reply, she didn't blame him after what she said. But she couldn't help it, she was so mad. He didn't want a relationship with her, she was hurt. Of course she was. She had a right. She had just given her virginity to the guy she was in love with and he through it in her face. Anyone would be mad about that. She knew he shouldn't have said what he had, but neither should she.

That moment seeing him walking into his house while they left for the date, she saw his face. He was annoyed, he was pissed, he was frustrated. She rolled her eyes remembering Yamacha putting his arm around her. She knew he wanted a rise out of Vegeta and he got one. The date had gone great, don't mistake that, Bulma had fun. But it was weird. The entire time she wished it was Vegeta with them and not Yamacha. That is how it was supposed to be, she knew Vegeta could see that. She sighed, she knew he would be himself when the moment came. She knew, and she did it anyways. But she would do as she always did and gave him space. Maybe this is what he meant, maybe he was right, they didn't belong together because they were better as friends. She chuckled. Whenever they were in a fight they made up, but she thought if they were a couple what would happen then? They would split the group up, they would split everything up until they were so fed up with one another.

That is what he meant. She knew it. Maybe he wasn't afraid that they would work but what if they didn't? She smiled. She figured in some twisted way maybe that is what he was getting at and didn't want to admit that. But it still hurt. What he said. How could she go back now? How would they go back?

Then she drifted to Yamacha and the date. By the end she was ready to have it over with. Then at the porch he tried to kiss her and she shifted. He missed her lips. Granted he had asked to kiss her then he leaned in, she didn't want to. It was strange, Vegeta demanded to kiss her, he didn't ask to kiss her. And when he did she felt like she was on fire. With Yamacha it was just another kiss. She turned off her light and looked at her curtains; opening them by a little she peeked through.

His were still open. He was in his room cleaning until she saw Lyonnia in the room with him. She leaned against the wall, they were finished straightening up the mess he had created. She sighed, they were alone in the house because Mr. and Mrs. Ouji was at her house talking with the Briefs, leaving the couple to clean. She watched as Lyonnia hugged Vegeta. He stood there, hands in his pockets not responding to the hug until she kissed him. She stood there watching them as they continued. They quickly disregarded their clothing until Vegeta was sitting on the edge of his bed and she was straddling him. Tears started to wash down her face again as they continued. They were having sex right in front of the window, on his bed where about twenty four hours Bulma and him had just had sex. She choked. She closed the blinds, not able to watch anymore.

He phone started ringing, she dropped it. She steadied herself, cleared her throat and sniffed away the tears. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi Yamacha, no you are fine, I just dropped my phone, I was just trying to get ready for bed. No you are good, you weren't bothering me. Yeah what did you need?" She listened quietly as she peeked through her window again, Vegeta and Lyonnia had disappeared, noticing he closed his curtains finally she signed. She leaned her head on the wall and listened, he paused, "Yes Yamacha that sounds great. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend. Ha, yeah absolutely. Well I work tomorrow but maybe you cans top by on my lunch? Yeah I would like that a lot. Okay good night."

She hung up the phone, slipping of her shoes, she unpinned her hair and crawled into bed. About an hour passed and Bunny and peeked into her bedroom. She leaned in and covered Bulma up. Bunny and Rita had discussed the situation between Bulma and Vegeta. Bunny had admitted that Vegeta and Bulma had been acting strange around each other for the past week. They assumed something had gone on. Bulma on a date with Yamacha, and then Lyonnia had come over with Vegeta after his rage moment. Bunny sighed. Rita and Bunny giggled at the thought of being young and in love. They had agreed to keep things between them and monitor what was happening just in case things got out of control, but with neither talking about what was going on they were in the dark. Bunny left the room and walked to her room to head to bed. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Mhm, there is Chapter Five- which by now I am sure everyone is going to kill me now. MAWHAHAhAH. But it is all good. I promise I have a plot kids. But this is high school and it has to have drama. Haha but I will give you a tip, not chapter six, but chapter seven Bulma is definitely going to make some massive changes…**

**SO be ready. :) see yall next time. and thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far and definitely loving the story and author alerts I have gotten since this story.**

**Thanks Suey.**


	6. Part One: Chapter Six

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Six**

"Where is Yamacha?" Juu tapped her foot. She looked at Lyonnia who was once again back on Vegeta's arm. Some things never end. "And where is Bulma? She is normally always here by now."

ChiChi shrugged, "I asked her if she needed a ride, but she said she had one."

"Yammie will be here in a second, he texted me a while ago and said he had to make a stop-"

"Oh you think he asked Bulma to be his girlfriend?" ChiChi clapped.

"Maybe," Lyonnia smiled. "All I know is that if he did he didn't tell me, but I know If he really did he is stopping low, even for himself. Dating the school bookworm will just be embarrassing." Vegeta got unsettled as the conversation continued. He knew full well what was going on, and so did Lyonnia. Yamacha had dropped Lyonnia off at Vegeta's house early this morning and went to Bulma's to pick her up. He immediately bragged to Lyonnia how they were dating now only for Lyonnia to turn around and tell Vegeta. He was angry to say the least but let it go.

Juu growled, "You are really getting on my nerves, I thought Vegeta got rid of you the other day? It was so quiet while you re gone. But I guess that was wishful thinking."

Vegeta chuckled, Lyonnia nudged his gut making him cover up with a couch then he smirked in Juu's direction. "Rude. But you know what Juu, Vegeta and I had just had a fight, he can't stay away from me."

"Keep telling yourself that," Juu stated smugly. "He which reminds me Vegeta, why were you here so early anyways?"

He shrugged, "I had to meet with coach and the dean about the fight last week. I have some stuff I have to do to make up for the _display_ I put on. But it was worth it to beat that dicks face in."

"I'll say, it was pretty funny to watch-" Goku chuckled.

Juu looked at Krillen, "Hey so cue-ball, what are your plans for tonight?"

He shrugged "Nothing really, why what's up?"

"Ah, I was thinking about starting on a project that is due in a week, our group one for chemistry. Maybe get dinner afterward," she smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great actually-"

Just then Yamacha's truck pulled into the school parking lot, parking aside he jumped out and walked to the passenger side. Bulma Stepped out and they walked towards the group hand in hand. He was carrying her books. Everyone was smiling except for Vegeta. Bulma made eye contact with him, she frowned. In that moment they realized that something was just not right about this picture, however neither jumped up and stated otherwise. She smiled as they joined the group, "Hey guys-"

"Oh my Yamacha, did you ask her out?"

He nodded with a grin, "Yeah I called her up after our date and asked. Ha, took a lot in me but she said yes."

"Awe, that is sweet." Bulma remained silent as everyone talked about the date and finally being a couple. She didn't understand what the big deal was, she wasn't a trophy, she was just his girlfriend. If you could say that. She knew he only wanted to be with her for three reasons. For starters, the look on Vegeta's face said it all. Secondly, he wanted to be Bulma's first, because she was a virgin. And apparently that was the greatest thing you could do in high school, raking up the most virgins as possible. Screw football trophies, the most virgins you banged the better. And lastly, he had to prove a point. The point was simple, he could get any girl in this school, including the bookworm.

As he bragged she just starred at the group, glancing back at Vegeta to see if he was looking. Which he was, periodically. They would continue to make eye contact then look away. His grip became tighter on Bulma's waist, she grunted, "Yeah so Vegeta, man I see you are with my sister again, how did that happen?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It is whatever."

Lyonnia was grinning from ear to ear, "He can't stay away from long."

He removed her arms from him and started off, "I have to go. I will see you guys later."

"What the hell is his problem?" Yamacha chuckled.

Goku knew the answer he was looking for and didn't want to make him believe it, so he semi-lied, "He had to report to the deans office this morning, I don't think it went over to well."

"Ouch, that sucks-"

"I think I am actually going to head to homeroom, I am getting a headache, I will see you in there, okay?" Bulma commented. He nodded and kissed her cheek before she walked off.

"Alright babe, I will see you in a bit-" He grinned and turned back to the group. "Dude, guys she is totally mine. You know how stoked I am?"

"You make it sound like she is a piece of property," Juu commented.

"You know I didn't mean-"

"I still don't see what the big deal it," Lyonnia interrupted. "This is Bulma we are talking about. The school bookworm, Yamacha I really don't see what the hell you see in her. The only thing I can think is making you want to even consider dating her is because she is a virgin and you want to-"

"Lyonnia, shut the fuck up; don't even finish that sentence or I will kick your ass right here," Juu's voice cringed between her teeth.

Lyonnia rolled her eyes, "No need to get all bitchy with me Juu, I was only joking."

"Sometimes your jokes aren't all that funny."

"Whatever," Lyonnia walked off from the group.

Juu looked at Yamacha, "Sometimes I don;t know which one of you I don't care for more. You will be happy to know that your sister always seems to go home with the gold though by the end of the day." Juu and Krillen took of to the school building to get ready for homeroom.

ChiChi looked at Goku, he nodded for her to go ahead and leave without him, she understood he wanted to speak with Yamacha. She smiled and walked off. Goku turned to Yamacha, "Yamacha-"

"Don't, I was just kidding, and I know what you are already going to say-"

"Then you will let me say it," Marron looked between the two, feeling the tension she stood silent. "I am just going to say this once, I let what you said about Bulma in the locker room slide on the count that Vegeta wiped the floor with you face, but this time. Don't let me catch you saying shit like that again about Bulma. I would really hate to think that you are only with her because of sex, because she is a virgin. And if I find out, let alone a certain other person finds out you go through with just laying her, then leaving her. It won't just be Vegeta who comes after you. She is like my little sister."

"I promise bud, I am definitely not in this just for sex, I mean for sex at all. I am not going to lie, it wold be an awesome bonus to be her first, but I do really like her."

Goku shook his head in disappointment, "Sometimes Yamacha I don't know who is worse of the group, you are Vegeta. And just there you proved that you are making your way to being that guy."

Yamacha scratched his head nervously as he watched Goku walk away. He turned his attention to Marron who frown in response. "Oh please don't tell me you are mad at me too?"

"I am not mad, I just thought you had a good time with me and Launch this Saturday, and now you are dating Bulma? Bulma of all people."

"I did have fun with you two, I promise. But I am doing this to help her out, she needs a boyfriend, and you know me anything to get under Vegeta's skin I am happy."

She shrugged, and then smiled, "I suppose you are right. But are we still on for tonight? My parents are going to be out of town."

"Of course babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He leaned into her ear, Marron giggled, "You better hurry off to homeroom Yammie before your _girlfriend_ realizes you didn't follow after her."

"I think you might be right, text me later sugar," he rubbed her chin before walking away to homeroom.

* * *

Bulma sat in her first period thinking. She had been taking notes, half listening as she looking around. People had been starring at her throughout the entire day. People had been talking all day. Earlier she had encountered your typical, _'Why did he pick you?' 'You know he is only with you to get your virginity, no sane person would just date you to be with you.' _She had tell tell everyone that she wasn't having sex with him, nor did she plan to. But that was not truly the issue. She knew that people talked about her all the time so she was use to it. What she was having a tough time was the fact that Vegeta and her were back to avoiding each other again.

She rose her hand to be excused to the restroom. She grabbed the hall pass and left. She walked straight for the restroom. She leaned against the door and breathed out, alone, finally. She hovered over the sink, taking off her glasses she washed the cold water over her face. She wiped it off and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mind started to wonder. She thought about Saturday, seeing Vegeta and Lyonnia having sex. Saying yes to Yamacha and then this morning. The hole ordeal was just enough for one person to want to run away.

Bulma sighed, throwing the paper in the trash that she wiped the water off with and exited the restroom. She was walking back to class, watching her feet go one step at a time. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings until she bumped into something, something hard, "Ow." it escaped her mouth as she prepared to fall flat on her rear. The fall never happened. She had bumped into Vegeta. He was holding her arm, not letting her fall. Without another word she leaned into him, closing her eyes she breathed in his scent. Unknown to Bulma,Vegeta had followed in silent gesture. Resting his chin on her head, he inhaled her smell. She smelled of strawberries. Vegeta smirked, she smelt of strawberries the night they had had sex. He knew he would never be able to think about strawberries without thinking about her.

In a split second the came back to reality and pushed the other away, "Sorry." She spoke first.

"You should be, next time you need to watch where you're walking woman," he commented smugly.

She rolled her eyes, "Well you don't have to be such an asshole about it." she paused. They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. She spoke again first, "So you are back with Lyonnia."

"You are with Yamacha-"

"Don't do that. And plus I only did it because he had called me after the-"

" So do you do everything that everyone asks of you? Can't make your own decisions?"

"Can you let me finish?" he remained silent, she pierced her lips together, "I saw you and her, together, Saturday night in your room. Before you closed the curtains."

He was taken back, he didn't mean for her to see that. Hell he didn't even know why he left it happen. But it had, and now he knew, Bulma had saw them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean for me to see? Well I did, I figured you wanted me to see-"

Vegeta growled, "Why would I do that to you? Do you really think that low of me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well I mean I just figured after we, you know-"

"Fucked," he said blankly.

Her stomach curled. Granted she wasn't expecting him to say they made love, lord knows you don't call it that, and she knew Vegeta would never call sex that; but did he have to say that word? That way? She sighed, "You don't have to say it like that?"

"Well that is what we did isn't it?"

"I-"

"You what?"

"Do you really have to keep interrupting me like that? It s getting annoying. I just figured regardless of what happened, I just wanted to see if our friendship really meant nothing you?"

Vegeta felt like something just hit him right through his heart, his stomach turned. That word. That was the same one that Yamacha kept repeating to him. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't nothing to him. By far, never would be anything but nothing to him. "It isn't that Bulma."

"I think it is. I guess what I am trying to say is that, when you decide to no longer be a child, let alone act like one, I will be waiting for you and I to be friends again. Because regardless of the situation, you have been my best friend since grade school. Do you want to throw that away?" He remained silent. "You may play this off, and I get that, that is how you are. Even sometimes with me, but until you do grow up, I want nothing to do with you. I just hope you don't take too long." She turned to walk away, still standing there, his hands in his pocket watching her, she smiled faintly, "I do care for you Vegeta, I could never hate you. Just so you know."

He watched her walk away until she was finally out of his site. He clenched his fist and jabbed one into the locker beside him. He really needed to get out of this place.

* * *

Bulma sat in her room. She pulled her hair back into a lose bun and sliped on her work shoes. Her mother knocked on the door and smiled as she walked through. "Hey sweetie, Juu had called a little while ago. I told her you were getting ready for work. She wanted to see if you needed a ride to work; I told her to go ahead and come get you that I needed to go to the store anyways."

Bulma smiled, "Sounds good thank you mom."

Bunny sat down on the edge of her bed, crossed her legs, her chin rested on her hand. She watched Bulma walk into the bathroom to finish getting ready then walked back out, she stopped and looked at her mother, confused. "Honey, I don't mean to pry, but why are you curtains closed?"

She heard her breath heavily, and shrug, "Nothing really."

"Did you and Vegeta have a fight?"

"Yeah," Bulma surrendered. She knew her mother was not going to let her let this one be, so she knew she needed to start talking. "It is actually over something stupid, but sometime she just makes me so mad."

Bunny giggled, "Honey you and him have been friends since you were four. You two will make up I am sure of it. But you remember that time when you got so mad at him when you were in first grade. Ha, you came home, ran upstairs and cut your bell string you attached to his room, then you put that note on your window. Closed the curtains and you were done. It was so cute-"

"Cute, mom he was picking on me at school. He was pulling my pigtails all day and then pulled me off the monkey bars. He was being mean."

"My point exactly honey, you two have gotten so mad at each other time and time again and then made up one way or another. You two are destined to be friends."

"Maybe not this time mom, it might not be as easy," Bulma frowned.

Bunny smiled and stood up. She hugged Bulma and kissed her forehead, "I know it might seem like the end of the world when you two argue or have a fight. But I am going to tell you this, it isn't always worth it to let it drag out when it is your best friend. You never know you could loose him, and we wouldn't;t want that know would we?"

"You are right mom."

"Of course I am, now you finish getting ready, Juu will be here shortly. And remember sweetie, I am always here for you when you want to talk."

Bunny left the room, Bulma sighed. She knew her mother was right. She grabbed her phone and looked at her desk. She saw a picture of the group from sophomore year. She smiled. Goku and ChiChi were on the left side, he had his arms around her as always, two of the biggest smiles you could see. Yamacha was between Marron and Launch, then Tien. All smiling. Tien and Yamacha had a high five behind the two girls. Juu and Krillen were in front, Krillen gave a thumbs up, Juu leaning her elbow on Krillen's shoulder grinning. Lyonnia was standing next to Vegeta, he had his hand in his pocket while she draped herself over his side. But then there was Bulma at the end. Even though he had been dating Lyonnia he had grabbed Bulma with his free arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was pulled in where her side was to the camera, leaning into Vegeta as she smiled at the camera.

Then beside it was the last picture of the day ChiChi had had taken. Vegeta and Bulma were at their lockers talking about the summer, when ChiChi ran up to them and scream 'Picture you two!'

Both turned around to look, Vegeta had done it again; he was smirking at the camera as he pulled Bulma in by the waist this time. She crushed into him, one of her arms resting on his belt in the back and the other on his chest, holding onto his shirt. His hand was lower then her actual waist, which is what took Bulma off guard. ChiChi had snapped the shot with Vegeta smirking and Bulma glaring upwards at Vegeta, smiling and completely flushed red.

She heard her mother call for her, Juu was there. She looked at the pictures again. How did things get so far she wondered. She just wanted her friend back.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Well this was mostly a ****filler**** chapter just to get the basis for next chapter which is going to make a big 180* turn of things. And I hope it is a good turn of events for the rest of the story. Bulma is probably going to be the one who mostly changes, she is still going to be a nerdy geek but just some changes are going to be made. So you've been warned. But I am excited.**

**I just hope everyone else it :) haha.**

_**Anyways**_**… I just wanted to take this time, since I have already warned everybody about some interesting things to look forward to I want to thank all of the reviewers that I have had so far. You definitely know who you are, and thank you. Every time I have read my reviews I smile, no joke, especially when I see the same people. Means I got a groove thing going on. Haha.**

**Next topic I wanted to say – **_**Fallen**_**: Will be updated soon. I am thinking about doing two chapters this coming up weekend, but after I started this fic I have just been excited about this one more so than the other. But I promise, updates will be made. So thanks, and see you next chapter.**

**Thanks - Suey**


	7. Part One: Chapter Seven

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Seven**

_Three months later..._

December, week before Christmas Break Started, it was Friday. The last three months had been hell for the gang. There was tension every day between the friends. No one really understood where it originated from or why it even was there but it was. Everyday. Most of them thought it was because Lyonnia and Vegeta were still dating, but then Yamacha was playing a fine line of it as well. Between flaunting Bulma in Vegeta's face which stirred up some strange reactions to Yamacha's constant cheating on Bulma which he openly displayed daily. The group didn't understand why Bulma put up with it, but she did.

Bulma of course embarrassed Yamacha at the lunch table about a month ago when she caught him cheating. She had walked in on him and Marron in the eraser room; secretly it didn't phase her but she made it a point to bring it up at lunch. She enjoyed watching him squirm. She told everyone the reason why he would never get in her pants because she was afraid he probably had a disease or something. She flat out put Marron under the table by implying because he was constantly sleeping with a whore, she had no clue what the two were contracting between them and as long as he cheated, that meant the longer it wold take him to get in Bulma's pants. She would storm off o course after she sent Marron crying. She did this not only to stand her ground, not only to watch Yamacha apologize and beg on his feet, but to secretly tell Vegeta that she still hasn't had sex with anyone else, let alone Yamacha.

Yet he continued to cheat.

Football season had long since ended. Satan High School Devils finished the season undefeated with a score of fourteen and zero. They went to the championships, up against the top schools in California and then taking on three other top named schools in New York, Florida, and Washington. This made a count of eighteen wins, zero losses. Vegeta Ouji was awarded the Daver O'Brien National Quarterback Award, being the youngest to be awarded it in a decade. Vegeta was the top of the High School football media. He was told that if he kept this up next year there would be another possible awards and scholarships lined up just for him.

Vegeta sat in third block, staring at the board. The teachers weren't going over anything in particular, but some students had asked some questions and they started an entire lecture. Goku and ChiChi were next to him discussing their Ski Trip that they were completely indulged with. Lyonnia was next to him attempting to explain the latest gossip, which he was half listening to.

"...So I was like, whoah, who the hell do you think you are? I swear Rinyu can be a totally douche when he wants to," Lyonnia continued to complain. Vegeta sat there, arms crossed, frown across his lips. "Baby, are you even listening to me?"

"Should I be?" He cock an eyebrow.

"Yes, you should be listening to me. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately, but I think you need to adjust it."

"Whatever."

"I swear, ever since September you act like there is a stick up your ass. It definitely it starting to get annoying and is not appreciated," Lyonnia sat back against her seat and crossed her arms.

"Appreciated by whom? You? That is a joke."

"That hurts, it really does Vegeta. You really need to starting thinking about other people, above all your loving girlfriend."

"Ah leave him alone Lyo, he is just ready for a break from school and football; it was a rough season-" Goku attempted to lighten the mood.

She rolled her eyes, "Rough season? You guys were undefeated, not to mention the football season has been over for the past few weeks. He can drop the crabby attitude anytime."

"Compared to your pms mood twenty four seven that you seem to display all the time," ChiChi commented smugly.

"Seriously, what is everyone's deal? We have a lunch and then one more block after this before we are on Christmas Break and everyone is just in this dick head kind of mojo. I cannot wait to be gone for a while. I mean seriously, Vegeta aren't you going to miss me at all?"

"Not really, I personally cannot wait to get away from you for the few weeks that I can," Vegeta said coley. Lyonnia sent an evil glare, rolled her eyes then excused herself from the room. Vegeta leaned forward attempting to close his eyes until the bell sounded for lunch.

Goku leaned over and tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, "Hey man are you sure everything is okay?" Vegeta nodded in response and Goku turned to ChiChi. He leaned in to have a conversation with her, "I think something is seriously wrong, but he just keeps playing it off, I don't know what to think."

ChiChi looked back over her shoulder towards her silent friend, sitting silently. She sighed heavily. Both Goku and her had been watching him lately, Lyonnia was correct. Something was off from Vegeta, and neither could put their finger on it. Vegeta had been acting distant from everyone, including Bulma. But then again she didn't help matters either, Yamacha barely left her side. That was is. Bulma. Her eyes lit up and she looked at Goku, "You know, Juu said Bulma has been acting kind of distant too. Neither make eye contact, I don't think either actually hang out anymore either since she and Yamacha started dating."

"Well I know He doesn't like her dating him, but I think you are thinking too much into that side of Vegeta. Wait, you don't think he has feelings for her do you?"

"Maybe-"

Goku looked at Vegeta who was still sitting there quietly with his eyes shut. "I mean Lyonnia doesn't leave the guys side, and I know he is dying to go to New Jersey with his parents. I think that will do him some good with whatever is going on."

"Yeah maybe you are right; oh wow I just realized only Juu and Bulma will be staying in town this Christmas Break," ChiChi frowned.

"Mhm, plus this is our first Christmas that will be me and you, that is kind of exciting."

"Oh I know. I cannot wait," ChiChi did her happy clap and kissed Goku's cheek.

* * *

"Bulma wait," Yamacha followed her down the hallway as they marched to the lunch room to meet up with their friends. Yamacha grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, "What is the big idea-"

"Do not play me for stupid Yamacha; do you really think I am that dumb to see?"

"I seriously have no fucking clue what you are talking about, but can you please lower your voice, people are watching," he motioned his eyes. Bulma looked around and frowned as she realized people were in fact staring. He pulled her to the corner of a set of lockers and lowered his voice, "Now please, tell me what is wrong and let me try and fix it."

She rolled her eyes, the same song and dance every time. "Our entire relationship is being talked by everyone. Is it true that you bragged to a couple of guys that I finally fucked you? Really Yamacha? What makes you think that I will ever sleep with you, especially now?"

He laughed nervously, "I swear Bulma I didn't say anything about us having sex. I told some guys that were making fun of us because I told them we decided to wait 'til it was right for us. We want your first time to be special. Special for the both of us, I can't help it if the boys took that into some false story."

"Our first time will not be special because it will not happen until I am ready, me, not you because from my understanding is that you have Marron and Launch on the side to keep you distracted." Yamacha's mouth dropped, speechless, she continued, "I told you Yamacha until you can take us seriously, me seriously we cannot be a couple. And until you stop fooling around with the schools whores, I will never be interested in you sexually. I can't."

"I swear babe, I am not sleeping with them anymore. I screwed up before I told you it wouldn't happen again. Please, let's not do this. It is almost three months for us, and I don't want us to fall apart. Bulma I love you."

"I just don't understand why I have to hear about all this stuff."

"You are dating one of the most popular guys in school, it kind of comes with the territory, babe," he rubbed her shoulder, then her arm. He tugged on her softly, "Hey come here."

She pouted as she moved in slowly, he rubbed her nose with his and kissed her sweetly. Bulma was shoved back slightly when someone pushed Yamacha, she looked up and saw Vegeta. He frowned at her, then turned to Yamacha, "Trouble in paradise?"

"go fuck yourself Vegeta-"

"Tsk Tsk, last time I remember you speaking your mind to me like that I wiped the floor with your face, now we wouldn't want anything to mess up that face again of yours, I hear it is your money maker," Vegeta smirked when he saw a smile tug on Bulma's face.

"Whatever Vegeta," Yamaha turned his attention back to Bulma as Vegeta turned away started off to the cafeteria. "I swear I don't see how you tow were even friends. I am so glad you dropped that guy."

Bulma frowned, giving up she was just ready to go. "I am sorry I was mad at you, I am just tired and ready for today to be over with."

"And that is fine, I get that, I do babe. I am here for you."

"Well I am going to head into the cafeteria, I think Chi and Juu are waiting for me, and I need to talk to Juu," Yamacha bent down and kissed her cheek. He watched her walk away and then Marron appeared. She smiled as she came up behind him, pinching his butt.

"So you and her were having another fight, what about?"

He grinned, "Nothing important."

"Mhm I see, so do you have time to help me out with something," Marron winked. Yamacha followed Marron off to another area of the school for some privacy, Juu shook her head at the display. Yamacha truly was not the greatest guy in the world and she was sick and tired of seeing him dangle Bulma around like she was nothing. She walked into the cafeteria and spotted Bulma, she was determined to make her do some reorganizing over this Christmas Break, starting with Yamacha.

She took her seat next to Bulma, she saw the other group still in line getting food. She turned to Bulma who was silent. Something was off. Once the group finished and joined them at the table, Juu began studying the table. Krillen of course sat next to Juu as always, Goku and ChiChi side by side in front of Juu. But this circle table had shifted. Normally Vegeta would sit next to Bulma, who sat next to Juu and Goku. Lyonnia would then sit on his lap or make Goku and ChiChi shift. Now, Lyonnia and Vegeta sat directly across from Bulma and it was Yamacha who shifted ChiChi and Goku.

Not that that was entirely odd. Lyonnia and Vegeta were dating, and Bulma and Yamacha were dating. So obviously that would be expected. But it wasn't. Even when Vegeta and Lyonnia were involved he would always push her aside to be near Bulma. Yamacha would flirt in front of Bulma, and the Vegeta she knew would have stood up for her but now sits there quietly. He has been good at playing the silent game lately. Then there was Bulma. She was distant. So distant from everyone. Yamacha never left her side when Vegeta was near, and made a point to talk down to him. Granted Yamacha had made the comments previously that Bulma and Vegeta were no longer friends, and Lyonnia teased that the only reason she was still welcome at their table was because she was dating her brother.

Juu's nose curled in disgust as she watched Yamacha take his seat next to Bulma. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Juu felt her struggle, last straw. Bulma adjust herself as she felt her phone vibrate.

_We need to talk, I am taking you home._

_ Yamacha was going to take me home actually..._

_ Like I said, I am taking you home, look at my face. Do I look like I give a damn – go on. Look at it, my give a damn is broken. I am taking you home._

Bulma giggled as she looked at Juu and then looked around at the table then to her food. She grunted as she felt him tug on her waist again then looked a Vegeta. He had been looking at her. They made eye contact. Time stopped. Vegeta turned away first when he noticed Juu was watching the exchange. She cleared her throat and turned to Juu, "Do you want to leave now actually, I can't be here anymore."

She nodded as they stood up, "Hey is everything okay babe?"

"Yes sweetie, me and Juu are going to go ahead and leave school. I am not feeling well. Call me later," She looked at ChiChi and smiled. "Call me alter, remember I want pictures of your trip you two, have fun. Bye." She waved and looked at Vegeta who looked concern, then she turned to Juu, "Ready?"

"Yeah lets go hun, call me later Krillen." he nodded and they left the cafeteria.

"Ah I hope everything is alright with her, maybe we can stop at her place after school honey and check, would you mind," ChiChi pouted towards Goku.

He chuckled, "Of course sweetie."

Vegeta saw them leave, he watched silently. He looked next to him at Lyonnia who was leaning into his chest. He wish it was him that Bulma asked to leave with but he knew that because of the past few months they haven't talked. They haven;t talked since that day in the hallway. In a split second Vegeta got up and stormed out.

Lyonnia frowned, "Rude."

Vegeta got into his car as he saw Juu and Bulma drive off. He glanced back at the school, it was time to start his Christmas Break early.

* * *

Juu pulled into Bulma's driveway. Her parents weren't home yet, still at work. They quickly walked upstairs to her room and Juu sat on her desk chair, Bulma on her bed. Juu starred at Bulma, obviously she wasn't going to make this easy for her, "So, I guess since you aren't going to start, I will. What the hell is going on with you?"

Bulma cleared her throat, faintly smiling she started, "Vegeta and I had sex-"

"Wait, When?"

"Um, the first weekend of school," Bulma thought for a second. "Yeah actually right before the first football game."

"Oh my gosh. I am in shock-wow."

Bulma nervously laughed, "Yeah I know, it is a lot to take in."

"What happened after? Was it any good? I mean he was your first, and I hear Vegeta is a God in bed, I am not exaggerating that is just what I hear."

She smiled, "The rumors are definitely true. He is amazing in bed. I mean, literally I don't even know what to say about the sex other than it was amazing. I still get chills down my spine when I think about it. Um but we did it before the game, then that night after the game-"

"Before you went on a date with Yamacha," She nodded. "Wow. I am in shock right now Bulma."

"Well that isn't event hat half of it. So after all that on Friday, Vegeta came over and we got into it. I guess after that I assumed he and I would, you know, be in a relationship. But um, that was wishful thinking. He said we wouldn't be a good couple, that it would mess things up. Which I get, I do. I mean look at us right now. Three months and we haven't said a word to one another."

"You guys haven't said anything to each other since?"

Bulma shook her head, then paused, "Well I had saw him after the date with Yamacha. I saw him and Lyonnia having sex, hence why the curtains are closed. But that wasn't event he worse part. Yamacha called me right as I saw it then asked me out. I figured maybe-"

"Maybe that would make him want to come back, and be with you?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Stupid huh? Because look where that has gotten me, no where."

"Ah I don't know, Vegeta isn't happy about you two dating in the least bit. He has told Krillen and Goku a lot recently. Granted I don't think they know about you two having sex, I think he has kept that to himself. So what does Yamacha think about all this?" Bulma pierced her lips together and went silent, "That's right he thinks you are still a virgin. I wonder what he would do if he found out."

"Probably freak out, he thinks my virginity is his personal conquest in life."

"Yeah, you know for someone who tries to stay out of high school drama could sure write a book on it at this point."

Bulma chuckled, "You have a point there."

Juu looked at Bulma then looked at her desk. She noticed the pictures on the desk from the double date night with Bulma dressed up. She smiled, "Are you still getting eye surgery this break?"

"Yeah why?"

Juu smiled, "I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Why what do you have planned?"

"I think it is high time you make some changes. And maybe this break will be the best time to do, come back and wam, you can make both Vegeta and Yamacha eating out of the palm of your hands."

"I don't know."

"Please," Bulma frowned and then nodded.

"Stop looking at me like that," Bulma cocked an eyebrow and nudged away. "Seriously you are freaking me out, stop looking at me like that."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Mhm, this was actually a lot shorter than I had thought it would be :o normally I have at least ten pages with Arial '10 font… interesting. I AM SLACKING. That is two chapters in a row that I feel are short and fillers… Bad Suey. Mhm interesting, I just said Bad Piggy… creepy.**

**Anyways, there is a little teaser for everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I may not have another chapter up till Sunday, so we will see… give the story some time to kind of lay low, get some more reviews, even if no maybe I can spark up some extra ideas to put into play. ::evil laugh::**

**But yeah, I hope ****everyone**** enjoyed the one day of two chapter updates… now I need to have my writers block gone with **_**Fallen**_** and I'd be in business. :o But I will see y'all next time. Update will be coming soon… cough….Sunday….cough… maybe… bye.**

**Suey.**


	8. Part One: Chapter Eight

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Eight**

"Bulma Briefs, what the hell is taking you so long in there," Juu banged on the dressing room door. She was texting Krillen when she realized that Bulma was taking longer then she should been which made Juu became more impatient with her friend. "Please do not make me come in there."

"I just feel so weird," Bulma whined.

"If you do not get your ass out of there and start showing me some outfits that we picked out on the count of three I swear Bulma Briefs I will bang this door down." Juu paused. Hearing no response she continued, "One...two...thre-"

"Fine, one second woman." Inside the dressing room Bulma zipped up the pants, then adjust the shirt. She glanced back at the mirror one more time before unlocking the door. She hesitated until finally exciting the room. She stood in front of her mother and Juu. "What do you think?"

"Wow, I think you look great in those."

"Yeah? Well the pants are a little tight, at least tighter then what I am use to."

"Of course they because they are girl pants. You have an amazing body Bulma, you should learn to flaunt it more."

"Mom," she looked at her mom who remained silent and smiling. "What do I look bad?"

"No honey I think you look great."

Bulma looked at the mirror beside them. Juu was right, normally Bulma would be wearing baggy cargo jeans, and a loosely fitting polo and Vans. But this... this was a whole new look. Juu had picked out a slender, tight fitting dark blue jean, brown leather boots that reach her knees but ruffled down. Bulma was slightly embarrassed but that wasn't even the worse part. Juu seemed to have picked out the most revealing types of shirts; this was in particular was V-neck cream colored shirt that had small, ruffled puffed sleeves with a sleeking down just below her waist. The shirt definitely showed of her cleavage more so then what she was use to.

"I like it I do, but I like a lot of the other outfits we picked out, and I can't get them all-"

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about the outfits. Your father told me I can get you whatever you like. Remember the deal went through and on top of that we really haven't done anything nice for you. Worrying about your brothers school and cars, and his tickets. Besides, your father is excited to help out with this new wardrobe you are planning. He wanted to do something nice for his baby girl."

She frowned, slightly unsure, "Are you sure, because we can put some back-"

Bunny giggled, "No honey what you have here we are getting for sure. Just remember though we have maybe two more hours before your hair appointment."

"Yes, and while you are doing that I am stopping at MAC and looking at their makeup for you," Juu smiled.

"I am not sure if I like this anymore," Bulma groaned and went back into the dressing room.

Bunny walked up to the dressing room and knocked lightly, "Hey sweetie, how are you eyes today? They aren't bothering you are they?"

"No mom, they are a lot better today."

"Okay that is good, just making sure," Bunny gathered up the new boxes of shoes, the pants, shirts, dresses and skirts and started off to the cash register. "Juu go ahead and get me what Bulma has in the room with her too please, I am going to go ahead and get these."

"Yes ma'am," Juu smiled.

* * *

"That was awesome, I think I have gotten better this time around," ChiChi laughed. Goku and her had just left their skis outside, dusted the snow off of their boots and started for the inside. They stripped of their snow gear until they were left in their everyday clothing, walking into the cabin's kitchen ChiChi grabbed a bottle of water. "I think that was literally out best slope."

"Yeah it was, you did good sweetie," Goku smiled as she threw him a water and they walked into the living room. Goku sat in the middle, ChiChi put her back against the arm and placed her feet over Goku's lap.

"I love Colorado. I love to Ski. It is so refreshing, and it is nice to be alone this year."

"I agree," Goku started rubbing her feet while they flipped through the channels.

"I do wonder what everyone is up to though, I haven't talked to Juu or Bulma for the past three days," ChiChi pouted.

Goku frowned, "Well have you tried calling them maybe?"

"I did yesterday but Bulma was resting. I know she got her eye surgery that Monday when Christmas break started."

"Really? That is exciting."

"Yeah-"

Goku looked at his phone, and toward ChiChi one second with a hand gesture and answered his phone, "Hey grandpa. Yeah we are resting now after a entire morning of slopes. Ha, yeah we are exhausted. Yeah we can do that, let me see if Chi is too tired," he looked at her with a smile, "Do you want to meet up with my grandparents for a late brunch maybe? We haven't eaten since eight this morning."

"Yea Absolutely."

"Yeah grandpa we will meet you guys there in about thirty minutes? Okay, love you too."

"Mhm, I am starving," ChiChi hopped up and ran to get her shoes on for brunch. Goku smiled and followed.

* * *

Krillen walked out of his guest bedroom after getting dressed, slipping on his shoes he was talking to Juu as he joined his family downstairs for Dinner. "Oh wow, are you serious Juu? That is awesome. I am glad you two are having a good time. Yeah I promise I won't tell anyone what is going on or what you told me. Your secret is safe with me. Ha, no I won't be hooking up with her I promise. Yeah, what are you doing now?"

He smiled at his mother who was finishing up in the kitchen, she glanced at him and mouthed "Can you help set the table for me, dinner is almost done," in barely a whisper.

He nodded, "Yeah no, Georgia is the same as always. I think it maybe got what mom? We hit fifty yesterday. I think that is the coldest it has gotten. Yeah I heard you guys got hit by an overcast and then it has been freezing, I think you guys got thirty degree weather if I remember hearing correctly. Ha, yeah. Okay well you have fun picking out makeup. Yeah I will call you later before I hit the bed. Alright, bye."

Krillen placed his phone in his pocket and looked at his mother who had been watching and grinning, "Was that Juu?"

He chuckled while he continued to set the table, "Yes it was."

"Awe. Are you two dating?" Krillen shook his head, " I hope you ask her soon, I really love Juu."

"Yeah I like her a lot too, but I do plan on asking her soon enough, just waiting for the right moment."

"Of course you are; hey did your cousin tell you? He got you two tickets to the Bama game tomorrow. You know they are going against UGA."

"Really! That is great. I will definitely give him a call later."

"Good."

* * *

"Who was that?" Bulma questioned. She was sitting in the haircut salon, half her hair in her face while they started cutting off lock after lock. "Oh was it Krillen?"

"Yes it was," Juu smiled. "Yes I want that ten inches off, probably a little below her shoulders. Thick, choppy layers with a side swooping bangs, please."

"So are you two dating yet?"

"No, not yet, but I think soon. He has been nudging around it but I think he might be getting up to asking me here shortly. I am really excited."

"Awe, that is good."

"Yeah right there is enough," Juu directed the lady. "So are you excited about school?"

"We like five more days left of Christmas Break, why ruin the phone with school talk?"

"Because I am ready to see everyone's relation when they see you. Aren't you?"

"Yeah kind of, a little nervous to be honest," Bulma chuckled. "Hey have you talked to Chi lately?"

"Not for the past few day I think, she is busy with Goku, I really don't want to bother their break"

"You know she is going to be mad when she comes to school and sees all this."

Juu laughed, "Yeah I know, but it isn't like we won't tell her come Monday."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, the bouquet lady giggled and she showed the hair off to Juu who smiled in response. She turned Bulma around, "What do you think honey? I think you are going knock that boy right out of his shoes when he sees you."

Bulma smiled as she inspected her new haircut, "I honestly really hope that I do." She turned to Juu, "Now I am ready to go to school Monday."

* * *

A small girl long curly blonde hair giggled as she starred at the slipping figure before her. She sucked on her thumb, maybe about four years old in a pike and green sun dress. She put her face on the pillow right in front of her cousins face. You could only see her baby blue eyes, cute nose and her golden locks. She snickered, attempting to remain quiet while she watched him.

Two other young kids, and young boy about five, and another maybe six or so walked by the guest room. Looking for their little baby cousin. She had gone to retrieve their cousin Vegeta, their mother was in the middle of cooking burgers and they needed someone to play with them in the pool. Vegeta was their favorite cousin, so naturally they sent the youngest to wake him up. They came up behind her and followed in her starring example. He wasn't moving. Was he breathing? They thought. They needed a plan to wake him up but what.

That was until they grinned evilly. The three backed up slowly, and quietly as possible. Snickering until they reached the door. Unknown to them, Vegeta was laying there, smirking, waiting for one to get close again. They started their engines and ran towards the bed.

"AHH!" the three scream as Vegeta jumped off the bed and grabbed one of the boys and the little girl. He hoisted them under his arms and carried them downstairs as they giggled and laughed.

"So you brats thought you could come in there and bother me huh?" He made his way to the kitchen and smiled at his aunt, "You two stink, have you guys bathed yet?"

"YES!" They yelled, and giggled.

"I don't think you have, what do you think Aunt Sara, you think they need a bath?"

"I think they do," She smiled. "Vegeta before you run out there with those two monkeys under your arms, you want something?"

"Two burgers please, loaded.." he smirked as she looked at the two kids in his arms, sitting there silent at this point. "So, bath time?"

"NO, don't do it!"

Vegeta took off for the pool and threw one of each kid in there at a time. They giggled and ran back out. He continued to throw them back into the pool until they all ganged up and pushed him in while he was in a flex stance. His mother was smiling at him as he continued to play with his little cousins. Sara joined her, "You know he is so amazing with those kids, it never stops amazing me how much they adore him."

"Yeah, I think he really needed this too."

"Mhm yeah I heard him on the phone yesterday, he told someone to not bother him anymore, and not to call until he came back that she was annoying him."

She frowned, "You remember Lyonnia Roshi right?"

"Ew, that kid, unfortunately. She was a vile child."

"Well we hate her too, and her and Vegeta had actually broken up a few months back, we were kind of excited and then a week later they were back together. Now they are dating still and him and his best friend, Bulma, I know you loved her, they are in a hideous fight. Bunny, Bulma's mother told me that she admitted they haven't spoken in months either."

"I remember when those two were little, you could barely separate them."

"Up until a few months ago you wouldn't have been able to."

"What a shame, but then again, everything happens for a reason."

* * *

She laid in bed, feet in the air, leaning against her wall while her back load over her bed. Hair dangling off the side. She stared at her phone. No missed calls, still. No text messages. Nothing. Lyonnia already hated Texas and at this point she hadn't heard a single word from Vegeta since their fight mid Christmas Break. She let out a growl and threw the phone at the door.

"Ow," the phone hit Yamacha in the face, he chuckled and picked it up. He looked at the phone, "You know sitting around waiting for his calls isn't going to make them come any faster, let alone end this crappy ass Christmas Break. I already tried."

Lyonnia watched Yamacha as he picked up her phone, looked at it and smirked, "What, I bet Bulma hasn't called or text you either."

"Yea but the difference between my girlfriend to your boyfriend is that Bulma would never stray." Yamacha tossed her phone back on the bed next to her, he chuckled, "I bet he is sleeping around with some chick."

"I wouldn't pass it by him, but he still would have called. Besides he is with his family-"

"His family in New Jersey?"

"Well part of his family from New Jersey. Last I heard him and half his family took a trip to the Bahamas for the break. Which is odd. I mean who does that?"

"I thought his family was having some money issues-"

Lyonnia shrugged her shoulders "I guess not. He doesn't really tell me much anymore."

"Because he already found someone new."

"Shut you face." Lyonnia sighed, looked at her phone one more time, nothing still. "Where is mother?"

"Still running around with your dick head of a father."

"Ah. Oh my God I am so ready to leave this fucking place!" Lyonnia screaming.

Yamacha looked at his phone, curious. He had called Bulma, texted Bulma about seven times today, eight yesterday, and thirteen before. No replies. He looked at Lyonnia who was grinning at him. He nervously chuckled.

* * *

"Oh my, you two boys have grown so much since the last time we saw you; you guys never come to Washington anymore. How is school?" Tien and his older brother Rinyu sheepishly grinned at their grandparents as they followed their parents into the kitchen for breakfast.

"School is good, how have you been?" Tien asked.

"Oh fine deary, getting old is all, your grandfather tells me Rinyu you are a senior this year?" Rinyu chuckled at his grandfather. "Well me and your grandpa Frank meant to send this off to you the other day but we had to go to the doctor. You know his back has been giving him problems-"

Their mother came around the corner and rubbed their grandmothers shoulders, kissing her cheek, "Hey mom, don't worry about it, You two need to take care of yourselves."

"Oh it isn't that, but we figured we would give this to you while you were here, your graduation present is all."

His grandmother handed him an envelop, he hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks grandma."

Grandpa Frank followed into the kitchen with their follow with a grin, "So any chicks? Getting lucky?"

"Frank!-"

"Daddy..." she shook her head.

Tien chuckled while Rinyu coughed up his milk a little, "What, they are young boys mary. You remember those days don't you? We had like ten ourselves, your grandmother was crazy."

"Frank..."

"Alright Alright, but seriously boys, girls? I mean you kids these days do it like rabbits, watching that damn MBU crap."

"MTV, you mean?"

"Yeah yeah that bullshit."

"Both of you stop, lets eat this delicious breakfast before your grandfather scares everyone away."

* * *

Sunday. Vegeta and his parents had just flown in from the Bahamas after visiting with their family for Christmas Break. He yawned as he walked into his bedroom. Dr. Ouji brought in the suit cases with Vegeta, and started to get everything organize. He would never admit it, but he knew that was one of the best vacations he had had in years. He needed that.

Walking into his bedroom, he left the light off. It was only **6:20PM** and it was still light outside. He had had enough of lights, and needed to just unpack in the dark. Cracking and stretching his back and neck, he threw the suitcase on the bed. Opening it up he looked at his phone. He debated on calling Lyonnia. Flipping it open he started dialing, the phone continued to ring as he turned and looked out his window. No answer. He leaned against the window frame as he watched Juu and Bulma from her room.

He figured with him gone she thought she could finally reopen her curtains. He smirked. He missed her face. His attention on her become a quick study. Something was different. Oh yes, a lot was different about his best friend. Vegeta smirked as he took a close look at the two friends joking and talking across the lawn.

Bulma wasn't wearing glasses anymore. He assumed she finally got the eye surgery that she had been planning on getting. But that wasn't it, her hair was no longer to her mid back, or in a pony tail, it was down to her shoulders maybe, straightened and styled. He noticed even the faint make up she was wearing, even from his distance. The part that had him stunned was her outfit. She definitely was different.

A soft knock on the door, he turned around and saw his mother smiling, "Ready for school? Sorry we got back so late."

"I don't mind," His mother moved towards the window. She smiled, "What?"

"Bunny told me Bulma had a good Christmas Break, she got her eye surgery." Rita grinned, "I see she had more done, she looks so beautiful doesn't she?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't notice."

"Sure you didn't," She chuckled as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts. He glanced back at her room, he smirked again. Yes he was ready for school in the morning. For the first time, he was definitely ready.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Mmkay, definitely one of the shortest chapters I have written and hopefully the last filler I will do for the next few chapters. I hope. Not promising, but I wasn't intending on doing a chapter like this- in fact I was going to go straight to the week back to school. But ultimately decided against it. Felt this might make a little more compassion from the characters and really see a different side of them. The story is mostly around Bulma and Vegeta so I thought I'd put a little more in there than just them.**

**So I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will definitely be very interesting and a lot longer than the past two er three chapters have been. So I will see y'all in a few days. Kind of got a plot timeline I got going on here so I am definitely excited.**

**Suey**


	9. Part One: Chapter Nine

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Nine**

"Oh my freaking God is it is freezing. Can we go inside now?" Marron moaned. She was trying to cuddle against Launch to get warm. Lyonnia shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder while sniffling her cold noise into his leather jacket. She had been upset that he hadn't called or texted throughout the break but then we she purposely didn't answer his call last night, she knew. She just knew he missed her. She assumed he was just having fun with his family, he only saw them maybe twice a year. He didn't want to be tied down to a girlfriend at that time. She understood that. She just knew he didn't stray. He would never stray.

"I am sorry, but if you don't want to stay out here you don't have to. I am waiting for Juu and Bulma. I would like to catch up with them," ChiChi stated smugly. "We haven't seen them in two weeks and some of us would like to see them."

Lyonnia rolled her eyes, "I personally could care less."

"Then go inside, no one is making you stand there, now are they?" Chichi growled.

"Can we please go inside Vegeta, I don't want to be out here," Lyonnia pouted.

ChiChi glanced at Vegeta, waiting for a rude comment against Bulma, she just knew it in three two one-"You heard the woman, if you don't want to wait go inside." ChiChi smiled.

"Fuck. I don't understand why you even care Vegeta, you two aren't even friends anymore. You haven't spoken since the school year began. I don't see why you even care," Lyonnia sighed. Loss cause she figured. She had this feeling in her pit of her stomach that she knew he wasn't going to budge. What was it about this bookworm? Nothing. She chuckled at she looked at her brother, "And you." She poked his chest, "You were just complaining how you haven't talked to her all break, you were so depressed and mopping around your phone. Are you even sure you two are still an item?"

"Lyonnia, just shut up," Yamacha rose his voice. Lyonnia frowned. She looked around. It was obvious that the only votes she would get would be from Marron, maybe but she follows Yamacha everywhere so maybe she was just alone. She backed up and leaned against Vegeta again. Silent. Annoyed. Pissed.

ChiChi looked at Krillen who had been quiet this entire time. She knew it. He knew what was going on. His eyes said it all. She starred at him. He glanced up, caught. "What?" He questioned.  
"What do you know?"

His eye twitched, this woman was crazy. "Nothing-"

"Cue-ball-" ChiChi balled up her fist. Goku rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around ChiChi. "What, I want to know."

"They just have a surprise for everyone, that is all I know, I swear," Krillen shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Lyonnia rolled her eyes, what a load of shit. "I think this is pointless-"

"Shut up Lyo, no one asked you," ChiChi snapped.

"Seriously, what does the school bitch and bookworm have to surprise us with, I mean really-"

Before Lyonnia could finished her sentence, all heads turned as they heard a car engine rev up in the parking lot and pass them. Sleek, black, brand new Nissan Gt-R, 2010 parked in Juu's normal parking spot. Stunned, they had never seen this car. Shutting of the engine, Juu was the first to step out of the car. She grabbed her bag from the back of her passenger seat and looked in at the driver seat. She mouthed something and smiled. She closed the door and walked to the gang. She smiled and walked straight for Krillen.

"Hey guys, Hey Krillen," Juu made her way as the group was still starring in awe.

"Oh my God-" Lyonnia's mouth dropped as she realized the driver of the vehicle.

Juu grinned smugly, "Oh my God is right."

Taking deep breaths, she did it. She stepped out of the drivers seat door. She grabbed her bag, adjusted her jacket and waved at her friends who were all still dumbfounded by the situation. Bulma smirked as she noticed not only her friends but other students in the parking lot and the quad were awe stuck by her appearance.

Juu winked at her. Mission Accomplished.

Gliding towards her friends, she felt like she was floating. Her hair was lose waves, her side bangs slightly over her left eye, Wearing a slimming tight silk, long sleeved shirt that was see-through with a yellow tank underneath, reached her right above her waist and hips with a brown leather, thick belt tied slightly other the shirt. Traveling down, she wore a pair of skinny jeans, faded, with a few rips and slip on dress flats.

She finally reached her destination, she smiled at Yamacha and took a spot between him and Vegeta. She turned and made a quick eye contact with him, he had been smirking the entire time. She smiled and turned her attention back to Yamacha. Reaching up, she kissed his cheek sweetly but not without bumping him a little to knock Marron further away. She winked at ChiChi who was still absorbing the entire situation, "So how was your guy's ski trip?"

"Ours was great, Goku and I really had a great time. I see you two were productive though," She pointed between Juu and Bulma.

Juu shrugged, "we mostly just hung out."

"I'll say. So little Miss Bookworm is trying to fit in I see. You think this little git-up you got going on is going to hide the fact that you are still a nobody," Lyonnia commented smugly, rolling her eyes in the process.

Bulma smirked an almost Vegeta smirk when she glanced back at Lyonnia, "Well you know what they say, You 'Gotta start somewhere' plus, I figured I am already smarter than you, why not look better than you. Which," Mockingly Bulma looked around the group at the other surrounding classroom still gawking. "I think I have already done a better job at that too."

"Hell yeah," Goku cheered. "We have us a new Bulma on our hands. Maybe now we can listen to something else other than the three bimbos."

Marron sent and evil glare towards Goku, she whispered something in Launch's ear then stormed off. Launch looked at Bulma, and smiled. "I think you look good actually. Hey guys, I am going to go find Tien. See you later."

ChiChi looked strangely at Launch. Maybe Bulma wasn't the only one who got a make over this break as she watched Launch walk towards Tien. She cocked her head she saw them hug and walk into the school. Shacking her head she looked back at Bulma, "Well I am getting cold, you guys ready to go in?"

Bulma smiled, she walked towards ChiChi, Juu looked at Krillen who grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She joined her two friends as they started walking to the building, "I want to hear all about your trip Chi, I feeling like we haven;t talked in forever."

Yamacha shook his head as he watched his 'girlfriend' walk away without saying anything, not even a bye, or see you in homeroom. He was shocked. He didn't know what to think. He scratched his head and looked at Goku an Vegeta who were already talking amongst themselves. He chuckled nervously and walked away. Lyonnia looked around. She wasn't understanding this. She frowned.

She looked at Vegeta, "Babe, can we go inside now?"

"I told you, you could have gone inside a long time ago," Vegeta stated. He shook his head and turned back to Goku who was grinning. Lyonnia frowned and stormed off in suit.

Goku and Vegeta started off for the building as well, he looked at his friend and smiled again. He nudged Vegeta's arm, "So wow, Bulma. Interesting change huh?"

"It's whatever. She is trying to get her pathetic boyfriend to pay attention to her, it is stupid." Vegeta checked his phone, glancing at the time in attempts to play off the Bulma Change. She looked better than he thought truth be told. But he had always thought she was beautiful, but now she just carried herself like she knew she was beautiful. That is what he liked most about women. When they walked like they owned the world, and Bulma, he knew she could own it.

"If you say so Vegeta. I always think she is trying or something else, but then again I never know what is all really going on. Hey I didn't know you and Bulma haven't talked in a couple months, how come you didn't tell me?"

"To avoid this conversation."

"Is it because of the Lyonnia apologize thing?"

Vegeta had to think about this for a second. He wasn't about to tell him that they had had sex, he knew Bulma didn't want anyone to know, and he wasn't going to be the one who spread that story. It was her decision when to say and to who she did. Until then his lips, for purposes, we sealed. He looked back at Goku, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess. There was a few other things as far as who said what argument, I just let it go."

Goku looked at his friend, slightly concerned. In all the years that he knew Bulma and Vegeta, they have never gone longer then a few days, maybe a week without talking to each other. But he knew best not to egg the conversation on, Vegeta was a man of few words. He knew one way or another they would work it out, they always did. "So, You going to tell me about why you left so early the other week before the break?"

"I just needed to get out of here."

He knew it, time to drop the conversation. He would slowly get some answers from him. "So any responses to LSU or USC yet? They are the topped ranked this year. I know they were at some of our games. Figured maybe they would have already tried contacting you."

"Nothing yet really, I mean I got a letter from USC saying they wanted to see if I was interested. But I haven't really started my choices I want to apply for-"

"You better start Vegeta."

"I will. Just a lot going on," Vegeta and Goku reached their lockers. Vegeta looked down the hallways and say Bulma walked with Juu and ChiChi. He smirked. He knew this would turn into not being able to take his eyes of her. He couldn't. Granted this made things more interesting then before, but this as different. He wanted her. In that short second, after not talking to her, not being able to see her, he truly missed her. But did she miss him. Doubtful.

Time to drop it.

Goku glanced at his friend, and traveled was what grabbing his attention. Bulma. He looked at the lockers behind them, Lyonnia slammed her locker. She had saw it to.

* * *

Sitting in the empty classroom, Bulma sat on one chair, Juu and her was giggling, ChiChi frowned. She felt left out. "Oh my gosh did you see his face?" Juu joked.

"Whose face?" ChiChi looked confused. She had been attempting to follow the pot, getting lost in the gossip was not what she was use to.

"Yes, Juu, wow that was so amazing. I don't know what was better, mouthing off to Lyonnia of seeing her reaction to seeing Vegeta's face," Bulma chuckled.

"Vegeta? How did he get in this," ChiChi was ignored one again. "Stop. Please, tell me what is going on. Please. I am so confused," she shouted.

"I am sorry ChiChi, you were so wrapped up with Goku and the ski trip; Juu and I kind of talked a lot over the break, and I am sorry. You have really missed a lot," Bulma apologized.

"I will forgive you if you explain, now."

"Okay, but you cannot tell Goku, please," Bulma pleaded.

"I tell Goku everything-"

"I know, but not this. You can't. He partially tells Vegeta everything and this kind of involves him."

ChiChi sighed, "Fine. But I will eventually tell him, just to let you know. I don't like keeping secrets from him. And whenever you get what you want from this show you are putting on, I will tell him. Don't get me wrong, I love this look. You look amazing, I just don't like lying to him."

Bulma smiled, "Well about four months ago, the reason why Vegeta and I stopped talking was because he and I... well you know-"

"They had sex," Juu interrupted.

ChiChi stood still for a moment. Completely stunned. Shocked. Mortified. "Are you serious?"

Bulma shyly smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, We had a huge fight because he didn't want to actually date me. Then he got back with Lyonnia and then Yamacha asked me out."

"Was he any good?"

She chuckled, "He was amazing."

"Wow, I can't believe my best friend, the school bookworm had sex before me. Let alone didn't even mention it to me until now, four months later," ChiChi was still in shock.

Juu looked at Chi, "Wait, I thought maybe you and Goku had already-"

She shook her head, "No we are waiting. We have been talking about it more and more lately, but last time, during our ski trip his mother walked in on us talking about. That was just awkward." ChiChi's body shivered with embarrassment, "So what happened next, I mean you and Yamacha started dating, you two haven't since? Wait, have you had sex with Yamacha?"

"Oh no, he still thinks I am a virgin-"

"And he is a cheating scum too, let's not forget," Juu chimed in.

"Point taken, well I mean, when Juu and I left that Friday when the break was about to start, she came up with this idea to do a makeover. I have new eyes, new car, new outfits-"

"Which by the way you look great in, and my plan working thank you very much," Bulma nodded and giggled. "Anyways, I told Bulma maybe it was time for her to make a change. Lets make Lyonnia go crazy jealous more, teach scumbag a lesson, and get Vegeta back as a friend, and maybe possibly something more."

Bulma frowned slightly, "I highly doubt the more part on Vegeta, but I don't know. Maybe."

"I feel like I am in a soap opera," ChiChi mumbled.

"You and me both really," Bulma winked.

"So what are you going to do first about Vegeta?" ChiChi questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know if he really liked what really just went on. He might just be getting a kick out of because he thinks I am a joke-"

"No B, I saw his face, he couldn't take his eyes off of you," Juu said.

"Well we will see, it is just the first day back, I really honestly, want my best friend back."

"Friend with benefits," ChiChi joke. "I'm kidding. Maybe you should see if he approaches you first, let him fester and come to you. He made you wait, and sit and pout. Let Vegeta do some work too in this friendship."

"I agree with Chi."

"I do have one question though, where did that thing come from that you spat at Lyonnia? I was impressed."

Juu laughed, Bulma smiled and started to explain, "Juu kind of helped me to comebacks, I know it sounds lame but she made me work on being more confident and things like that."

ChiChi stood up and cleared her throat, "Well if we are going to do this right, lets make it official. There should be a party this weekend, you are going."

"Let's see how the week plays out first please," Bulma held her hand up.

"Whatever, my parents will be gone this weekend, either way there will be a party. And you Bulma Briefs will be there."

Bulma shook her head and stood up, "Well guys, time for class." The bell sounded off. She grinned.

"Same old Bulma. Dressed up, still the bookworm," Bulma playfully slapped ChiChi. "I am kidding, this is going to take some getting use to though. I really do love it."

"Thank you. I really enjoy it to. It is nice. Being dressed up."

"You look confident too, that is good. I am happy for you Bulma."

"It is what it is," Bulma winked and walked off to her first class.

ChiChi grinned and looked at Juu, "You did an amazing job."

"Yeah, she seems happier in her own skin right now, which is the best part."

"You don't think this will change her though?"

Juu shook her head, "No, I think Bulma will always been Bulma."

* * *

He was pissed. He was furious. He was ready to punch someone, Yamacha was deathly close to punching someone's face in and very shortly it would happen. They sat there, he continuously glanced from Bulma, to the teacher, then to the trailing eyes to his girlfriends new appearance.

He couldn't concentrate, no that would involve him not realizing everyone starring at her. What game was she playing at? Was this why she hadn't called him all Christmas Break? Did she really cheat on him? At this point he wouldn't pass it by him. He was livid. He needed to put a stop to this, but how? Why couldn't she just stay the innocent nerd that she was before. Innocent. Not so much now.

He growled. He rose his hand and got the teachers attention, "May I go to the restroom?"

"Yamacha," the teacher dragged out his name slightly while shaking her head. "Using a hall pass already, the first day back. Lets not make a habit of this please."

"Yes ma'am," He glanced back one more time at Bulma. She smiled. He frowned in return. She wasn't even worried or concerned. Mumbling under his breath he stormed out.

Bulma looked to her left, she smiled at Vegeta who had been watching. He smirked. He turned his attention back to the teacher as she continued to write down notes on the board.

_I don't think your boyfriend is enjoying the show._

_ Why does everyone insist that I am putting on a show. I just happened to dress a little differently, is that a crime?_

_ I see your inner valley girl is trying to break out. You should really get a hold of that._

_ Make me._

_ Don't tempt me._

_ Why do you even care? You haven't spoken to me in about four months, now all of a sudden you remember my number?  
That wasn't entirely my fault if you remember correctly. But either way you look at it, the phone works both ways. You made no efforts to talk to me._

_ Actually I did, and I told you to grow up then find out when you wanted to talk to me._

_ It is what you think it is Bulma, if you want me to not talk to you just say so._

_ Are you only talking to me because you think I'm pretty?_

Vegeta looked up and smirked at Bulma. She smiled back and he winked at her. She felt a faint blush coming on and looked back at the board. "Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Ouji. Are you two going to continue this mouth discussion or will you tow actually pay attention in class?"

"Sorry," Bulma spoke up. Vegeta smirked and leaned over his desk.

"Thank you." The teacher sighed heavily and continued her lecture.

* * *

Lunch time. Finally. Bulma had gone the entire day giving Yamacha the innocent yet cold shoulder attention the entire first two blocks of school. She assumed he would burst soon enough and she was timing it. It was time to teach him a lesson. Ignore her, treat her like a fool. He deserved it tenfold in her opinion. She deserved respect, and this was her demanding it. He would learn his lesson soon enough.

She learned over the table as everyone started to join her, her chin in her hand, she smiled at everyone that passed by. Juu and Krillen to her right, ChiChi and Goku in front of her, and then there was Vegeta who finally took a seat next to her. Bulma smiled. ChiChi started talking about her new projects that were already assigned in her history class when Yamacha came up behind Bulma and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck sweetly. He straddled the table bench and faced Bulma.

"So how was your day babe?" Yamacha questioned.

"Oh it was pretty interesting. I am already enjoying some of my new classes this semester, so I can't come. You?" Bulma grinned as she noticed him watching the other students walking past their table gawking at her.

Bulma jumped when Yamacha slammed his fist on the table. The kids scattered, "I am sick and tired of this bullshit. What is everyone starring at?" He shouted. Bulma looked beside her then to her other two friends who were all smiling at his reaction. Bulma smirked in her hand.

"Hey B, are you busy today? Want to go shopping maybe?" ChiChi asked.

"Ah I would but I have to work about an hour after school ends, I am sorry. Maybe tomorrow I don't work then," Bulma retorted. She glanced at Juu who was entertained with Krillen, she smiled, "Juu do you work tonight as well?"

She nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Do you want to ride with me?"

"Actually I might have other plans for a ride after school if you don't mind," She moved her eyes, signaling next to her. Bulma giggled. Krillen.

Lyonnia stormed immediately towards the table, slamming her lunch tray down she sent Bulma and evil glare. The best she could muster. She was completely frustrated. Nothing was going her way today. Vegeta had completely ignored her for most of the morning, she already had four assignments from two classes, and she just found out that Launch was dating Tien. Complete surprise. Her best friend didn't even have the kindness to share the wonderful news with her. Growling, "You." She pointed at Bulma who looked at her in response. "I am sick and tired of hearing about you all fucking day. I do not understand what is so great about this look you have going on. Bulma this, Bulma that. Ridiculous."

"Get over it," Juu took another sip of her water.

Lyonnia glared at Juu, red in the face, she would make sure her wrath was known, "Oh shove it up your ass bitch. I know you are just loving this." She continued to look at Bulma, "I hate to break it to you little Miss Bookworm but in three days they will have forgotten about your little dress you have done and you will go back to a fucking nobody. I will make sure of it."

Bulma chuckled as she watched her sit in Vegeta's lap, crossing her arms after her fit. "You know what Lyonnia, who gives a damn." Juu spat.

"Shut up. Was I talking to you? No, if I am looking at you then you may answer, but at this point in time, this conversation is with this bitch here, not you. So shove off."

"Seriously do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Bulma interrupted. Lyonnia's eye twitched as she glanced back at Bulma. "You have the audacity to barge into the lunch room, slam your tray to prove your point that you feel that you are above everyone else when you are not; it is pathetic."

"Stop trying to act like you are better then? You are just a little worm that I will step on."

"That is enough" ChiChi shouted. "You have no right to speak to her, to Juu or anyone at this time with that manner of a tone. You complained constantly that Bulma was the bookworm, and not good enough to hang out with us because she didn't dress the part. Well now, she is all dressed up and you can't stop complaining about that as well. You were jealous of her before and now, you know you can never compare. So shut up. No one here wants to listen to your whining."

"No, because she is just trying to get attention-"

"That is enough," Vegeta had finally spoken. She had hoped that he wouldn't have gotten involved. She hoped he would take her side, but she frowned knowing he wouldn't. She saw how he watched her, "I have listened to you complain more than anyone at this table and this is the first day back. Please, shut the hell up so I can enjoy my fucking lunch."

"Why?" She pouted. "Why are you sticking up for her? I don't get it. You two aren't even friends, you two should never have been friends. She doesn't care for you, and you hate her. I know you do."

"At this point, I am wanting to say anything to get you to shut up," Vegeta shoved Lyonnia off of his lap, grabbed his notebook and stormed out of the lunchroom. He was tired of the broken record complaints.

"Vegeta-" Lyonnia called after. She took one last glare at Bulma, mumbled 'Whore' under her breath and attempted to chase after her boyfriend.

"Wow," Bulma rolled her eyes. She felt it then, he was watching her. Was he waiting for a reaction? Or a sign? He just starred at her. Bulma sighed and turned to Yamacha, "What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you are enjoying putting on this little show."

"What are you talking about? Little show? It was your bitchy sister who came after me, not the other way around."

"Yeah but you started it, what is with you today?"

"What is with me? Really." Bulma chuckled. "You really think that you have the right to say that to me? You are the one who was chasing after Marron all last semester to get laid, you barely went out to dinner with me because from my view maybe I wasn't playing the right part for you. I wasn't god enough. I didn't look good enough. I get that. I thought you of all people would like what I did."

"Bulma you are just here to put on a show for everyone," Yamacha whined. "I don't get it, I liked you just the way you were before-"

"Oh that is bullshit," Juu spat.

Yamacha growled, "Stay out of this." He retorted. He looked back at Bulma and put a hand on her lap, "I love you I do, I just wish you wouldn't have changed just to prove a point. I loved you just the way you were."

Bulma shook her head, "No Yamacha. No you didn't. And that is fine. I get that, I do. But I am happy this way too, and I am going to continue to be like this until you realize that if you want to continue this relationship; or whatever it is that we have if you can even call it that. Then you need and will stop sleeping with that whore right there and pay more attention to me. Because I am done."

"Bulma... are you breaking up with me?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what I am doing right now. But I know until you figure out if you want us to be together, don't bother on calling." Bulma stood up and gathered her things, she looked at Juu and ChiChi we were smiling, "I will see you guys in a few, I am going to go ahead and go home, call me later? Bye."

Bulma walked to her locker, placing her things inside she dodged to her car quickly. She wasn't known for cutting class, but she needed to get out of there. She was overwhelmed with everything that had been happened and what just did. She grinned, she felt free though in the same sense. She had never voiced her feelings or anything like that for that matter. Not since the issue with Vegeta. She needed that. She needed to prove her point. She was on strike and it was high time they took her seriously.

She raced home. She couldn't stay at school though. She said her peace and tomorrow would be a new day. Once she got home she realized that Vegeta's car was in his driveway. He must have skipped as well. She stood there for a second. Debating. She glanced from his car to hers, to her house to his, then to his bedroom window. She did a double take of her options. She sighed, she had come this fair, no need to back down now. She felt herself walking until she came to her destination. The ladder. She looked up and started to climb. Letting out a heavy breath she looked inside, tapping lightly.

Vegeta smirked as he saw her and walked to his window. He opened it and leaned on the frame, "Well well well, what do we have here? A stray cat maybe? I don't like pets, try the neighbors-"

"Shut up Vegeta-" She pushed him aside and hopped in the room. She closed the window behind her, adjusted herself as she watched him walk back to his bed. Her nose curled as she watched him lay down. Lyonnia and him having sex played through her mind. She felt her breath skip when she realized she couldn't tear her eyes away. Clearing her throat and shaking the thoughts aside she sat at his desk, "What are you doing home so early?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I got annoyed with Lyonnia then Yamacha and I got into it after you left. Which I thought Lyonnia was with you?"

"No I left school before she could catch up. I am sure she knows I am here though, she has already tried calling. Drama as always." Vegeta sat up and hovered over his knees, "So what did you want?"

"I saw your car, I thought maybe I could climb up and talk-"

"Ah, everyone bored of your show already-"

"Stop. Why does everyone insist on calling it that?"

"Because that is what it is. What reactions were you looking for when you decided to do all this?"

She frowned and shrugged again. She wasn't sure. Well, she was to a degree, but she couldn't tell him the whole reason. Which at this point, he obviously didn't care. Maybe all day she had just assumed he liked what he saw but when really her was just helping the ego trip she was playing with. "Honestly, I just wanted to do something that would get people to stop walking all over me. I am tired of Yamacha cheating on me everyday and thinking I don't see, and when he did get caught, I would take him back. I am tired of Lyonnia and her need to pick and probe me. It is annoying. Plus, I just wanted a change. Everyone was gone, seemed like the perfect time."

"Understandable," Bulma's face shot up, she starred at Vegeta. She was shock. He didn't say anything rude in reply. Maybe he did understand more than what she gave him credit, "So what else did you come over here for?"

She sighed, "I wanted to talk to you about something. I mean, did you tell Lyonnia you really hated me?"

Vegeta chuckled, "No. But she knew something was going on, she only assumed what she wanted."

"Good. Because I want to go back to the way they were, I miss you. I am not afraid to be the first to admit it. I miss my best friend."

"Nothing would have changed if you didn't make such a big deal out of everything, then ignore me-"

"What do you expect me to say or do. I saw you two have sex, we fought; hell we had sex. It was a lot going on in two weeks and I couldn't handle it. I thought you just didn't care, and part of me still does think that. I mean, don't you want to be friends again?"

"It is whatever-"

"Don't say that. Don't just say whatever to me and think that is good enough. Was it a mistake? Really? To sleep with me, to end our friendship like what we are is nothing?'

"Bulma-"

"No say it." She crossed her arms.

"I do, I do want to be friends again but you can't just storm over here either and expect that I am entirely at fault here."

Bulma frowned, it was true. Both had messed this friendship up, it made everything worse when they slept together. "I know. We shouldn't have slept together. I think that really started it, and then what I said afterward, it was uncalled for."

Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Bulma. Part of him was a little shocked that she admitted that what they did was a mistake. To this day he didn't view what they did was a mistake, but what he did, what he said was what was a mistake. He sighed, too late now. "So where do we go from here?"

"I guess trying to be friends again? If that is what you want?" He nodded. Remaining silent they sat there starring at one another. Bulma cleared her throat an stood up, she smiled. "Well I have to work tonight. I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yea."

Bulma smiled and crawled out of the window and walked to her house. She mentally patted herself on he pack. She felt like she was extremely productive with her day. She knew she felt great, the outcome was working in her favor. The best part, she knew she would have her friend back sooner or later. She needed him. She just hopped he truly felt the same way.

* * *

Bulma stood behind the Starbucks counter, cleaning the mixers and shelves. She heard Juu talking, and turned to she her walking with Krillen. She smiled, Stacey, their co-worker leaned towards Bulma as they watched them continue to talk in front of the outlet. "I guess he finally asked her out?"

She nodded, "I think you might be right."

"Well it is about damn time," Stacey commented. She continued to watch as Krillen took Juu's hand, rubbing with his thumb then kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Juu was blushing as she waved past Bulma. Bulma chuckled at the display. Stacey grabbed two more plates, and three cups and handed them to Bulma, "I guess you two had a very productive first day back?'

"You could say that," Bulma laughed.

Juu skipped towards Bulma with a huge grin plastered on her face, "He asked me to ChiChi's party this weekend. We are finally dating, can you believe?"

Bulma held her ears when Juu squealed with excitement, "Good. I am excited for you."

"Oh I forgot to ask, I am sorry; how did the Vegeta talk go? You texted me and I didn't reply, I am sorry."

She shrugged, "It is fine. I see you were busy. But our talk was good. I think we opened the discussion to work things out I guess. Not sure. We left things on a neutral conversation I suppose."

"Room to go maybe?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Oh and here comes another one," Juu watched Yamacha walk up to the counter. She rolled her eyes and looked at Bulma then to Stacey. "Mhm, this is awkward. So I am going to go help Stacey and leave you two to talk."

Bulma nodded and watched her walk away. She cleared her head and turned her attention to Yamacha. She smiled sheepishly, "So, what can I help you with?"

"I-I wanted to talk Bulma. We ended things on a bad note at lunch. You left school and I didn't get a chance to finish the conversation-"

"Mhm that is because I finished it for you Yamacha. I thought I made myself perfectly clear. I don't want to be in a relationship with you unless you take us seriously."

"Bulma, I know I have been kind of an idiot-" She shot a look at him questionable, "Okay, I was a huge jackass before. I know. I don't deserve you. I was an asshole, I treated you like you were just there and I did cheat. I am sorry. I also want to apologize for today. I should have been more supportive of what you did. You really look amazing. I was just thrown off that you did this for attention that now, you didn't want me."

"Yamacha, I think you are a great guy. I really cared about you. But you pressured me all the time, and when I didn't cave you went to the next girl who would open their legs. That was not only hurtful but disrespectful. That showed me that you don't want this to work. You don't take our relationship serious enough to put the effort."

"But I do. I promise. I am done with that. Give me a second chance. Please?"

For a second Bulma thought about saying no. But that was when she looked across the outlet towards Pacsun. She saw Vegeta. He was folding clothes, and seemed to have been watching. She looked back at Yamacha, who was waiting patiently for a reply. She sighed as she glanced towards Vegeta a second time, he smirked and did his signature two finger wave and walked into the store. She smiled. "Sure Yamacha. One more chance. But this is it. I can't keep doing this song and dance with you."

"That is fine. I just need one more chance, that is all. You won't regret this babe." Yamacha leaned forward and kissed her cheek and walked off.

Bulma sighed, "Yeah we will see." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Well there is Chapter Nine. I figure it is interesting enough. :o maybe. Lemme know what ya think of course. I am tryingt o make the story productive but still trying to not move too fast for everything. Granted it is still Junior year but I want the story to be…****AWESOME!****Hehe. But yeah, I think I will see what I can come up with for this party scene. Interesting I stuff coming.**

**Sad really I have certain things and direction I want to go with future chapters however it is getting to the chapters that makes it weird. Haha. So enjoy and I will see you guys next time.**

**Suey**

**Thank You to all my reviewers:**

**Musette Fujiwara:**** I just want you to say you are awesome! You have reviewed to pretty much everything I write and I love it.**

**Vampires-06:**** I love your excessive use of repeating the one word over and over, it is awesome. Makes me smile to see someone so excited for updates.**

**Loraven888:**** I want you in my pocket. Point. Blank. All of your reviews have made my day one way or another and I want to just give you a special thank you for that. Yer definitely a keeper.**

**MK08 & Rraz45:**** You two have definitely been one of the two very first reviewers and seemingly back every time I update which makes me feel like I am doing a good job.**

**Loneshinobi:**** Yet another reviewer that has been there from the beginning and with the second review ever you literally made me roll over laughing cause I knew I was going to make you made by not keeping the b/v going… I hope you are still enjoying it though none-the-less.**

**Princessbulma88:**** I am definitely glad that you watched the video, I did get the idea from that video and I am a huge Taylor Swift fan, so yeah. Granted it isn't as goddie as the video but definite theme there.**

**Anyways. Thank you. EVERYONE! ****VeggieLover, XoXPrincess BulmaXoX, GokuBabe, Megs, Abbyvp, Mara-the-Cat, & Na'Janay!**** Just amazing. I hope I don't disappoint!**


	10. Part One: Chapter Ten

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Ten**

"Wow, are you serious?" Bulma rummaged through her closet as she talked on the phone with both ChiChi and Juu. It was Friday, which by definition in high school terms meant party night. In Bulma terms meant, she couldn't find an outfit and she was completely nervous about this party. Her last experience had left her contemplating if she truly wanted to endure another party fun night. She sighed, sitting on her bed she starred, what to wear. "Yeah, I cannot believe Lyonnia did that. She shouldn't have been making fun of that couple, if she had been paying attention to where she was going she might not have fallen into the trash can. No if it had been she would have laughed and then walk away. But that is the difference between me and her, I just had to give her a hand." Bulma chuckled. "No I am trying to pick out what to wear now actually, ha yeah, okay-"

"Hey Bulma sweetie, Yamacha is on the house phone," Bunny walked in slowly and placed the phone beside Bulma on her bed. She smiled.

"Thanks mom, Yeah okay you two I will see you at the party, Okay Bye." Bulma disconnected her cell phone and placed it on the charger. She glanced at the house phone then to her mother who was leaving the bedroom. "Hey sweetie. Yeah I will be ready in the next hour or so, I already did everything, just trying to find what to where. Okay, I will see you in a bit. Bye."

She threw the phone on the bed and turned back to her closet. She wanted to look great. She was extremely nervous about this party. Yamacha had been bragging about it all week. Bulma had been extremely surprised, true to his word he was a caring, committed boyfriend like he promised to be. He didn't stray, or at least she hadn't caught him yet, he was by her side even more then before. She figured it was because he just had to keep an eye on her.

Bulma pulled out the dress Juu had suggested and heels. She laid it on her bed and crossed her arms. Maybe. She sighed and looked across the lawn to Vegeta's window. He was pacing, obviously having an argument on the phone, Bulma assumed it was probably Lyonnia. They had been fighting every day for the entire week, Vegeta would pace his room, yelling and screaming and by the end of the conversation one of the two would just hang up on each other. She shook her head.

"No Lyonnia I told you I am tired of listening to this bullshit; no I don't care. You should have been happy that she even helped you, I was just going to leave you there to struggle. Whatever, I will see you there; No I don't want to talk to you you are being a bitch-" Vegeta looked at his phone. She hung up on him.

He frowned as he threw his phone to his bed and continued to get dressed. Grabbing his Express modern fit button up, black, with his white under tank he sprayed his cologne. He grabbed his wallet then his phone, he smirked when he felt it vibrate.

_You shouldn't let her get on you nerves like that. She isn't even worth the effort._

_ I know, I just get tired of her bullshit._

_ Then why do you even deal with it?_

_ Why do you even deal with your dead weight?_

_ Because he is at least trying..._

_ Whatever helps you sleep at night; besides she normally isn't this bad. Just lately she is pissed off at everyone and decides to take it out on me._

_ You are just too lazy to find better._

_ I like to think of it at patience._

_ Haha, if you say so. Are you heading to the party?_

_ "Yeah, I assume you and the dipshit will be there._

He looked across the lawn and watched her. She had just left the bathroom after finishing getting dressed. He was aw struck. She was in a dress that looked silk from his angle, the cleavage area was a slight ruffle up or draped neckline that rounded into tank top. It was slimming, but not tight on her curves. There was a belt right below her breasts, and the dress draped to her mid thigh. It was silver. He growled, he hated the fact that Yamacha would have his arms around her all night.

_Yes we will be there, maybe if you aren't too busy maybe I will see you._

She smiled at him across the way and left her room. He grunted and slipped his phone in his pockeet and started downstairs. He leaned over the couch as he saw his parents sitting in the living room watching the news. Rita grinned when she noticed her son enter the room. "You know honey, you look amazing, how do you like your new jeans?"

"They are nice," Vegeta watched his father turn his attentions from the television to him. Here we go, he just knew there was about to be a serious talk about something. There always was with that look in his eye.

"Vegeta don't forget tomorrow we are going over some college decisions. We need to finalize your plans for football schools and what benefits you in the tech field, that is if you are still interested in doing the business with me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood up, looking at his father, College talk. "One step at a time, I don't even have a scholarship yet, I am still a junior-"

"Vegeta you need to start taking this stuff seriously. You know Dr. Briefs was telling me this morning Bulma has already decided on Columbia. She has an acceptation letter and everything. You need to get on the ball of things, I don't want my son not in college next year."

He was shocked. Stunned. He knew Bulma was looking at other colleges, but he wasn't expecting this. He starred wide eyed at his father, "Columbia? That is an east coast school."

His mother nodded with a grin, "Yes, isn't it exciting? We are so proud of Bulma, she has worked so hard and they are saying she is panning a strict planning period. She wants to get her doctorate is about six years I think-"

"Four years, which is not very common-"

"Yeah she has always been an overachiever," Vegeta was still trying to absorb this information. He was still wrapped in his mind trying to sort through this. Columbia?

She noticed that he wasn't still listening to his father discuss college. She knew that frown on his face. He was upset, or maybe just not expecting her to have everything already laid out. Vegeta was knocked back to reality when he realized his father was waiting for a reply, "you know Vegeta, How can we have conversations if you aren't listening?"

"I'm sorry, just got a lot on my mind-"

"I understand, but this is your future. We need to discuss it sometime soon, Bulma will be working for Capsule Corporation within six years, and then where will you and I be?"

"We will get there, it was you who wanted me to go pro with football too at one point, so one thing at a time." Dr. Ouji smirked. He was proud of his son. Vegeta patted his father shoulder, "Well I am off. I will be in late tonight or I will end up staying with Goku."

"Okay please be safe honey," Vegeta nodded and left the house. He sat in his car for a little bit as he watched Bulma and Yamacha exit her house as well. Yamacha placed his arm around her waist, guiding her to his car. She got to the car door as he sped across to get to his side. She smiled as she looked towards Vegeta's car. She saw him watching them. He smirked, watching her get into Yamacha's car. Tonight was going to be an interesting night, he just knew it.

* * *

Vegeta walked through the house, watching everyone throwing down drinks, dancing and cheering. He leaned against the wall as he watched Lyonnia taking another shot then directly after shooting a Jager Bomb with Rinyu. Vegeta sipped on his Bailey's Irish Creme as he watched the display. She was whispering in his ear who was grinning in return. Vegeta chuckled.

Lyonnia was putting on a show as she always does when she wants to get her way. She had joined Vegeta in his car once he had arrived. The scene played through his mind. She spat venom, and ended the relationship in a flash of a minute. He shrugged it off. Truth be told Vegeta was ready to just enjoy the rest of the school year. Lyonnia added stress, stress that was not needed. He continued to scan the room until he noticed Bulma. She and Yamacha were leaning against the frame of the fireplace, talking. Vegeta smirked, she looked bored.

Once Yamacha left Bulma's side, Vegeta glanced back at Lyonnia, who was switching her glances between him and Rinyu. His mind was made up, he glided through the group of people until he reached his destination. She smiled at him as he leaned against the frame. "Where did your boy toy go?"

She leaned towards his ear, "He went to go get us drinks, but he looked bored so I am sure he will disappear for about an hour I am guessing." She chuckled, "Where is your Lyonnia?"

He pointed towards Lyonnia who was still hanging herself over Rinyu, Bulma's nose curled in disgust. "I don't know she seems to be busy."

"You don't mind that she is doing that?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "We broke up right before the party. She can do as she pleases-"

Bulma smile at Vegeta, they turned as they heard some cheering from the other room. They took a look, it was Yamacha and Lewis upside down drinking beer. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Vegeta, "I guess he will be busy for longer then an hour." She scanned the room, she had yet to see Juu or ChiChi since she had arrived, "Have you seen Juu or Chi?"

He nodded, "Yeah last I saw they were in the backyard dancing."

"Lets go out there then," Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and started moving through until they reached the back door. She took a quick look and noticed ChiChi and Juu dancing in the middle with both Krillen and Goku with all the other guests. "Come on."

Vegeta smirked as he followed her to the group. "Bulma!" Juu called out and signaled for her to join. Juu grabbed her hand and pulled her in, "Are you just getting here?"

"No I have been here for a while," Bulma smiled as she held Juu's hand and started to move her hips. Vegeta stood aside, leaning against the fence as he watched. He noticed a couple of guys were watching Bulma dancing with the two girls. He smirked, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her arms were up in the air, rolling her hips, he watched her dress bottom slowly rise up her thighs.

She turned around saw him watching. She smirked and motioned for him to join her. Vegeta stalked towards her, grabbing her arms he spun her around, her back pressed against him. His hands glided down to her hips, resting, gripping her firmly. One of her arms reached around behind her, resting on his neck, the other laid on one of his hands. She smiled as she felt his breath linger on her ear and neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Once the song ended a slower song began to play, Vegeta shifted his arm, spinning Bulma around to face him. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his found them around her waist. She chuckled, "Remember when we were eight and our mothers signed us up for dance class?"

"Ha, yeah I try to forget."

"Hey I loved that class. I thought it was a lot of fun-"

"You would."

"I think we took classes until we were twelve, you were an amazing dancer. I miss dancing sometimes."

"We're dancing right now."

"Not this kind of dancing. I really want to do salsa lessons or something. I use to want to do swing dancing, all sorts of dancing."

"Why did you stop?"

"Well you wanted to quit and then I lost my partner," Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't fun without you. You wanted to do football and soccer after that."

"Yeah, dancing just wasn't my thing."

Bulma smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, she sighed as she leaned into his shoulder. She felt him resting on her forehead breathing softly. "Mhm, what time is it?"

Vegeta glanced at his watch and frowned, "It is almost one."

"Wow, really." Bulma looked up towards the house door, she realized she hadn't seen Yamacha since they arrived, "I guess I should go find Yamacha."

He released Bulma, she felt a chill at the loss of the warmth his body had been providing her. She frowned as she watched him cross his arms, "I will probably head out."

"You sure?" He nodded. He waved to Goku and Krillen and left the backyard. Bulma sighed as she watched him leave. She glanced towards Juu and ChiChi would were busy with their boyfriends. It was high time she tried to do the same. She walked back into the house, everyone was cheering as they staked cups. Bulma rolled her eyes, it was he little things that made parties for for people. She stopped mid stride as she laid her eyes on Yamacha. Her nose curled, he was hovering over Cassie, whispering in her ear. Marching straight towards him she tapped on his shoulder, "So this is where you've been this entire time?"

"It's not what you think babe, I was looking for you and then got stopped. We started talking about stuff, nothing was going on I promise-"

She shook her head, "You never learn do you?"

He watched her start for the door, he pushed Cassie aside and pushed through the group to catch up. He grabbed her arm tightly to pull her around, "Please wait. Let me explain, please-"

"No I have had enough. I am tired and I want to go home."

"Please Bulma, lets go upstairs and we can talk where it is quiet," Yamacha begged.

She sighed, "Fine." They walked upstairs, Yamacha picked an empty room and guided Bulma in the room. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, his warm breath washed over her neck, "Are you drunk?" She questioned, attempting to push him away.

"No, I had a few shots is all," he reached down, caressing her hips, he leaned in and kissed her neck. "I am so sorry babe, I promise I wasn't doing anything wrong, just talking."

Bulma felt his hands roaming her body, grabbing roughly he pushed her towards the wall. "Yamacha stop, we came up here to talk not make out-"

"We are talking," He continued to kiss down her neck, licking up to her ear, whispering. He grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly she winched in pain. His grip tightened as bit down on her collarbone and forcefully grabbing her breast. Bulma heart started to race as she realized she was now pressed against the wall.

"Yamacha stop, you are hurting me-" She was quickly silenced as he collapsed his lips over hers. In a flash she felt him grabbed her roughly and push her on the bed. Laying on top of her he forced her legs open, positioning himself between them. He held her arms over her head, kissing her cheek to her neck again. "Please Yamacha stop-"

Tears started to run down her cheeks. She felt his knee on her right leg, pressing down painfully. He released her hands and started exploring her body again. She heard him mumbling how attractive she was, and how he deserved to finally have her, this would be the best night of her life. She looked over her phone was on the floor, too far to grab. She glanced over, grabbed the house phone cord. He was still too distracted to notice the loud slam. She gripped tightly and hit him over the head with the base of the phone.

Bulma dropped the phone, wiping her tears she felt him go limp on top of her. She pushed him off and rolled off the bed. She quickly grabbed her phone, straightened her dress and walked towards the bedroom door. She looked over her shoulder, he was passed out on the floor. She quickly dodged for the bathroom. She locked the door and sat on the toilet sit. She sat there, silent for a second until finally breaking down.

Her face was leaning into her palms as she cried. Breathing heavily she dried her eyes. She looked at her phone which started to vibrate.

It was Vegeta, she smiled, _Are you still at the party?  
Yes. I am about to leave though, just waiting on Yamacha. _She lied, she couldn't bring herself to tell him what just happened. She knew he would go insane or he would inform her that he was right about the guy. _You?_

_ No, I already left. I just got home and wanted to see if you needed a ride, I saw you weren't home yet._

_ No I am fine, thank you._

She sighed. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. There was some soft bruising from where Yamacha had been sucking and her eyes were blood shot from crying. She pinched her cheeks and pulled out her make up. She quickly touched up, attempting to cover her face. Looking at both sides, she decided it was good enough and finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"Bitch!" Tonight was never going to end. "I fucking hate you-" Lyonnia charged at Bulma.

"Not now Lyonnia, I am trying to find your brother so we can leave."

Lyonnia stepped close to Bulma, their noses were practically touching, "I don't give a flying fuck, you are a bitch." She was slurring and blurting out her words, Rinyu quickly joined them, pulling Lyonnia away from Bulma with apologetic eyes. "I saw you and him dancing, I wish you would stop trying to take what is mine. You are just a fucking whore-"

"Lyonnia stop!" Rinyu shouted, "I am sorry Bulma, I am trying to get her home."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It is fine-"

"Bitch." Lyonnia shouted a second time, Rinyu loosing his grip. She reached Bulma, raising her hand and making contact across her face. Bulma stood there for a second, her cheek throbbing. Lyonnia was in her face now, whispering, "You are nothing but trash. He will never want you."

"Bulma I am sorry," Rinyu grabbed Lyonnia again and started to walk off. Bulma watched them walk down the stairs. She rubbed her cheek. Everyone was still starring at her. She rolled her eyes and stormed towards the bedroom she left Yamacha in, hoping to have him in a better, more sober state.

She looked into the room. Stopping in her tracks she saw Yamacha and Cassie entangled together on the bed. She leaned against the door frame and then behind her. A couple of guys peeked inside and cheered Yamacha on. What a waste of time. Bulma frowned and turned swiftly, not even bothering as she stormed out of the house. She glanced around, debating on how she was going to get home. Sighing she turned around and started down the sidewalk of the neighborhood.

'I can't believe that asshole.'

"I know..."

'I can't believe you let him touch you like that; and then not storm back in there and kick his ass.'

"It wasn't my fault, he was drunk and he eventually found someone to have drunk sex with."

'Excuses. You know even all that you will probably just take him back come Monday anyways, I don't even know why I try.'

"This is crazy. Yamacha is an idiot, he was just my first boyfriend. Not like anyone else came around."

'Why not just admit it to yourself, you wish it was Vegeta. I know we would be so much better off if it was Vegeta you were dating.'

"Yeah I think we have already established that one, but he doesn't want me. I am lucky if we even become friends again – wait. Why am I talking to myself? I am going insane-"

"I think you are," Vegeta had pulled up to Bulma on the sidewalk. He had stepped out of the car, listening to her talk to herself. He smirked as she looked at him stunned, not knowing what to say, "I would offer you a ride, but I don't want to interrupt this conversation you are having. It seems personal."

She frowned, no more. Not tonight she didn't want anything else to go wrong, that is not what she wanted. Facing him she took a quick breather, "Not now Vegeta, please. Don't make fun of me, I have had a really bad night and I just want to go home."

He glanced at her, concerned with what could have gone wrong from the time her left to the point of her walking home, "Where is your boyfriend? Wasn't he supposed to be driving you home?"

Vegeta watched Bulma clench her eyes shut briefly and then reopen them, "I-he was just drunk, and I wanted to leave. I couldn't find Chi or Juu. I just wanted some air anyways so I started walking." She looked down the road, Vegeta saw her red cheek, he shook his head as he approached her, "So if you don't mind, I would like to get home, and this talking isn't making me get there fast-" She stopped. He grabbed her chin and looked at her cheek again, "What?"

"What the hell happened?" He noticed the hickey on her neck and her swollen cheek, "Did he do this Bulma?"

"The hickey yes, the cheek no. The cheek you can owe your crazy girlfriend to." She pushed his hand away and starred at him, "I really don't want to have this conversation right. As I stated before I am exhausted, and if you don't mind I would like to continue my mid-morning stroll."

Vegeta chuckled, he motioned for Bulma to go towards his car. She frowned and obeyed. He opened the passenger door for her and allowed her to crawl in. She laid her head back and waited for him to start driving. As they drove down the road, he continued to sneak glances at her face. "So are you going to tell me what happened or wait for me to find out from your friends?"

"I doubt they would know, I actually never ended up hanging out with them other than when we saw them dancing. They were wrapped up in other activities to notice." She looked at Vegeta who was starring at her concern scowl on his face as he pulled into the driveway, "Don't worry about it. Nothing happened, I am fine."

"I will find out woman," He leaned back and turned off his car. "You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well I am starving-"

"You are always hungry," She rolled her eyes as they stepped out of the car.

He started to walk towards the door, Bulma found herself following, "Well there is dinner in the fridge, my parents are already asleep, so come in and keep me company."

"Fine, seeing as though my parents are still awake and I am not in the mood to deal with them either," Bulma pointed towards her house, the lights were still on in some of the rooms.

"Ah, I see." They walked into the house, flipping the lights on in the kitchen Bulma hopped on top of the counter top as Vegeta reached into the fridge. She leaned over on her elbow and crossed her legs as she watched Vegeta heat up his food. "While I have you, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

She sighed, "I think we have talked about everything that needs to be talked about. We are obviously trying to be friends again after everything, so what else is there?"

He smirked. Sitting the plate next to Bulma he watched her pick at the vegetables, "My parents told me about Columbia."

Bulma missed the carrot in her mouth as she stopped, "Oh gosh, I am so sorry-"

"I thought you were planning on staying here for a few?"

She smiled faintly, "I was but the biological and genetics program isn't as advanced and beneficial in the state colleges as Columbia is. I mean, literally the courses, the programs that they have to offer are so extensive there, I will be able to take over in my partnership with my father quicker than if I decided to stay and go to a state school. I mean, the schools around here, the state college I was looking at with you and the others is more for you guys with the sports and football thing, not for me."

"Your father told you about my choices of the football colleges?"

She shrugged, "I have actually known for a while. That week when your parents went on the cruise, my father was working on pitches for the merger of the two companies. I assumed you knew what was all happening."

"Well I knew about the merger, I just didn't know about the college and your plans to take over." He took another bit and looked at her, "Columbia? Really.."

She smiled, "It won't be so bad. I just need to get out of California and I have always wanted to be in New York. Besides, I am sure you will be fine without me here, happier even."

Vegeta chuckled, "Well I was considering Brown or Columbia myself-"

"Are you serious! But neither really have a football team, I thought that is what your main goal was. Football first while doing the majors?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I am not sure all what is going to happen yet. I just started applying to some colleges, plus depends on some offers I get next season."

"Well I am sure you will figure it out this summer."

"Probably."

She watched Vegeta clean off his plate and place it in the sink, she jumped down from the counter and leaned against it, her hands still on the top, "I can't believe it is almost summer. Next year we will be seniors, are you excited?"

"Ha, I am ready for high school to be over entirely to be honest."

"Always so grumpy, never looking at the bright side of things. School really isn't that bad. I think you should try and maybe attempt to have more fun, enjoy this time. We only do it once."

"I enjoy it, to a degree."

"Stealing virginities doesn't count."

"I think of that as my pass time."

Bulma chuckled, "So are you and Lyonnia officially through?"

He was resting his arm on the counter, facing Bulma. She was starring at him, he sighed, "I think she and I are probably not going to continue after this. She and Rinyu have been getting close this past week, and before I left they were pretty close."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, I think I am done with girlfriends for a while. She was just too much drama."

"Ne, true. I still don't see how you put up with it for so long."

"Hey you did the same if you remember correctly."

She rolled her eyes again, and then smiled at Vegeta, "That was the old me though. I am on this _I don't give a shit about your attitude _thing. It seems to be working."

Vegeta turned, both elbows on the counter as she leaned over glancing at him. He was starring at the wall, thinking. Without moving a feature, or his eye contact to the wall, he took a deep breath, "Do you regret it."

Bulma's head shot up, "No. Honestly, I think you do." He starred at her, not sure what to say next, she smiled and nudged him, "It is fine. I know I am not the one you want, and that is fine. That is put behind us. We are friends, and that is what I want Vegeta. I want to be your friend because I honestly cannot live without you."

He smirked. Bulma playfully pushed Vegeta who chuckled as he grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her, he started to tickle her. Bulma was giggling as she felt herself press against Vegeta. They stopped. Her back against the counter, the space between them was nothing, they starred at one another. Feeling their breath on each other they slowly moved to where their noses were touching-

They both jumped apart as they heard Dr. Ouji cough from behind them, gaining both their attention as they turned around. Both his parents were starring at the two, "I assume it is safe to say you have woken up the entire househould."

"I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Ouji." She moved further away from Vegeta, blushing. Che cleared her throat and started to walk towards the door, "I think I better get home. Thank you again fro driving me home. Sorry about waking you guys, good night."

"Night Bulma honey," They watched her exit the house as she shot home. Their attention faced back to their son who was still standing there silent, "Lets not make a nightly habit of this please. I do like to sleep."

"Sorry-" Vegeta nodded and jolted towards his room.

Rita glanced up at her husband, he shook his head, "Awkward."

"Agreed." She flipped the lights and headed back to bed.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Cough cough. Not a relationship, no, but friends again! YAY! Everyone cheer. YAY! Anyways, I just finished cooking dinner, be jealous, made ham, chedder/bacon potatos, cream corn, and green beans! Yum. Be jealous. I can fed ex now!**

**Anywho… I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I will see yall next time!**


	11. Part One: Chapter Eleven

**Quick Notes: Alright, before I start this ****awesome**** of **_**awesomeness**_** chapter, I'd like to go over some things – I was sent an email in regards to parts of my story, so I am going to clear up some of these questions, in case anyone else is kind of curious.**

**-The ideal way I have the household set ups for both Vegeta and Bulma is your basic middle/upper class homes, two-story, decent and well furnished. Pretty much whatever you would want, or even have as far as your house, I am not using what the 'typical' scenery for the rich, wealthy looking CC is most normally viewed as. Just your run of the mill, regular 21****st**** generation homes. They are actually pretty close in yard length, obliviously close enough to **_**see**_** each other.**

**-THEY ARE IN THEIR JUNIOR YEAR of high school.**

**-As introduced in the last chapter, Dr. Briefs [CC] & Vegeta Senior [Ouji Industries] is in fact running business- Capsule Corporation is more medical technologies that is in partners with Ouji Industries, this is a more computer technology based company. I will definitely go into more detail with that in the future, but it will be more vivid in the Sequel that I have already thought of.**

**KKAY, enough… Enjoy the chapter. Yay!**

* * *

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Yes please, water and the dressing on the side," The waitress nodded as she finished taking the order. She gathered the menus and walked off. Bulma, Juu and ChiChi were sitting at Cheddars for lunch. Bulma smiled as she returned with their drinks, she took a sip of her water as her friends both glanced at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you were at the party. We ended up going to Waffle House after the party, we texted Yamacha, he never replied. We were hoping you two were going to join us. What happened?" Juu questioned.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, leaning over the table, "Nothing really, I just ended up leaving early is all. Well maybe about two I think."

"Well what happened. We were having a good time dancing then you disappeared-"

"Which by the way, you and Vegeta were dancing..." ChiChi interrupted.

Bulma felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "Yeah that was an interesting development. Seriously though, I wasn't expecting him to join me."

"But he did and you two were all over each other for quit some time," Juu chuckled.

"Yeah but I doubt he looked at it like that."

ChiChi frowned, "But that still doesn't answer what happened with you and Yamacha. Tien said that you left pissed off, and Yamacha was seen with Cassie most of the night. Did something go down?"

"Kind of, but you cannot say anything. Not Vegeta, not Goku. Especially not Vegeta."

"It can't be that serious," Juu rolled her eyes.

Bulma shook her head, "When we got to the party, Yamacha and I hung out for a bit. He eventually left me to get some drinks and was gone for most of the night. I ended up getting with Vegeta, we danced and then I started to look for Yamacha. I hadn't seen him literally the entire night-"

"You were wrapped up with Vegeta," Bulma sent a glare towards ChiChi who chuckled in response. "What it is true."

"Anyways, I caught him and Cassie snuggling on the couch-"

"Really? That is pathetic," Juu commented smugly.

"Tell em about it, ha. After I confronted him about it, he begged to go upstairs to talk with me. So we did. When we got to the room I started to strike up the conversation and I guess because he was kind of wasted he started to kiss me; basically he threw himself at me. Next thing I know we were on the bed-"

"Wait, you didn't, he didn't force you did he?"

"Oh no, I ended up hitting him across the head with the phone," Bulma made a face as she took anther sip. "Later on, I tried to find him to see if we could leave, he and Cassie were kind of busy."

"Have you talked to hims since," ChiChi questioned. Bulma shook her head, "Good. I don't think you should."

"Yeah, I might try and talk to him when the weekend is over, I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"Are you planning on giving him another chances, because Bulma I don't mean to be a bitch when I say this, but I don't think that would be a very smart move."

"No I am not, but I do want to give him a chance to apologize. He was drunk," Bulma shrugged.

"So what happened with Vegeta, did you see him after that?"

Bulma smiled, "Well after everything happened, he had already left the party. I didn't have a ride so I started walking home, he saw me and drove me home."

Her friends stared at her blankly, "That's it? Nothing romantic? You two were dancing extremely cozy and you are telling me nothing happened after that-"

"Nothing," She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean we are working on being friends again, but that was really the conversation." She have lied. She looked at her friends who looked away to start eating their lunch. She sighed, she wasn't ready for anyone to know about Columbia. She continued, "But he was telling me that him and Lyonnia might finally be over, which is nice."

"Really?" She nodded. "Good." ChiChi chuckled.

They continued to eat, talking about the rest of the party. Then Prom came. It was three more weeks until Prom, so the decision of the dresses were definitely the target of the conversation. Once the lunch was over, the girls gathered their things and waved to ChiChi as she left to head home. Juu sighed as Bulma and her started off to their work outlet, "Sucks that we have to work."

"Yeah especially after a party like last night," Juu smiled.

"How was your night with Krillen anyways?"

"It was great, I cannot believe we are finally dating, it is exciting. But we are trying to take things slow, we kissed last night but that is really about it. Mostly we just had long conversations and danced. I had a lot of fun."

Bulma smiled faintly, she was jealous. Granted her night had a lot of highlights, she couldn't get past the Yamacha and Lyonnia scenes. She knew she didn't belong at parties and last night proved that factor. She assumed that because she was dressing the way she was now, maybe ChiChi and Juu thought she deserved to be at every party but they weren't even that exciting. But that is high school for you.

As she clocked in and went straight behind the counter she aimlessly cleaned up while the first shift employees got ready to leave. It was mid afternoon, and normally Starbucks is packed with shoppers, but today was different. The Mall was dead silent and Starbucks followed in suit. Juu and Bulma looked at this as an opportunity to study for their tests for that week. Juu sat on one of the work stables, leaning over chewing on her eraser while Bulma leaned on the counter, scanning her book.

Bulma would keep being distracted. Not by work of course, no customers for at least the past two hours, but she saw Vegeta. He was stuck at work too. He stood at the front of the store, folding more inventory and setting it out on display. Juu noticed her friend in dream world as she watched Vegeta. She smiled.

"You know Bulma, starring at Vegeta isn't considered studying."

Bulma blinked her eyes then glared at Juu who was snickering at her. Bulma frowned, "I wasn't starring. He just happened to be in my view."

"You were starring, and starring for a good while B," Juu chuckled.

"Whatever."

"So have you thought about what you are going to say to Yamacha? Even though I think it is pointless to talk to him, he doesn't deserve a second chance."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know. I texted him a while ago saying we needed to talk. He told me not tonight he was really not feeling well. I told him he shouldn't have drank so much. He hasn't replied since."

"You think he remember what happen-"

"Do you think who remembered what happened," Bulma looked up, it was Vegeta who had spoken. He leaned against the counter and glanced between the two girls.

"Yamacha was drunk last night, and he is avoiding my calls."

"Yeah Lyonnia said he has been sick all morning-"

"You talked to Lyonnia," Bulma's voice sounded faint. She was dreading this happening. What if they were back together, or having sex. Her mind started to race with ideas.

Vegeta chuckled, "Nothing like that, no she came over to complain about the party and how I acted. It ended up with yet another fight, she stormed out then called the house. My mom answered the phone, she told her to tell me she never wanted to talk to me, and to fuck off. Then she continued with to inform me that her and Rinyu were sleeping together."

"She said that to your mom," Bulma shook her head in disgust. "I wouldn't even say that to your mom."

"Yeah, she wasn't pleased with that display. She said she never wanted that girl in her house again. Which is fine by me," Vegeta commented. "But my mom wanted me to ask you to talk to your parents about a BBQ next weekend? I don't know why she just doesn't call your mom, but whatever."

Bulma chuckled, "Yeah that is fine, I will ask them when I get home-I think your boss is signaling you?"

Bulma pointed across the way, Vegeta followed the direction and saw Chitzu waving him down, "I suppose you are right. Well I will text you later."

She watched him wave off and glanced back at Juu, "Wow so things really are back to normal now?"

"I guess, he and I are texting and talking more, but it will be great now that maybe Lyonnia will stay out of the picture."

"Agreed."

* * *

Lyonnia knocked softly on Yamacha's bedroom door, peaking her head through. He was still asleep. She chuckled. She walked to his bed and starred with her arms crossed debating on how to wake him up. She poked him with her toe, no movement. She shoved him harder with her foot, still nothing. She bent over, still breathing. She got closer to his ear, taking a deep breath - "WAKE UP!"

Lyonnia laughed, clapping one of her hands over her mouth as she watched Yamacha tumble to the floor, still tangled in the blankets. He stood up quickly, red in the face, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing actually," she inspected him then walked to his bed and sat down. "Our mother called me, she is at work and was curious if you still weren't feeling well because she called the doctor. You have an appointment Monday."

"Okay good-"

"What is wrong with you anyways? I am sure it is just from drinking too much; mom wouldn't tell me."

"No, I told mom this morning I think I caught something-"

Lyonnia looked at him, then his bed, standing up swiftly she walked to the door, "Like what? The flu?"

Yamacha shook his head and frowned, "I wish it was just the flu. I think Cassie had Chlamydia-"

She choked and chuckled as she gawked at her brother, "What the fuck? How the hell do you even know?"

"Well mom and me were looking up symptoms and she called her office, I know she doesn't work for that kind of doctor office, but the doctor told her some of the possibilities."

Hey nose curled in disgust, "What are some of the symptoms?"

"Burning piss-"

"Ew no, lets stop there," Lyonnia shook her head and crossed her arms. "Well have you told Bulma?"

"She called me earlier and left a message. I know we had a fight, but I think I really screwed up. I just remember waking up at Cassie's house."

"Was anything on her?"

"I remember cleaning up a good bit, there was some blood, I just figured maybe she was on her period. She had a few bumps but nothing that I really looked at."

"Did you use protection?"

"Just her."

Lyonnia rolled her eyes, "You really are a dumbass. At least I think she is on birth control so maybe you will be lucky in that department."

"Yeah if we are part of the ninety eight percent that doesn't get pregnant."  
"What are you going to say to little Miss Bookworm?"

He shrugged, "I think I screwed up, she won't forgive. The sound of her voice on that voice mail, she was way too calm. But I will probably call her later or something. What about you and Vegeta? I saw you with Rinyu this morning when I came home."

"Yeah, Vegeta and I called it quits last night. I found Rinyu liked me, so we hooked up," Yamacha shook his head at his sister, she chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Don't even give me that look. You of all people have no room to talk. Besides you can be a whore but I can't have sex with another guy?"

Yamacha laughed, "I am what is called Man Pretty, you are just a whore."

"This is coming from the clam man?"

"That isn't funny," Yamacha retorted. He glanced at his phone, looking over the phone he checked the text message a second time. "Get out so I can go ahead and call Bulma to see how badly I fucked up this time."

"Whatever you say, but she isn't going to take you back now, and if she does, she will probably never sleep with you again." Lyonnia turned to leave but turned around as he was dialing, "Before I forget, Rinyu told me to tell you if you are feeling better by five, they are meeting up at the school to play basketball."

* * *

"So what time are you meeting the guys at the school for what were you doing again?" Bulma looked up from her books and looked at Vegeta. He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to flip through the channels, pretending to study. "Seriously Vegeta, we are here to study, not watch TV"

She grabbed the remote and turned off the television, he frowned, "What? This is boring." Vegeta laid his head on the headboard as Bulma frowned at him. "Fine. And yes I am meeting Goku and them in about thirty minutes to play basketball."

She rolled her eyes, "For a group of kids who openly hate school, you guys are weird for wanting to go to school on a Saturday afternoon to play basketball."

"We were bored, wanted to work off last night-"

"Ah because you have to watch your figures?"

"Yea." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma looked at her phone, her smiled vanished, "One second Vegeta." She flipped open her phone, "Hey, yeah, whats up?" Vegeta looked at her with a concerned look on his face as she got up from the bed and walked to the hallway, closing the door behind her. She remained quiet, attempting to listen, "No Yamacha, you don't even remember what you did, or should I say tried to do-No sorry isn't going to cut it this time, you were way past drunk and I can't be with someone who gets carried away like that, not right now. Yeah we could have left, but no you wouldn't been driving with me. That would have ended up ten times worse then what already did. No I left, you were too busy with Cassie to notice, by the way how is she?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow as he continued to listen.

"That is stupid. No I don't think that would be smart for us. How about this, we start over; no not like that. I think I am done with this as a relationship for right now, especially after last night. You don't even remember what you did enough o apologize. Tell you what, you figure it out, then we can work on being friends. We can move up from that but I am telling you this right now, I don't trust you and because of that I don't think we will ever be in a relationship again. I'm sorry too. Okay, bye." Bulma hung up the phone and starred at it for a second. Silent, she sighed heavily as she felt the urge to cry again. He didn't remember what he tired to do. How could she move from that? She put her phone in her pocket and joined Vegeta in the room who was now starring at her, "What?"

"What did he do?"

She frowned and returned to her spot on the bed, he was still watching her, waiting, "Nothing. Nothing that concerns you."

"I will find out anyways, you might as well tell me-"

"No Vegeta I don't need to tell you, I don't want to talk about it, so please just drop it."

Vegeta looked at Bulma with a frustration glare as she turned her attention back to her books. He was curious to say the least. He had already found it a point to see what all went down at the party after he had left, number one reason was because she was walking home. Vegeta frowned, "I really hate studying."

"I know you do."

"I gotta go anyways," Vegeta gathered his books and set them at her desk. He grabbed his wallet and phone, placing them in his pocket he noticed Bulma was watching in, "What?"

"Are you planning on coming back? We have this project to do and this test-"

"Don't worry we won't fail-"

"I know, but I like to be prepared-"

Vegeta charged at her, covering her mouth and shook his head, "Stop."

"But-"

"No. We will be find. The project is almost done anyways and the test it is not like either of us can absorb anymore anyways." They were close. Vegeta covered her mouth gently while their noses were barely touching. Vegeta's breath was low, she could smell his cologne from where he was standing.

"I think you should go before you are late."

He felt her frown under his hand; removing his hand he threw her hair in her face. He chuckled, "I will tex you later."

"Drive safe."

Bulma glanced at her phone, she smiled, "Hey Juu. No Vegeta just left actually. Yeah I think Yamacha was going to be there, why whats up?" Bulma went silent. "Juu please just leave it alone, I don't want Vegeta or anyone knowing. He called me and apologized so it is fine- Juu no. Thank you, just leave it alone, please? Thank you. I will talk to you at work then, bye."

She looked at her phone, peaking out her window she watched Vegeta drive off. She felt an uncomfortable moment when she realized that Juu probably wasn't going to listen to her and meet at the school to confront Yamacha. She hoped that she wouldn't or at least wait for Vegeta to not be around. She sighed, not that she didn't think he could take care of it, but she knew he would. Thinking back, she remembered the last time Vegeta confronted Yamacha.

Please, Juu... Don't.

* * *

Juu barged into the school, the boys were just arriving to the gym. She quickly darted around the corner spotting Tien. He smiled at her, "Hey Juu what are you doing here?"

She was on a mission, "Is Yamacha in there?"

He could hear the anger on her words, her face was flushed, fists clenched, she was out for something. He nodded, "Yeah he is in there with Goku, but I think they are changing-" Juu ignored the rest of Tiens' conversation as she continued her march into the boys lockeroom, She heard them in the far back, chuckling and joking around. He was huddled in the group with Krillen, Rinyu, and Goku while Vegeta was off to the side getting into his shoes. Her heels clicking as she reached her destination and shoved Yamacha into the metal lockers behind him.

"Whoah Juu what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is you Yamacha, it has always been you. Who the fuck do you think you are doing the shit you pull?"

Yamacha starred blankly at the angered blonde bombshell in front of him. Normally a woman wouldn't strike fear into him, but Juu, no matter her size was not a force to play with. Even Yamacha knew, being on her good side was always the way to be or she would make you pay. "I have no clue what you are talking about. You are the one who came in here yelling about shit for no reason-"

"No reason? You are so fucking stupid." She shoved him a third time until he landed on the floor, glaring up at her, "Now you fucking asshole, I am only going to say this once, so listen closely. You need to stay away from Bulma, you to are through for good. Don't try to get back with her-"

"Juu we broke up so just-"

"If I wanted you to talk I wouldn't have shoved you on the ground; you are beneath her. You are no better than the trash I throw on the ground and step on. Last night, what you did, that was unforgivable. You can sit there looking dumbfounded as you are always doing. You are good at that."

"I promise I didn't-"

"If you don't even know what you did, then you sure as hell need to just stay the fuck away from her. Or I swear to God I will rearrange your face, am I understood?" Juu questioned, he nodded. She smiled and glanced at Krillen, he was grinning, fully aware of why she did what she did. "Call me later Krillen."

"Kay."

Juu started off out the lockerroom, Yamacha stood up, everyone was starring. He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what the hell that was about-"

"Keep telling yourself that tool," Krillen frowned. He grabbed his bag and water, "I will see you guys on the court, I need some air."

Goku and Vegeta watched Krillen leave with Rinyu then turned their attention back to Yamacha who was still trying to adjust his clothes. Clearing his throat he frowned at Goku, holding his arms up, "What? I swear I have no fucking clue what that was all about-"

Goku shook his head, "For you sack Yamacha, I hope you are right, and I hope I never find out."

"What the hell man," Yamacha become defensive. Vegeta crossed his arms as he watched.

"You know what the hell, don't fucking start with me. You have been an asshole to her and I swear, if I find out what went on; all I am saying is that you have been a shady character lately and you need to adjust yourself before it gets adjusted for you."

Yamacha watched Goku storm out, he chuckled nervously as he turned and slammed his locker. He fucked up. Badly. He wasn't alone. He rolled his eyes, "What the fuck are you starring at?"

"Not sure, but I am still wanting to find out what went on-"

"Nothing, it is none of your business."

"I thought you didn't know what Juu was just talking about." Vegeta nodded his head and grabbed his bag, "You really are a fucking idiot."

"Oh fuck off Vegeta-"

In a split second Vegeta dropped his bag and grabbed Yamacha by the throat, holding him against the locker. Vegeta smirked as Yamacha fell silent, red was creeping to his face, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said – Fuck off," he choked.

Vegeta smirked grew, "Now why would you say that?"

"Because you are a fucking asshole, I told you it is none of your business, so worry about your own shit-"

"Bulma is my business-"

Yamacha chuckled then started to cough as Vegeta's grip become thicker, "Don't even pull that fucking bullshit on me, you two are barely friends let alone talk to each other. And I suggest you let me go soon, because remember what happened with the last fight. You don't want to screw up next year do you?"

Vegeta released Yamacha and watched him fall back to the floor. He chuckled, grabbing his bag he glanced back down, "Who said I was going to kick your ass today? I thought we were here to play basketball?"

Vegeta laughed as he left Yamacha on the floor to gather his things. He punched his bag as he got back to his feet, "What a fucking pyshco."

Yamacha joined the rest of the guys on the court, dropping his bags on the bench. They were warming up and throwing some hoops. Vegeta smirked at him as he sent him a death glare. Yamacha felt his mouth get dry as he looked at the rest of his friends. They were about to play basketball but for some reason he felt this vibe that basketball was not entirely what they were going to play.

Vegeta chunked the ball, hard at Yamacha. He groaned as he caught it in his groin. Goku came behind him and patted his back, hard. Goku laughed, "Teams? Me Vegeta, Krillen. Tien Rinyu and Yamacha. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Rinyu smiled.

"Well then lets play some ball," Vegeta smirked. Vegeta was normally a defensive player when it came to basketball. But that didn't mean he didn't have a killer shot throw, but this was Krillen and Tien's game. Vegeta however had one thing on his mind, Yamacha knew it, he could feel it in his bones. Marron and Launch were at the side lines, Launch was the 'score keeper'. That's when Yamacha heard the count down, the longest ten seconds of his life as he saw the red flash in Vegeta's eyes.

This was not a game of basketball, he knew he was about to find out.

* * *

Two hours later, the boys finally called it quits. Yamacha was bruised, bleeding and sore from every angle he could think of of. Today continued to prove how awesome this weekend had turned out. He shook his head as he cleaned himself off. Goku and Krillen stayed behind and waited as Vegeta headed to his car with Rinyu and Tien. Lyonnia, Marron and Launch were already outside.

Vegeta leaned against his car, Kevin joined the huddle shortly with a smile. He watched as Rinyu shook his arm. They went towards their car, Kevin hopped in the drivers seat and Rinyu on the hood. Goku and Krillen joined them, Yamacha slowly tagging behind, Lyonnia smiled. "Hey Launch, you think you and Tien want to grab some food after this?"

"Yeah sure," She smiled, tugging on his arm. Tien smiled, "You played a great game babe, you will be amazing next season as always."

"Thanks," He kissed her cheek.

Lyonnia nudged toward Vegeta, who frowned at their closeness, "You aren't mad are you?"

"About what?"

She sighed, always avoiding the conversation, "Me and Rinyu-"

Vegeta chuckled, "You can do as you please woman, I am not your babysitter."

"Yeah but the way things ended, I don't want things to be weird-"

He shook his head, "Won't be weird." Lyonnia smiled.

Launch giggled as they watched Kevin speed around the corners of the parking lot with Rinyu on stop, pounding on the hood laughing. "What are they doing? It looks like fun."

Tien smiled, "Ha, Yeah Rinyu is crazy. We were doing this on Christmas Break, it was so fun. It's car surfing." Rinyu was laughing as he continued to shout, _Faster, Faster_. The group watched and carried out a conversation. There was several other students who left the building to watch the car swirl round and round the lot. Tien smiled, "He loves it-"

Tien looked away for a second, shifting his gaze back as he heard the car tires skid, loud. His heart dropped. The air was filled with the tire dust, the smell of rubber was fresh until the car stopped. Kevin was screaming, as the air cleared, Tien noticed Rinyu wasn't on the car anymore. Looking around, they scattered towards the car.

Kevin was pacing, running his hands through his air, "I don't know what happened. Oh my god, Rinyu," He shouted. No movement. He panicked as he bent down, Tien finally joined Vegeta and Goku were next. "I don't know what happened, he was saying faster, I lost control."

Vegeta bent down, trying to stop the blood from his head, Rinyu was lifeless, head was busted on the curb. Vegeta starred at Goku, "Call an ambulance!"

Sitting on the ground, still trying to stop the bleeding, Tien dropped to the ground next to his brother. Tears formed in his eyes, pushing on his chest, "Rinyu, wake up-"

The sirens grew louder, Vegeta looked behind him, Lyonnia was crying in Launch's arms.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Before going on to my normal rambling, I just wanted to take a moment about this chapter. I just want to express some of the things I do put in this specific story will be based on true facts. This last scene, with Rinyu car surfing; I cannot express the seriousness of this degree of playing around. My junior year of high school, one of my friends was driving the car when he lost control. It was after school when the boy was thrown from the car top and slammed his head on the curb. He was dead on arrival of the ambulance. He was only a sophomore. The gentlemen who was driving graduated with me, however he had a lot to go through after this. So please be aware of the activities you and your friends do on a daily basis. Sometimes we think we can do almost anything without getting hurt and that is definitely not the case.**

**On to other matters: Well! I am soooo sorry it took me forever to update! My computer literally went hay-wire with a hacker. Had to change all my passwords than tried to format my computer which didn't work. Haha so had to hook up another computer...**

**Anyways, hope yall enjoyed the chapter, once again sorry it took so long, I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next one, I hope.**

**Thanks, Suey**


	12. Part One: Chapter Twelve

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Twelve**

Laying on her bed, it was Sunday. Starring at the fan as it circled around, flipping through music on her iPod. Saturday happened in slow motion at work once she got the call. Vegeta called her once he got home. It was around ten when she found out about Rinyu being rushed to the hospital. She had left work, thankfully her manager understood as she rushed to Vegeta's house. He had saw it all play out.

She remembered how hysterical he had been when she got there. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about how he collapsed in her arms, crying. She had only seen him cry four times in there friendship, she knew at this point he was broken. She turned over and looked at the clock, she didn't have to work today, she was excused considering the accident. Bulma didn't know if she even wanted to be home. She felt helpless.

She felt her stomach rumble. She had yet to eat today. Bulma sighed, turning her music off she forced herself out of bed. Looking across the yard she noticed that Vegeta's lights were out, she could tell he was still in bed. Not moving. She looked away and stayed at the dress on her closet. Black, plain with black flats. There was a viewing service in a few hours that Mrs. Cullen called everyone to inform them. She

Frowning she started downstairs, she heard the television playing the story.

"Oh my," Bunny breathed heavily, putting her hand to her mouth as she gasped. She looked at her husband who was stunned as well but the new cast. Bunny turned, seeing Bulma on the wall frame watching, her eyes still red and puffy from crying, "Bulma..."

Her arms wrapper around herself, she listened.

_...Rinyu Cullen and football friend, Kevin Depree were hanging out their high school yesterday evening with some friends. Witnesses are reporting that Rinyu was interested in showing off a new game, Car Surfing. Unfortunately the game resulted in death._

_ Rinyu Cullen was killed upon head on impact, he was riding on the top of the roof of his friends car when they lost control and was literally flung from the top, landing on the nearby curb. It is reported that due to the nature of his skull being shattered was the cause of his death. Police have filed reports, Kevin Depress will go to trial, granted he was just a by standard in the situation, he was still the driver of this horrible accident. Rumors are saying he may face jail time, and tried as an adult. _

_ There will a viewing on Sunday for all the students. We will keep you updated. Back to you Cindy..._

_ Wow, I cannot believe what some teenagers are doing for fun these days. What a same. The Family must be devastated. Our hearts go out to them. _

Bulma starred at the screen, lost for words. She was picking at her nails, twisted her hands one in the other as she watched the pictures across the screen. She was completely blank. They had taken pictures of the scene, you could the blood on the curb.

Loss for words doesn't even describe the pounding her heart felt. The loss of breath as she drifted back to her friends, Vegeta who were there, who watched it. She choked for breath, clearing her throat her parents were starring at her. She pierced her thin lips together, attempted to gather something, anything; she smiled faintly. Blinking away the tears she finally found her voice, "Tien was there, um and Vegeta, he was the one who tried to stop the bleeding." He voice cracked.

Bunny sighed, "Rinyu's brother was there; oh dear that is awful."

Dr. Briefs shook his head, "I just wonder what possessed those boys to even try that?"

Bulma frowned and shrugged. She felt her phone vibrate, "Hey Juu. Yeah I heard. No Mrs. Cullen called here, I assumed she called all of Rinyu's friends. Yeah, are you planning on going? Okay, I am supposed to swing by and get Vegeta, but I will meet you there. Okay, bye." They looked at their daughter, her tone was so blank, she knew they were worried. She smiled again, trying her hardest to cloud the despair, "We are all going to the service, it starts in an hour."

"Okay, so you are going to the service?" Bunny asked. Bulma nodded. "I think that would be the right thing to do honey, just please don't stay out too late."

Bulma nodded a second time, grabbed her coral sweater and headed into the kitchen. She needed something on her stomach or she wasn't going to make it. She grabbed an apple, cleaned it and the smiled at her parents as she started across the lawn towards her neighbors house. Standing there, she starred at the door. Clearing her throat she slowly moved to the doorbell, pushing it in.

She smiled faintly as Vegeta opened the door. Her heart stopped, he looked dreadful. No that was under statement with how ghostly he looked. He nodded and they walked to her car. Sitting in complete silence, they continued down the road. The radio was powered down, they starred out the window until they pulled into the school parking lot. Bulma sighed as she noticed all the students lined up, shaking her head she finally spots their friends and pulls in next to them. She took a deep breath and looked at Vegeta, he was still sitting in the passenger sit completely silent, completely void of anything that was near him.

His arms crossed he finally turns and returns Bulma's blank stare, she smiled and rubbed his arm, "We're here."

He looked up and saw everyone approaching the car waiting for them to step out. He wasn't sure how long he had been in this state of daze but obviously for a while seeing as though he didn't remember her starting the car and driving off. Vegeta choked up a mumbled word, it sounded like _okay_ but at this point he wasn't sure. She understood either way, which he was thankful, he wasn't sure if he could repeat himself.

Starring out the windshield he finally opens the door, Bulma follows in suit. Juu and ChiChi run to her side, still fresh from crying, Goku and Krillen's heads holding low in a sulking frown. Could you blame them. He glanced over, he noticed Lyonnia was with Tien by the area. He watched as people placed flowers, candles, football; memorabilia next to the place that was still fresh with the stain of blood. Flashes of his friends lifeless body was still laying on the curb, his hands covered in blood.

Vegeta felt her hands rub his shoulders again, he looked down into her crystal blue eyes. He was lost, you could see it in his cold onyx eyes. They started walking toward the others that were standing by the area, holding arm and arm, starring in silence as they watched the other students passing through. Some would mumble sorry, love words, holding a candle then walk by.

Their attention was turned as they saw Tiens' parents and Deprees' parents stand in front of the curb. The students all looked at them as Mrs. Cullen sniffed, and covered her nose as another choke or tears found their way back to her already red eyes. Mr. Cullens cleared his throat, "I just want to personally think all of you who wanted to come pay your respects for my son. My son, Rinyu, was an amazing boy and he didn't deserve this fate. However he is in a better place with God, it was his time. I would also like to say that we are not upset with the Deprees, or their son. Kevin is a good boy, and we are proud to say that at least this horrible accident didn't take both of their lives." He took a moment to take a deep breath, and smiled faintly, "Thank you again for paying respects to my son, we know he was loved and seeing everyone here makes me know that even though he isn't here, he is watching over all of his friends. Thank you."

Bulma frowned as they nodded and walked away. Both couples still sniffing over the tears. She knew that Kevin and Rinyu had been friends since they were born, and this had to be devastating to both the families. She turned her attention back to Vegeta. He was still stone frozen in his spot, glaring at the curb.

"Poor Tien, I hate this for them, they didn't deserve this," Juu finally spoke. Bulma's gaze was broken as she half smiled in her direction.

"Yeah, I think Kevin is pretty beat up about it too-" Krillen shook his head.

Juu looked around and frowned, "Some of these people; this is ridiculously, who are all of these people?"

"They are paying their respects," ChiChi commented, Juu rolled her eyes.

Lyonnia finally approached them, leaving Tien and Launch's side and joined the others. She frowned as she walked past the other students, a smug look on her face. "I swear what the hell are all these people doing here, I mean seriously. Half of these people didn't even know Rinyu-"

"It is fine Lyo, let it go. Rinyu was a popular guy," ChiChi tried to calm her down.

"Stupid," Lyonnia said in almost a whisper. She wiped the tear from her cheek and clenched her fists at her side, "All of you are so fucking stupid!" She shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "You didn't even know him!"

"Stop Lyonnia," Bulma's shifted, he spoke. Vegeta finally spoke with a stern voice.

Lyonnia glared at him wide eyed, "I think you should all leave! You people only liked him because of the parties, none of you even gave him the time of day before or until the parties." Everyone starred at her, she found and picked up a rock. Tears forming in her eyes she threw it at a students car, hearing the glass shatter she fell to the ground. ChiChi kneeling down to her, wrapping her arms around the fallen Lyonnia. Her sobs grew louders as she cried in ChiChi's shoulder.

"Seriously, I think she is the crazy one," someone spoke behind Bulma. Her eyes shot open, attempting to ignore them.

"I know right, she is the pathetic one."

"Hell wasn't she the one drunk and wasted at all the parties-"

"Ha, ya she is the one who is fake, now that she doesn't have her special guy to help her drunk ass anymore."

"I think you're right, now she has to find someone else to take care of her; not even Vegeta wanted to put up with her bullshit-"

Bulma clenched her fists and twisted around, before she realized what she was doing her palm made quick, loud contact with one of the girls checks. They starred in awe at the raging lady standing in front of them. Lyonnia's head shot up, stunned. "Excuse you, who the hell do you think you are?"

The other glanced at her friend then approached Bulma, their chests barely touching, "Who the fuck do you think you are-"

Juu stood up and forced the other girl to back off, Bulma shook her head, "I think what my friend here is trying to say is that you our friend an apology."

The girl rolled her eyes and snorted in response, "I don't owe that whore a damn thing-"

"This is a memorial service," Bulma's voice grew louder, enraged she sent glares at the two. "You have the adacity to come here during a time of mourning and talk your bullshit about someone who was closer to Rinyu than anyone you were. You have no right to say those things. Speaking ill of the dead, a classmate who died right there maybe twenty four hours ago," she pointed. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves; You are the pathetic one. Even when there is death all around us, crying students you two still find a way to bark; I think you should go home and learn how to pay respects, learn manners. Or was your mother too busy to teach their brats how to act properly? Now, I will say this one more time, I think you owe my friend an apology."

"I agree, "Juu chimed in, crossing her arms. "I think you owe everyone here an apology."

Tien finally approached the group, anger emitted off of his face, "They aren't even worth the apology." He shook his head, Launch frowned, holding his hand they walked towards his car.

ChiChi looked at Goku then back to Lyonnia, "Come on babe, lets get you home."

The two girls frowned and stormed off, Bulma turned around to see Lyonnia watching her. She smiled faintly, "Thank you-"

She was shocked, "I didn't do anything-"

"Yes you did. You stuck up for him. Thank you," Lyonnia wiped her checks and leaned on ChiChi. They started off to the car. Goku smiled and hugged Bulma and Juu. He followed ChiChi to the car.

"I will see you tomorrow B, me and Krillen are going to go ahead and leave," Bulma nodded. Juu smiled, "It was good what you did."

She shook her head, "It needed to be said. They had no right, regardless what kind of person Lyonnia is, her and Rinyu were close. They had no right to say anything that they were."

"I know," Juu smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

Once their friends all made their exit, Bulma and Vegeta stood there side by side, starring at the memorial spot. Time seemed to slow down for the two as they watched one by one the other students left the area and headed home. The lights on the streets flashed on as the sky became dark. Their arms touching, neither budged, just stood there not able to tear themselves away.

She let out a heavy sigh as she looked at her watch, it was closing in on eleven in the evening and the parking lot was completely empty at this point. She finally gathered her thoughts and looked up at Vegeta who was still starring blankly at the curb. She frowned and tugged on his shirt. He nodded, understanding it was time to leave. The walked to her car and drove to their houses. Bulma pulled into her driveway and starred at the windows. Lights out. Her parents must have already hit the bed, knowing she would be home shortly. It was a school night.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, she cleared her throat, "We're here. Do you want me to-"

"You could stay with me tonight-" Vegeta said quietly.

She nodded, they walked to his house and quickly to his room. Everyone was sound asleep when he closed the door behind him. Bulma went straight to his bottom drawer, revealing a pair of her pajama pants and tank that he always kept safely tucked away for her. She hurried to the bathroom and changed. Once she returned to the room, Vegeta had removed his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers; his muscular back was facing her as he glarred at his bed. Thinking.

She smiled faintly as she came up behind him and rubbed shoulder, he smirked looking down at her, "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I keep thinking about the looks on their faces," she gave him a questioning look. "Lyonnia and Tiens face, they were just, so upset. And not only that I can't get the images out of my head, Rinyu laying there on the ground-"

"Vegeta you cannot blame yourself."

"I could have sopped them, I should have stopped them Bulma-"

"And what if you had gotten in the way? You could have been injured or killed too, then what? What would that have solved?"

"Rinyu could still be alive; I should have at least tried."

"Vegeta would you listen to yourself? Stop please, I am happy it wasn't you, do you know what that would do to me?"

He starred blankly at her, he frowned when he saw the tear trickle down her cheek. He nodded and she wiped her cheek as he crawled into bed. He lifted the covers, Bulma slipped herself next to him. She rolled on her side, starring at him in his eyes; he lips parted ready to say something but choked a quick sob instead. He cleared his throat, blue clashing with onyx, his wall dropped. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as he rested his head under the crock of her neck. She ran her fingers through his mane while the other hand allowed her fingers to trace his face.

Bulma frowned when she felt his grip on her shirt tighten and he began shaking. His tears dripped on her neck and slid down. Whispering in his ear she let him cry. She felt her eyes water as she felt him continue to sniff in her neck. Her friend was broken; she knew for tonight he just needed to let it out, so she stayed.

* * *

"Goku I am worried," ChiChi moved her head and looked up at her boyfriend from his shoulder. Their legs entangled as they laid on her bed, her hand on his lap. She felt him take a deep breath, "It is just-we are almost at the end of our junior year of high school and one of our good friends just died. Everyone is crushed, and I don't know what to even think how to even fathom the situation."

He moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, circling her arms with his fingers and kissed her forehead, "It will be fine, just gotta calm down; take one day at a time."

"How can I be calm-"

"Sh," ChiChi shifted, she was ow facing him legs crossed with a pout face. "I think everyone will be just fine, just gotta give everyone time. "

"I guess you are right I just don't know how to deal with this, it is too much."

He nodded and pulled her back in to his chest, "I know." He sighed and looked around, "Where are your parents?"

"Well day is in the process of working with the Cullens get everything set legally-"

"Are they charging Kevin?"

She shook her head, "No, but there is still the matter of him being the one who was driving the car, he was arrested. The Cullens are supporting Kevin not being sent to jail so they are all working together to get him out of jail time-"

"Ah that is good."

She shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, he doesn't deserve to go to jail, they were both in the wrong. And mom is at the station, she is the one heading up the interviews since dad is the lawyer so she gets the top stories so she is loving that."

"Dinner must be awkward-"

Chuckled she smiled at Goku, "You have no idea."

"I am sorry sweetie."

She took a deep breath as she watched him switch between channels. She watched her fingers twist and curl between his fingers; their legs rested between each others. She cleared her throat, "Goku remember what we talked about over Christmas Break?"

He looked at her awkwardly, "About sex-?"  
"Yeah, I was curious about discussing it again."

"But sweetie you weren't ready, I don't want you to rush into anything just because of this-"

She shot up, she flipped over onto his lap, one leg on each side, her fingers gripped his shirt, "Well I mean, all this death talk is so depressing, yeah it sucks but that isn't my reasoning. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you-"

"All this death made you want to have sex with me?"

"Stop, that isn't what I meant at all."

"I know, I am just playing with you. So, sex talk, we're ready to move to that step; when?"

"Now."

His eyes widened, "Why now?"

"My parents are not here and I want to be with you Goku, please," She leaned in and started trailing sweet kissing over his lips, over his jaw bone, to his ear and neck. His breathing become heavy, his heart was pounding in his chest as he felt her lower body grind and shift on top of his lap. He moved his hand to grip her neck behind her hair and pulled her in for a forcefully passionate kiss...

* * *

Her body shifted in her sleep, she head the birds sounding outside the window and felt the sun coming up. She was facing the window on her side with a strong arm wrapped under her breast and gripped her shoulder, holding her close. Her head was rested on the pillow with his other arm underneath, bent with their fingers entwined with one another. Bulma couldn't but smile.

She twisted out of his tight grip when her phone alarm sounded off. Time for school, a growl emitted from her sleeping friend as he rolled over, fully releasing her. She got up and ran to the bathroom, changing into her close from the previous day and laying her pajamas on the dresser. Grabbing her phone she walked over to Vegeta, kissing his forehead, "Sleep good Vegeta."

Bulma quickly hopped out of the bedroom window and ran across the lawn to her ladder. Running around her room aimlessly she bolted for the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She wasn't concerned about how she looked today, she a quick gel crimp of her hair, pinning it back she slipped into some comfortable jeans and tank with a sweat and slip on shoes. She exited her bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks as he mother sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled at Bulma.

"Morning."

Bulma smiled faintly, "Morning mom."

"Did you sleep well?" Bunny looked daughter. She stood there silently, "You don't have to think of a lie sweetie. Maybe I should phrase this differently; did you enjoy you sleep with Vegeta?"

Bulma frowned and leaned against the wall, "I'm sorry mom, he asked me to stay and he was crying I didn't want to leave him-"

Bunny stood up and held her hand up, "I am not mad. I am wishing you had called or told me, would have much rather have read it then to have walked into your room to look across into his room and see my daughter sleeping in his bed."

"I am sorry-"

"No need to apologize, I am going to let this slide, I will not tell your father. However you are lucky it was me who came in here and not him. Don't get me wrong we love that family and him, but honey, you two are sixteen seventeen years old, you cannot sleep in the same bed like that like you use to. So because of what has happened, I understand why you were over there. But Bulma, it stops today, please do not let me catch you over there all night like that again. Please-"

"Yes ma'am," Bulma nodded in agreement.

"Good, now I am going to ask you another question; do not get mad, have you two had sex?"

Red in the face she was unsure how to answer that. She cleared her throat and shook her head, "No mom, I am still a virgin."

"I mean it would be fine if you aren't, I just want to make sure honey that you are being safe and like I said, I stand by that you will not be having sleep overs, you are not five anymore."

"I know mom," Bunny kissed her daughters forehead and smiled. "Well I gotta go, time for school."

"Okay honey, drive safe please."

"I will." Bunny watched her daughter leave her bedroom and looked at her daughters bed and glance across the house. Rita was in his room waking him up, Bunny shook her head. They were grown up but there were just somethings they shouldn't and couldn't do like they did when they were younger. And the position she saw her daughter in with the young boy in the other house was not something she wanted to wake up to see everyday.

Bulma sped off to school.

It was a Monday. Bulma walked the halls, no sign of Vegeta. She glanced at her phone and smiled.

_I think that that was the first time a girl has ever left me in bed alone first._

_ Ha, there is always a first time for everything._

_ If you say so._

_ (: So are you coming to school?  
No, mom is letting me stay home, I don't feel like being there._

_ Okay I will stop by your house afterward then. Which by the way, my mother saw us sleeping together this morning and she wasn't too happy about it._

_ Yeah my mom came in and told me. Your mother called mine and asked if she could come wake us up, but you were already gone when she came in._

_ Yeah that would have been awkward._

_ Well can you get my assignments for me?  
Yes absolutely, but I will talk to you later._

The day shifted slowly at times, then sped up from time to time. Before every class the teachers spoke a few words to remember Rinyu then continued on with the planning. At lunch no one sat at his table in the cafeteria, it was covered with flowers and pictures. His locked followed in suit, decorations and people walking past, a tear here and there, few words then walking past. Bulma felt alone today. Of course she communicated with her friends but everyone was in their own world; could you blame them?  
ChiChi and Goku walked aimlessly around wrapped up in their conversation and company followed by Juu and Krillen. Yamacha, Launch and Marron were completely missing from school while Tien showed up and left before lunch period. Bulma frowned, he was completely void of any emotions at this point and assumed that today was just too much.

Then there was Lyonnia.

Bulma silently followed her throughout the day. Not that they were friends, God forbid, no, but she felt like she needed to be watched. One would call her a stalker perhaps while she considered it a friendly gesture. Bulma frowned as she watched classmate by classmate would pass her, pat her back. Whispering sweet words of encouragement, _I'm sorry for you loss, If you need a friend, He was a good man; _then on queue they would pass Bulma and chuckle at the fallen vixen. She would catch them rolling their eyes and making snide comments behind Lyonnia's back; mostly about how she was ungrateful person and he deserved better. That crushed Bulma when she heard. How could they say those things?

Near the end of the day Bulma slipped into the girls restroom. She spotted Lyonnia on the floor of the larger stale, curled up sniffing the tears. Bulma frowned and tapped on the door. She noticed Lyonnia stand up and open the door. She half chuckled half cried when she realized it was Bulma. Of all people... her.

Bulma gathered her voice and smiled, "So this is where you have been hiding?"

"It was just quiet in here; I got tired of what they were saying about me-"

"I get that, but you have hidden in here all afternoon. It is three now."

"Yeah Yamacha called me earlier and told me he wasn't going to wait for me all day. He left a while ago telling me to find a ride home."

Bulma frowned, she watched Lyonnia sit on the ground again and lean against the wall. Bulma leaned against the wall and slide down next to Lyonnia. "That sounds like Yamacha-"

Lyonnia chuckled and wiped her cheeks, "You know Rinyu would have given me a ride. He wouldn't have left me here."

Bulma stretched out her arms and smiled, "Of course he would have. Now, lets get out of here and lets get you home."

She watched Bulma stand up and dust herself off, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, well that was the twelve chapter, thought I'd give a little inside on ChiChi and Goku, I am more involved with Bulma and Vegeta so I figured, some new scenery. Hope you liked it. Anyways, I should be back with the thirteen chapter here shortly, in the process of reading the Twilight Saga, almost done with the second book. :o so yeah. Haha**

**Well, see y'all soon.**

**Love, Suey**


	13. Part One: Chapter Thirteen

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bulma's POV**

Two Months. Two months since_ he _died. No one talked about that day or spoke of the unfortunate accident. Walking through the halls, the front wall was a dedication in his honor but yet no one utter a single sentence. It always amazed me to see how much people in fact do change when death is involved. Whether they realize it or not, the entire school, no the entire county and state were so involved in the accident and now it is as if it never happened. Makes you wonder, what will happen when you die? Let alone if it is as tragic, will anyone care?

Take Lyonnia for example. That week I was nothing but nice to that girl, and it seemed as if she had finally started to give me a chance as a friend. I rolled my eyes at the thought, Lyonnia and me…? Friends? Yeah obliviously that would never happen. I have a theory-one day, Lyonnia will have what is coming to her. I above all don't wish death on her, that is just cruel, but I want something to smack her in the face. Maybe not literally but just bring her down to a standard where she is less than what feels she appears to be. I despise her.

Seriously, since that day she has mentioned anything as much as a thank you other than that day. I mean, don't get me wrong, I shouldn't be surprised, but I went on a limb for the kid. Stuck up for her, gave her rides. Unfortunately I should have known nothing would have come out of me being the better person.

"Bulma?" I glanced at ChiChi with a weak smile. "So… guess what?"

"Mhm? You got me, what?"

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "Come on, it is like your in another world today, it is prom week! We need to go shopping tonight, you, me, and Juu- its' a date."

"Sure-" Sighing, I forgot. **Prom**. Something I dislike more than Lyonnia. Stupid tradition. Whoever invited this silly thing was an idiot. They only did this stupid thing was for people like me who _never _had dates. That's right- you would think after Lyonnia and Vegeta breaking up maybe I would get asked… that would be a no.

They are not together, but something about them. They will get back together and this is the perfect week for them. Sitting at the lunch table I tried to concentrate on ChiChi's conversation but I couldn't help but look around. You ever feel like you are this random person in the middle of everything? You may have been the topic of conversation once, but when the excitement is over you are just another fish in the pond.

"Bulma?" Snapping around I looked over to her, "Seriously, what has gotten into you today? You are starting to worry me-"

"Ha. I promise nothing is wrong, I am just a little stressed out right now, no big deal," I commented. "I am sorry I wasn't listening, please tell me again, I will listen this time I promise."

"Okay, but you better-" She smiled widely. Hovering over in my hands I listened to what she had to tell me, "Okay so I am thinking my prom dress will be red, okay look at this one."

Stupid iPhones – Goku gave her the new phone for their anniversary and every chance she had she was googling something new just to whip the damn thing out. "It looks really nice, I think you will look amazing in anything red."

"Right! That is what I was thinking-" There he was, _Vegeta. _He had this walk. He only did this specific walk when he knew someone was watching him. A very suave type of walk. Sighing I noticed Lyonnia and her brother following through the door right after he made his presence known.

"So! It is prom week guys!" Lyonnia chimed in.

"That is what we were just talking about, however I am having a few problems with a certain **friend **of mine is not listening," I knew she meant me. A blush crept up on my cheeks.

"Well of course, proms aren't exactly the _bookworms _thing I am sure- right Bulma?" I hate you, I screamed silently as I eyed her. Grinning "You may have changed your appearance but no matter what you are still a nerd."

"You're absolutely right Lyonnia," I sneered.

"No matter the case I am excited because I have the _perfect _dress and the _perfect _date," I watched as she placed her hand on Vegeta's thigh and lightly kissed his cheek. Rolling my eyes and turned my attentions to Juu.

She smiled at me, "Don't worry about it-"

"I'm not, I am probably not even going to go anyways, next week is my scheduled SAT's and I might be busy," I stated before I left the table to throw my tray away.

"You know, if you want a date I was kind of hoping you and I could maybe go together," Turning around I was faced with the one person I didn't want, **Yamacha**. He and I hadn't talked since Juu sent him a warning, whatever that issue had been – the results were on a 'no talking' status. "I mean, if you are interested that is?"

Tossing my tray on the clean up rail I couldn't help by shrug, "Don't get me wrong, but we haven't spoken for three months _three _months Yamacha and now you want to see if I'd like to go to the prom with you?"

Laughing he scratched the back of his neck, something I had come to know he did only when he was slightly nervous, I smiled, "It's true, but I have been wanting to make everything up to you for the longest time, you know, start over perhaps?"

"And you want to _start _over with what? The prom? Something that is a pathetic excuse to have sex-"

"Ha. No, that isn't it at all, I mean I generally just want a date to the prom that isn't a complete bimbo and like I said I want to start over with you, as friends-"

Should I? I questioned my next comments carefully, on the one side he was a psycho and could probably kill me if he had enough to drink but on the other, he had noticed me before I had that strange make-over… Looking over his shoulder I could have swore I saw Vegeta watching us.

"I don't mind if we start over, however I don't think I am interested in going to prom, not with you and not with anyone, I am just not interested in it-"

"Okay, but if you change your mind just let me know, I will make sure to be dateless and even if we don't go to prom I would still like to take you out to dinner and a movie."

"Yamacha-"

"Come on, you said you will be studying all weekend for your SATs, we could study together and have dinner. What would be wrong with that?"

He had a good argument, I'll give him that, "Sure why not, if there is no prom maybe we could still get together and _hang out_, as _friends_."

"Definitely," Yamacha grinned from ear to ear before he walked away, leaving me standing there look around the cafeteria. I mean seriously, who else would want to even go to prom with me other than him? I am not getting anyone-

Then there is Vegeta. Grabbing my books from our lunch table and exited the room and headed to my locker. I sometimes wish that this was senior year. I want to leave and go to college. Breathing heavily I placed my books in the locker and slammed it shut-

"So, you and the kettle head?" Vegeta. Secretly I wish we had never been friends.

"Mhm, you and the whore?"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly, besides I am not going to prom," I stated.

"Whatever you say," He leaned himself against the lockers and watched the other students walk the halls. "What's wrong with you?"

I am in love with you, and I hate you at the same time, that is what is wrong you dumbass, "Nothing, just stressed, I swear I keep repeating that and yet no one seems to believe me."

"Because your voice gets flustered when you are lying-"

"Is not-"

"See right there, you can lie all you want, but the fact remains something is bothering you," He commented.

"I promise, nothing is wrong, lets just get to class," We walked class, he would put his arm around my lower back to guide us through the busy halls. I hated this period. I sat behind him. _Armani Code_. That is his cologne. Why did the female's hormonal drive have to be in the nose? Stupid. I swear today is a bunch of stupid.

Vegeta. I can't stop thinking about him. Why am I so pathetic? You want to know something about Vegeta? He thinks he is this smart, badass football kind of guy that is smart, sexy, and that he was blessed from God the second he was thought of. I remember the first day I met him, he was so cute then… What I wouldn't give to be five again and playing in his backyard again. I giggled.

"Miss Briefs, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

I looked up, stunned, shaking my head I sunk into my seat as he continued with his lecture. Stupid day.

_I am starting to think you are on drugs?_

I smiled to myself, Vegeta was far off on the problem, _Hardly._

_Then tell me what is going on?_

_Nothing._

_Eventually you will tell me what is going on._

_Not likely because there is nothing to tell, now stop._

Was I really acting that strange. Shrugging it off I glanced towards the classroom clock. Five minutes until it was the end of the day. Secretly I wish the day would just still, and I could just stay in school. Not that I enjoyed school, If I could have skipped the entire thing I would have, no I didn't want to go prom shopping. I would go with Chi and Juu of course, but that is just more pointless and stupid things to complete my one more stupid day to add to the collection.

**GOD**! I cannot stop complaining.

"Bulma!" ChiChi waved me down as I walked towards her car next to Krillen and Juu. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Kkay, well we are just going to ride with you since I didn't drive and neither did Juu, is that alright?"

Great. Stuck with the shopping. "Yeah sure, let's go," get this over with, I thought.

"So what were you and Yamacha talking about today at the end of lunch," ChiChi asked.

I knew she'd ask me. I shrugged, "Nothing really, he wanted to go to prom with me-"

"What!" Juu chimed in. "What did you say? Please tell me no-"

"Well-"

"What's wrong with Yamacha, yeah he screwed up but he has changed and he has tried to make everything better with everyone-"

"That doesn't excuse him for what he did to Bulma Chi," Juu did have a point. I dreaded the answer I was going to have to say.

"I actually said no-"

"Good," Juu smiled and leaned back in the chair.

"But we are still hanging out this weekend," I stated with a weak smile.

ChiChi whirled around and looked at me, "You aren't going to prom at all?"

"I told you I wasn't, I have some of things that are more important I'd like to get done, besides you guys will be so busy with your couples to notice I'm not there."

"But it is prom?" ChiChi gave me her pout face.

"That's' not going to work Chi, I am sorry. But you guys will have fun I know you will. But lets go get you two the best dresses we can, you two are going to look amazing."

* * *

Saturday. That's right, Prom night. Surprisingly my parents decided to take a weekend out of town so I was able to get out of the whole 'prom' experience with my parentals. The second worst part of the particular evening was in fact the pictures, and your parents.

Slipping into my shredded jeans and sweater I looked over towards my closet door. The third worst part about this… I did in fact have a dress. Frowning I looked over the lot and towards Vegeta's room. I smiled as I saw him checking himself out in the mirror. Suave. He looked back towards me and picked his phone up.

_You sure you aren't going?_

I shook my head.

_I think you will regret it-_

_No I won't, besides it is my decision to not go, and as I said before, I have more important things to do._

_Like what?Study?_

_Yes, studying. Always a good thing I hear._

_Yeah whatever you say._

_Have fun._

Looking at the time I laid back into the bed. I smiled as ChiChi sent me pictures of the gang all dressed up. ChiChi and Goku, Juu and Krillen, Tien and Launch, Vegeta and Lyonnia, and Marron and Kevin.

_Waffle House, 2:00 a.m. Please come!_

Placing my phone on the counter I glanced at my dress again. I don't think I will regret not going but in particularly to whom I will regret that didn't in fact ask me to prom instead of Lyonnia. Stupid. The entire week was stupid. Granted Vegeta and I have gone back to what we were **before **the make over, **before **the sex, but I just wish he would notice me again.

Hearing the doorbell I walked downstairs to the door, smiling as I saw **him**. Not the **him **I dream about no, but Yamacha.

"Alright Blue, I have three movies, popcorn, _treats_, and my SAT books, are you ready to get your study on? Cause I know I am!" I burst out laughing, even though he wasn't particularly the favorite guy in my life he would at least give me a good laugh."I'll take that as a yes."

"Ha. Yea," We walked into the living room and sat down. "Sorry if the house is a mess I've been working a lot this past week and my parents are, well my parents."

"Ah, don't worry about it, so what do you want to do first?"

"Mhm, well I was already looking over the SAT book if you wanna start there maybe?"

"Sure," Yamacha smiled. "Oh they want us to maybe go to Waffle house after they are done with the prom, you want to go?" I shrugged – "You're right, might be weird, but when it comes around to when we get hungry we will figure it out then."

_Maybe_. That maybe is turning into a big yes for me right now. Just _maybe _Yamacha.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there guys. Okay sorry about the delay – one of those months! I work retail, Christmas time is here which means a lot of 12hr shifts for me! Good money but very exhausting. So Hopefully I can keep more updates coming at least once a week but I can't promise that **_**just**_** yet.**

**On to the reviews – Let me know what you think of the POV? I wanted to try it, was kind of curious as to how to do it, I am thinking about might try and continue it from now and then, maybe do a small POV at the beginning unless you guys think I am not good at it! Please let me know, I am not a BIG fan of POV stories, but thought it would make a good change especially with this chapter! So thoughts please…**

**See you guys next chapter! Be safe.**

**Love, Rebecca**


	14. Part One: Chapter Fourteen

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Wow, that was amazing!" ChiChi commented. Wrapping her arm in with Goku's strong hold as they exited the downtown theater and returned to the Limo, "What did you guys think?"

"I had a pretty good time as well – just wish Bulma was here," Juu frowned.

"Who gives a shit," Lyonnia blurted. "As far as I am concerned we had a great prom and I would like to _not_ end this amazing evening on talking about her-"

"Stop Lyo, besides, her and Yamacha are meeting us at Waffle House," Krillen chimed in with a faint smile.

Lyonnia rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey B-Yeah we just left the gym and we are riding there now... Okay, we will see y'all there, did you guys have a good night? Haha, well I am sure studying was _so_ much more entertaining then hanging out with your friends. Yeah well we will talk to you when we get there, bye." Chichi hung up the phone and smiled, "We they had fun hanging out, I suppose that is good news..."

"Like hell it is," Juu rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Vegeta looked at Juu questionably, about to make a comment, Lyonnia beat him to it, "What the is that supposed to mean Juu? I don't know what the hell is your problem with my brother but it needs to just calm itself down."

Juu growled and turned her attention away from Krillen and the window back towards Lyonnia, 'You know what I am tired of you and your pathetic brother. He is just using Bulma and on top of that he has yet to apologize to her for almost rapping her when he was drunk. I personally have a very low tolerance for your brother-"

Vegeta starred, stunned at the arguing that was taking place, he had noticed that the gang had taken a change after the passing of a friend but this – it was a low blow, why hadn't Bulma told him... "...You don't even know for sure what took place-"

"I know exactly what took place because you yourself was face palmed drunk in the ass and slapped her, do you ever regret a single damn thing you do? Or is your family just built this way?"

"Back the fuck off bitch-"

"Stop-" Goku chimed loudly.

"No, I will not take this anymore-" Lyonnia screamed.

"Lyonnia, just stop, I have a headache and I am tired of listening to your bitching," Vegeta stated bluntly.

"What the hell is your problem? You have been a fucking grump the entire night – I am tired of you treating me like shit Vegeta, You have no fucking right. You are always sticking up for your friends, hell even that bitch Bulma but you never-"

"Lyonnia, I suggest you stop right there with your comments. You are tired, I am the one tired of all your bullshit. You don't even know her and yet you are always insulting her without care and on top of that I despise your piece of shit brother," Vegeta leaned back in the limo chair, rolling his eyes and receiving glares from the other end from Juu. "Don;t start with me Juu-"

Juu rolled her eyes, "Because you know exactly what I am going to say to you don't you?"

"Whatever."

The limo parked outside of the Waffle House parking lot, the gang stepped out of the car and were greeted by a cheerful Bulma and Yamacha, "Hey guys, how was the prom?"

"Boring-" Vegeta scowled and stormed into the restaurant and took a seat.

Bulma glared at Juu and ChiChi curious, everyone started to walk into the place while she grabbed onto her two friends' arms. "What the hell just happened from the excited mood ten minutes ago to pissed off attitudes I am getting right now?"

"Juu and Lyonnia got into it than it resulted in everyone arguing and complaining-"

"Chi I don't think I was complaining I was simply tired of the bullshit and stated facts," ChiChi rolled her eyes in response.

Bulma looked through the window and glared at Vegeta, who was giving looks towards an uncomfortable Yamacha and herself. Sighing, she looked at Juu, "He knows about the party from a while back doesn't he?"

Juu shrugged her shoulders, "I am sorry B, but Lyonnia got on my nerves and it just came out-"

"Yeah I was afraid other things were going to come out in the middle of the argument if they didn't stop," ChiChi commented.

"Wow. Well let's just get this breakfast dinner thing over with because I have a feeling I'm going to have a Vegeta on my case later tonight."

"I'm sorry Bulma-" Juu said lowly.

Bulma shrugged with a smile, "Ah, don't worry about it. As long as you told off Lyonnia enough to make it completely worth it, I forgive you."

Juu and ChiChi grinned, " Oh she made it worth it – So what's up with you and Yamacha? Please don't tell me you guys are going to get back together?"

"No we are definitely not getting back together, or at least not until he proves he is done with what he did. But even then I highly doubt it. We are just friends. I promise"

* * *

Bulma walked into the house, locking the door she wished the year was over already. The drama with everyone was completely non-stop and she couldn't be more ready to leave and go to _Columbia._ Jolting towards the room she quickly looked across her window into Vegeta's room. His lights were still off; he wasn't home yet. She sighed.

Throwing her clothes off and she got dressed into her night clothes, she smiled remembered Vegeta's shirt was hidden under her pillow. She turned the lights off and crawled into bed. She glared at the ceiling watching her fan go round and round. She faintly closed her eyes. She groaned loudly and looked at her clock; she definitely was not tired. Throwing off the covers she walked over to her computer and started looking on the internet.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" Vegeta sat at the opened window seal and looked at his friend, "Plus you know you being home alone and all, leaving this window open for strangers might not be such a good idea."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "It's whatever, besides I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't." Bulma turned the chair around, Vegeta had already made himself comfortable on the bed and looked up at her, "What?"

"Did you have an interesting night?" Vegeta smirked.

Shrugged, leaned over in the chair and laid her face in her hands and smiled, "Why does it matter?" He starred at her blankly, obviously waiting for a better response, she sighed. "I guess it was as good as it could have been."

He looked at her closet, he frowned and realized that there was a light blue silk long gown hanging in the way. Bulma frowned and jumped, closing her closet door. "So you had a dress?"

She shrugged, "It is nothing, I really didn't want to go. Besides I had bought that a couple months ago thinking I would have had a date but it didn't happen." Vegeta watched her walk back to her desk chair, she lifted her leg up and rested her chin on her knee, "So how was prom anyways? Everyone looked so pissed off when you got to the restaurant."

"Prom was prom. Boring and pointless."

"Then why did you go?"

"Lyonnia and I had planned on going together a while back, then her and Rinyu dated. After he died I figured I would ask her. She really wanted to go."

"Are you two a couple again?"

He shook his head and leaned back on the bed with the palm of his hands, "No. Speaking of relationships; Why did you tell me about Yamacha, that night at the party? That's why you were walking home."

"Don't Vegeta, it wasn't any of your business," Bulma turned to walk away, quickly Vegeta grabbed her and yanked her to stand up and face him "Stop Vege-"

"I am not doing anything, I am just curious why the hell you couldn't tell me-"

"Because I knew you would make a big deal out of nothing, because nothing happened-"

"I am not making a big deal out of nothing, if that fucker ever lays another hand on you I will-"

"You'll what?"

"You can't be serious that him trying to rape you isn't serious..."

"What? What's wrong?" Bulma looked across the lawn towards his room, starring back at them was a very levied Lyonnia. Looking back towards Vegeta she realized the mistake. Vegeta was in his night cloths which were merely some pajama pants and no shirt, resting his hand on her hip. While she was only dressed in tank top shirt that barely covered her stomach and short shorts. Sighing she backed away from her friend, "This might not be good."

Vegeta took his gaze away from Lyonnia as she stormed from his room, out of the house and to her car. Hearing the screeching of the wheels he looked back at Bulma, "You might be right."

"Well at least we weren't doing anything," Bulma nervously laughed as she took a seat on her bed. Looking up at Vegeta she smiled faintly, "You should probably go home and call her before she really gets pissed."

"You are probably right," Vegeta started out the window and stopped, looking back at Bulma he smirked. "I still wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry-"

"Just tell me if he does something like that again, please."

She nodded and nudged him out her window, "I promise I will tell you. Now go I need to sleep." Closing her window she shook her head as she watched Vegeta climb back into his window, crawling back into bed she decided to rest, lord only knew she'd have some issues Monday.

* * *

"Well Mister Yamacha, you will be pleased to know your test results came back negative," The doctor commented as he sat down at the desk with his patient. "However, I cannot stress to you enough lad that unprotected sex is very dangerous, next time you may not be so lucky. You should be more careful with who you slept with for now on and with what protection is necessary."

Yamacha nodded as he took a sigh of relief, "Yes sir-"

"I personally do not want to see you here again, these situations are avoidable but if something does happen not everything is curable. I want you to keep that in mind next time you decide to have unprotected sex."

"Yes Sir."

Yamacha stood up and started out the door, as the doctor continued talking he looked at the wait room stunned, "Now you have a great day and I do not want to see you back in this office for this ever again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir absolutely-" Yamacha shook the doctors hand and walked towards the wait room, "Now I know why I had to come in here, luckily I am clean but what is your excuse Miss Launch?"

Looking up at her once ex-fling she smiled faintly as her tears were finally dry, letting out a nervous laugh she looked back at the door waiting, "Funny thing you know...I am late."

Yamacha starred stunned, "I am sure by not that much-"

"No I am late Yamacha, by two months..."

"How the hell did you not think of something until now?"

"Don't look at me like that, I heard about your problem mister clamman, Lyonna joked about it with Marron. I didn't know what she was talking about but of course _bookworm_ always knows everything surprisingly; Bulma chimed in and said you slept with Cassie a couple months back and it all made sense."

"What the hell... whatever if you must know I have nothing but it still doesn't change the fact that you are here too..."

"I've been bouncing between Birth Controls the past 6 months because I was allergic to the past two and whatnot, so I figured that is why my period wasn't around... but than I took a test or two."

"How many?"

"Twelve I think..." Launch looked away from the door finally and sent Yamacha an evil glare, "Don't tell anyone, especially 'till I figure out how to tell Tien. I am not sure how he will take it it I am pregnant."

"Tien?"

Launch Laughed nervously, "Yeah we have been dating all year remember. Ha, I dropped you and Marron's little games back in September. But Tien is an amazing guy, I just don't know, I didn't expect this, you know?"

Yamacha shrugged, "Well what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea-"

"Miss Launch Hillman?"

Launch nodded and stood up and walked away, "Just please don't tell anyone..." Yamacha nodded as he watched her walk into the office, shaking.

* * *

Monday, Bulma finished getting ready for school, starting down the stairs and towards her car she looked at her phone. _'She is calmed down, she shouldn't say anything to you but for that matter I don't think she is even going to be around the group for right now'._

_ 'What happened?'_

_ 'I'll tell you later.'_

Pulling into the parking lot Bulma parked her car and took a deep breath... "Here goes nothing." walking towards her friends she waved and smiled, "Hey guys."

"Hey B!" Juu smiled.

"Anyone seen Launch?" Tien questioned. Yamacha shrugged and looked away, Bulma eyed him with a curious thought. "Well I suppose I will see her in homeroom, I need to talk to her; she and I had a fight yesterday. I was kind of worried about her."

Goku patted him on the back, "I know you do man, I am sure she will come around."

Bulma looked away as she saw Vegeta pull up. Locking his doors he walks over to the group, "Vegeta, you and I need to talk."

Yamacha motioned for Vegeta to follow, which surprisingly he followed and they all looked confused, "What the hell is going on with everyone?"

Juu shrugged, "Beats me."

"Well then let's just go to class, we have one more month of this hell hole before we are out for this summer," ChiChi chimed.

"Are we going to go to the beach at all or anything? Bulma? Are you going to come this summer with us?"

Bulma shrugged, "I will try I have to tour some colleges this summer though too and make a decision-"

"I thought you were going to West Coast School with everyone?" Krillen commented.

"Well I have some other options, plus I am doing it for my parents, they want me to be sure-"

"Okay but remember you can't go too far away," Juu smiled.

Bulma smiled nervously as they continued walking towards the classroom, looking back she sees Yamacha and Vegeta talking.

* * *

"So what is the big fucking deal? I don't know who the fuck you think you are dealing with but stay away from my girl and my sister for now on-"

"Wait a minute, you have no right to sit here and threaten me about things you have no idea about cock sucker." Vegeta starred back at Bulma and turned his scowling face towards Yamacha once again, "Besides if she was your girl you wouldn't have tried to rape her than continue to make your way to get an _STD_ you disgusting fuck."

"That is my business, which I have nothing – but that is besides the point, you have no idea what goes on between Bulma and I … she is mine, and she will never be yours. I will be here first and I will be her last-"

Vegeta chuckled, "Whatever. I think it is a joke that you are going to fucking sit here and talk about how she is your girl but yet when you had her you cheated on her and who knows what else."

"Just stay the fuck away from her, and as far as I am concerned and my sister stay away from her as well. She wants nothing to do with you ever again."

"Fine by me-"

"Don't act all high and mighty here jack ass, But I will be watching you, stay away from my Bulma-"

"When did I become property?"

Vegeta smirked as Yamacha twisted around to see Bulma tapping her foot, arms crossed looking back at the two quarreling boys. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I am just protecting you."

"Don't worry about protecting me, I can do it myself I promise, if you don't remember I took care of you pretty easily when you were drunk... so I don't think I need help protecting myself."

"Bulma don't act like this, Vegeta will never love you like I could, he barely is a good friend to you-"

Bulma frowned and looked between Vegeta and Yamacha, "I never asked him to love, besides he and I are just friends, that is all you need to know."

Turning around she started off back to class, "This isn't over asshole, just because she said that doesn't mean I won't be watching you, stay away from her."

Vegeta smirked and walked past Yamacha towards the school.

S_o I guess they think something happened between us. _Vegeta looked at his phone. He frowned and looked out the classroom window. He smirked as he saw Bulma wave him, signaling for him to leave the classroom. Vegeta raised his hand, "May I go to the restroom?"

"I don't think it matters, do you Mr. Ouji?" He grabbed the hall pass and walked out the door and headed for the lockers where he saw Bulma leaning up against with a smile.

"So are you going to tell me what happened the other night?"

" Lyonnia thinks we had sex and than rambled on and on about how we are through for good, and I told her that that worked for me-"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Same song and dance as always, you two will never learn-"

Before she could finish her sentence Vegeta grabbed her into a passionate embrace. Stunned at first Bulma moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and into his hair, Vegeta deepened the kiss and proceeded to push her against the lockers. Trailing kisses down her neck she started breathing hard, "Vege- Vegeta, what... Stop-" Ignoring her command he started to assault her lips once more. Finally mustering what she could she pushed him away, "I said **stop** Vegeta..."

Scowling he slammed his fist into the lockers next to her body, startling Bulma, "This is what you wanted isn't is?"

"I do...I did, I don't know anything. But regardless even if I did still want us to be something, not like this. And I higly doubt that you do-"

"You don't know what I want," Vegeta commented smugly.

Bulma stunned at his tone she shook her head, "I know you Vegeta, I am just a friend and I get that I am okay with that." Smiling faintly with a nervous laugh she looked back towards Vegeta, "Besides you said it yourself we wouldn't be good for each other and eventually I won't be around anyways, so no point in ruining our friendship more than it already is, right?"

"I don't get you."

"Dido," Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. "You are my best friend, I am tired of ruining everything and going back and forth." She smiled as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her small waist in response.

Going unnoticed Lyonnia had turned around the corner to view the hole thing. Her arms crossed and a frown on her lips. She saw them kiss, she saw them embraced. She couldn't believe her eyes. Vegeta and Bulma kissing. She had had more to offer then little Miss Bookworm and yet he chose her all the time. Lyonnia had known that something was going on between the two and perhaps this was only a glimpse of what it was. She swiftly turned away and walked off the other direction.

* * *

Tien walked stood at the red and blue door step. He glanced at the driveway, her car was there, parents missing. He was curious. Launch hadn't come to school today, and she hasn't called or texted. He was worried. He finally reached for the door bell and heard it sound off.

Launch opened the door and smiled when she saw him, "I was wondering when you were going to ring the door bell. You have been standing here for almost thirty minutes."

He frowned, "Yeah I was nervous. You weren't at school today-"

"Yeah I wasn't feeling well so I decided to stay home." She saw the concerned look on his face and smiled. She grabbed his arm and pulled him softly into the house, "Come on, there is something we need to talk about."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**hey guys, sorry it took me so long to finally update! After two computer crashing, piece of crap alienware, than other personal issues I decided I needed to update! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope everyone is excited to see how things will turn out!**

**See you soon!**

**Thanks, BeckySue**


	15. Part One: Chapter Fifteen

**Messages**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**By Rebecca**

Bulma woke up before her alarm went off. She stretched and rested on her hands, not ready to leave her warm bed. It was April, the year had literally flown by. Soon it will be summer and then it will senior year. She had been waiting for this year to end but now, as the time goes faster and faster by, she wasn't entirely sure.

Groaning lazily she slammed her hand on her alarm clock and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly went through her morning motions, shower, teeth, fixing her hair then getting dressed. An insulting text to Vegeta then a replied insult. She smiled as she looked across to his window. He was always waiting until the last minute to get dressed and ready for work. She shook her head and made her way downstairs.

"Morning," Bulma cheerfully said as she entered the kitchen to see her parents sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning honey, how did you sleep?"

Bulma smiled at her mother while her father was needless to say, nonexistent, "Ah,pretty good. How was the trip?" she slumped down in her chair as she started picking at the cereal.

"Business for us mostly, but I did get to go out and see a bit while we were there."

"That's good, so what is the plan today?" Dr. Briefs finally lifted his head from his bent newspaper and looked at his daughter. He adjusted his reading glasses and took another sip of his coffee.

Bulma shrugged, "I suppose you guys forgot... we have a conference call with the Dean of _Columbia_ today. We are finalizing my trip next month after school ends..."

"Oh, honey I didn't forgot, it's just with the business the way it is sometimes I just need reminders. After breakfast I'll go to the office and make the calls, I promise I will get everything taken care of for you," Dr. Briefs smiled.

"I am so proud of you sweetie, you've worked so hard-" Bunny dotted on her daughter and kissed her head while she rubbed her hair.

"It is what it is-"

"Don't give me that young lady yesterday I had lunch with some of the girls... Did you know your friend... Ah... um, **Launch** – She is pregnant-" Bunny commented.

Bulma looked at her mother wide-eyed stunned, "What? How did you know this before me?"

Bunny covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, I probably wasn't supposed to say, but whatever it is, I am just proud to say my daughter isn't out there having sex or at least being smart about it," Bunny was cut off by Dr. Briefs slightly choking on his coffee and looking up. "Ha. Not like that dear, but you get my point, Miss Launch will pretty much never get anywhere after being a teen mother. Over seventy percent of Teen Mothers almost _never _finish high school alone let alone touch college."

"You don't know that mom, Launch is a really smart girl."

"None the less, she has thrown away her future, and look at you Bulma – going to _Columbia_ and had letter from _Yale_ and _Harvard. _All I am saying sweet heart is that you are going places and you are too smart to screw it up with stupid stunts like these. So I am very proud of you."

Bulma smiled faintly, poking her cereal once more before sighing loudly, "Well I better get to work than-"

"I thought you were off today?"

"No dad I work today... I basically work every Saturday, I'll see you guys tonight."

Bulma quickly grabbed her things and rushed towards her car. Looking down at her phone she realized she had no missed calls and no text messages. Goku and ChiChi were probably mapping out their summer vacation, Juu was at work already along with Krillen. While driving to work she kept thinking about Launch. Not only has her friend said anything to them about the situation but thinking back both her and Tien had been slightly distant from everyone the past few weeks. She actually never even saw any signs of her being pregnant; she was curious as to how far along Launch was. Obviously at least three months...

"Makes sense," Bulma said out loud. Parking her car she walked into work, "Hey Juu."

"Hey Bulma," hovering over her friend she glanced at the door. Juu smiled and cupped her face while leaning over the counter, "It's been completely dead today."

Rolling her eyes she began tapping on the counter, "Wonder why."

"Yeah they said it is because of summer vacation is almost here – Prom is over with and graduation is here for the seniors everyone is too busy making plans this next month, no time to spend money."

"So how was the party last night?"

Juu grinned and watched her friend walk across the work area, "It was pretty boring, or at least till Lyonnia and Vegeta got into this **huge** fight."

Bulma cocked an eyebrow, "How come? What about... wait I thought they were through?"

"They are, but they got into the hugh argument over you really."

She was speechless. She frowned and looked up at Juu, "What about me?"

"She saw you and Vegeta in **your** room one night somewhat _extra friendly_ and half naked, but that isn't the best part, the next day she walked in the hallway and spotted you and him kissing against the lockers," Juu giggled as she starred at her blushing friend. "First off, what is going on, secondly why didn't you tell me this stuff, and thirdly, what the hell Bulma?"

"Nothing is going on – the bedroom thing, we were talking and started joking around, but nothing happened I swear." Bulma looked over to Vegeta's work and saw him walk him and wave, she smiled and mumbled "And we weren't half naked, just in our pajamas. But the next day he kissed me. Out of no where."  
"And?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "This happened like last month..." Scratching behind her ears she let out a small cough. "I told him no."

"I thought you wanted Vegeta to come crawling to you?"

"I did, to an extent, but we had this conversation about schools and than college came into play and than I just didn't want to ruin a friendship by alternating our situations after graduation."

"What are you talking about? Graduation, college? Why would that stress you out, we are all going to the In-State schools-" Juu suddenly felt Bulma shift in her seat. Looking at her friend she realized, "You aren't staying here after grad?"

Bulma shook her head, "I have the option to go to Columbia and I am really debating on it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want to make anyone mad I guess-"

"But Bulma, that is your decision to go somewhere else, the only reason we all thinking about going In-State was because not all of us can get into the schools you could go to... I just wish you would have said something-"

"I'm sorry... that's why talking about this summer was a touchy subject this past week, you guys are all making plans, I am going to New York in June to take a tour of the school."

Juu shrugged, "Well honestly I don't think plans with the gang is going to be that easy this summer, at least not till August before school starts."

"Why?"

"ChiChi and Goku are going on a Cruise and to Italy in June through August pretty much-" Juu smiled as Vegeta and Chitzu walked towards the counter. "Hey guys, is your place dead too?"

"Beyond dead, Hey Bulma," Chitzu smiled as she walked over to join Juu. "Yeah the manager is letting me and him leave early since there isn't any point in us being there."

"I wish we could just leave, instead we are her to close down."

"That sucks-" Chitzu looked at Juu than to Bulma, "Hey Juu, can I talk to you for a second about something?"

Juu shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

Bulma watched as they walked away and directed her attention to Vegeta, "So – I heard about the party."

"What about the party?"

Rolling her eyes she started tapping her fingers once more against the counter "About Lyonnia and you fighting to be more specific."

"It was nothing."

"I heard it was about me."

Vegeta laughed smugly, "Not everything is about you woman, and even if it was it wasn't anything in-particular that you need to know about-"

"Like hell its not, she probably thinks we are sleeping together still-"

"Actually no, but you can think whatever you want."

"Don't be a jerk Vegeta-"

"I'm not being anything, I am gonna go ahead and leave, I have plans."

Vegeta walked past Chitzu and Juu as they starred wide eyed at the display, "Sometimes I wonder about him."

"Vegeta isn't such a bad guy, just a lot of things aren't going his way right now I'm sure," Juu stated.

"Ha. You got that right, he was telling me about this party last night, him and his ex -girlfriend got into a huge argument, I asked him how it ended up, he finally said they just decided to be friends er whatever."

Juu looked at Chitzu strangely, "Did he say what he fight was about or anything?"

"Over his Ex seeing him and his one friend who is a girl getting too close, she apparently thought they were sleeping together, which I asked him about it if I were him, going through all that annoying drama at least hope for a piece of ass, but he said he told her that he didn't get laid."

Juu looked at Bulma with a smile, "That is kind of weird-"

"Yeah, I'm not saying I know Vegeta for like the greatest guy but I take him for the kind of guy to snag virgins up or something."

"Ha, he is definitely something like that-"

"Yeah, but like I was asking before, I know y'all are in high school and all but do you think if I asked Bulma out on a date, would she go out with me?"

"Possibly."

"She isn't seeing anyone is she?"

"Nope, just wait for her after work and ask her."

"Sounds good, I think I'll do that, thanks Juu – Bye Bulma!" Chitzu waved in her direction than disappearing out the door.

Juu joined her friend behind the counter once again, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing really."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Anyways, there is something I wanted to talk to you about – Not about me... but Launch. My mom said she was pregnant."

Juu was stunned, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah no joke, my mom told me this morning..."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Bulma glared over the counter across to Chitzu and Vegeta. Vegeta was folding clothes while Chitzu disappeared into the outlet. She was curious about how the conversation ended with Lyonnia and him. It was in fact about Bulma, she felt like she had the right to know what was said but obviously when it came to informing each other stories and secrets their friendship was one sided. It bothered her. She wanted to know.

She sighed heavily, on top of that they hadn't talked since the day he kissed her. Lyonnia saw, and that kiss. Vegeta had been avoiding being alone with her; which Bulma understood. But she was in constant thought about what was going on between them. Soon it would be college and then they may not see each other for a very long time... Bulma frowned. She wasn't ready for that. He smirked in her direction and Bulma blushed and turned away.

* * *

"Hey, you ready to go?" Vegeta was at the door of Casey Johnson's house. She had met up with him after the argument with Lyonnia informing him of a party that evening; she also wanted to date the famous Vegeta. She was a blonde, bouncy hair and blue eyes was only the tip of the iceberg for this girl. Vegeta smirked as she looked him up and down with a grin.

"And see I wasn't sure if you were going to come over or not, after the party last night," Casey giggled. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for?"

Grinning, she sat in his car waiting for him to sit in the drivers seat, "Well I am slightly hungry but I was always hoping to go to the beach party down on Fortsville? How about it?"

Vegeta smirked, turning on the car in agreement.

* * *

"Bulma?" Chitzu stood up from leaning on her car, he smiled as she approached him.

"I am starting to think you are stalking me," She chuckled as she leaned against her car. Bulma smiled up at him, "So what's up?"

"Ha, no not quite but I was going to see if you wanted to join me for some dinner and a movie tonight? If you aren't too busy?"

Bulma smiled, "I suppose I could work you in, but you'd have to let me go home and change?"

"Yeah sure, should I come pick you up?"

"Yeah if you want?"

Chitzu chuckled, "Absolutely, I'll be there in about an hour in a half, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you then."

Bulma leaned into her car chair, letting her lungs release some air she watched Chitzu get into his car and drive away. Starting her car her thighs started jolting, _Juu_. "Chitzu just asked me out on a date. Yeah totally, I am heading home now to get ready. Yeah I'm actually pretty excited. Haha, yeah I haven't really been on a date since Yamacha and me. Yeah, well you guys have fun at the beach party I might see if we might stop by. Haha, yeah talk to you later hun."

Bulma shut her phone off and ran into the empty house. Skipping towards her room she looked across the lawn, Vegeta wasn't home. She stood there for a second, glancing back and forth from her closet to his room. She assumed he was probably going to the beach party. Juu had mentioned he had a date with Casey Johnson. She was just his type. Bulma snarled her nose; she really couldn't judge. The part that annoyed her is the fact that the day they had kissed, he was ready to be in a relationship. Or at least played it off like it was but Bulma knew he probably wasn't.

Sighing she finished curling her hair. Taking a step back Bulma giggled. Silky curled hair with the bangs covering her left eye slightly, make-up was decently light as always. Her outfit consisted a white halter-top that went to her hips with a brown belt on her skin tight dark jeans with her brown leather boots that were right below her knees. Giggling she grabbed her purse she took one last look at his room. Still no lights. Her attention shift once she heard Chitzu ring the doorbell.

"Hey," Bulma opened the door with a smile.

"Wow, you look amazing," Chitzu complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," they walked towards his car, gliding themselves in Chitzu started the car.

"I was thinking some dinner maybe? Anything special you want to do?"

"Well I think dinner would be great but after maybe we could stop by Fortsville Beach? There is a party there and I told Juu I might stop by."

Chitzu shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Chitzu and Bulma parked at the beach parking lot and started towards the beach outhouse. Smiling Bulma realized they had gotten there at the perfect time, the Bonfire was still going good along with the music. "This should be fun." Bulma groaned as she had already spotted Vegeta and his _new_ girl of the night.

Bulma and Chitzu walked hand in hand down to the beach house until she finally spotted her friends huddled around the bonfire. She smiled and waved, "There they are."

"Hey Bulma," ChiChi and Goku walked towards her followed by Juu and Krillen. "And who might this be?"

"Oh sorry about that, guys this is Chitzu** - **Chitzuthis is ChiChi, Goku and you already know Juu from work and Krillen."

"Hey man whats' up?"

"Nothing much, just got done taking Bulma here to dinner, thought we'd stop by."

"Well stay awhile, sometimes these parties last a while," Goku stated while putting his arm around ChiChi who was grinning ear to ear starring at Bulma.

"Bulma, let's get some drinks," ChiChi grabbed both Juu and Bulma and started walking away.

Turning away quickly she waved towards Chitzu, "I'll be right back."

"So spill!"

"He works at Pacsun, he stops in Starbucks for his lunch breaks and whatnot."

"Wait, that means he works with Vegeta?"

"He has nothing to do with this-"

"But still he works with Vegeta?"

Growling slightly she looked towards Juu than towards ChiChi, "Yes ChiChi, he works with Vegeta, but that's not why I am out with him right now-"

"I was just asking a simple question really, sorry won't happen again. Besides, Vegeta is working his magic on Casey Johnson."

"Yeah I saw already-"

"Ah, hence the jealousy there."

"No not jealousy, mostly disgust I suppose, besides I am not ruining my date." She smiled as she saw Yamacha and Marron approaching the rest of the group. Bulma smiled, her and Yamacha had become, strange enough really close friends. She had encouraged him to make things more official with Marron since they were already so close with one another. Obviously he took her advise. She looked up at Chitzu who was carrying out a conversation with Krillen and Goku. She smiled and nodded for him to join her. "Hey you want to walk the beach for a second?"

"Yeah sure," He grinned at Juu and ChiChi and looked back at Bulma. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he spoke "Lets go, we will be back."

ChiChi and Juu joined the rest of the group as they watched Bulma and Chitzu walk down the beach strip, her wrapped in his arm. ChiChi was happy for her friend, but she glared back at Vegeta who was no longer sitting next to Casey but joined Goku and watched Bulma with protective eyes. Curious.

"So I wonder what is going to happen with Bulma and this guy?"

"Bulma and what guy?" Yamacha commented, interested in this strange new guy.

Juu turned to her side and looked up at Vegeta, "She is her with one of your Co-workers actually, Chitzu, they went out to dinner and than decided to come here."

Vegeta stood still there for a little bit, taking in the screen before looking back towards Juu and ChiChi, "Ah, hope they have a good time-"

"You can't honestly be so okay about this, I mean the other night, you and Lyonnia were literally at each others heads screaming about you and Bulma being together and even though it wasn't true, you can't honestly sit here and say you aren't the least bit jealous?" ChiChi questioned.

"Honestly, me and the woman are just friends, that is how it is going to be until graduation till she leaves, that is what we agreed on."

With that Vegeta walked away, taking another glance towards Bulma before re-joining Chitzu by the outhouse with a smile plastered across her face. Shaking his head he took Casey into his arms and continued

the conversation.

"Hey isn't that Vegeta?" Chitzu asked.

Bulma looked around to see Vegeta snuggled with Casey in the middle of another circle of people, curling her nose she nodded, "Yeah."

"I would go say hey, but he looks kind of tied up – so, you ready to go babe?"

Cringing slightly as to the hearing of the pet name, she faintly grinned at Chitzu, "Yeah sure, I think I probably need to get home anyways."

"Nice meeting you guys, hope we can do this again," he waved as he wrapped one arm around Bulma's waist with a tug.

"See you guys Monday, be safe," Bulma smiled.

ChiChi and Juu walked up from behind Goku and Krillen while Yamacha and Marron followed closely behind, Goku sighed, "Anyone else think that maybe Bulma shouldn't be with him?"

ChiChi shrugged in response and Juu looked at her friends with a low tone of voice, "I mean he isn't that bad of a guy, he asked me today if he should ask Bulma out-"

"And you said it was okay?"

"Well I didn't think it would be such a bad thing, she wasn't involved with anyone and Chitzu was slightly interested before she had her make-over," Juu stated.

"Ha, and so was Yamacha over here and we all saw how that ended up, no offense man," Krillen chimed in.

"None taken, but I am in on this one too, there is something _off_ about the guy-"

"You guys are just not wanting her to have a good time outside of the group maybe?"

"It has nothing to do about that hun, there is something strange about him, Yamacha is right – we were talking to him the entire time and he just seemed like he was a little off-"

"Like how so Goku, I want you to explain-"

"Don't get all defensive on me, I just think it is kind of weird for a college guy to be interested in someone like Bulma, that's all."

Sighing in agreement she looked back at ChiChi. "I just thought maybe she'd have a good time with someone **other** than Yamacha and Vegeta-"

"Like she'd stoop that low to get with Vegeta," Yamacha chuckled. No one noticed the exchange between Juu and ChiChi who stood there, both thinking the same thing as Yamacha opened his mouth.

* * *

"Thank you Chitzu, I had a really good time, we should do it again – Yeah I think they definitely liked you. No I don't work tomorrow, we should go out for some lunch, I'd like that a lot. Kay, talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Bulma hung up her phone and placed it on her dresser as she watched outside her window. Vegeta was pulling into the driveway. Looking down at her phone she smiled _'Can we talk?'_

Slipping her heals back on she glided herself downstairs and out the front door. Smiling she approached Vegeta, who was now leaning against the hood of his car, starring at her.

"So." Sliding herself onto the front hood of his car, leaning against his side slight she smiled as she looked from the ground back to Vegeta. She let out a heavy sigh, "You wanted to talk?"  
"I'm only saying this once, we have always been friends, and we've already discovered we don't want the same thing from each other in other ways-"

"Vegeta, what are you getting at?"

"I don't trust him."

Bulma rolled her eyes, standing off to the side of Vegeta she crossed her arms, "I am getting tired of your games Vegeta. I don't understand why you insist on being like this."

"I am not doing anything, I just simply stated I did not trust the dipshit."  
"Just stop-"

"Whatever-"

"No Vegeta, not whatever. We've been walking on edge with one another the past few weeks, are we friends, or something else, and I personally am not waiting around anymore. It is clear we don't belong to one another, but can you at least just be a friend and stop shooting down every date I have? I don't judge your sluts you bang then leave now do I?"  
Vegeta smirked, "I wasn't trying to piss you off, I just want you to be careful – after Yamacha and not knowing what went on and not being able to do anything-"

Bulma looked at Vegeta, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders she leaned her head in the crack of his neck, "If anything happens, I promise you'll be the first person I call."

"Good."

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"How did we get here?"

"Ha. High school will be over soon, and you'll be off at school. And just think, you will remember these moments of ours when you are married with little brats running around. Then you will laugh about high school and all this bullshit."

"Wait, why do I have to have the kids; no little Vegeta's running around?"

"Ha, no thanks. I think I will be a bacholar for life-"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well you know, we are stuck together either way, so I suppose since no baby Vegeta's you can borrow mine. Since you think I will be the first to get married and start making them."

"Ah the companies – I've been thinking about that woman, when I take over I am firing you-"

"Like hell you are!"

"We'll see."

His arm was resting around her waist while she leaned on his chest, she was breathing lightly, taking in his scent. Even though she knew nothing could ever happen again she wasn't going to lie and not say she didn't enjoy these moments. She cleared her throat and looked up, her chin rested on his breast plate, "Can you believe it, soon we will be seniors in about four months, not even. Soon we will be president of companies. Do you ever think we were handed everything?"

"Ha, handed what? Our parents didn't even get their companies off the ground until we were like ten-"

"That isn't what I meant, I mean like, we technically already have our careers planned out for us. And do you worry we might run everything into the ground?"

"You worry too much woman," He ran his fingers up and down her spine, as she adjusted herself once again, laying her cheek on his chest. He took a deep breath, "I still don't like him"

Bulma rolled her eyes and playfully hit Vegeta, "Don't worry so much, I will be fine. Besides you will be happy to know he was a complete gentlemen to me all night. So please stop worrying about me."

"I will always worry Bulma."

"I know, but trust me when I say that everything will be fine. You are my best friend and will be the first to know if something goes wrong."

"I better, I don't want to find out again by someone else-"

"Speaking of which you going to tell me about the fight?"

Vegeta chuckled, "She saw us kiss and the room thing, she just assumes we've had sex. I told her we didn't. She dropped it after that I guess and we talked; I guess she and I are just putting an end to our relationship cycle."

"Well that is good, less drama."

"Ha, you are drama walking you just don't want to believe it."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so, no progress with anyone! ONCE AGAIN! Cause I can do that. Cause I am the author and thats how I want it. So yeah. IN YER FACE!**

**But other than that I hope you liked it. I am thinking one more chapter of nothingness than I might go on with the goods... I am just NOT sure right now... we will see.**

**See ya next time**

**Love, BeckySue**


	16. Part One: Chapter Sixteen

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Juu walked towards her car and sat down, looking back she wondered where Bulma had gone for the day. Last day of summer, the entire gang had gone other places for their vacations then when it was time to go on the group trip, Bulma was a no show. She worried. She knew Bulma had a trip to Columbia that June but after that she didn't think she had much planned. They always went to the beach the last week before school started and she was the one who wasn't there, minus Vegeta.

_'Where are you sweetie? I came over to hang out.' _

Juu glared out at Bulma's house. Her car wasn't there, her parents' weren't either. She assumed maybe her parents were at worked. Bulma had mentioned that her and Chitzu started dating more officially after everyone left and she came back from Columbia. Juu sighed, she would have at elast hoped Bulma wouldn't have dropped her friends just for the guy. This was their last summer before graduation and now it is done and over with.

Grabbing her bag she walked over to Vegeta's house, knocking the door it quickly swung open, "Hey Vegeta-"

"Hey Juu."

"Can we talk?"  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his room while Juu followed closely behind, "So what's up?"

"Where is Bulma?"

Vegeta shrugged again, "Not sure, most of the summer I've seen her with Chitzu."

Juu glanced towards Bulma's bedroom mirror, "Why is her curtain closed?"

Vegeta grunted, "You noticed that one too? Hell if I know; honestly Juu I have no idea where Bulma is, I haven't really talked to her let alone talked to her _college_ boyfriend of hers."

"I'm sorry, I thought you two worked everything out-"

"We did, but I went on a family vacation and I know since I've been back last week and the week before I left she was with him all summer. That and she barely text ed me throughout the summer. I assumed that maybe Chitzu didn't want her to, so I've just been waiting for school to start."

"So why is her curtains closed? She only does that when she is mad at you-" Juu sent Vegeta an evil glare as she looked back and forth from Vegeta and the window.

"I honestly don't know-"

"Do you think they are having sex?"

Vegeta was silent for a second as he looked across the lawn, "Juu, why don't you call her and ask her yourself."

"She hasn't answered any of my calls or my texts, wait-" Juu continued to talk until she noticed Vegeta was making this face. It was a particular face he made when only Bulma was the topic of conversation. It was a split between extremely upset and concerned to pissed off and frustrated. She frowned, "You know something."

Vegeta growled, "I just saw them making out on the bed and I texted her, the next thing I saw was her curtains were closed."

"Interesting."

"One second," Vegeta pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hey Goku, yeah I'm at home- no Juu is here asking about Bulma too, no I haven't seen her. What do you mean she avoiding you and ChiChi at the mall? Maybe she was busy or something. Frankly I don't know man, just wait for school tomorrow I'm sure we will see her. Okay, bye."

"Goku and ChiChi looking for her too?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. I just don't get it... well on a side note, how was your summer anyways, I'm sorry I barged in here and didn't ask you how your summer went."

"Ah, it was alright, got a new girlfriend I guess that counts for something."

"What's her name? She does go to school with us?"

"Yeah Lyonnia actually introduced us surprisingly enough-"

"Don't tell me she is another girl just like Lyo?"

Vegeta smirked, "Maybe, but she transferred to our school and we've hung out a bit since I came back from Florida, Akiko is her name."

"Akiko Takahashi?"

"Yeah-"

"Yeah I've met her, we actually went to dance camp with her back in middle school, she is a junior this year at our school then right?"

"Yeah."

"This should be interesting, Bulma and her hate each other-"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it doesn't matter, I hate her boyfriend and that makes no difference to her."

"Vegeta let's just keep the drama down to a minimum please this year? That's all I ask."

"Yeah whatever you say, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, bye Vegeta," Juu glanced at her phone once again, no missed calls or texts. "Bulma, you had better have a good reason for not calling tomorrow." She was worried, and by the reaction of Vegeta she knew she needed to be worried about her friend.

Vegeta looked across the room as he lounged on the bed, flipping through channels he glanced at his phone. _'Everyone is looking for you, I think you have Chi and Juu worried.'_ He lightly tossed the phone back on the bed and grunted as he shifted in his spot.

"Vegeta honey, your father and I are almost done packing for our trip, do you need anything else?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "Okay honey, well there should be enough food and there is some extra money in the room, you know where. You know all the numbers, are you sure you'll be fine for two weeks?"

"Yes mother, I should be fine, you guys have a good time."

"Ha, honey you know this is all business, the only reason I'm going is because your father convinced we're going to get to see Italy this time, not just go for meetings; the Briefs' should be there. They asked me if you could help keep an eye on Bulma for them-"

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself."

Vegeta's mom shock her head while her son finally looked up at her, "They are worried about her, I know you guys haven't talked much this summer-"

"We're you listening to mine and Juu's conversation?"

"Well yes but I know when you and her don't talk, but that isn't the point, her parents are worried. Apparently they are seeing a shift in her behavior and I want you to keep an eye on her, for me."

"Yeah whatever."

"Alright, well I'm going to take that whatever as a yes ma'am, and I love you. Have a good time while we're gone and be safe. And please Vegeta, stay out of trouble, we had a great vacation lets not ruin it by starting off the school year bad. Agreed?"

"Yes ma'am," Vegeta's mom kissed his forehead and left the room.

_'Hey Veggie, sorry I've just been busy this summer, I've already texted the girls to apologize but I was wondering if you could come over so we could talk about something?'_

Vegeta's head shot up and looked out his window, Bulma was smiling back at him, he nodded and started out towards her house. Bulma opened the door as he had just walked up, she smile faintly "Hey."

"Hey."

"So how was your summer?" Bulma and Vegeta started towards the kitchen, Vegeta leaned against the counter as Bulma hoisted herself on the counter in the middle of the room.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "Decent I suppose, we went to Florida, came back just hanging with everyone and I am dating Akiko now."

Bulma started laughing, "How did Akiko happen?"

Vegeta smirked, "Went to a party and Lyo introduced us, from what Juu told me you guys went to Dance Camp together."

"Ah, she is just another Lyonnia clone, but it is what it is, I should be use to your choice in girls by now."

Vegeta's smirk grew larger, "You've noticed huh?"

Bulma giggled, "How could I not, long legs, big boobs, and dumb-"

"They are smart in their own way I'm sure."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night-"

"So my mother has told me I am supposed to keep an eye on you while our parents are in Italy."

"Yeah I figured, which is partly why I wanted to talk to you, it's about Chitzu."

"Is everything okay?"

Bulma noticed Vegeta nudge closer to her, she nervously smiled, "No, we just started having some fights lately and I just don't want him thinking he can come stay here while my parents aren't here-"

Vegeta glanced at her slightly confused, "I don't get what you are getting at here, do you not trust him? I would have assumed you two have already had sex."

Bulma nodded her head slightly, Vegeta's head shifted in confusion. He had just made a joking comment and wasn't expecting her to nod her head. Chitzu and Bulma had sex. Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his chest and Bulma frowned as she noticed a change in his facial features, "It only happened once, and since then I told him I wasn't ready to keep going. That of course fueled a fight, he thinks he wasn't my first. Which of course he isn't, but I have let him believe he is."

"Did he force himself-"

Bulma chuckled, "No, but when it happened I realized that I just wasn't ready to make that move in the relationship, not with him, not at that point. But then Yamacha and I had hung out a bit over the summer; you know he and I have become pretty close friends. He and Marron are doing great by the way," She smiled as she saw him roll his eyes.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well after he and I had sex and I told him I wasn't ready anymore he started thinking that Yamacha was my first, and then he said he thinks it could have been you. Since you and I are best friends; apparently it isn't possible for a girl and guy to not just be friends. Which I guess is technically true considering the facts."

"Ah, so he is jealous-"

Bulma shrugged, "I suppose, but he has been on this whole ordeal about how he can be better or sometimes the conversations go to why won't we have sex anymore; would I rather have you. He thinks I think about you constantly."

"Stupid drama, but what do you need me to do?"

"Mhm I was maybe going to see if you can stay with me for the two weeks, I mean you don't have to but I just wanted to see if you would?"

"Neh, we'll see, I have to see about Akiko and things like that, but I'm sure you will be fine."

Bulma smiled, "Oh I'm not trying to make you think he is hurting me, I just don't want to be alone let alone him thinking he can just come over and we can have sex..."

Vegeta frowned, that's when he noticed she was different. Guilt and worry flushed over Vegeta as he looked at his friend, "We'll see Bulma, if anything I'll come over when it's time for bed and go home in the morning for school, just don't tell anyone I want to avoid drama."

Bulma grinned "Absolutely! We're seniors I'm excited."

"Knock Knock, hey babe, I saw you two in the kitchen, door was unlock wanted to see if we were still going to dinner tonight before you start school," Chitzu smiled as he walked towards Bulma and kissed her cheek. Placing his arm around her waist he tugged her towards him, Bulma slightly flinching "Hey Vegeta, whats' up man?"

Vegeta noticed this, his muscles tensed as he saw Bulma's face tighten. "Nothing much, hey I better get going, Akiko and I were going to go out tonight; be safe and I'll talk to you later."

Chitzu watched Vegeta leave the room and he returned his glances towards Bulma. Gripping her upper arm he moved Bulma to look at him, "So what the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing, just catching up, I haven't seen any of my friends all summer-"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"I'll believe you just this once, but don't let me catch him over here again, now go get ready so we can go out, you look ugly it is ridiculous."

Bulma glided up the stairs to her room to get ready leaving Chitzu in the kitchen. _What have I gotten myself into now..._

* * *

The bell rang as everyone rushed to their homerooms. Bulma bumped and glided through the halls as she finally made it to her classroom. Taking a deep breath she saw Akiko, Juu, and Krillen already sitting in the back talking. Putting a grin on she waled towards the group.

"Bulma!" Juu called out.

"Hey Juu, hey guys, Akiko I heard you were joining us this year, you excited to be here?"

"Acutally yes, this is actually kind of interesting to see everyone."

"That's good, so Krillen Juu, how was your summers?" Bulma sat her books down and slowly sat down in the desk, Juu looked at Bulma questionable.

"Great. But we missed you at the group trip-" Krillen commented.

Bulma smiled faintly, "Sorry, I was kind of tied up."

"That's understandable," Akiko commented in. "But you did miss a really fun time, gah, it is so good to see you! I haven't seen you in almost four years I think, you've changed so much."

"Ah, well a lot has definitely changed."

The bell went off and Bulma squeezed through the door, Juu stood in front of her, "I think we need to talk."

Bulma followed Juu towards the restroom, "We're going to be late!"

"I don't care," she barged through the door and locked from behind. "So spill, I know you were busy all summer but you look exhausted, not to mention you just look like your in pain earlier."

"I just didn't sleep well that's all."

"Secretly I do not believe you, but I'm watching you. And next time don't avoid us summer, we missed you-"

"I'm sorry if it helps any I'm not working this year and I'll have more time for hanging out hopefully."

"What about the boyfriend?"

"Ah that might change sometime soon, we'll see-"

The bell ranged the second time and Bulma smiled at Juu, "We'll you are not telling me something, but it's fine I'm going to let you slide but just know we're worried about you."

"Don't worry about me Juu, let's get to class."

"Fine, I'll see you at lunch-" Juu waved as she left the restroom, Bulma frowned as he friend left the room. Sighing she lifted her shirt and cringed. Her left side was completely black and blue and curled around to her back. She gently rubbed it with her fingers, a tear dropped down and she felt the pain surge through her spine.

Standing at the door Lyonnia starred at Bulma in awe, "Bulma?"

Bulma shifted and pulled her shirt down quickly, "Mind your own business Lyo-"

Walking towards the door and moving around Lyonnia she quickly latched at Bulma's arm, "I know we are not close friends, hell we hardly like each other but even I know something is wrong and I don't think you got that huge bruise from falling down the stairs-"

Snatching her arm away she glanced at Lyonnia turning around to face her she gave her a scowling look, "I said it is none of your business." Bulma stormed off.

Lyonnia looked at the bathroom window then watched the door close behind her. She shook her head and stepped out, running into Akiko and Vegeta. She frowned.

"What was up with that," Vegeta looked at Lyonnia.

Lyonnia shifted and smiled at Vegeta and Akiko, "Nothing don't worry about it."

They started down the hallway and Lyonnia looked into the classroom Bulma was sitting in. They weren't friends, no, but that doesn't excuse from the fact that Lyonnia had something shift in her gut when she saw the bruise. Worry, concern; she wasn't sure. But she knew that there was a time when Bulma was out on a limb for her, and maybe she should really think of something too before it was too late.

Lyonnia took a deep breath when she saw Bulma's attention glared at her through the door. She rolled her eyes as she watched the teacher close the door in Lyonnia's face. She took a step back and noticed Vegeta was standing there monitoring Lyonnia. She smiled faintly, "Hey Akiko, I need to talk to Vegeta about something; if you don't mind."

Akiko smiled and kissed his cheek, "Well don't be too late to class guys."

Vegeta watched her walk down the hall and frowned at Lyonnia, he was preparing himself to hear more drama, "What is it now Lyo?"

"Don't-It is about Bulma-"

"Don't start this please, it is the first day of school-"

She sighed heavily and took a step forward towards Vegeta, he stopped an frowned at her. She wasn't in her usual defense mode, this worried Vegeta. "It isn't like that; It is about her boyfriend and why she stormed out of the bathroom earlier."

He stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She lied to him. Bulma lied to him and told him nothing was happening, he wasn't hurting her. That sharp pain hit him like a truck again. He had saw he flinch yesterday when Chitzu barged in on the middle of their conversation. His fists began to shake and then tighten. He had a low growl that didn't go unnoticed by Lyonnia as she continued to discuss her concerns with Vegeta.

* * *

First day of school was finally over. Bulma took a deep breath as she finally stepped out of the shower. She go dressed into her pajama pants and long sleeve, somewhat baggy shirt. Twisting her hair into a wet messy bun on the side she gathered her books and headed downstairs to start some assignments. She laid her books out on the table, only six o'clock.

Once she was settle into the kitchen chair she saw her phone vibrate.

_Give me an hour and I'll be over for the night._

She smiled as she laid it back down on the table and continued to look over her assignment book. Jolting down notes she kept letting her mind wonder. She didn't know why but she was trying to think of ways to end with Chitzu. She was never going to admit it, especially not to Vegeta but things went from great to a nightmare in a blink of an eye this summer.

For the first two weeks, while she was in Columbia, he would be so nice to her. Talking to her every night, making summer plans. Once she returned she wasn't sure where it started let alone how it started. She wasn't lying to Vegeta when she told him that they had been having quite a bit of fights this summer, they always seemed to go back to Vegeta and her being friends. Call it stupid and crazy but he forbid her to speak with her friends or Vegeta, especially Vegeta.

Bulma frowned when she thought about the day in July when she texted Vegeta, asking about his summer Chitzu read the text message and went crazy. You know when you are grounded, per say house arrest. That is what it was like. A long summer of house arrest. She couldn't leave her house without speaking to him, she couldn't call someone without speaking with Chitzu first.

She tapped her pencil on the table, she didn't understand how she got to this point. Hearing the door open, her attention shifted to the entrance "Vegeta-"

"No, its Chitzu? Are you expecting him or something?" He frowned in the doorway as he leaned against the frame, crossing his arms, starring at her.

Bulma gulped, "No I just thought maybe since he was texting me about some homework-"

"Don't lie to me bitch-" Chitzu stormed towards Bulma and threw her towards the wall. Bulma flinched at the quick contact of her back hitting the wall behind her, hard. She held up her arm, resting on his chest while she felt his hand grip her other, hard, tightening his grip the more she struggled. "You are such a lying whore!"

"I'm not lying stop, please"

Chitzu hovered over Bulma pinning her against the wall, his hand pushed on her side where he knew he had hit her from the night before. He was pissed that he had caught Vegeta near his woman. His other hand snaked up to her throat, pushing her head against the wall with force, she winched in pain. Her lips parted as she felt him grip harder on her throat, the air rushing from her lungs.

"Stop please, you're hurting me-"

She cried out, jerking her arms until he finally he wiggl his knees between her legs, shifting her thighs wider. She felt one of his knees come crashing against her lower half. Tears running around her cheeks, she was in pain all over. He was whispering huskily in her ear, her eyes started to roll in the back of her head, letting herself fall into an unconscious state.

Abruptly Chitzu was thrown off of Bulma and into the counter. Vegeta looked down at his friend, "Bulma?" Her head shook as she coughed loudly, holding her throat. Rage. Vegeta felt rage as he looked at his friends almost battered and beaten body. She was crumbled on the floor, in an instant he lost his reason.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Get out me and my girlfriend are busy-" Before Chitzu could finish his conversation Vegeta flung himself at him at a rapid speed. Vegeta slammed his back into the wall behind them, his arm bent, choking Chitzu. HE felt him struggle until he finally got lose and threw a punch at Vegeta in the face. Vegeta stumbled back slightly and charged again, knocking them both back into the living room.

Vegeta sat up and straddled Chitzu, punch after punch he continued to slam his fists into Chitzu's face. Bulma stumbled into the living room, she cried out to Vegeta, "Stop, please."

Vegeta took one last punch to Chitzu's face before he looked back at Bulma. She was leaning against the wall, coking up sobs. He looked back down at the beaten guy underneath him. He chuckled and leaned in, "No I think you two are done, and I think you need to leave, now."

Chitzu took a deep breath and coughed up a little blood as he felt Vegeta roll off of him. Chitzu rolled to his side and glared at Bulma, her mouth covered as she saw all the blood on his face. He noticed Vegeta pointed to the door, he chuckled as he slowly got up.

"You just made a huge mistake-" Chitzu coughed out.

Vegeta frowned, "I don't think you heard me clear, I said get out." Vegeta shouted. Frustrated he grabbed Chitzu by the back of his shirt and flung him from the front door. Vegeta watched him get into his car and speed off. He closed and locked the door behind him and turned, facing Bulma she was still crying. His heart sank. He stormed over to Bulma and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt him follow in suit, leaning into his chest, gripping his shirt. His grip tightened and he felt Bulma winch in pain.

Vegeta stopped and looked down at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, he remembered what Lyonnia had told him. He reached down and attempted to lift her shirt, she moved away. He wasn't going to take no for an answer as he growled and reached the him of her shirt. He lifted it and his eyes went wide with shock. Her eyes were closed tightly as she felt more tears coming from her eyes as she felt Vegeta examine the bruise. All that was running through his mind was how hard, and with what could someone hit someone with this much force to cause a bruise like this. Then panic set in. Bulma. She didn't tell him.

Swiftly and gently, Vegeta let go of her shirt and picked her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down as he felt more tears fall from her eyes. He finally reached her bedroom and laid her down as softly as he could. He allowed her to crawl into bed and covered her up. He sat down and watched her for a moment until he noticed she was finally asleep. Her breathing was slowed, every now and then she would let out a moan or cry. He brushed her hair back and wiped her cheek.

He looked around and decided to go downstairs. He cleaned up the blood and the living room the best he could, packing her books he made she the doors were locked. He picked up his phone and started up the stairs. He dialed Akiko, "Hey. Yeah, Lyonnia was right. Hey do me a favor please; I don't think she and I will be at school tomorrow, I will call and let them know what is up. Yeah. Do you think you could get our assignments for us? Yeah and don't tell the others. Yes Akiko it is bad." Vegeta went silent as he opened the door and saw Bulma still sleeping. He cleared his throat as he heard Akiko saying his name, "Sorry. No I am just-I don't know. I can't believe what I saw. Yeah thanks. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Vegeta clicked his phone off and then laid it on the nightstand. He slipped out of his shoes, followed by his shirt and pants. Bulma heard him shifting and looked up at him. That pain returned as he looked at her. He watched her slide over, lifting the covers and allowing him to crawl in beside her. He moved his arm up as he felt her head lay on his bare chest. Her tears and sobs started again as he noticed her body twitch slightly.

"Sh, it is going to be okay," He rubbed her back gently, kissing her forehead.

"Why does this keep happening to me? Why does every guy I seem to get involved with hurt me?"

Vegeta's breath was taken away because not only did he realize she was talking about both Yamacha and Chitzu but he was in that as well. Wrapping his arms around her he couldn't think of anything to say to make the situation better, he just sat there, holding her while she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**PLACE LINE HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, so I know I basically skipped over the entire summer but I really wanted to start to this point. I wanted to post it, like I have said time and time again, I use a lot of real life issues in this story. This one particular was extremely hard for me to write because my first high school boyfriend as an extremely abusive person. The control he had over me, the way I let him have that control; I wanted people to read this and think, that isn't right, that isn't love. So I wanted to put at this saying basically, if you know someone who is dating someone that is showing signs of possible abuse. Whether it is physical, mental, emotional, it needs to stop. No one deserves to go through this. I was lucky enough to pull myself away after my ex attempted to kill me, and I am not exaggerating. Sometimes not everyone else is so lucky to get away; so stop it before you lose someone close to you.**

**On to the story, I hope you guys did enjoy the chapter. Soon things start to shift between the group, and more importantly, finally, maybe some Bulma and Vegeta action again! (:**

**Thanks! **


	17. Part One: Chapter Seventeen

**Messages**

**By Rebecca **

**Chapter Seventeen **

Wednesday. The first week of school had been slowly moving by for Bulma since Monday but she refused to go back to school just yet. She starred at her phone; almost six at night both ChiChi and Juu had been sending her messages which she would reply that she got sick. She wasn't ready to face them, not ready to face school yet. But even she knew they would eventually just barge through the front door demanding an explanation.

Bulma sighed to herself, she heard Vegeta in the guest room moving around. Most likely getting ready to get dinner or talking to Akiko. She lifted herself from her laying position. She frowned, she was still in the pajamas from Monday. Her hair was a mess and she felt like a mess. She sulked her way into the bathroom and started the water. Before jumping in she quickly brushed her teeth and cleaned her face. Washing the cold water over her face felt so refreshing, she took a second and hovered over her sink, breathing slowly.

She stripped down, finally and examined her bruises. Bulma frowned again, there was a small yellow one across her breast that was still slightly visible, her inner right thigh and left knee area. She felt herself shake as she looked over the newest one; it was ghastly to say the least. Started at her pelvic then was wide around her hip under neither her breast then moved to her upper back. She chuckled. How does one create this? This was a serious of hits in one day in the same place. She shook her head.

Bulma jumped as she heard a knock on the bathroom door, she quickly grabbed the towel and allowed him to peak through, "I heard the water running, wanted to make sure you were okay?"

She cleared her throat, "Yeah I am fine. I will be downstairs in a second."

"Okay."

She frowned as he closed the door and left her room. She let her towel fall to the ground, getting a full view of the bruises a second time. She shook her head and got into the shower. Facing the water she let it wash over her body. Running down her hair, her cheeks, down her throat to her stomach. Closing her eyes she let herself soak up the water.

She was in the shower for almost an hour until she finally flipped the handle and the water shut off. She dried herself off and quickly went into her bedroom to get dressed. She opened her bedroom door and heard Vegeta downstairs in the kitchen, probably making another sandwich. She smiled. He had been there every day since Monday, never leaving her side. Akiko and Lyonnia, surprisingly had been covering for them as to why they weren't at school. Of course there were probably rumors but Bulma didn't mind hover because she wasn't ready to deal with anyone either way.

She stopped at the door frame, hidden, he was on the phone. "Yes Juu she is here; no nothing is wrong she is just sick-Ha if you say so. Okay whatever you say. I don't know why she isn't answering your texts-" Vegeta frowned as he listened. He nodded at Bulma as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled faintly at him. She walked over to the counter a sat on a high chair, picking at Vegeta's sandwich. He smirked, "Yes whatever you want to do Juu. Okay, bye." Vegeta placed the phone down on the counter and looked up at Bulma, "So they're coming over to see why I haven't been in school. Yeah they are _worried_ about you and Akiko is keeping information to herself-"

"I still can't believe she is okay with you staying here, I mean we both don't really care for each other-"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders "It isn't so much that, Lyonnia saw the bruises after I told Akiko what happened Monday evening she felt it was best if I stayed her too. Plus neither Lyo or Akiko know about us having sex-"

"Yeah which is good!" Bulma laughed lightly, she covered her mouth in the process, "Then again Lyonnia did have a thought about it at one time."

Bulma laughed lightly, "It is good to see you smile, how are you feeling? Up for school tomorrow?"

Shrugging her shoulders she let out a sigh "I don't know I suppose since the bruise on my chin is gone now no one will notice anything so I don't see why I shouldn't go back; I just don't want to tell anyone what went on."

"Well you should still tell them."

"I know-"

"Because you have no choice," Juu commented as she walked into the kitchen with ChiChi.

"I need to start locking that damn door I swear," Bulma rolled her eyes.

Vegeta smirked, "I'm going to go call Akiko and take a shower before bed, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Vegeta left the room leaving a stunned ChiChi and Juu behind starring at Bulma. "What?"

"What's his deal? Is he staying over here or something?" ChiChi looked at Bulma. Bulma had a strange look on her face, flushed and wide eyed. ChiChi coughed, "Wait, are you two sleeping together?"

"No-"

"Bulma I can't stress how dumb that is-" Juu chimed in.

"Ha, no it isn't that I promise, we are not involved, actually he is just staying here just in case of Chitzu."

ChiChi and Juu sat down at the table looking towards their friend with a stunned glare, "What about Chitzu?"

Clearing her throat she smiled at her friends, "Monday evening Chitzu came over late to hang out or whatever and our argument went to another level. Well the next thing I knew I was against the wall and Vegeta had barged through the door and threw Chitzu off of me-"

"Wait, how long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks maybe-"  
"A few weeks!"

"Is that why you did not go to the beach with us?" Juu glared at Bulma with a worried look.

"Kind of" she shrugged and lifted herself on the counter. "I mostly did not want to ask him for permission if I could go because I knew it would not have been in my favor is all."

ChiChi shook her head, "I can't believe it, even Yamacha said he thought something was off about the guy-"

"Ha, Yamacha is one to talk." Bulma laughed softly.

"True, but still it was slightly odd that a college guy was dating a high school girl."

"I know, but even then it was nice for a while-"

"So what happens now B? You two are over right?"

"Well of course, but right now my parents are out of town with Vegeta's and I don't want to be alone. He hasn't called or anything but the look in his eyes..." Her eyes drifted as she felt shivers run down her spin.

"Are you going to come back to school tomorrow? You need to move past this, and now that we know we can help watch you a bit more."

"Thank you," Bulma smiled. "But don't worry everything will be fine."

* * *

Later that night Vegeta woke up to a small whimper in the next room. He turned and looked at his phone clock, **3:46 A.M.**_._ Grunting he threw the covers off of him and walked towards Bulma's room. Opening the door, peaking in he watched her toss and turn in her covers, stretching with grunts and moans. He leaned against the door frame and watched her for a moment. He frowned as she twisted and turned in her sheets.

Bulma groaned and her eyes flashed open. She frowned as she looked at her door. Guilt washed over her, another night where she obviously woke him up from his sleep to come and check on her. "I'm sorry Vegeta-" She let out a cry.

He walked to her bed and sat down at the edge of her bed, he smirked at her as she attempted to smile between sniffs. Vegeta reached over and wiped her cheeks, rubbing his thumb in circle motions on her jaw. Vegeta starred at her for a moment, watching her blue eyes water in front of him. He shifted slightly and moved closer to her, under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay."

She smiled into his chest as she finally allowed her muscles to rest in his grasp. "Ah, I highly doubt you are getting much sleep with me around-"

"Same as you I figure," he felt her eyes and a smile graced her lips. Vegeta started to run his fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her hair line and breathed in heavily.

"True-"

Vegeta looked over at her alarm clock and sighed, "Well we need to get to sleep, we have school in a few hours and neither of us need to look like we got no sleep."

She chuckled, "I know." Moments went by, they were silent. She looked across the room at her standing mirror, it was facing the bed. She noticed Vegeta was still awake, running his hand through her hair and the other stroked her arm. She smiled, "Are you excited?"

"About?"

"To go back to school; we already missed two days."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It isn't really going to be a big deal."

"Yeah but people are going to talk-"

"They always do. Don't let it bother you."

She went silent again, licking her dry lips she bit down. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Bulma smiled at him, relaxing her head on his chest, curling up towards his body heat she quickly drifted back off to sleep. Vegeta looked down at her then towards the clock. He sat there for a bit longer, he shifted his legs and noticed she had completely entangled herself around his body. He smirked. Leaning his head back on the head board he starred at the ceiling thinking until he soon found himself falling asleep.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly, it was morning. Time moved quicker than Vegeta had hoped. Needless to say he didn't sleep very well. Bulma had shifted several times in her sleep, moans and groans from time to time; but every time she move to distance herself from Vegeta's grip about ten minutes later he would find her attempting to wrap herself around him again.

Lifting his head, he was on his side, Bulma wrapped on her side facing him, her head was under the crock of his neck and arms wrapped around his waist. He cleared his throat as the scent of strawberries curled into his nose. He breathed it in and snuggled against her more attempting to forget it was almost time for the alarm clock to sound off. Feeling him shift Bulma's eyes flashed open.

Vegeta felt her muscle tighten, he frowned as she pushed herself from arms and smiled up at him. Vegeta lifted his hand and pushed her hair out of her face then brought it around to rub her jaw line then fell to her hand. "Morning," He spoke first.

Bulma covered her mouth as she started to release a yawn, "Morning."

"Time for school-" At the mention of that the alarm sounded off, both teens glared at the clock. Vegeta turned around and shut it off then turned back to face Bulma.

"Unfortunately yes it is-"

"Lets go get this day over with," Vegeta shifted to his back stretching his way from the bed he headed towards the bathroom a shower. Bulma watched him walk to the bathroom, letting out a soft sigh she decided to grab a towel and head to the other bathroom.

Moments later Bulma entered her room with a towel around her body and heading towards the closet. Laying her clothes out on the bed she knocked on her bathroom door, "Vegeta are you almost done? I need to finish getting ready."

The door opened, Vegeta smirked while he stood there with only his pants on brushing his teeth, "Yeah yeah."

Bulma turned around to grab her things trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Clearing her throat, she watched Vegeta finishing brushing his teeth and then head downstairs. As she got dressed she ran her fingers over her stomach and then looked at her back, "Still there."

She sighed while she started her hair. Vegeta watched her a little bit longer without her knowing, rubbing his neck while scratching his hair line he turned around and left the room for the kitchen. Vegeta started making himself a bowl of cereal until he felt a sudden anger rush through his veins. He gripped the counter top and let out a low growl.

"Is everything okay?" Akiko entered the kitchen with a smile.

"Yeah everything is fine," Vegeta commented as he watched Akiko walked towards him, kissing his cheek he smirked.

"You finally ready to go back to school?'

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Not really no."  
"I know I am," Bulma stated as she entered the room with the two lovers. "Hey Akiko."

"Hey there B, you missed cheerleading tryouts, I was hoping you would join with us-"

Bulma laughed nervously "No, that really isn't really my thing anymore; I think I actually quit dancing and cheerleading a few years ago."

"Ah that's ashamed, I think we would have had a good time," Akiko smiled. "Well I guess it's time to get to school, you two have missed enough!"

Bulma watched the two walk towards Vegeta's car, he helped Akiko into the passenger seat and glared back at Bulma who was standing at her car watching them. Vegeta frowned as he starred at her smile back at him faintly. Finally tearing his eyes away he walked to the drivers seat and drove off.

Bulma released a jealous grunt. Sitting in the drivers seat she gripped the steering wheel and starred at the way Vegeta had just driven off towards. "Why me? I mean seriously, I just can't win can I? No I definitely don't think so-Each time I try to move on from him I fall for him or I end up with a dick head..." Bulma looked out her window and watched them drive off, "Just isn't fair."

* * *

"BULMA!" ChiChi called out to her friend, both Juu and her rushed to the beautiful blue haired friend. "So there is this party tomorrow, you are definitely going no matter what you say."

Bulma smiled, "Yeah I already heard and it would be stupid not to go." Walking down the halls Bulma continued to carry on the conversation with her two friends. Slightly drifting off into her own world as they talked she looked across the lockers towards Vegeta. She knew that they would probably never be together but for some reason she could not get the morning out of her head. Smiling faintly she looked up at Lyonnia who has swopped over suddenly.

"Well we're heading this way, you two crazy kids have fun in chem, see you at lunch B," Juu stated and walked away with ChiChi.

Once the two were gone, Lyonnia looked down at Bulma and followed the path her eyes were starring at. She sighed, "Secretly I wonder if something is going on but I think I already know too much to be honest."

"Ha, your not into gossip and mocking me? That is definitely a first," Bulma grinned, leaning fully against the lockers she watched as Vegeta walked towards them. "Apparently there is this party that I am supposed to make an appearance at, know anything about it?"

"I don't think you should go," Vegeta commented. He leaned in looking at Bulma, Lyonnia cocked her brow, something was definitely different.

Bulma looked at Lyonnia with a half grin, "Well why not, I assume everyone is going and if something were to happen I'm with friends."

"She is right Veggie, she will be fine, it is just a party." Lyonnia winked at Bulma as she smiled in return, "I think it would be good for, you have been held hostage in your house for the past few days, you need to mingle!"

"You are pushing my patience Lyo-" Vegeta warned.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I think I will go, at least for a little bit, we could carpool if you are so dead end on keep me locked into my house, that way I leave with someone and come home with someone... It is fool proof."

"It is your decisions to go or not, I am just stating that I think it might not be a good idea, but if you want to keep appearances up, then we can work something out."

"See Vegeta, now you sound like her father," Lyonnia grabbed Bulma by the arm as they started to head off to class, Bulma smiled in response. Bulma looked back over her shoulder, she saw Vegeta frowning as they left him by the lockers to himself. She turned her attention back to Lyonnia, "He seems overly protective of you today, but I suppose it is understandable; but I wanted to ask you something Bulma, and can you be honest with me?"

Bulma nodded, "What is it."

"Are you really okay?" Bulma nodded a second time, somewhat nervous, Bulma was slightly scared a different question was going to come but fortunately never did, "I want you to know, you and I are not friends, or at least we never have been, and I apologize for it; I am not saying we are besties, but no one deserves to be treated or go through what you did recently. You were there for me that one day, and I want you to know I am here for you-"

"Really Lyo you don't have to pretend-"

Lyonnia giggled slightly, "I'm not pretending, I am being serious right now, I am sorry that you had to go through what you did, and if you need me, just let me know."

"Thank you."

"Now go get back to class _bookworm,_ you have missed too much."

* * *

ChiChi sat patiently at the lunch table as her friends crowded around quickly, she smiled. Over the summer everyone had already changed so much, the new year – Senior Year...this was the last, the end of the line for the adolescent years and on to the big years. Soon everyone would be off to college doing their own thing.

"Hey Chi" Juu waved as she took a seat between her friend and Krillen. "So classes need to go faster, today has dragged and I think my brain is going to explode."

Yamacha laughed "Yeah I know the feeling, but you want to know how I solve that kind of problem?"

Juu looked at Yamacha with one eyebrow cocked, "Please enlighten me..."

"Take a nap dude... it is our senior year who gives a damn!"

"Some of us are trying to get into decent colleges bud, not all of us want that athletic scholarship," ChiChi chimed in. At that time Goku and Vegeta walked him, Goku talking aimlessly about something that happened in first period with the teacher and the teacher aid while Vegeta looked annoyed, _Go figure_, she thought, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey baby," Goku sat down and kissed her check, "But like it was hilarious Vegeta, you would have laughed your ass off-"

"What are you talking about?" Krillen questioned.

"Our Teacher, Mr. Harrington got into this huge argument with our teacher aid, Miss Brooks-"

"Oh she is fucking hot!" Yamacha clapped his hands and interrupted the story, "I love sitting in that class second period, if she was my teacher during school I would have never skipped, I'm just saying."

"You say that about all the young women teachers."

"No this one is different."

"So what happened?"

"He was discussing the differences between the wars, over the ages different conquers take different types of strategies to empower world domination, and he basically went on to this random idea that man will rule everything and women were bread for cooking and house cleaning, their job is to supply babies while man takes over the world – needless to say Miss Brooks went off on him, then they got into this huge debate about men verses women. Hilarious."

"I cannot believe you are taking that class," ChiChi commented.

"History of Modern Warfare is no joke, it is pretty interesting and I had to take some kind of history class, might as well take something I enjoy listening to," Goku replied.

Juu rolled her eyes, quickly changing the topic, "Where is Bulma?"

"I think she went to the consular earlier, she was called to the officer during third period-" Lyonnia stated as she and Akiko walked over and sat at the lunch table.

"I hope everything is okay-" Juu sighed.

"I'm sure they are just wondering where she was," Vegeta stated. "I was called to the office earlier and they wanted to know where I was without a doctors note or parents permission, I told them I wanted a couple days off...they gave me detention all next week."

"Ew, that sucks," Lyonnia cringed. "Well at least we are all going to have a good time tomorrow at the party, I am so excited."

"I am sure you are, you convinced Bulma to want to go," ChiChi stated. "How did **you **of all people achieve that?"

Lyonnia shrugged her shoulders, "I just suggested we do a buddy system for her, I mean Vegeta is still staying at her house, why not just carpool, we are all going to be there; she needs a good time."

"I am secretly disturbed at you interest in Bulma's well being, but at the same time _you are right._"

"Of course I am," Lyonnia rolled her eyes. "She has gone through enough, she needs a good time."

"Well of course I do-" Bulma smiled as she took a seat next to Vegeta and Akiko. "You know it is rude to talk about your friends behind their backs? Just a suggestion."

"Oh hush, it wasn't like we were talking shit about you," Vegeta rudely stated.

"So what time is the party anyways?"

"Well I was thinking we could all meet at your house? Or something" ChiChi stated glaring at Bulma.

She smiled, while noticed everyone was now glaring in her direction, she started shaking her arms jokingly with a fake smile, "Guys, really I am fine. We do not all have to meet at my place, I can drive myself or follow Vegeta there. You guys act like I am the plague or something over the top is going to happen if I go to this party."

"It isn't that Bulma-"

Bulma looked at Juu, "Then what is it? I promise guys, I am perfectly fine. I had a great few days not coming to school to think and _heal_ about everything; I am not going to die or anything."

"No but you could have," Vegeta stated under his breath.

Bulma stared at her hands on the lunch table, faked another smile as she looked at her surrounding friends, "I promise, it will be fine. If you guys want to meet at my house then fine, but you cannot assume that everything is falling apart for me. I am fine, I am more then fine, I am great. Stop worrying."

Everyone watched Bulma stand up and walk out of the lunch room, "I think she is slightly right, maybe we are maybe pushing her away, crowding her too much."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "She should have thought about that before she almost got herself killed."

Lyonnia looked at Vegeta. Yes something was different, he was getting extremely protective of Bulma. She decided to let it go, for now. "Well either way, we can still keep an eye on her without _crowding_ her, at least to her knowledge If you guys are so concerned."

"You do have a point," Juu agreed. "But regardless, we do need to make sure that douchebag never talks to her again-"

"Don't worry about that, I will make sure-"

"Vegeta, you cannot watch her every move, it does not work like that-" Akiko attempted to join the conversation.

Vegeta made a slight growl noise in response, "No but I can make sure that bastard does not come near her again." At that point Vegeta got up and stormed out of the lunch room, leaving everyone there to stare.

Akiko shook her head, quickly got up and attempted to follow Vegeta, Lyonnia turned her attention back to the table "I know he is worried, we all are – but what happened already did, Bulma is a smart girl, as long as we keep an eye on her we can make sure nothing like that happens again. But lying to ourselves that we can sit in her room and babysit her isn't going to help the situation either."

* * *

"Vegeta," Akiko had finally caught up to him, grabbing his arm sharply she turned him to face her. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't." She frowned, "Don't do that, you know I hate it when you at like such a badass. Look at me when I am talking to you."

With an angry scowl he looked at Akiko, "What woman-"

"I know you are worried about her, she is your best friend; but stop. You cannot expect to watch her every move and expect something to not happen, she is a grown lady she can handle some things on her own-"

"Yeah right, and look how far that got her," Vegeta clinched his fists. "I should have known-"

"I am sure everyone is feeling that way-"

At that point Vegeta slammed his fist into a set of lockers, "No Akiko I should have known; she had changed. And I was being such a asshole to not care or even care to notice that something was going on."

Akiko giggled while rubbing her hand on his cheek with a smile, "Look, everyone probably thinks the same but you can't change what happened only change the future. This should be a good lesson for you not to always be such a fucking dick to your friends because one day you might lose one, especially the important one."

"I just wish-"

"I know sweeite, but don't think as it as you failed your friend, look at it like you have a second chance to make things right with her," Akiko smiled as she watched Vegeta lean up against the dented in locker, regaining his composure. "Now see, you went and smashed a locker for no reason, getting all upset, storming around like the world is on your shoulders-" Akiko kissed his cheek, "Everything will be fine, you will see."

Vegeta pulled Akiko closer and bent over, kissing her softly on the lips, he smirked against her lips as she smiled, "You always have a way with words."

She giggled, "I learned from the master..."

From the distance Bulma watched the two, leaning against the lockers thinking to herself once again. Sometimes life was not fair, Bulma sighed. Looking at her looker for her next classes book and notebook, she grabbed them quickly, turning on her heels she walked away swiftly.

* * *

Friday Night, Bulma looked at her clock, **8:00P.M. **it read in blue. Standing in her towel she looked through her closet. She had just finished curling her hair in loose curls, applying make up, now the hard part – what to wear. Pushing through the clothes, she had so much now but wasn't even close to picking anything out.

She knew she couldn't wear anything that showed off her side, but she still wanted to put on a good show. Since that is what she has had to do for the past two days for everyone. She slipped on her panties and bra and stood at the closet for a few seconds.

Without knocking Vegeta barged through the door, "Are you almost done woman-"

She turned around facing him; Staring at her he lost his breath for a couple moments, waiting for her to reply, she sighed, "No, I don't know what to wear."

Cocking an eyebrow at her response he sat at the end of her bed, "Just pick something, everyone will be here shortly and they are going to want to go."

"I know-" Finally selecting an outfit she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "You know it is rude to just barge into someones room without knocking," she commented smugly.

"And your point?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You are seriously the most indecent, rudest individual I have met sometimes." Bulma opened the door and stood in the frame, "What do you think?"

Vegeta looked at her, once again, taking his breath away. She was wearing dress sweater, cream with a brown dress belt that came below her breasts, the sweater came down past her upper thighs, skin tight dress jeans with slight distressing designs, faded and a pair of brown books that came right below her knees. "You look hideous, but I suppose it will do-"

"You lie, but whatever," Bulma giggled. Needless to say she was sure he was checking her out, however that may have only been her wishing it to be true, she didn't want to push the possibilities. "

Vegeta walked downstairs, walking to the door as the doorbell rang. The gang walked inside, following Vegeta into the living room, "So when are your guys' parents supposed to be home?" Goku asked.

"Sometime next week, the trip took longer then expected."

"Ah," Krillen nodded his head. "So is everyone almost ready?"

Just them Bulma joined them in the living room, with a smile she grabbed her purse, "I'm ready when you guys are."

"B, you look great," Juu commented.

"Thanks."

"So who is driving with who?" ChiChi suggested.

"Akiko and Lyonnia went with Yamacha and Marron already, they said they would meet us there. I suppose Goku, Krillen, Juu and myself can ride in my car since that is how we came here, you and Bulma can ride together and follow us; sound good?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, let's just go."

Everyone walked to their cars, Bulma quickly locked her house and followed Vegeta to his car. Buckling her seat belt she glances at Vegeta, "So are you excited to get out and see some friends?"

"Doesn't really bother me, I am sure something interesting will end up happening that will have the whole school talking as always. But it is whatever-"

"Mhm well I know I am excited-"

Vegeta laughed starting his car he looked at Bulma who was starting at him, "I think it is funny how you use to _never_ come to these parties and now you are excited to go to one, especially this one in particular."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just excited to get out of the house, I know everyone is worried about me, so I want to show everyone I am fine I can have fun too."

"Either way, I still think you should be careful-"

"You guys worry too much."

"Well I am sure tonight will be eventful, but I might end up at my place with Akiko but I wanted to tell you if you needed anything you can call, I think your harpy friend and Juu were planning on staying the night."

Bulma rolled her eyes, attempting to distract Vegeta from noticing her hurt feelings by the underlining statement, "You know I will be fine."

"Well come find me whenever you are ready to go unless you end up catching a ride with the harpy," Vegeta pulled into the yard, parking his car he walked towards the house. Bulma quickly followed, taking a deep breath, she prepared herself.

The music was blaring, everyone was dancing and hanging out, Bulma looked around and spotted Juu. She smiled and rushed to her friends side, "Hey, you guys got here fast!"

"Yeah, I think Chi really wanted to dance," Juu pointed towards ChiChi and Goku who were dancing to Dev and Cataracs _Top of The World_, Bulma smiled as she watched her friends enjoy themselves. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I am, why aren't you and Krillen dancing?"

Juu pointed towards Krillen who was walking towards them with two beers, "He was getting me a drink."

Bulma smiled, "Be right back..."

Juu and Krillen watched Bulma make her way through the crowd towards the kitchen; the counters were filled with a variety of alcoholic beverages along with the three kegs on the floor. Bulma looked over the drinks attempting to figure out what to grab, "Hey, need some help?"

Bulma looked up, she smiled, "Yeah... I am a little lost at all these choices, any suggestions?"

"Here, this is X rated Vodka, really good, or if you prefer the sweet stuff I can make you a Sex on the Beach?"

"Yeah what is in that one?"

"Orange and Cranberry Juice, Peach Schnapps and Vodka – it is really good, definitely a chick drink," The teenage boy commented.

Bulma smiled, "Sure I will take one of those." Bulma watched him start mixing the drink, she leaned against the counter, "By the way, I'm Bulma Briefs."

He grinned, looking up he handed her the drink, "I'm Brolly."

"Do you go to -"

"Actually yes I do go to the same school as you, at least I did attend Elementary with you at one time; my father is military and we moved shortly after fourth grade, now he is retired and decided to move back here."

"So you are a senior with us?"

"Yes that is actually the reasoning for the party- Hey Vegeta, hey Goku what's up," They shook hands and glanced back at Bulma. He smirked "I started back this past Tuesday, told everyone I was planning a welcome back party."

"Oh I didn't really know what the party was for, just knew everyone wanted to come," She smiled. Vegeta looked from Bulma to Brolly, doing a double take he attempted to hide his discomfort for the situation.

"He is playing football with us this year, we are excited to have him back; he went to nationals at his last school-" Goku commented.

"That I did, first sophomore to get to play in a nationals game, it was pretty exciting."

"That is awesome," Bulma watched Akiko join the group.

"Hey guys, hey baby, you want to dance?" Vegeta nodded and followed Akiko to the middle of the room, Bulma watched Vegeta wrap his hands on her hips, her back against his chest, swaying side to side. Bulma glanced back at Brolly, who was now starring at her in return.

"You want?" Brolly motioned to the middle of the room, Bulma blushed slightly.

"I am not a very good dancer-"

"Whatever, with a body like yours you need to flaunt it more, besides I am sure you are an amazing dancer," Brolly stated as he took Bulma by the hand, twirling her, he pulled her towards him. She giggled softly as she felt his hands on her lower back, "See not so bad is it?"

Bulma shook her head, hold her drink in one hand and one on his upper arm...She smiled. Bulma generally started to let loose and forget about what had happened recently, forgot about Vegeta, stopped looking towards them, embraced in the dancing situation with Brolly was much distraction for her. Moving her hips against Brolly's body, wrapping her arm around his neck from behind, she grinned.

Vegeta watched Bulma from a distance as he felt Akiko nibble on his ear, "You know, I am ready to go upstairs whenever you are-" Vegeta smirked, "I take that as you are as well?"

At that point Vegeta and Akiko disappeared upstairs towards one of the empty bedrooms; Luckily Bulma did not notice them disappear. This party was certainly something interesting...

* * *

**I do not own DBZ! (:**

**Alright - that is it for now (: I want to personally apologize for having such a long update time frame, this past year has been a hectic one for me. I recently got engaged! and a new job, so things have been distracting to say the least... But I finally updated.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon!**

**Thanks, Suey**


	18. Part One: Chapter Eighteen

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The sun was beating down through the window, the rays were warm, the sheets were silky. Stretching out and glaring at the window, Bulma rolled to her side. Taking in her surroundings she quickly realized she was not at home. She shot up the sheet fell from her chest, "That is not good." She was naked and sore. Bulma pulled her knees to her chest and covered herself, starring at the bathroom she heard someone flush the toilet. "Please be Vegeta... please..."

Brolly emerged from the bathroom, "Ah, you are awake..."

Bulma's face became flushed, trying to hide her embarrassment, she cleared her throat, "So what happened last night?"

He chuckled, "You don't remember?" She shook her head, "After dancing we had more drinks, you actually beat Lyo in a drinking contest, I'm impressed."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I am not sure if that is a compliment. So when did we end up here? Together..."

"Um sometime between making out in the living room and watching some guys do this really weird fight scene thing, it was awesome," Brolly walked towards the bed, wearing his boxers he sat back on the bed. He noticed Bulma was uncomfortable, "I know it isn't how you would prefer having sex but if you want to know, I am glad I woke up with you in my bed."

"Did we use protection?"

Another chuckle left his throat, "Yes, lots actually, you little one are an animal."

"Ha I bet-"

"I didn't mean it like that, I am sorry, I think I was doing better impressing you last night then I am right now."

Bulma smiled and looked at Brolly, "So you are trying to impress me?"  
"I thought that would have been obvious by now."

_'It's not like I am going to get Vegeta like I want, and Brolly is nice,_ she thought with a grin. Wrapping the blanket around her she crawled onto Brolly's lap, straddling she leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Then I would say you are doing a good job," Brolly smirked, rubbing her cheek he pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. Her hands trailed up his sides, over his abs and chest, grabbing his shoulders while one of his hands were tangled in her hair and the other on her hip thrusting her hips against his.

Digging her nails into his shoulders as his hand traveled down to her thighs playing with her, Bulma moaned as he nipped on her bottom lip, "Bulma-" Lyonnia and Akiko knocked on the door and walked in. Brolly and Bulma stopped immediately as Bulma jumped off his lap and tried to cover herself, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt but Vegeta was looking for you, wanted to see if you needed a ride home..."

"Uh yeah, give me a second and I will be down," Bulma cleared her throat, red in the face she starred at Lyonnia.

"Yeah I will go tell Vegeta to wait and leave you two alone... sorry" Akiko and Lyonnia left the room in a giggle.

"I'm sure they are already downstairs talking about-"

"Talking about what? I mean who gives a damn," Bulma starred at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Mhm well for starters I do not have a wonderful track record with guys and let's face it, catching me in bed after a party naked is not how I want to start the next week of school of everyone talking about me."

"Yeah Goku and ChiChi were telling me about your recent boyfriend-"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "See-"

Brolly chuckled and grabbed Bulma, pulling her on his lap, "Listen to me, I do not care. Besides you are my girlfriend now so you just need to forget about all that. And as far as people saying stuff about what they saw, is it wrong for a girl and a guy who are dating to fuck?"

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Unless you have someone else in mind?"

Bulma giggled and kissed his cheek, "You are amazing, where were you a couple months ago?"

"Meh, I'm here now." Bulma smiled, "You better get up an get dressed, we don't want your car ride to get pissed at you, I know how he gets."

Bulma got up and started to get dressed quickly, "So."

"So."

"I guess we need to start getting to know each other, now that you've had sex with me, I feel like we skipped some steps somewhere in there-"

Brolly shrugged, "I suppose you are right little one." Pulling his pants on they exited the room and started downstairs, seeing Vegeta and Goku sitting in the living room watching, "Last night was one hell of a party guys, thanks."

Goku shock hands with him, "Dude it was awesome. Now there is school tomorrow, which is a total bummer."

Bulma smiled as she noticed Vegeta's discomfort, the frown on his handsome face said it all, "I'm ready to go, I am sure my parents are worried about me, call me later?" Brolly nodded and kissed her gently. She smiled and walked towards Vegeta who was watching her with a scowl and walked out the door. Vegeta followed towards the car, unlocking they entered the car in complete silence. Vegeta let out a growl under his breath as he looked at Bulma's hands fiddle and started up the car.

Half way down the road Bulma looked at Vegeta, "Are you mad-"

"Am I mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because-"

"Disappointed would be a good word, furious. Or better yet outraged would be a delightful word as to what I am, but mad... that is an understatement Bulma. What got into you last night to where you think it is okay for you to fuck Brolly? Brolly of all people!"

Bulma jumped as his voice rose in volume, "What the hell is your problem? Last night you were too busy with Akiko to even notice me and Brolly slip up to his room."

Vegeta shook his head "So you want to be known as the girl who sleeps around?"

"Vegeta that is not it at all, he and I are dating now."

"So that is what condones it now? You two just met-"

"Stop Vegeta, just stop," Bulma leaned in the chair, Vegeta looked over at her and sighed himself.

"I'm sorry-"

Bulma looked at him, "I know, it is fine; a lot has happened lately and I know you are just worried about me but I think it will be okay. Plus this time you will be there to make sure I don't get hurt, right?"

Vegeta smirked, "I want you to be happy I just can't have you getting hurt again Bulma."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek and moved towards his ear, whispering lightly, "Thank you Vegeta, I love you, I hope you know that."

He watched her lean back into her seat and stare out the window, rubbing his neck he pulled into his driveway. "Text me if you need me, and tell your parents hi for me; I get to go in here and see how the trip was with my parents now that everyone is back."

Bulma giggled, "Thank you for the ride."

Vegeta watched her walk to her house across the lawn. Vegeta would never admit it to anyone, half the time not even to himself, however no matter how much he attempted to push the thought aside he was jealous. Things had definitely changed. With the senior year just beginning, the only thing Vegeta knew what that he was not going to almost loss her.

Leaving the car he started towards the door. "Vegeta honey, how was your little party I heard you guys attended last night?"

Vegeta chuckled, "It was alright, Brolly is excited about school tomorrow."

"Oh yes that is where you guys had it, I forgot his family was back in town, how are they?"

Shrugging her took a seat at the bar stools and look at his mother, "I guess they are good, his parents weren't there last night, Brolly said they went out for the evening and stayed at a hotel; I don't know. How was the business trip?"

"It was eventful for sure. Ouji and Briefs Corporations are definitely making a head way into technology and decisions for a future. Your father and Dr. Briefs are ready to start hiring heading up new projects now that the companies are partners and the board members are loving everything."

"Well that is good."

"Ah you know how the board gets on both ends, they love anything that brings in money and as long as your father gets to play and make new things he is all excited," she giggled. "So, how is Bulma?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "Good I suppose, she and Brolly hit it off nicely."

She looked at her son, slightly concerned. Clearing her throat she leaned over the counter, "You know, I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

Vegeta chuckled a second time and glanced at his mom with a smirk, "Yeah and apparently others I am sure but she and I have always been friends and will probably always only be friends; sorry to disappoint."

"Oh-"

"Hey I'm going to go upstairs, I have a headache, I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay honey, we are having a nice dinner tonight with the Briefs over later so please be ready around seven if you do not mind."

Vegeta nodded and walked upstairs, closing the door behind him he leaned against the door. Clearing his throat he pulled his shirt off and walked towards his bed. Taking a quick glance towards Bulma's room – She was on the phone, smiling and laughing. Vegeta frowned, no doubt talking to Brolly. Crawling into the bed and starred at the ceiling.

* * *

"Bulma honey, are you almost ready to head over to the Oujis?" Bunny came to Bulma's door and gently knocked. Opening it slightly she smiled at Bulma, "You seem happy today, what's going on?"

Bulma smiled, finishing a text message to Brolly and ChiChi she looked at her mom, "I don't know, I had a great time at the party – plus I have a new boyfriend."

"Mhm really? Is he at least near your age this time?"

"Mom, don't-"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't like seeing you with a college boy, I still think he was bad news; I am happy you stopped dating him. So who is this new boy, will your father and I get to meet him soon?"

"I hope so. His name is Brolly, I went to school with him in a lower grade before and then he moved, now he is back. That is what the party was for, him, he is back in town now to finish out high school here."

"Well that is exciting."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Ah it is a new relationship so we will see what happens. But he and I were talking maybe we could do a dinner date this week so you guys can meet him?"

"Your father and I would like that a lot dear." Bunny starred down by the stairs, noticing her husband grabbing his jacket and keys she smiled, "Looks like your father is ready to head over. Him and Mr. Ouji received the orders that they can start more proto types for the field and they want to talk. I'm just going for the conversation and the food." Bunny giggled.

Bulma smiled and grabbed her jacket and followed her parents to the neighbors house. Knocking on the door they answered and escorted inside, "Dinner is almost ready-"

"Dr. Briefs, want to come with me to the office while we wait for dinner?" Dr. Briefs nodded and followed.

"Well I suppose it is just me and you Bunny, hey Bulma dear, Vegeta is still in his room; he wasn't feeling very well earlier but I tried to get him up earlier. Think you can go check on him?"

"Sure no problem," Bulma removed her jacket and started up to Vegeta's room. Opening the door she sees him still asleep on his bed. He always looked so peaceful in his sleep. Bulma laid her jacket down and sat next to Vegeta and rubbed his forehead. She smiled as she heard him moan and moved his head on her lap. She continued to rub through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think I should be woken up like this more often."

Bulma giggled, "I do not think that would be a good thing."

Vegeta adjusted, rolling over he leaned his head on the headboard, "I guess it is time for dinner?"

"We just got here, your mother is still downstairs making everything while our fathers are in the _office."_

"Ah, fun."

Bulma moved closer to Vegeta, laying his head on his shoulder. Wrapping her arm underneath his she signed lightly as she draped her legs over his. She smiled as she felt him smirk with a chuckle. "So."

"So."

"What do you think is going to happen when we graduate?"

Vegeta's eyebrow rose at her question, "Not sure, what are you wanting to happen?"

"Well I mean once everyone finds out that I am not going to West Coast University with them may not stay in touch with me like I had hoped and I am not even entirely sure how I am going to tell everyone; you are the only one who knows."

"I am sure everyone will be happy for you, plus I highly doubt your friends are really expecting you to stay here when you have a lot more options elsewhere."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Have you made anymore decisions about the colleges you might go to?"

"Nothing really, my parents are really interested in me header east coast like you but I don't know yet, we will see what happens."

Bulma smiled "Call me greedy but I would be excited if you were near."

"You know you would be fine without people you know."

"I'm sure I would make new friends but it would still be nice, you know, to have you or someone there that I already knew."

"Well I am hungry woman, lets see is they are done yet."

Vegeta and Bulma headed downstairs where their parents were already set up to eat, Vegeta's mother smiled as she finished setting the table, "I was about to come get you two, dinner is ready." Everyone took their seats, passing food to each other. "I hope you guys enjoy."

"I'm sure we will love it Mrs. Ouji."

"Thank you dear, so your mother was just telling me about your acceptance to Columbia, you guys are already so far ahead in the college planning, I wish Vegeta would make up his mind."

Bulma took a moment a looked at Vegeta as he rolled his eyes. College talk continued to occur every time at dinner and she knew that Vegeta was uncomfortable about discussing. Bulma smiled faintly, "Yes I am really excited about Columbia allow we still have a whole semester to go through until we get to that point-"

"I am sure all your friends are excited, you have done so many fine changes this year and now Columbia, you are definitely off the a wonderful start."

"I agree, you will be a fine partner in the corporation when the time comes," Dr. Briefs chimed in.

"See Vegeta, why can't you be more like Bulma here son, she has everything planned out; I won't be surprised if she finishes before graduation and in the office as soon as possible," Dr. Ouji commented. He grunted as he noticed Vegeta continuing to pick at his food, avoiding the conversation, "See Vegeta has received over six different college acceptance letter but seems to refuse to reply to any-"

"Dad-"

"I mean really, you have an acceptance from Notre Dame, Aion University, Columbia as well and you haven't placed the effort to even accept or reply to tour."

Bulma starred at Vegeta, stunned. She cleared her throat, "You didn't tell me you were accepted into Columbia; you told me you did not apply there."

"I really do not want to talk about this right now."

"Vegeta, we need to discuss this sooner or later, if you are going to take over the corporation within five years we need to discuss this right now. What better time then having Bulma here to encourage you."

Vegeta slammed his fist on the table and glared at his father, "I said I do not want to discuss this right now." His attention went to Bulma and back to his mother, "I am going to go back to my room, I'm not hungry."

Dr. Ouji cleared his throat once his son left the table and the room, he looked around at his guests and smiled faintly, "I apologize, I wish that boy would take more pride in his college decisions. We have worked so hard and I hate to see him throw it away."

"I am sure everything will work out for the best, Vegeta always pulls through when it is needed," Bulma stated as she took another sip of her drink.

"You are correct my dear, our Vegeta is very smart and will eventually make a decision."

* * *

Once dinner was over, Bulma watched as her father and Dr. Ouji left for the office for the third time that evening, the mothers sipping on yet another glass of wine while cleaning and gossiping. Bulma slipped out of the kitchen and walked to the Vegeta's Bedroom. She leaned at the doorway. Still unsure what she would say, _Columbia..._she still could not believe he did not tell her. All this time he had been accepted to the same estate as her and never mentioned it. _Maybe he doesn't feel like going there, or being near me -_

The door flew open and Bulma was ripped from her train of thought as she saw Vegeta starring at her leaning again the door fame. She smiled as he let her walk in the room. Closing the door behind him he strode back to his bed, laying down, grabbing his laptop he continued to type away. Bulma bit her lip she leaned over his desk chair, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I have done something wrong."

With a heavy sigh Bulma laid down on Vegeta's bed next to him, curling her legs through his and laying her head on his shoulder she watched his laptop. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be mad at me, please."

"I am not mad, I am just annoyed."

"How come you did not tell me about Columbia?"

"I am not even sure where I want to go just yet to be honest, but yes Columbia is an option."

"I just wish you would have told me is all."

"If I had told you then tonight's dinner would not have been as interesting nor as entertaining as is was."

Bulma laughed and cuddled closed to Vegeta, "I suppose you are right."

Vegeta continued to type on his laptop as Bulma laid there. She starred at his laptop, secretly inhaling his scent. She loved how he smelt. Call her crazy but she will never get over that sweet musk scent. Her mind started to drift, remembering the day they had shared together. Granted she had just started an 'official' relationship with Brolly, and call her crazy she knew sleeping with him was a mistake, but no matter who or what she was doing, she knew Vegeta would always be that one she would dream about, wishing he would just storm through her bedroom door and admit he was in love with her and take her.

Bulma giggled at the thought, she knew that would _never_ happen, but one could dream. His hand grazing over her leg, to her thigh as he played with the him of her jeans. Biting her lip she thought about him touching her, kissing her down her neck to her breasts. Vegeta looked at Bulma, she seemed to have fallen asleep. Curious he watched her. Her movements were somewhat erotic has she moved her legs against his, forcing herself to press against him. Her lips were near his neck, breathing down softly. Pushing the laptop next to him he watched her a little longer. His pants grew tighter, throbbing as he felt her hand grab his arm.

'_Vegeta_.'

Vegeta froze. Her lips grazed over his neck. His hands were bawled into fists. _Did she say my name? I must be going crazy._ He knew she couldn't have. He needed to wake her up. Vegeta turned to her again.

'_Vegeta_.'

It slipped again – He couldn't control himself. Reaching over he grabbed her cheek and pulled her face to him, devouring her lips with his. Bulma's eyes sprang open from her dream world as she realized reality set in. His lips gently pressed against hers, moving slowly as he bit her lip. She released a moan as she opened her mouth allowing him access. She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue his assault on her mouth. Hearing her moan, Vegeta released a groan into her mouth, lowering her back towards the bed, he grabbed a fist full of hair and deepened the kiss. Becoming more passionate, more demanding. One of her hands melted in his mane as the other grabbed his biceps, down to his shirt. Gripping as she forced him to continue.

His free hand moved over to her hips, pressing her pelvic, jolting her body. He smirked against her lips as he roamed her body. Grabbing her breast, her moans become more frantic as his hand roamed her body. She wasn't sure when it had occurred, but she felt him grip her inner thigh and move his hand down her jeans. Tracing her panty line, is thumb began messaging her clitoris and slipping his fingers inside her wet folds. Arching her back into his, she moaned louder.

Bulma felt herself come back to reality and jumper from the bed. She starred at Vegeta who starred blankly back. Zipping up her pants she nervously bit her lip as she starred at her friend, "I am sorry, that should not have happened..."

Vegeta was stunned. What the hell just happened. One minute he was typing, and the next she was moaning his name; there was no control. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Bulma, he could see the embarrassment on her face. Clearing his throat he stood from his bed and walked towards her. She backed up. "Don't do that, it is fine; I don't know hat got into either of us." Vegeta grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her neck, "I'm sorry too, I should have stopped."

"I just – I mean me and Brolly, and the last time something happened between us things got all weird."

Vegeta chuckled as he sat back on the bed, "That is very true."

Bulma took a seat next to him, "So this isn't going to make anything awkward is it?"

"Considered it already forgotten."

Bulma smiled faintly, the comment, whether it needed to be said or not still hurt her slightly. Everything is always forgotten. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and sighed, "So school tomorrow."

"Yep."

"I think I am going to tell the gang I am heading to Columbia at lunch, it is time I break the ice; especially considering Chi has already been forcing the state colleges here more so then before. I don't want them all thinking I am staying here when come July I am moving."

"Yeah you have a point-"

"When do you think you will have a decision?"

"I will probably make a choice here soon enough."

Bulma looked at the clock – **12:24P.M. **"I think I need to go home; I wonder why no one came and got me."

"Bunny came up here about ten I think and you were asleep, I told her I would wake you up and get you home."

Bulma laughed, "Good job at waking me up."

"That makes two of the best wake ups yet in one night."

Bulma kissed his cheek and stood from his bed and glided to his window. "I will see you tomorrow." She climbed out of the window and ran across the lawn. He watched as she climbed up her ladder and into her bedroom window. Turning out his light he stood there still watching her. Leaning his head on the window panel she began stripping down her clothes. She quickly got into her night shirt. Vegeta choked for a second. That was _his_ shirt. He was wondering what had happened to that t-shirt; she has been wearing it. Vegeta thought, continuing to watch her as her light went off and she climbed into her bed; His mother's words played through his mind. He smirked. Thinking about what they would be like as a couple. They were both stubborn, pig headed, overly opinionated.

He was convinced it would never work. Not because she wasn't good enough. Or was not attractive enough, he even admitted she was one of the most amazing, most beautiful people he knew _but..._ and this was a huge but, they had been best friends since grade school. What if they started a relationship and something went wrong; he said the wrong thing or she pissed him off. He depended on her daily, weekly, and if they were in the middle of a fight he wouldn't have her there. Stretching the back of his neck again, cracking his neck as he shrugged. Definitely. He was sure of it, they would make a horrible couple. It was simple. They would not work at all.

He wasn't good enough.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Bulma woke up quickly, running through the shower and dressing even faster then normal. She was now dating Brolly and today was a new day, a new week. She couldn't start it off on the wrong foot. Slipping into her vans, she adjusted her belt on her skinny, ripped jeans. Standing in the mirror, cream pull over sweater and a button down blue dress shirt underneath. Hair roughly pulled into a side bun, she has definitely worked out this preppy nerd look. She was proud that Juu let her buy more jeans this year.

She grabbed her phone, texting...

_'On my way to school hun, see you in the front quad shortly...' _she replied to Brolly.

Looking towards her window towards Vegeta's bedroom window, noticing he was slowly getting ready...

_'Move faster slow poke! (:'_

She watched him grab his phone and smirk, _'Hurry yourself woman.'_

Bulma grabbed her bag and started out towards her car. Starting up, she drove off.

**CHICHI** was displayed on her phone, shaking her head she clicked her blue tooth, "Yes my sweets? Yes I am almost at school now why? Okay, just let me have a quick chat with Brolly and I will meet you and Juu in the classroom; which one? Why the empty room – must be big. Haha, I was just joking, I will be there in a second. Okay Bye."

Pulling into her parking spot she immediately spotted Brolly encircled by the crowd. She grabbed her purse and books and started off. Brolly noticed her instantly, once she was closer he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Hey babe."

Bulma smiled, "Hey there. Hey Lyo and Akiko – where is everyone?"

"Well Vegeta is on his way, Yamacha is off getting something, who knows. I don't know about Chi or Juu-"

"Ah, well I am going to go to the office, sorry sweetie, I forgot I needed to go to office for some college information; I will see you in first period right?"

He nodded, "Save me a seat."

"Absolutely, see you guys later."

"Where is she off to in such a hurry?" Vegeta questioned as he walked behind the group.

Akiko smiled and wrapped her arm around his, "To the office for some college stuff; so what took you so long? Sleep in again?"

Vegeta smirked, "You know me, school is almost over and I would rather sleep in then be here."

Lyonnia rolled her eyes, "Whatever lets get to homeroom, I need to find Ronin."

"So Brolly, you and Bulma huh?" Akiko questioned. "It is good because she really needs a good guy, I think she picked a good one."

Brolly laughed, "Thanks Akiko, I am pretty excited to start off with what is left of the school year with someone like her by my side, she is pretty cool."

"Yeah just sucks that you are only here now when there are like 3 more football games, then only a few months until graduation."

"True, but I am going to make the best of it. I already have football offers either way so things won't be too bad. I just wish I knew where Bulma was going."

Vegeta scowled, "Who knows."

"Well I think she has already picked out her school and everything-"

"I think she is staying local; which is stupid because I am sure there are several schools wanting her, and wasting her time here would just be ridiculous," Akiko commented.

"Akiko – are you and Bulma like best friends now?" Lyonnia retorted.

"Stop Lyo, she is a pretty cool person, and I know for a fact she has bailed you out of some issues before; and I see how you talk and hang out with her too, you aren't innocent."

Lyonnia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Bulma barged into the empty room, "I'm sorry I am here, whats up." Bulma set her books on the desk and sat next to Juu as ChiChi sat across them. Something was wrong.

Bulma studied her friend, "Chi, I am sorry I was running late, I am here now what is wrong? Is it Goku? Your parents? What is wrong."

ChiChi shook her head, "No my parents and Goku are fine, it isn't really them I suppose; yet at least. I'm late..."

"Chi no-"

Tears started trailing down her face, "I am not sure yet, but this is like my third scare yet and I may just be getting paranoid but this time is different; I can feel it."

"How long?" Juu questioned.

"About a month now."

Bulma looked at ChiChi, "How is this time different? I am not trying to be rude just trying to look at a bright side, maybe this is just a scare!"

ChiChi smiled faintly, "I wish. The two times before I was maybe putting on a little weight but mostly found out was because I stopped taking my birth control-"

"You stopped taking! WHY?" Juu started to yell.

"Because Goku and I were still safe except for the past two months, we kind of just don't use a condom; I know don't look at me like that. I can't have a kid. We start college in like seven months."

"Then what do you want to do?" Bulma starred between both Juu and ChiChi, knowing what they were thinking.

"No you can't-"

"B I do not want a kid right now."

"I can't support this."

"I know, I know it is against what you believe in, but I am not pro-life like you; we believe two different things and I am fine with an abortion. What I ask though is that you support me."

Bulma shook her head, "I can't Chi, I am sorry- but I won't tell. Do what you think is right; I do not, and will not support this decision." Noticing the hurt on her friends face she sighed, "And I will go with you if needed, but I want you to tell Goku, I want you to go through him as well he needs to be aware of what he is doing! You will also go back on birth control. Please. Promise me."

ChiChi nodded, "I promise I will tell Goku and tell him of choice; and Birth Control, I will start taking it again."

"Good," Juu commented.

"Well now that that has been discussed I feel better; Thank you for listening to me-"

"Don't mention it, we are friends!" Juu stated.

"Since we are all expressing our secrets, I have a decision to make, and I have really already decided to be honest but I want to tell you two the news. I am so excited, and I hope you will be too!" ChiChi and Juu starred at there friend, she smiled again "I got into Columbia."

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Juu shouted.

Bulma nodded, "B that is so amazing! That is the school you wanted right?"

"Yes it is, but I was worried to tell you guys because I know we planned on staying here and going to a state school-"

"That was the back up plan! Of course I wish we could always stay together, but I mean, Juu is probably going to get into Havard and me I am still waiting on my admissions to UGA."

"I know. But I thought since the other week we were still making plans, I wasn't for sure how you guys would take it."

"Bulma, we will always be coming back here, this is home; but you have to do what is best for your future. And lets face it, Columbia will take you exactly where you need to go," Juu commented.

"Can you believe it though, soon we will be graduating!"

"I hate to break up this little get together however it is time to get to class, the three of you before I give you all detention for a week," The teacher stood in the door way.

"Sorry Mrs. Climmings."

The group walked out of the classroom and mad their way down the hall. Separating to their classrooms. Bulma walked into her AP Calculus class and sat down in her normal chair in front of Vegeta. "So glad Ms. Briefs that you decided to join us."

"Yes ma'am, sorry I am late-"

"Well class lets finish our discussion..." Bulma was half listening to the teacher as she felt her phone vibrate. Looking down, _'Why were you late?'_

_'You are very nosy Vegeta; I was with Chi and Juu.'_

_ 'Yeah Goku was wondering where she was, obviously ditching him for you.'_

_ 'Way to act concern, ass.'_

_ 'Color me concerned.'_

Bulma giggled as she looked back up at the teacher who was still writing the lesson plan on the board, she sighed and looked to her right. Brolly was starring at her. Curious look on his face. Great. She completely forgot he was in this class. Wait. He did tell her this morning he had at least two classes with her plus her lunch period. Obviously it was time to keep the Vegeta friendship on a lower standard then normal if she was going to be in a serious relationship with Brolly. She smiled back and gave a wink.

Reaching his approval with a grin back he turned his attention to the board.

_'I told them about my college because we were already together talking.'_

_ 'lol. How did they take it?'_

_ 'They seemed happy about it, so I am not too worried about everything, I think everything will be good.'_

_ 'That is good. BTW, your boyfriend is watching you.'_

Sure enough. Glancing briefly his attention was short lived to the teacher and back on her. She sighed and placed her phone in her purse. Hold her pencil she watched the teacher write her notes while explaining. This class will definitely be a long one. Boyfriend to the right, the 'so wish you were the boyfriend instead' sitting behind her. Leaning her chin on her hand, her mind drifted.

Vegeta.

That was a complicated topic. They were friends, best friends of course but there was an obvious connection. Last night had almost been a breaking point for them both, but then there was Akiko and Brolly. Sometimes things did not work the way Bulma wanted them. Vegeta was what she wanted, no one could ever get past that but yet he denied it. Every time. And if something does happen, the answer is simple. He forgets.

Bulma could never forget. Never forget he feels like when kissing her, or touching her. His smells. One time she took a class that was solely based on human and animal behaviors. Smells was one of those types of senses. She couldn't get that thought out of her head. The females had their main hormones driven by their noses to their brains. And the pheromones produce caused the attracted person into a sense of mating. So it was obvious to Bulma that maybe Vegeta just produced a higher pheromone that triggered her vomeronasal organ. It would make sense. She would become extremely turned on, anticipating an encounter; especially since the day they first had sex. Looking at Brolly, she could tell he noticed her in deep thought, whether he assumed for the school or something else, she didn't really care however she smiled. His smell. Brolly wasn't the same. And not because Vegeta was more of a man; no. Brolly was tall, well built and literally a dream however his smell did not have the same affect. Turning her attentions to the board once more she continued to think.

He did smell delicious. But not _as _delicious as Vegeta. Is that even possible? Perhaps. Logical...probably not. Lets be realistic though; the possibility of Vegeta thinking of her scent as she did his would entail that there was a connection. And as far has he was concerned, and voiced there was none. But last night. Bulma's eyes closed, letting out a slight moan, maybe sigh; she thought about the way his lips covered hers. There she goes again. That is how it started last night. The dirty images, the thoughts of his hands covering and exploring her body. It would however be entertaining to see what ti would be like if he barged through that door and grabbed her, hoisting her up; her legs would wrap around his broad waste as he consumed her. Imagine the stares in the middle of the class.

The bell rang through the classroom and Bulma was quickly thrown from her dreamworld; this is highly annoying she is continued thrown from her – leaves her extremely frustrated.

"Now class, I need you to do these five pages, all even numbers please; there will be a quiz tomorrow." The teacher finished as she cleared the board. The students rushing out the room. Bulma stood to the side, facing her Vegeta glided past her. Making intimate eye contact while slightly brushing past her body. Her eyes close swiftly then re-open as she feels Brolly grab her hand. She smiled and spots Vegeta glance her way and leave the classroom.

"You seemed distracted in there," Brolly grabbed her books as they started out the room. "Everything okay?"

"Ah yeah, just college stuff and being late, I think I just need a moment to re-focus and I will be okay," She smiled sweetly.

"Alright, just making sure. Well here is your next class, I will see you at lunch," Brolly handed her books to her, kissing her cheek and started off down the hall.

"Alright class get sited, we have a lot to do today; please remember your partners," Dr. Simon entered the room. The bell rang and everyone seated. Vegeta sat next to Bulma. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wishes that their fathers weren't possible multi-million corporation owners, then maybe she would not have to take almost _every _class with Vegeta. Granted AP Honors Physics isn't cutting edge, but still. Every class. Was that needed? No, think not. "Now, I have the syllabus set out on each counter for both individuals of the group, you also have everything you will need listed. Please be aware that this is the project that we spoke about when the semester began, now that we are closely coming to an end the remainder of the semester will be dedicated to the completion. I say this because if you remember correctly this will count for sixty percent of your final grade..."

Bulma looked down, Vegeta was writing on the notepad, she quickly read it.

_ChiChi texted Goku earlier mid class and he skipped. He just told me that ChiChi might be pregnant... you knew? What is going on._

Bulma sighed. _Well I told her she needed to tell Goku but she wants to get an abortion._

_ Wow. Well I guess that is smart, they wouldn't even know what to do with a kid._

_ I can't believe it, are you supporting this abortion?_

_ Aren't you?_

_ No. I don't know. Not really. I love Chi, but I told her I would support her decision under certain regulations; this is their third pregnancy scare this year._

_ Yeah I know. But that is their mistake. They were not safe._

_ True. But I still can't believe that is the decision she decided to do. I am just happy she told Goku._

_ Is that what was distracting you in Calculus earlier?_

_ Kind of. I just have other stuff to think about._

_ Like your boyfriend, because he was not liking you txting the entire time, and then you basically ignore the entire class._

_ It is okay. I told him I was distracted by college stuff. So what was our project going to be about again?_

_ Already lying to your boyfriend and on top of it, constantly changing the subject. I do not know what our project will be about, I am sure we will Ace it either way, we always do._

_ That's why we are always partners. _

The notes stopped. Twitching her pencil she waited for the teacher to stop his lecture. Bulma looked at her phone, _'Miss you.'_ she smiled and replied to Brolly's text message. He was such a sweetie. Looking next to her, Vegeta. Unlike him. What was with her today. She literally could not concentrate.

Unbeknownst to her, Vegeta looked at her. She was in her dream world yet again. He wondered what she was thinking about. He smirked, if it was anything that she was probably thinking about last night then he would definitely be in trouble. He highly doubted he could continue what they did from the previous evening on this lab desk. As entertaining as that would be. Looking down he noticed he was slightly becoming aroused. Great. Just perfect. Class would be over shortly and the second it rang he would locate Akiko for a quick round. He would need it if he was going to get through the day.

Sounding off, both Vegeta and Bulma jumped, standing up they bumped. Her hand on his, laying on the desk, his other on her waist, hers on his chest. Awkward. Clearing her throat, she looked up, "Sorry."

"No I am sorry," He quickly moved away and out the door.

Luckily no one had noticed the exchange and she exited the room. Walking to her locker she opened and starred. Pheromones. That is all this is. Projecting strong pheromones. She looked around and noticed Akiko walking. Vegeta joined her, stopping in her tracks he whispered something. Bulma started placing books in her locker and she watched the exchange. Akiko was flushed and grinning. Bulma frowned as she watched them exit the hall to wherever they went to do probably what they should not be doing at school. Slamming her locker door, she secretly wished it was her.

Damn.

She did it again. Damn those pheromones.

"Hey baby," she jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist only to see Brolly. "You are really jumping today. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes I am sure, everything is fine."

"It is this isn't it?"

"No we are fine, I promise."

"Well is it us moving too fast? I promised you last night we won't have sex again until we are ready; we moved fast because of the party and I am not here to pressure you."

Bulma smiled. So Sweet. "I know. And I am thankful for that. I swear I am happy and I am perfectly fine. Just a lot of my mind to absorb with school, projects and college. Just a lot going on."

"I understand."

"Well lets get to the cafeteria, I am sure everyone is waiting." Brolly held her hand as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Ah...Ve-geta-ta," Akiko moaned, Vegeta was assaulting her throat. He had her lifted, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her shirt was disregarded. The Eraser Room was definitely used for a great deal of things in this school. The door was locked, Lunch period. Teachers would not be snooping at this point and he needed this. Desperately.

Grabbing her breasts, he continued his assault. Luckily she was wearing a skirt, and her panties were laying next to her shirt, on the ground. Just where they needed to be for Vegeta's liking.

_Zip._

He wasn't sure what was going on, he was in a mind set. He was not sure even when he had removed her half clothing or if she was the one who unzipped his pants, but he knew where he was once he heard her gasp once he entered her.

Grabbing her buttocks, motioning her in a rhythm to him.

Secretly, all he could think about was Bulma. He groaned, slightly saying her name and quickly retaking as he laid his lips on Akiko.

A feeling her climax, letting her finish he began to stiffen. Dropping Akiko as she grinned bending down. His hand came crashing down on the shelf as she covered his hardened cock with her mouth. Holding her head, fisting her hair, he finished. Standing up she adjusted herself, hooking her bra, followed by placing her shirt and panties back on. Watching his zip his pants and get presentable, "Well that was interesting. What got into you?"

"Do I hear a complaint?"

She grinned, leaning in and kissing his cheek, "Of course not."

"Good. Now lets get to lunch before I miss my food."

Akiko giggled as they stepped out the room. Akiko jumped out and ran into Bulma, "Oh I'm sorry B, didn't see you there."

She half grinned as she noticed Vegeta and Akiko leaving the Eraser Room fully aware of what just happened. Her nose curled, "It's fine, you guys heading to lunch?"

"Yeah, " They started down the hall. Vegeta noticed it. The disappoint in her face. He could do nothing right. But why the hell did he care. She had her perfect boyfriend and she needed to stop looking at him like that.

They entered the room and sat at their usual table. Yes he would speak to her tonight. These exchanges they were having needed to stop before something happened that they could not take back.

* * *

"Yeah I know." Bulma was in her room. Almost eleven and she was still up studying and talking to Brolly. She was ready for today to end. But it just would not. "You are silly, yeah I was thinking maybe we could do a date night Wednesday, my parents want to meet you. Ha. Yeah right. I think it will be fun. We could do dinner here and then hang out and then we can do your house Thursday if you want? Yeah that would be perfect. Yeah. Okay sweety. I will too. Miss you, I will meet you in the quad. Night."

Placing her phone on the charger she flipped around as she heard her window open, Vegeta was sitting there watching her. He stepped in the room. Placing her hand on her hip, "What is your problem? I need to go to bed and it is almost midnight!"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Rolling her eyes she walked to her bathroom grabbing her toothbrush, "Go on, what is it? I need to get into bed so make it quick."

Vegeta chuckled, she started brushing her teeth, standing in the door frame with his shirt and her pajama shorts on that were extremely short. "Well for starters, my shirt you are wearing."

"Oh come on like I don't have a ton of your shirts already," Bulma walked back in her bathroom, trying to hide her flushed face. His shirt. He knew exactly when she got this shirt too and she knew it. Finishing she walked back out, Vegeta was still leaning on the window frame, "Anything else?"

"Today. The Akiko thing and me- I didn't mean for you to be the one who-"

"Who saw? What does it matter? You guys are a couple just as me and Brolly are. Our exchanges were just reactions to yesterday, it will pass and we need to focus on our relationships and not each other."

Vegeta nodded, he couldn't have put it any better himself. "So, Akiko wanted to do a double date this weekend."

Bulma giggled, "Seriously? That is odd, but yeah sure I don't see why not."

Vegeta walked to Bulma's bed and sat down on the edge as she cross him, leaning against her desk across from him. He glanced at her legs as she crossed them and drew his attention to her lips. "Yeah I think she is panning on Saturday, does that work for you?"

"Yes I suppose, I will tell brolly tomorrow morning," Bulma watching his eyes. She could feel him looking her up and down. Her breath was short, she felt her body flush.

Pheromones.

It was happening again. He was pulling her in with he eyes, with his smell. Somehow she found herself inches from his sitting form. Choking slightly she looked down catching his glance back. Both felt the heat between them. His hand grazed from her knee, up her thigh, to her shorts. Her arms gripped on both sides of his shoulders, she leaned into him. Lifting her, or _his_ shirt up slightly, he pulling her shorts down. No panties. He smirked. Pressing her pelvic, one of her legs rested on one side of him. Slightly spreading her legs while still standing, barely, he began kissing her pelvic. His tongue journeyed over stomach until he reached bare folds. One hand was caressing her inner thigh as the other slipped two fingers into her. His tongue messaging her clitoris. Her head was thrown back. Hands wrestled in his hair.

He felt her tighten. Her grip become more forceful in his hair, pushing him more towards her; he smirked tasting her as she released. Nothing was going to stop them now. They couldn't even if they tried. Her knees became weak as he pulled her down on his lap, straddling him. Capturing her lips, she tasted herself slightly on him, reaching her shirt he threw it to the ground. Kissing her lips one more time, his tongue thrust into her mouth like nothing she never thought. His hand was tangled in her hair as the other grabbed and grouped her butt, forcing her to slightly glide her hips against his. Trailing down her neck, he grabbed her breast while biting and nipping on the other. Her head thrown back again, moaning, grinding faster. Forcing him to bite harder.

Bulma lifted his shirt over his head, her hand on his chin, pushed it aside and trailed her tongue from his collarbone, up his neck to his ear. Hearing him groan, she dug her nails in his shoulders. In one swift movement Vegeta threw her off of him and onto the bed. Standing up he took his shorts off with his boxers. Bulma grinned, sitting on her knees she grabbed his throbbing member. Stroking it roughly, she licked the head. Exploring it inch by inch until finally taking him all in. Moaning her name, her menstruation become more constant. Stroking and sucking, licking every inch, she felt his hands in the back of her head, once again fisting her hair. Jolting she felt him release. Licking him, she sat back. Vegeta starred at her wide eyed.

Unable to hold himself back, he climbed on the bed, still on his knees he grabbed the back on her legs. Lifting her up he angled and shank in her.

Both completely lost.

* * *

"Oh hey Goku, what are you doing here so late?" Mrs. Ouji answered the door.

"It was just a long day and I didn't want to go home, was trying to call Vegeta but he wasn't answering."

"I think he is asleep, I haven't heard him since dinner. Go ahead and go up there, I know he still has your sleeping bag in the closet," she closed the door behind him. She smiled as he started up the stairs, "And if you need anything hun, let me know, there is food in the fridge."

"Thanks Mrs. Ouji."

Goku walked upstairs and into Vegeta's room. The light was on in the corner, but he wasn't there. Looking into his bathroom, not there either. His phone was on the desk, missed texts from him and from Akiko. Sitting down on the bed he looked around. Goku took a second, the window was open. Goku stopped. Stunned. No flabbergasted at what he was seeing. Bulma hovering over Vegeta with him obviously pleasuring her lower area. He could not believe what he was seeing.

He stopped watching, taking a second glance as he realized they were not done, he stoked over to Vegeta's bed and laid down. Flipping through the channels he would just wait for him to come back home and discuss this later.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or the show, just my lovely Fanfiction plot! (:**

**Authors' Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait of the update! I was having massive writers block plus working on something special outside of Fanfcition. More of a personal project. However I am not gone, I do plan on finishing this story for all my faithful readers! I hope you all like the way the story is going. Of course there are more to come!**

**See you soon!**


	19. Part One: Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

** Alright guys, I wanted to say sorry for the wait. I had planned on having this done sooner but between doing overtime at work, getting travel arrangements set for my vacation, some wedding plans (Finally got my wedding dress!) and then doing the revisions. Time just went too fast for me. The revisions took a lot longer then what I thought they would. I actually found several things that needed to be changed. So for those who are just now coming to the story, you have already read the revisions and those who are returning for Chapter Nineteen/Twenty, well if you didn't go back and read them... in my opinion you are really missing out. I personally am proud of the changes, and I think a lot of you will enjoy them as well.**

** As promised, more interactions were typed in, not only between Bulma/Vegeta but more with just ALL the characters in general. I felt like it was lacking and needed to be added. So I did it, because I can. Some chapters are a little longer as well. Some of the changes involved me doing more flow, more of a storyline between everything that way the entire store actually followed. I noticed that I did repeat scenes later chapters, I changed this immediately. I also changed a lot of grammar and spelling errors. I am not perfect, so I hope I caught as many as I could. Please forgive if I still missed some. But I will definitely go back and fix them once I review them again on the Live Preview. Sometimes you just need an extra set of eyes.**

** On to the updates that I need to fill you in. As of now, the story is at late October, mid November. This would indicate the last 3-4 football games. Mentioned Chapter Seventeen Brolly is joining the school year right at the end of the Football Season with maybe about 3-4 games left to play. This means I will be adding a homecoming chapter, and some date nights. **

** In addition I want to go over the College talk. I have mentioned is briefly in earlier chapters, but they are at the half point, Senior year and I want to place in what is going to take into effect so you can follow. Vegeta: LSU/Columbia/Brown – Computer Tech/Football, Bulma: Columbia – Bio/Genetic Studies, ChiChi: UGA – Communication/Journalism, Juu: Harvard – Civil Law, Goku: LSU/USC: Business/Football, Krillen: History/Football, Yamacha: Not Selected, Lyonnia: Not Selected, Marron: Local Cosmetic School, Launch: there is a surprise for that one(Remember she was pregnant Junior year? Well I will do something with that shortly), Tien: University of Mississippi, Akiko:USC/Columbus – Not sure of Major.**

** Okay guys, enough of the wait, on to the story! (: Thanks again to every one who was patient! Thanks also to those who reviewed and those who are reading my story!**

* * *

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Laying on his side he watched her sleep. Laying half way on her stomach and on her side, the blanket was pushed down right below he hips, arms crossed over her chest, hair spread across her pillow. He wasn't sure how long he had been starring at her, but he knew for quite some time he had been watching her. She was breathing softly, he would hear her moan periodically. Look over he noticed the alarm clock was reading sometime around two, his vision was too blurry; he wasn't sure when they had stopped to the point when they fell asleep. Remembering waking up with her curled up in his arms. He shifted slightly which had caused the immediate change of bed positions, evidently to this point.

Him. Laying here, starring at her. Watching her.

He knew he needed to leave, but watching her like this; something about it was just a natural high. Of course, come school morning they would go back to pretending nothing happened until something like this occurred again. He would never admit out loud but the thought of having her to himself with no worries excited him.

With a heavy sigh he rolled to his back, the ceiling fan went round and round. He thought back, this was not how things were supposed to be. They were only supposed to be friends. But he couldn't keep his hands off of her, hell his mind off of her; when did that start anyways? Maybe when they were fifteen. Vegeta smirked. He remembered their summer before freshmen year. Everyone was coming to her house for a pool party, she was already in her bikini and laying out by the pool reading. Vegeta, even then enjoyed her body. Not in a pervert kind of way, but at the time she was already become well-rounded, curves becoming more defined.

He walked up to her swiftly, grabbing her; he remembered her wailing as he threw her over his shoulders and jumped into the pool. They threw water at each other, dunking each other. Looking to his side, he smirked. That was the first time they kissed. (Let's face it we can't count the time in kindergarten when Bulma ran to Vegeta on the swings and gave him an innocent peek). They twisted in the pool, embracing one another until Vegeta had leaned into her, kissing her.

Vegeta had made a point never to get that close again with her when the group walked in, of course no one noticed it; later they discussed it. It was Bulma then who wanted nothing to do with him. She started the 'Let's just forget it happened...' scenario, and now. Now every other time she seems to be drawn to him, wanting a relationship, or wanting to be connected. He felt her stir in her sleep, rolling over, her back was now facing his. Vegeta sat up, knees hoisted up, elbows leaning and his covering his face. Rubbing down he looked at her one more time. Leaning in he kissed the crock of her neck before getting up. Pulling his pants on he made his way to his own room.

He didn't remember turning off the light as he stumbled through, tripping over something large he fell to the floor. Looking up, "What the hell is your problem dude, people are trying to sleep around here."

"Really? You say that and you are in my room, on my floor, in my way," Vegeta grunted and stood up, sitting on his bed he laid back. "Just go to back to sleep."

"I will thank you very much, but me personally I am surprised to see you even awake from what I saw you and Bulma in the process of doing – I would think right now you would be exhausted," Goku commented and rolled over.

Vegeta laid there, eyes wide open. Starring.

He was making a habit of just _starring_ at his surroundings. "Just don't say anything."

"I won't say anything, but I am telling you this right now, I was friends with Bulma before I met you; you hurt her, or don't stop this game you two are playing with each other I will stop it for you."

Vegeta grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face, letting out a low growl.

He couldn't stand the fact that they were constantly getting caught or someone having the thought that something was going on. Needless to say something was, but he knew deep down it needed to stop. He let his mind roam again, how was we going to stop? He was drawn to her. He picked up is phone, missed calls from Akiko. He rolled his eyes; his girlfriend. Just perfect.

Vegeta blinked several times until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Bulma woke up the next morning. Sitting up she realized she was naked. "Gah, so stupid." She was beginning to make this into a habit of waking naked and alone. Two times in a week span. Looking around, Vegeta probably left sometime after they were done. What happened? Is all she could think about. They would definitely need to discuss this, or maybe not. Maybe just ignoring it will be best. Bulma was having a massive inner turmoil moment. Akiko and Vegeta, Vegeta and Bulma, Bulma and Brolly. When did things get like this?

She has been letting her mind wonder in this dreamworld too much and too long. Vegeta and her needed to stop what they were doing before they got caught. A knock appeared on her door, "Honey it is time to wake up, you don't want to be late; the Columbia administrator will be at the office this morning and you need to meet with him. Please made she to wear something sensible."

"Okay," Grunted. So much for dressing down today.

Quickly rushing to the bathroom she took a shower, brushed her teeth. Pinning her hair into a side braid, with it stopping behind her ear, then letting the rest flow down, unbraided. Slipping into a knee length black skirt with a small ruffled slip; Shiny black pointed heels and a plain V-neck shirt. Grabbing her half leather jacket that only went an inch below her bust line, she grabbed her books, phone and started down the stairs.

"Oh Bulma that is perfect," Bulma smiled at her mother and grabbed a strawberry pop tart. "You excited?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "They are just coming to get a definite plan for my classes I want and my set up to make sure I have everything figured out before the year ends."

"I know, I am just so excited."

"You and me both," Bulma looked at her phone.

_We need to talk._

_ I agree. I need to meet with Brolly in the Quad, want to just drive to school together?_

_ Yeah. Be outside in two minutes._

Bunny smiled, "Brolly?"

"Yes, he is so sweet."  
"So we are meeting him tonight correct instead of Wednesday?"

Bulma nodded. Taking a bite of the pop tart she looked at the wall clock, "Well I gotta go, Vegeta and I are driving together, I will be home later; I will probably be riding home with Brolly."

"Okay sounds good honey, see you later."

Bulma met at Vegeta's car, he unlocked it and she climbed in. He sat down, complete silence as he started up the car. Half way down the road, Bulma cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. I know last night shouldn't have happened, we crossed a line and I know that we were suppose to stop."

Vegeta nodded, "I agree."

She looked at him, smiled faintly, "We cannot keep doing this. I know we might have something going on between us, but I don't think it is anything more than physical and you have Akiko – I have Brolly." She paused, glancing at him, waiting for a reaction, but saw none. Stone cold. Sighing she continued, "Like you said the other night, we just need to forget it ever happened."

"That is a good idea considering Goku saw us last night."

Bulma face went red. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _Ran through her mind over and over. "How? When? Is he going to tell anyone?"

"No, he said he won't tell anyone as long as we stop what we are doing and stop playing around. His exact words were 'Before someone gets hurt' we needed to stop. But if we continued and he found out he would step in and end it for us."

"Oh," Bulma leaned into the car seat chair, watching the school view come closer. "So that settles it then, we need to stop, and not because of Goku but because we know this wasn't right."

Vegeta nodded, placing his hand on her lap, patting it softly on her thigh. Parking he took a look at her, "You look good today, what is the occasion?"

Bulma smiled, "The administrator of Columbia will be here today to discuss some college classes and arrangements for next semester. Mother thought I needed to dress to impress." Vegeta pulled into the parking spot, she placed her hand over his and looked at him. He smirked, there it was again. That heat. Their eyes connected. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him grab her thigh. As if on habit, she felt the butterflies in her stomach as he inched his hand under the slit of her skirt. He reached her panty line and watched her eyes roll back, her mouth opened and released a moan. Bulma finally snapped from her reality when she looked out her side window, and Brolly was approaching, "Ah we can't."

Her thigh and hand felt the cool space coil over her where his hand was laying previously before he jerked away, "You're right. Maybe we don't need to be alone for awhile, until whatever this is passes."

Bulma nodded. Grabbing her books she stepped out of his car. Looking back as she walked towards the group smiling. Brolly greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta sat there for a few minutes longer. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel he felt the frustration linger. He watched Brolly place his arm around Bulma as they started off to school.

Gripping his steering wheel, tightly now, wishing he had never left her room last night. They should have skipped. Skipped and just done whatever with each other. Being here was back in reality. He had Akiko, he knew that. But whatever was going on between him and Bulma he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop. He was secretly wishing that she had chosen to be with him before the Chitzu thing had happened, or maybe he should have chosen to be with her after the first time they had sex.

He wasn't sure anymore.

Everything was just moving so fast, so quickly.

He shut of the engine and stepped out from the car. Akiko smiled at him as she walked towards, greeted him with a kiss. She leaned into him, "How are you today? You didn't answer my calls last night, something wrong?"

He shook his head, looking at Goku who had a frown on his face as he half listened to ChiChi, "Sorry I fell asleep early and then Goku came over, just lost track of the time."

"It is fine, just had me worried is all."

"Sorry," He smirked down and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So what are your plans after school?"

Akiko smiled, "Well I was thinking after practice..." Vegeta half listened to the conversation as he noticed Bulma and Brolly were still close to the group, she was standing in his arms smiling. For a second Bulma looked away and starred at Vegeta. Their eyes connected. Vegeta frowned and looked away when he noticed that Akiko stopped talking, she groaned. "You know if you aren't going to listen then why ask me something in the first place?"  
"I am really sorry I just have a lot on my mind," Vegeta kissed her forehead. "I think I am going to head on inside, the sun is giving me a headache-"

"Okay-" Before Akiko could finish anything else Vegeta had already stepped away and walked inside. She looked at the rest of the group who were starring at her at this point. She gave a nervous smile and looked at Bulma. She was watching Vegeta walk away unknowing to the group, but Akiko saw. She tilted her head as she joined the group, still watching Bulma, "Hey guys."

"Hey," They replied, Bulma finally turned her attention back.

"Hey Bulma, you ready to go inside? I need to get to the office for a second," she smiled and nodded. "Alright then, we will see you guys later."

Akiko watched her leave, remaining silent she saw Lyonnia. She smiled, "Yeah I will see you guys later." She waved at Lyonnia and ran after her.

"Hey where is Juu and Krillen?" ChiChi looked around, only her and Goku were still outside.

"I think they had something to get to this morning, a project they were working on. So I think they got her really early," Goku commented. ChiChi sighed and looked at Goku, he cleared his throat, "Hey babe, I have a question."

ChiChi cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah sure what is up?"

"Bulma and Vegeta-do you ever think that maybe they have hooked up before-"

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it off, "Ah, maybe. I highly doubt it. I mean really as long as we have known them, I don't think they would hook up-"

Goku noticed how her voice changed in tone. He frowned, she only did that when she was nervous, or lying which she did constantly with her parents. He sighed, he was going to play along, "Well I only ask because I think something is going on."

"You think too much into things babe-"

Bad plan. She was going to keep going and he wanted answers, he knew his girlfriend knew something, her eye twitched. "I saw them-"

"Oh god." ChiChi covered her mouth, she looked around and then looked back at Goku, "Okay I am sorry, I was sworn to hold the secret. Bulma and Vegeta had sex-"

"I know, they had sex last night."

"Wait, when?"

"Yeah last night; after me and you had that long discussion, you know about the-" He stopped and noticed her facial expression saddened. "I'm sorry, I know we said not to discuss that here. Anyways, back to the other thing; after we talked I went over to his house to talk. I just needed to crash didn't want to stay home. I walked into his room, he wasn't there and I looked over and I saw Bulma standing there in front of him, and he was-"

ChiChi's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide open, "Last night? Really?"

Goku's head turned, piercing his lips together he gave her a questionable look, "Yeah, what do you know?"

She took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend, she knew keeping this from him was a bad thing from the start. "I found out after we came back from Christmas Break why Bulma got the make over thing-"

"To get his attention?"

She bobbled her head, making a strange grunt, "Maybe, kind of. Okay not so much; Bulma lost her virginity to him right before she went on the double date with Yamacha that night..." She trailed off and waited for his stunned reaction. He was stunned. He was speechless. "I know, I should have told you, but I just couldn't. At the time Bulma was with Yamacha and she was still in love with Vegeta which Juu and I thought maybe they were over whatever it was. You know especially considering the Chitzu thing and now she is with Brolly."

Goku chuckled, "Yeah that didn't stop them last night. He came home sometime around three I think."

"Bulma didn't tell me, I wonder if Juu knows-"

"Don't lets just keep this between us. Besides I told Vegeta that it needed to end before someone gets hurt."

She smiled, "Good. I still cannot believe this, last night really?"

"Yeah really. I swear I am going to have these images in my head for a really long time-"

She looked at him strangely, "Um, how long did you watch? Like your own personal porno across the street?"

Goku nervously chuckled and scratched his head, "No I didn't watch long but it just took me off guard."

"Yeah... right."

* * *

Bulma sat in class, next to Vegeta. The day had only began. First block she avoided him like the plague, attempted to continue a conversation with Brolly as much as she could without making this deadly eye contact with Vegeta. She called it deadly for one very simple reason; that look in his eyes, her knees went weak. Duh. And lets face it, what would everyone think if she was falling all over the place every time she looked at him? She could fake a panic attack and faint maybe? No, then she would just be a freaking weirdo.

She tapped her pencil as she watched Vegeta finally enter the classroom. He stopped at the door and looked at their lab desk. She swallowed hard, here goes nothing. Once he took his sit she thanked the lord that they were alone in this class so none of their friends could see the uncomfortable look on both their faces.

Vegeta smirked at her as soon as she looked at him, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Turning her head she looked at the board as the bell sounded. The teacher walked straight to the board and started talking. She cleared her throat and looked back at him, he had been staring at her the entire time. She smiled, luckily they were in the very back of the room, in a corner so no one was watching them. That smirk, he did it again. The butterflies in her stomach turned, her face became flushed. He had to know the effect he had on her. She licked her lips then pierced them together.

He reached down and pulled her stool towards him, closer. His legs were separated and pulled her close enough to where their chairs were touching, knees rubbing against each other. He rested one hand on her knee while he leaned onto the table with his other. The lights flipped over for a class project movie, both were half listening to the explanation; too wrapped up in the electricity that was emitted from both.

Vegeta scanned the room quickly to make sure no ones attention was on them. The teach was at his desk, facing the screen, while all the other students followed in suit. He continued to rub her knee and partly her thigh, waiting for permission to continue. She looked at him, relaxing her muscles she made eye contact. She bit her lip wantingly and released a low moan as her eyes closed. That is what he needed. He moved his hand up, slowly and teasingly. He noticed the frustration and sexual want in her eyes as he gripped tightly on her thigh, moving up then rubbing and gripping again.

Her hips jolted, moving forward as he reached his destination. Rubbing two fingers over her warm, slightly wet underwear. She was turned on, he smirked wondering how long she had been like this. Finally he sneaked behind the liner and into her core. Bulma sighed heavily and opened her eyes; starring back at her was his dark eyes. He was covering his mouth from the class, he licked his lips, sucking and biting his bottom lip as he watched her reaction to him inserting two fingers.

Vegeta's eyes scanned the room as he continued fingering the vixen beside him. No one was watching, still. She was biting back her moans, her hips started to speed up has her right hand fell to his. Her hand tightened over his, she was so close..

"Alright class, that was just a small demonstration of some of the projects from last year; in case any of you still needed ideas. Remember I want everyone to have their thesis turned in by this Friday-" He moved his hand away quickly as the lights turned back on. Both flushed and looked blankly at the teacher.

She felt her phone vibrate, Brolly.

_Hey I am going to be late to lunch, I need to meet with coach about something._

She looked at Vegeta then back at her phone. She cleared her throat, _That is fine I was about to tell you I might not even be at lunch I have to meet the Dean in the office for the second half of lunch anyways._

_ Okay that is fine. So I will see you forth block?_

_ Absolutely; you are still driving me home today right? We have dinner with my parents._

_ Yeah, there is no practice today. So we will be good._

_ Okay. Sounds good._

She glared back at Vegeta, he was texting at this point as well. Probably to Akiko. A sharp pain hit her chest; the jealousy goblin. Bulma chuckled to herself. Oh the irony of the situation. Jealous that her best friend has a girlfriend who just five minutes ago was fingering her.

She felt like a joke. A joke of her own joke. Wait? She frowned, is that even possible? Obviously. You just got to hate that about yourself. When you think you are making a funny inside joke with yourself then you find out you are the joke because you totally are just in the process of screwing yourself over at this point. Bulma bit her lip, that still doesn't make sense, let alone funny. She looked at Vegeta. The hand that was just pleasuring her was clenched into a fist on his leg and the other covering his chin and mouth as she leaned over the desk. He was deep in thought, of course until he felt someone starring at him.

Vegeta turned his head, they made eye contact. Her breathing stopped for a moment, her hands became sweaty. Needless to say her was having somewhat the same inner battle with himself. His nose cringed when she looked down at her phone; either she was waiting for a text from her boyfriend or checking the time. He wasn't sure, however either way you looked at him he was not happy with the first possibility.

Suddenly the bell rang and both sat there for a second longer, looking at one another. She cleared her throat, "I have to meet with the Dean of Columbia in the office now, so I won't be at lunch."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

She watched him walk off, leaving her there hot and bothered. Why her? This was torture. Ever wonder what it is like to meet with an important person for your future hot and bothered? Well Bulma never wondered but yet she was definitely about to find out.

She slowly walked through the halls until she finally reached the office. She took a deep breath as she entered. She smiled at the office assistant who led her into the conference room. There was a lady and a man, both in suits waiting behind the doors. They glanced at Bulma with grins on their faces and their hands held out, requesting to be shaken.. She obeyed and sat down.

"Well Mrs. Briefs it is so good to see you again, how was the rest of your summer?"

"It was wonderful, thank you."

She smiled, "Oh no not a problem. So as discussed we are here to discuss your scheduling, major, things like that. I hope since then nothing has changed you mind?"

Bulma quickly shook her head, "No not at all-"

"Good to hear.."

Bulma crossed her legs, folding her hands over her thighs she smiled at the two as they continued the conversation. She would follow through the motions, replying when needed, adding her questions and impute when needed; but her mind was still wondering. Bulma was truly excited about the hole thing, Columbia. Really she couldn't wish for anything better than that but her mind was still racing, still drifting off to a particular boy she could not for the life of her get out of her brain.

He was like an epidemic plague that did not stop or go away. The migraine that no matter the amount of drugs consumed still came back and double as hard. Mentally frowning to herself she started to believe that maybe he would ultimately be the death of her. She was addicted. He was addicted, she could feel it; see it in his eyes. Those eyes. Slowly blinking she remembered his eyes, the way they looked at her with desperation.

She wish that they had stayed home; that would have been an interesting adjustment. Staying at home to just be with one another. Bulma let out a low sigh knowing full and well he would not have wanted that. To him she was probably just the girl on the side. And maybe she was just that. She didn't want to be but with him everything felt right. How stupid is that? Of course that kind of crap only happens in stories and movies not reality. And in this reality there was the boy, boy was with girl, side girl had a boy but still fulled around with boy one. Wait, did that even make sense? Nope. All it boils down to was if she was ready to be that girl, the girl that is the mistress. No. She wasn't nor did she feel the need to degrade herself but once again, she felt like she was on fire when she was with him.

What was wrong with her?

Maybe the school year will end soon and then maybe she will just go to Columbia and all this will just go away? Maybe. Maybe not. But she hardly doubted that he would actually find his way out in the East Coast with her. He would most likely stay this way and she knew why. His family, he does have a girlfriend. But what about Brolly? She chuckled to herself, there was no way she would stay here just for a boy; sorry Brolly.

She looked up and smiled, "This looks great. I am so excited-"

"I am so glad you are. It is going to be an honor to have you at our school; your scholasticism alone is just outstanding to say the least. Your father was an amazing student and we are so very pleased to have the next generation at our University."

"Sounds perfect," Bulma gathered up the paperwork and stood up. Shaking their hands she smiled, "Thank you again for coming out here and doing this with me. I literally cannot wait for school to be over with."

"Like wise my dear."

They completed their goodbyes and she exited the room quickly. She looked at her phone, there was still over thirty minutes left of this block, which meant lunch was still going on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to join the group. She continued to walk down the hallway, running her fingers down the lockers.

Once she approached the eraser room, the door swung open, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. She heard the door close and lock immediately, paperwork and books dropped to the ground at her feet as she felt lips crash down on hers. Her eyes flashed open as she saw it was Vegeta; he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She was lost. Her body reacted on her own, out of habit she convinced herself as her arms curled around his broad shoulders, hands then fingers tangled and gripping onto his mane.

He moaned huskily in her mouth as they continued to fight with each others tongues. Tasting, melting in their moans. Biting his bottom lip she felt his hands glide to her rear, giving it a quick squeeze she moaned loudly. She gripped harder on his neck and hair as she pulled him closer, his hands reached to the him of her dress. Before either could comprehend their actions, which of course neither would have cared at this point, her panties were on the floor in the mess of papers, heels still on while her skirt was hiked up past her thighs. She was straddling his waist as he had her pinned against the far wall.

Bulma moved her hand down to his zipper, rubbing her hand over his engorged member, slowly unzipping his pants. Making quick eye contact Vegeta shoved himself into her wanting core. Her mouth flung open and he started to move, holding her, shifting her around him. Tightening her thighs and legs around him, she felt herself coming close. The warm, hot then tingle sensation washed over her body as she started mounting him, pumping herself on him faster and faster. Her motions slowed down as she began to fall limp in his arms, holding her hips in place he felt his own release.

Kissing the crock of her neck, he nibbled lightly then moved slowly. They stood there for a moment, starring at one another, attempting to catch their breath.

Unknown to either Lyonnia had curled around the corner mid pull in on the room. She frowned, thinking maybe Brolly and Bulma were starting to be the naughty couple in school. She giggled as she approached the room to listen. The noises were muffled and softened but she was still able to hear decently well that Bulma and another individual, obviously Brolly were enjoying themselves. She had prepared herself to walk away when she heard the faint groan of someone she recognized.

Vegeta?

She shook her head, not possible. No.

Lyonnia quickly gathered herself as she heard the two in the room moving about, probably adjusting themselves, no words were shared. She wasn't sure; she needed to find out. Dodging down the hall slight, still desperately close to the room she waited.

She felt her stomach jump to her throat, her throat jump to her stomach. Her breath stopped momentarily as she saw what stunned her beyond belief. Vegeta poked his head out first, checking the halls then stepped out, followed by a slightly still flushed Vegeta. She was stunned, in awe, frustration wiped over her mind. She knew something had been going on, but for how long was still unclear. That is what Lyonnia saw more, Vegeta was holding her hand in a way; wait lets face it, Vegeta never holds peoples hands, let alone his girlfriends. He was an over the shoulder, or waist holding kind of guy. The look in his eyes as she watched them start down the halls, releasing their hands from each others fingers.

Lyonnia cleared her throat. What to do now?

She quickly scattered the other direction towards the library; Akiko was in study hall at this point with Brolly. She hurried into the room, standing on her toes she looked around the room until she spotted both of them. She cocked an eyebrow. They seemed close. What the hell was going on in this place?

Abusively she stormed over to Akiko, who was holding a book, Brolly was currently hovering over her pointing and chuckling; grabbing her arm she pulled her, "I need to talk to you-"

"Ow, well you don't have to be so grabbing," Akiko rubbed her arm where her friend had just grabbed her forcefully, to her for no reason. "What is going on that you had to barge in here while Brolly and I are talking about our project?"

"Is that what you kids call flirting these days-"

"Don't. We aren't flirting. He is with Bulma I am with Vegeta; He and I are just friends." Akiko smiled, "Just like Vegeta and Bulma are friends-"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Bulma and Vegeta, I saw them. Well heard them, I think something is seriously going on between the two-"

She shook her head, piercing her lips together. The nerve of her friend. She was always out to get Bulma and obviously still had a secret vendetta against Vegeta. She rubbed Lyonnia's arm, "Look I know you worry about that all the time, that is partly what destroyed your relationship with him hun. You were consumed with this ridiculous idea that they were coupling. Now I am sure you saw them, or heard them talking. He had to see the office dean again and she was meeting with some college dean I believe, they are bound to run into one another. I promise you, stop worrying about them being or doing something behind everyone's back."

Lyonnia frowned, "All am saying you can believe me or not, but at least do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Watch them."

"Lyo-"

"I am serious, just watch them; not like _OMG Stalker_ but in general as the fact that you are his girlfriend, just keep an eye on him and when he is with Bulma. Because I do think something is going on."

Akiko rolled her eyes, "Fine I will watch them, but I doubt anything is happening."

"Whatever you say, well I am going to go, I need to get back to class," Lyonnia smiled and waved the Brolly then left the library.

Akiko turned and walked over to Brolly, she smiled and laughed, "Gah she is so paranoid I swear."

"Why what is up?"

"She still thinks something is going on with Bulma and Vegeta-"

Brolly rolled her eyes, "She can be crazy some times."

"Agreed." Akiko looked at the book, half looked at the door, she smiled faintly. For a split second she let her mind wonder. Call her curious but they do say that you cannot be friends if you are a boy and girl, somewhere down the line someone becomes attracted. She was wondering if maybe they had ever explored that option. Akiko smiled as she looked at Brolly and chuckled as they continued to discuss the project.

She made her mind up, she highly doubted anything is going on. Maybe something has in the past and they are over it, that is why they are best friends now. She wasn't going to be like her friend Lyonnia and destroy a relationship over a theory. That is all that was. Plain and simple.

She would have to ask him. Maybe.

Her heart jumped, there the thought again occurred. She became nervous.

The seed was planted, was something really going on with Bulma and Vegeta?

* * *

She tapped her pencil. Ten more minutes left. She starred blankly at the clock, then across the room and smiled at Brolly. He was standing at the teachers desk handing in his test; which Bulma was the first to turn in. So she sat there for what seemed forever but in reality was only an hour and thirty minutes. Bulma and Vegeta had finished exiting the eraser room within 5 minutes of the bell ringing for fourth block; the halls filled with students as they separated to join their other lovers.

Bulma frowned, she met Brolly in front of the library room in enough time to come face to face with Akiko exited with Vegeta walking the same pace as her, arm around her waist. Her heart sank as she felt the pang of jealousy hit her; but was short lived when she say the same reaction as Brolly bent over, kissing her lips. The same lips that Vegeta had claimed twenty minutes ago. It took everything in her power to just look away from Vegeta's cold stare, so cold she could feel it burning into her skin. But this is what they were reduced to. To scorn lovers.

That was a joke.

Scorn lovers. This whole thing could be so much more simpler if Vegeta would have admitted a long time ago that he wanted to be with Bulma, but no. That would make things way too easy. But then again life wasn't easy, Bulma knew she had proven that a long time ago. However the pat she could not for the life of her wrap her mind around, and this coming from one of the most smartest beings in the world (She was sure of this) was simply why couldn't she just be happy with Brolly? Thus so far he has been an amazing guy. Hell he as meeting her parents... Tonight.

This entire situation baffled her and she was ready for it to stop.

Her mind snapped back as she heard the bell, she jumped to the side and Brolly was standing there, smiling down at her. He had noticed her change in behavior rather quickly; she was distant but he assumed it was nerves. He was meeting the parents tonight. Especially considering they had just started dating. But he was excited. He took her hand, the same hand Vegeta had earlier, she felt her mouth go dry, and they started walking down the hallway. They ran into ChiChi, Goku, Vegeta and Akiko standing outside in the quad, ready to head home.

"Hey B!" ChiChi waved. Juu came up running from behind and slapped ChiChi's read, "Hey you."

Juu chuckled as she settled down, Krillen walked around the rest. "So Bulma, are you working tonight?"

"No, actually Brolly and I are about to head to my house. Dinner with the parents," Bulma commented sarcastically.

Brolly laughed, "She has me worried like I am walking into the bears cave or something-"

"Oh whatever am nt," Bulma rolled her eyes.

Akiko remained silent, standing there, Vegeta's arm wrapped around her waist. She felt a slight tug and a tightening of his grip. She looked at Vegeta, who was starring at Bulma. She glared towards Bulma with a questioning look who was turning her attention back and forth between the group and Vegeta. Something maybe? No. Akiko shook her head until she noticed Vegeta smirk, Bulma smiled every time they made eye contact.

She cleared her throat, "Hey Bulma are we still doing the double date this weekend?" Bulma smiled faintly, "Yeah, me you Vegeta and Brolly-"

"Oh yeah, sorry after the college thing today my mind has just gone blank. Yeah most definitely, right babe," Bulma looked up at Brolly who was still grinning. He nodded his head, "Yeah just let us know what time and place, we are totally game."

"Awesome," Akiko smiled and leaned into Vegeta more.

Bulma frowned and turned to Brolly, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure," They turned around and waved as they approached his car. He opened the passenger door for her, she sat in and watched him walk to his side. She looked back in the rear view mirror, Akiko was grinning, leaning her head on Vegeta's shoulder as he was watching them get into the car. She smiled. He revved the engine, snapping Bulma from her eye contact dream world, she looked to her side, "Is everything okay today babe?"

She sighed heavily, "Yeah, just been a long day really." They drove in complete silence while driving to her house. Once they arrived, no one was home, she texted her mom and frowned. They entered the house and she closed the door behind them, "They will be here with dinner in the next hour; they were stuck at the office she she ordered some take out, I hope that is okay?"

Brolly shrugged his shoulders, "That sounds fine." He watched her walk into the kitchen, grab a water for both of them and walked back towards his side. He slowly moved down and put his hand on her hips, leaning over, her moved his lips towards hers.

Time moved slowly for Bulma at that point. Her breathing was heavy and fast, her eyes were wide opened while she watched his close. He was leaning in for a kiss, she wasn't ready – She moved her face slightly, and looked to the side. Bulma felt him frown as he opened his eyes and noticed he kissed her cheek. She back up with a faint smile, "I'm sorry. I wasn't ready-"

A nervous, questionable look was plastered on his tan features. He shook his head "No you are fine. I should have asked."

"No it isn't that I just, I was thinking about something and didn't-" She sighed. "I am sorry, I just wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me?"

"Of course," He grinned as he watched he stand on her toes and repay him back with a gentle kiss on the lips. So you going to give me a tour?"

She giggled "Sure. This is the living room, Kitchen – then around here is the dinning room; office and din are downstairs. Mom calls it the man cave," she deepened her voice to amplify the man cave room. They started walking upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. "And this is my room-"

Bulma watched him skillfully. He was absorbing the room, more importantly the view. Brolly took a moment to look between her room and back towards Vegeta's room. Which speaking of which, he noticed Vegeta and Goku were in his room already playing video games. He cleared his throat and turned to Bulma, "Has his room always been in that much of a view? I mean, you do move your curtains and things right?"

She chuckled nervously, "Yeah of course."

"That ladder? Do you use it often?"

Bulma was taken back and sat on the edge of her bed, "What are you getting at Brolly?"

He laughed and scratched his neck, "I am sorry. It is nothing-"

She stood up and approached him, "No it isn't nothing if you are questioning me about something like this."

"It is nothing really. Lyonnia had just told Akiko that she still thinks you and Vegeta have something going on, which of course I don't believe. But I mean, seeing your room, how close you are to seeing him-"

Bulma mentally rolled her eyes and walked closer to Brolly. Facing him she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her chin on his broad chest and smiled, "Don't worry about something that has never happened."

"Good," Brolly leaned down, grabbed her cheek, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Vegeta stared across his window, watching them. A scowl appeared on his face, it deepened as their kiss grew more fierce. He watched them finally pull apart and start watching television. He didn't want to watch that display. Vegeta felt his face grow red, his fists grip the controller rough. Goku cheered as he killed Vegeta, shouting _Head Shot_ and looked at his friend, who at this point was not paying attention.

Goku shook his head, "Vegeta." No replies, Goku looked in his friends train of attention until he realized what was keeping his eyes glued in the other direction. Goku frowned, "Seriously you two need to invest in blinds or something-"

"Shut up Goku-"

"No I can't. Seriously what has gotten into you two? After last night, I thought you called everything off. Why are you starring at her like you are about to rip Brolly apart."

"Because I don't like him touching what isn't his."

Goku threw the controller down and crossed his arms, "As far as I am concerned he is, Vegeta you cannot keep doing this. I know she did the make over for you, I know you and her had sex before she dated Yamacha; You lost your chance."

Vegeta growled and walked downstairs, straight to the kitchen. He slammed the fridge door shut once he grabbed hi water and leaned against the counter. Goku followed him, "I can't."

"Can't or won't-"

"I can't stop."

"Why the hell not?" Goku starred at him for a moment. No words were exchanged until he finally realized something about his friend, "You were her first weren't you?"

"Yes, but what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"She is in love with you still and you are finally falling for her-"

"Don't be fucking stupid-"

"No you aren't finally falling for her; you have been in love with her this entire time haven't you?" Vegeta starred blankly as his friend, taking another sip of his water. Remaining silent he looked at his friend who chuckled lowly, "If you cared about Bulma so much, even to take her virginity, then why aren't you two together? Why are you continuing to sleep with each other then still have Akiko and Brolly on the side?" Vegeta looked down at the counter, thinking. "Well?"

"I don't fucking know!" Vegeta shouted. "God, what the fuck are you my babysitter now? What Bulma and I do in our private time is our business. Leave it alone."

Goku shrugged, "I am sorry man I can't do that. Here soon this will all blow up in our faces. What happens when you two have a fight and wants to throw the other under the bust, or start a relationship; you both cheated to be together what is to stop you in the future?"

"Figure it out." Vegeta's glanced at his friend, his face stunned and in frozen mode watching and waiting for his friends reaction. "Figure it out before someone gets hurt, or before you two do something you might regret."

Goku turned around and walked back upstairs to the game, leaving Vegeta alone at the counter. Finally he took another sip of his water then left the kitchen to join his friend upstairs.

Rita came around the dinning room corner, leaning against the door frame and hand on her hip. She was stunned. She wasn't prepared to hear what she had just stepped into. But yet she had. She looked around the kitchen for a moment until she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Dialing the first number she thought of she waited for an answer. "Oh hey there Bunny. No sweetie everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you had a second? Yeah it is about Vegeta and Bulma actually I think there is something you should know... yes and something I think we need to discuss." Rita paused for a moment, still leaning against the door frame, she breathed in heavily, "No nothing like bad like that but I just found out that our children have been having sex. Yes I think we need to address this ASAP, tonight after dinner sounds great. See you then."

Rita hung up the phone and looked back at the stairways. It was obvious to her that maybe they were letting their children have too much freedom.

* * *

Bulma was in the kitchen, helping her mother clean up after Brolly had left. It had been almost an hour since he left and they were in the process of cleaning the dishes. There was an uncomfortable silence most of the time; mostly coming from Bulma. She figured her father took a liking to Brolly, which wasn't hard to do no, but her mother kept giving her glances. Needless to say she was nervous most of the evening.

Once her father kissed Bunny, and then Bulma's cheek, he retired to his downstairs office for some more quiet. Bulma knew her father was still working on more projects to present; it was crunch time. It wouldn't surprise Bulma if Dr. Ouji was doing the same thing just a few feet away in his own home.

The dishes were down, Bulma turned to her mother to kiss her good night. She received no response until she was halfway out of the kitchen, "Bulma honey, I think you need to sit down-"

Bulma stopped in her tracks, tapping on the counter she obeyed, "Yes mother."

Bunny motioned for Bulma to take her seat at the table as before, Bunny sat across and waited for the doorbell which came almost immediately after taking their seats. Bulma looked at her mother questionably as she watched her go to the front and welcome the late night guests. Vegeta and Rita walked in. Vegeta took a seat next to Bulma, sitting silently as both their mothers take their seats across. Bulma smiled as she felt Vegeta's hand lay itself on her lap, embracing her hand waiting for them to discuss what is happening.

"Okay, now," Rita started. She took a deep breath and smiled at the two, "I love you both. Vegeta you are an amazing son, and Bulma you are an amazing young lady, Hell I love you like a daughter. Now I overheard a conversation today between my son and Goku-" Vegeta starred wide eyed at his mother than to Bulma, then back to his parents. She continued, "Why are you two having sex and not in a relationship?"

Bulma's face became flushed, she removed her hand from Vegeta's grip and sank in her hands. Bunny looked at her daughter, "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me you lost your virginity-"

"Oh God-" Her eyes went wide with shock then she fell to the table with her head in her arms. "This is so embarrassing."

Vegeta's hand was still on her lap and he looked between their parents and her a second time, "I don't know-"

"Yea Vegeta I heard you say you don't know over and over with your conversation with Goku; the thing I do not get is why are you two sleeping together without being in a relationship let alone where are you having sex at?"

"So now, where does this leave us," Bunny continued.

Vegeta was stunned, sitting there silent as Bulma shook her head in her arms.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note: **

** Well that was fun (: I am not going to drag this note out longer then needed since I did that enough in the beginning. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and get ready for chapter twenty! **

** Next chapter will be some drama, some parent aggro and maybe some glimpse into a possible relationship? I have surprises!**

**Thanks, Rebecca**


	20. Part One: Chapter Twenty

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Twenty**

_...Quarterback Vegeta Ouji is off to yet another great start today with this game; he has the best form and stats ever seen in high school football._

_ Yes, needless to say he is outstanding at this game Billy. I can literally admit that I have never seen a kid play as hard as he does. He really brings so much to this game, to this sport with just a throw of his wrist. The pros have been watching him already from my understanding._

_ Indeed they have, I know of a few college scouts out and about along with two NFL scouts scratching around the field. The time is now for them to be scooping out the fresh meat. And let me tell you, Vegeta Ouji has been a force to be reckon with since he first stepped on this field three years ago._

_ I believe he was nominated for the Bowl MVP this year, a second year in a row._

_ With the Championship game next week, Satan High School's Homecoming game they are sure to take home another win. I do believe not only last season they were undefeated but as of right now this team has been unstoppable._

_ Absolutely and they have three team members to applaud for this. Literally Krillen, Vegeta and Goku are really the prized players of this team._

_ I tell you you what Wayne, Coach Snider is really going to be in a whole next year; replacing his senior varsity team is going to be practically impossible with the stats he has pulled in these two years. _

_ Oh hey there go again; looks like they are about to do a trick play. Satan High School is great at doing this. They literally keep their opponents on their toes. See right there, they all shifted to the left then did a roll over switch – the entire team is now scrambled._

_ And here goes Vegeta doing a back toss then heading backwards; Oh my god there he goes he just threw the longest yard pass high school football records, I cannot believe it. This boy is in a whole new league of his own. If this boy doesn't make it to the pros then there is literally no hope for NFL._

_ I think you might be right._

_ This boy has the numbers, he will go far in this sport as long as he gets the offers._

_ I do look forward to the day when I will be watching these boys playing not only in top ranked college teams but the best teams in the NFL._

_ I tell you, Vegeta Ouji is definitely the kid to aim for. I believe he has won countless awards, MVP, Honors and recognition for his records with the football career. Lets hope he doesn't throw it away._

_ Remarkable talent..._

The team won their second to last game of the season. One more claim and the California High School Championship would be their title the second year in a row. The boys huddled around, their helms in the air, they started cheering. The band was playing their school song while everyone in the stands cheered, friends joining the team on the field.

Bulma smiled as she saw Brolly wave at her, then she saw Vegeta who was smirking at her as well. Then Akiko ran up and jumped into Vegeta's arms, kissing his cheeks. Once the playing cooled down Bulma set her drums in the band room, everyone was joking and playing around, she quickly dodged off to pull off her band uniform. She quickly got dressed. Wearing a pair of faded jeans and halter top, nothing fancy she slipped into some dress flats. She exited the room while letting her already curled hair out of the bun, running her fingers through it. Leaning against the wall was Brolly. Freshly showered and ready to head out.

She smiled, leaning into a kiss "Great game."

"Ah it was nothing-"

"Nothing? Whatever, you are an amazing defensive tackle-"

"Only because I knew you were sitting there cheering for me."

Bulma smirked, "Maybe."

"Oh really? Just a maybe, huh?" She giggled as he grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall, gripping her hips, he pushed down on her pelvic. She released an involuntary moan as he bent over, covering her mouth with his own. Brolly groaned into her lips and Bulma's eyes re-opened and pushed him away slowly, "I feel like you hate kissing me sometimes-"

"Not true, I just don't want to be late for the party and if we get started now then we will never get to the party."

He grinned, "You might have a point."

They walked to his car, his arms wrapped around her waist. ChiChi texted her about ten minutes prior informing her that her and Juu, some of the others were already at the party and would see her there. She frowned as they finally made it to his car. She looked over and saw Akiko and Vegeta leaning against his car, kissing.

She curled her nose in disgust. Bulma turned her head and got into the car. Vegeta stepped away from Akiko and looked at Bulma. When Akiko looked up she looked behind them and frowned. She glanced back at Vegeta who had already darted to the drivers seat waiting for her to get in. Akiko growled, ever since Lyonnia told her to watch them she had. And frankly Akiko wish she had never been told that.

Sitting in silence as he drove, Akiko watched the road, glaring between both the window and Vegeta. Her mind wondered constantly. Since Wednesday Akiko _had_ been watching Vegeta and Bulma, their exchanges, the way they look at each, the way they seem to make physical contact with one another. Akiko saw. She had come to believe that something either was happening or maybe something had and maybe they were trying to play it off. She was hoping for the second option.

She let out a heavy sigh. She had confronted Vegeta about it before practice yesterday at lunch. He had completely avoided the conversation at first then he played it off. Which of course in turn made her believe that in fact something was between the best friends. She honestly tried not to believe it. But it was the little things. She had finally gotten the courage before the game to flat out and just accuse him of cheating. Vegeta had laughed in her face. She wanted to cry but she doesn't cry; she gets even. She tapped her finger nails on her thigh waiting for the car ride to be over with.

Akiko had been furious, the entire time at the game she would see glimpses of him looking at Bulma, not at Akiko, his girlfriend as he should. Needless to say she was furious beyond comprehension when she realized that Bulma in fact was returning the stares and the gazes. So regardless of a fight between Vegeta and her she was determined to put Bulma in her place every chance she got. As soon as the game had ended she quickly threw herself at Vegeta. And him being a guy would never deny the attention of a sexy woman literally throwing herself at him.

She was counting on this. She got what she was working for.

Bulma looked disgusted. But she should; Vegeta is not Bulma's boyfriend. She had Brolly. The thought of this sickened Akiko to no end. Did they not care about the other two that were in this relationship too? Akiko frowned, she highly doubted it. Akiko was determined. She would play fire with fire and if Bulma and Vegeta continued this stack of card game they were playing Akiko would end it. She was planning on it.

Akiko was snapped out of her thought process when she felt the car stop. Vegeta had pulled into the party house almost five minutes ago and had been staring at Akiko. He was frankly stunned. This woman confused him. She went from yelling at him for having an affair with Bulma to practically making out with him on the field and then on his car before leaving the school parking lot. It had hit Vegeta that maybe Akiko did know something, or at least was planning on making sure nothing was happening.

Unfortunately for Vegeta nothing had been happening since Wednesday at school. He was frustrated beyond belief but he refused to release himself with Akiko; which he assumed probably fueled the fire sort to speak. When they were kissing he can only think about Bulma and that bothered him. However after their mothers had the _talk_ with both of them they had decided to take a breather. They weren't in a relationship, hell they didn't know if they would make a great couple so why ruin what they had with who they were already with?

You could see it in their eyes, Bulma felt it – Vegeta felt it, they were unhappy. The more and more they dragged this out they were unhappy. But they continued the day as best as they could. This was very hard. You see Vegeta and Bulma had three classes together, then lunch, then they lived next to each other. Keeping up appearances with their friends as if nothing has happened was hard enough but when you can see each other night and day; you see the attraction there. The fire. Yet they avoided it.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," Akiko was the first to speak. She looked at Vegeta with saddened eyes, he remained silent, "I know nothing is going on between the two of you I just for some reason we haven't been having sex and I just figured-I felt like maybe you were getting bored with me. And well Bulma and you spend a lot of time together-"

"Yeah but you could have just asked me instead of yelling at me for two days straight then after the game you run up to me like nothing was said."

"I am sorry, I really am."

Vegeta let out a sigh. He watched Brolly and Bulma drive up and walk into the house, he let out a growl that did not go unnoticed by Akiko, she frowned. "Just lets forget about it and enjoy the party."

She nodded, "Yes lets."

They exited the car and walked into the house. The music was blaring, everyone was jumping, dancing and carrying out drinking games. Vegeta coley spotted Bulma who had been watching him the entire time as he entered the house. She was leaning against Brolly's chest, her eyes never leaving Vegeta's. He felt a tug on his side and Akiko was leading him into the kitchen for something to drink.

Juu turned to Krillen, "Hey sweetie do you think something is going on?"

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned into Juu's ear, "Like with what?"

"Bulma and Vegeta, something seems off with the two of them-"

"I know Akiko and Vegeta have been fighting a lot, Goku was telling me about it. But brolly the other day had asked me if I knew if anything happened between Bulma and Vegeta," Juu looked at Krillen questionably. He smiled and leaned back into her ear, "Don't worry I didn't say anything. I told him I wasn't sure but I highly doubt it that they have just been friends for a really long time."

Juu nodded, "I just think something weird went down or something might be happening-"

"Who knows. I guess we will find out when we do."

"True," Juu smiled at Krillen and sat down in his lap. He flushed red when she pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Bulma stood there in the corner behind the football players, including Brolly as they did a drinking challenge. She silently took another sip of her water, rolling her eyes she took a deep breath. She was bored. This party was boring to the core. All they had done was maybe dance some, but mostly it was the boys celebrating. Bulma looked over the crowd of boys, trying to find Bulma and ChiChi but neither were found.

She took another deep breath and glared around again. Brolly was obviously distracted, she took a straight shot to the hallway. She darted quickly into the bathroom and locked the door. She leaned against the sink. Leaning her head back, she looked at the ceiling; she was ready to leave and go home.

After sitting there for about ten minutes, hearing knocking on the door she decided it was time to leave. She opened up and was pushed aside as the other rushing student needed to use the restroom. Her nose cringed. Bulma looked up only to see her friend smiling at her, leaning against the wall watching her. She walked up to him, "Stalking now is not a good sign."

Vegeta chuckled, "I am surprise you got away from your howling boyfriend."

"I think he is distracted with the beer games at the moment," Bulma laughed. "So what are you doing right now? All alone, where is Akiko?"

"I don't know-"

"Ah not a good answer there, she has had me on her death list all week."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "That is because Lyonnia has put it in her head that you and I have something going on."

Bulma smirked and leaned in to his ear, "I thought we did. Guess I was wrong."

"Oh really," he retorted. He nudged them into the vacant bedroom behind them, unknown to them a pair of eyes had been watching the exchange. They closed the door shut, or at least they thought it was shut all the way; before Bulma had time to react Vegeta wrapped his thick hand under her neck, thumb caressing her jaw line he leaned in and kissed her.

She moaned into his lips as she felt him hold her against the wall between what she remembered was a dresser. Her hands were lost into his hair while his slowly moved down her hips, pressing down. He knew her spots so well. Vegeta and Bulma were lost in a heated kiss, forgetting about the party that was downstairs. They were lost together until finally Bulma regained her senses and pulled away.

Bulma smiled faintly and nodded, placing her hands on his chest she breathed heavily. "Well..."

Vegeta chuckled, "I guess we need to get back?"

She cocked an eyebrow, he was right. Before anyone noticed that they had been gone they both knew they needed to get back to the side of their special other. "Why is it that we keep finding ourselves in this position, and yet we do nothing about it."

"I honestly don't know." Bulma frowned, then nodded in response remaining silent. Vegeta kissed Bulma check as she slide past his passionate grab he held her in only moments ago and out the cracked door. She quickly spotted Brolly, who seemed oblivious to her not being by his side this entire time. She rolled her eyes and quickly joined him. He leaned in and kissed her neck, her eyes not leaving the stairway as Vegeta finally walked from the room and back tot he party.

"I missed you where were you," Brolly whispered huskily in her ear.

She smiled, "I had to use the restroom. Did you win?"

"You bet I did!" He wrapped his arm around her waist,tugging her towards his the boys started cheering and howling. Raising their glasses they took another shot. Bulma's watchful eyes continued to follow Vegeta sheepishly.

Her attention snapped when Akiko roughly bumped into Bulma, without apologizing marched straight to Vegeta. She grinned evilly as she faced Bulma, pulling Vegeta around, she grabbed his face and leaned up to kiss him. Her tongue obviously was granted access as she turned the kiss into a fierce, forceful kiss. Not once leaving Bulma's gaze until Bulma finally stirred her eyes back to Brolly.

Akiko smiled as she released Vegeta.

Bulma knew this was a game of war. Akiko _had_ known or at least had a very good hunch something was or could be going on between Bulma and Vegeta. No girl acts the way they do unless they were on a mission and Akiko was definitely on one.

Bulma had come to realize, since she became part of this sexy popular chick that girls society in specific circles are like animals. Territorial animals. Lyonnia, Akiko, even Marron, in her mindless chatter, were nothing but hormonal territorial driven mammals. Only recently it had seemed that Akiko had become more aware of her surroundings. Claiming what was rightfully hers. Could you blame her?

This reminded Bulma of a show she once watched. The types of female animals who literally fight to the death, if not until the other gives up over the male rights when they are heat. Elephants, hyenas, lions; it amazed Bulma as to how much that actually related to human behavior. They were no better then animals. If they had been in the safari, and Bulma had been waiting to mate with the lion, or Vegeta, she would have roared her growl, discharged her fangs and claws and leaped to Akiko within seconds of touching what was rightfully hers.

Another tug on her waist and Bulma was pulled from her glaring eyes back to Brolly who was staring at her with a concerned face. She smiled. Yes, human behavior is no better than an animal in heat when it came to high school. High school where there is a boy involved.

* * *

_They have done it again! Second year in a row, the California Football Championship has been won by Satan High School Varsity team. Can you believe? Tonight's game was outstanding!_

_ I agree, I have never seen a team so determined, striving for that Championship Cup as they displayed tonight. They were on top of the field and when I say that they literally did not allow the other team to even think about catching up._

_ I tell you Craig, even though this was the last game of the season, and the last high school game we will see Vegeta Ouji in; I do hope to say we might see him LSU next year. The rumors have been spreading. Now he hasn't made any finally deals or decisions yet but there is a lot of talk that if he chooses, he might be heading for LSU._

_ And you know that will be almost the perfect decision for him; that team has been second ranking in College Football this year and last year they placed second. So I assume he is the perfect selection for them to hit that number one spot again._

_ Most definitely._

_ Now Vegeta Ouji finished this game off with the highest records, this boy was on fire the past two years. He is the winner another year of High School MVP. I also believe he placed second in the United States High School rankings for his stats._

_ Outstanding. I tell you he is literally the best Quarterback I have seen in a long time on High School level._

_ Yes I definitely second that._

As the game ended, Vegeta stood on the field next to Goku and Krillen. Shaking the opposing teams coach and start players, waiting for the winning ball and trophy to be awarded to them. Vegeta turned around slowly, looking at the bleachers. A low growl flared as he watched Akiko and Brolly sitting at the side lines talking. He rolled his eyes, turning around in attempts to ignore the continuing drama.

During the half time Akiko had blown him off to coddle Brolly right there on the field. They were talking and giggling whatever it was that they found sound interesting. He knew it was just to get a rise out of him. Honestly Vegeta was over it. He was over this entire week. It was Homecoming tomorrow and he just needed to get this weekend over with.

Jogging off the field he walks to his bag, placing the winning ball into his bad he looked up. He smiled at Bulma as she was walking down to join her friends. She stopped. She looked distracted as she looked straight past Vegeta. He frowned, what had her attention. Vegeta swallowed hard as he turned to follow her view. Akiko and Brolly we lip locked in the middle of their view. Gripping his bag tightly he looked back around to see Bulma walking out of the stadium. Obviously away from whatever this display was there to prove.

Yes he definitely needed this week to be over.

Completely ignoring the two he walked right past his stunned friends, Juu and ChiChi's mouths were dropped open as he ignored them. A scowl plastered on his face he just walked away. He knew better. There were still scouts in the stadium and showing off with a fight would not be the right thing to do.

Goku looked back from following Vegeta's walking path and back at Brolly and Akiko who finally pulled away from each other, smiling. Goku frowned, "I can't believe what just happened."

"You and me both," ChiChi put her hands on her hips.

Krillen approached Juu from behind and cleared his throat, "I guess they were trying to get a rise from Vegeta-"

"Yeah I mean I know he has been an asshole to her this week but really? Bulma's boyfriend?"

Juu shrugged her shoulders, "I think Akiko thinks something was going on with Vegeta and Bulma, which I mean something always has been but I think they both just kind of let it go; whatever it was. But obviously Akiko wanted to have the last show."

"At least we know that she is just like Lyonnia in the end-"

"Which is a shame, I always thought she was different."

At that point Akiko curled her arm around Lyonnia and walked towards the group, smiling. "Hey guys, so homecoming tomorrow, everyone excited?"

Juu rolled her eyes and looked at Krillen. They looked at Akiko in digust then behind them to Brolly who was packing his things in his bag. Juu shook her head, turning they walked away. Akiko watched in disbelief. She frowned and turned to ChiChi, she was glaring back at her, not moving a muscle. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me; kissing Brolly in front of Bulma? Just because you and Vegeta are having problems doesn't mean you should bring her down too-"

"Wait just a fucking minute, our problems started because of her-"

ChiChi growled, "Whatever; we're leaving Goku."

Akiko snorted, watching the group turn away and walk the other direction. Biting her bottom lip she looked back at Brolly. He looked shocked and upset. She knew it was wrong to bring him down but they needed to learn; she wanted to teach Bulma and Vegeta a lesson.

Their kiss, the kiss at the party she saw them have so much passion. It wasn't fair. She frowned and looked at Lyonnia who was still standing by her friends side with a smile. A feeling of guilt and regret washed over her body. What has she done?

* * *

Saturday night. Bulma sat in her room, on the edge of her bed thinking. Her legs were crossed, chin leaning into her hands she starred at her closet. Her white dress with navy lush heels sat in her closet in front of her. She was debating. She took a heavy breath. After the display at the football game, the winning game she hadn't spoken to anyone.

Looking at her phone, missed calls from Juu, ChiChi and Brolly constantly came through. She declined each time. She honestly did not know what to say. She wasn't mad, she knew she couldn't. She had cheated first and Brolly didn't even know. She couldn't blame him for kissing Akiko because she secretly wished it would happen to some degree. Didn't she? Maybe. She wasn't sure. She knew this pat two weeks had been hell. And then last week after the game...

Bulma threw herself down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. That kiss that Vegeta and her had shared at the party. She tapped on her stomach thinking back. They hadn't done anything together since the week before, especially after their mothers had the little talk. Bulma chuckled, she remembered that night Vegeta was sent outside to remove their ladders. House arrest is what they refereed to it as. If they wanted to see each other they had to go through each others' front doors, present themselves then go to the bedroom; also having to check in with the parentals before doing so. House arrest.

Bulma looked at her phone... Vegeta.

_Are you going tonight?_

Bulma frowned. Still debating. To embarrass herself after Akiko and Brolly made a full of their relationship in front of the entire football stadium or to stay home and sulk. So many choices. _Not sure. Why are you still going? Did you and Akiko make up._

_ No. But Goku and ChiChi were named Homecoming King and Queen. Plus it is our last year. I wanted to support them I guess._

_ So you didn't give into the drama?_

_ No. Have you talked to Brolly?_

_ Nope._

She sat up and looked out her window. Vegeta was setting on the side of his bed, looking straight into her window. He smirked.

_You sure you don't know if you are going to go or not?_

_ I probably won't go._

Vegeta frowned. He saw Bulma look back to her bedroom before leaving the window empty. He finished getting dressed in his black dress pants, black dress shoes. Slipping into his undershirt then buttoning his navy blue express modern fit he sprayed his cologne. Here goes nothing. Going single to a homecoming dance. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew that he would leave early for the hotel party but still, Goku had asked him to still come to see him and ChiChi get crowned. It was a big deal for her. Which made it a big deal for his friend; thus the decision on going-single. Alone. To a dance.

Growling he strolled out of his bedroom and downstairs. He kissed his mother goodbye and waved to his father before quickly exciting the house. Taking one last look at Bulma's bedroom window, she was watching him. He smirked as she smiled and waved. Part of him wanted to go get her, force her to endure this with him. But he understood. She was made a fool of in front of the school for the past week and then the game yesterday. He wasn't going to force her; however he still wanted her to go.

Pulling into the downtown parking lot, he found a spot and parked quickly. Hands in his pockets he strolled down the walkway slowly. The couples passing him quickly, the music, even though in a good enough distance could still be heard on the streets. He finally reached his destination, grabbing a ticket he made his way inside.

He frowned as he passed Brolly and Akiko, drinking some punch an dancing already in one another arms. He shook his head as he found the group in the middle to the area, dancing and handing out. Vegeta brushed past everyone and took a seat at the corner table, watching his friends laughing about as they danced.

"Alright everyone! Can I have your attention please," The dean stood up at the front of the stage at the microphone. Vegeta took a sip of his drink while everyone turned and stood silent. "Thank you. It is time to announce this years, 2012 Homecoming King and Queen. Now everyone-Ha, settle down. Everyone voted and we have finally totaled everything up. Okay. Let see-" She took a long pause as she slowly opened the envelop. She giggled, "Goku Son and ChiChi Mau!"

Everyone clapped as they walked forward tot he stage. Vegeta smirked. As they received their crowns and joined the floor for their _special slow dance_ Vegeta couldn't help but let his eyes wonder. They landed on the last place he wanted them to. Akiko and Brolly, not standing but a few feet from him, whispering in each others' ears, bodies being extremely close. He rolled his eyes.

Vegeta was over it.

Getting up quickly, he needed air. He walked outside and leaned against the brick wall. Taking a deep breath he just starred. He looked down at his phone..

_What are you doing out here all by yourself? Don't you have a date?_

Vegeta smirked and looked up. Across the street, walking straight towards him he stood in awe. She was beautiful. The perfect one for him, he knew it and she finally came...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Alright – there is my cliff hanger fun! (: I will tell you for some reason this chapter was really difficult for me to right. I think I had wanted more to it but I kept adding then found it just dragged. Didn't make sense. So I changed it up and got to the point, the scene I wanted to get to! (:**

**So, hope you guys enjoyed the revisions, and Chapter Nineteen and Twenty Updates. I want to apologize again for the long delay, like I said before things just got hectic! Lol but I do hope everyone went back and read from Chapter One, I definitely made quite a few changes to the story. If not, that is fine, I hope you are still enjoying the story!**

**R/R**

**Chapter Twenty One coming soon! **

**Thanks,**

**Rebecca**


	21. Part One: Chapter Twenty One

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

There she was, walking straight towards him in all her glory. A smirk curled on his lips as he watched her stride over to him. Wearing a white, strapless dress with her hair curled loosely up and dark navy blue high heels; she was a vision and he could not tear his eyes from her. Her smile grew larger as she finally reached her destination, leaning against the wall facing him she chuckled. He was awe struck.

Finally realizing that someone needed to say something, he took a deep breath and smirked again, "I though you weren't interested in coming. What changed your mind?"

Bulma pierced her lips together and let out a playful sigh followed by a shrugged, "I thought you could do with some company. Besides, I have been meaning to come to one of these so I figured might as well be with you and during our senior year."

"And what makes you think that I would want to take you in there as my date?"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay mister ego ass, I thought I was going to be nice and accompany you, but if you want me to leave-" Bulma hoisted herself off the wall and started to walk towards the curb.

Vegeta smirked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her neck. Breathing into her ear softly, he chuckled feeling her goosebumps, "Now why would you want to leave when you got all dressed up for me-"

Bulma growled, "Seriously you have a really big ego tonight, I think you need to get that checked."

"Don't go," Vegeta whispered.

"Only this once I will forgive your jackass ways and stay," Bulma smiled. "So are we going to go inside or what? I didn't get dressed up to do nothing."

He chuckled. Turning around he grabbed her hand softly and circled around until she landed in his side. She looked towards him and smiled as she felt his grip tighten as they started to walk back inside the room. Taking a deep breath he smirked at her then glared back to the door. Pausing for a moment. This was the point where there would be no turning back, no last minute changes – he walks through this door with her on his arm there was no repeats.

His features tightened. It wasn't that he didn't have feelings for the girl. Hell that was surely not the reason for discomfort of the situation, no. It definitely wasn't that. She was his match, even his knew that. He would never admit that slight tug in his stomach when she was near. But he knew if they walked through this door, that was the start of something. It would be great thing to start and he wanted it as much as she had been wanting it since the moment they grew up and realized the opposite sex didn't really have 'cooties'.

The gulp in his throat finally made it's way down. No it wasn't the part of knowing that this would be a great, it was when _this_ great thing finally came to an end; which he knew deep down could very well happen. And when that moment came, that single second where either one of them realize that this moment should have never happen. Fear was there. Worry. Anxiety of that fact that one day she and him were no more. For that reason he felt a sting.

Loosing her was the biggest fear.

Black connected with Blue. She grinned again. Leaning in she kissed his neck. Looking back at the door he smirked as they walked through the doors to the stares and glares that awaited them. True this could very well end badly, Vegeta knew that could happen. But he wasn't going to pass up the roller coaster ride on the way up before it came sailing down.

Time stopped as the eyes stopped at their entrance. Bulma inwardly became nervous. She knew Vegeta was having an inner battle with himself, she could feel it because she was having one herself. Here they were constantly fighting, making out, being together then defending that they were only friends and now. Now they were embarking on a relationship, or something close to it; to make things more drastic they started it at the Homecoming. That moment you walk into the building the eyes fall on them.

It is kind of like those high school replay movies where the two walk in, introducing that this is how things were going to be and during their walk to frame the music plays a song that just implies high school angst. Practically ravaged in it. The moment kicked in when she met with Akiko and Brolly's glare. Guilt flushed through her. It wasn't their fault that they did what they had. Hell Bulma had invoked it in some way. Brolly was a great guy, but Vegeta. It was Vegeta. There was no denying that.

That is when the moment slowed down again

Vegeta pulled her towards him, closely on the dance floor. Her face rubbed against his shoulder as she looked down, he smirked. Lifting her face to look upwards towards him with his two fingers, Sarah Slean's _My Invitation _sounded through out the room and time stopped. Holding her hand, cupped in his, her other hand rested on his shoulder weightless; he glided his opposite around her waist and stated to dance to the song.

"You know everyone is starring," Bulma muffled.

Vegeta chuckled, "They are doing more then just starring; but who cares?"

"Well you once did care if you remember correctly," Bulma commented smugly. "So what is changing your mind right now? This moment right now, what changes your opinion?"

"You honestly want to know?" Vegeta was breathing on her cheek, still holding her closely. Moving side to side in the middle of the floor still, he took a deep breath and moved to her ear, "I would be lying if I didn't want to try something with you."

She smiled, "I knew you had a crush on me; such a romantic."

"I have my moments."

"So I suppose that was our _talk_, does that mean we are trying something here?"

"Do you want to?"

"You know I do...Vegeta I always have but thought you just weren't interested. But I just figured maybe you just didn't like me that way so I gave up. Even now-"

"And now you think I still don't find any attraction to you?" He cocked an eyebrow. "If you think I have no interest in you then I think you are not as smart as everyone thinks you are."

Bulma chuckled, "Don't be a smart ass. I am serious Vegeta, I mean yeah we have been doing a lot of things lately; granted shouldn't have happened the way they did I am sure, but still. Can you blame me? You have sent me in a spiral since we first had sex."

"I thought we were past that; Listen I know I messed up but-"

"It isn't that Vegeta, I am just stating a fact. Please don't ruin this moment," Bulma leaned into his chest, feeling him rest his chin on her forehead. "I just want to make sure, absolutely positive that you are in this to be in this, whatever it is that we are starting. I don't want to be in the same mess I was in last year."

"You won't be." Vegeta whispered. She smiled in his chest.

* * *

ChiChi was sitting at the table when they had finally walked in. Smiling from ear to ear she was so proud of her best friend finally getting what she wanted, what she finally deserved. ChiChi shook her head, they looked so perfect there in that moment, dancing and enjoying their embrace. Was astonishing to her as to why they hadn't committed sooner.

From the corner of her eye she watched Goku stride towards her with his usual grin. Bringing her a glass of punch he took his seat next to her. Taking a sip she leaned against the seat, "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled, "I am good. Sorry I just got tired-"

"No need to apologize, you need to take care of yourself." He stood up and leaned over, kissing her softly on the cheek he whispered in her ear, "I will be right back, using the restroom." ChiChi Smiled and nodded as she felt his hand gently rub across her shoulders before losing contact.

ChiChi smiled. She truly had the greatest man in the world, and he was with her. He had been worried about her this entire week. Her decision had been made upon learning she was pregnant. It was a scary conclusion she had come to and Goku had been with her the entire way.

Leaning against into her palm, she starred around at the dancing teenagers. Her eyes fell on Launch. A few months ago she had been hit with the same decision as ChiChi was now going through. It was a hard and tough realization knowing that you were carrying something inside of you; something that you needed to choose the best options. ChiChi frowned thinking about the Wednesday they had discussed the _situation_.

_ChiChi leaned against her locker. She had purposely excused herself from class 5 minutes before the bell sounded so she could get to the perfect spot. Standing silently she took a deep breath, subconsciously with her arm wrapped around the front of her stomach. Even though she was possibly only a month into the pregnancy, the guilt of knowing, and not telling was already making her stressed._

_ Would she gain weight? She liked seeing her feet. She didn't want to have to get maternity pants, that would just be plain wrong. Vomit, and poop. No No, she couldn't do it. Breast feeding? Just that thought brought pain to her chest. _

_ Her eyes lifted when she saw Launch approaching with a bright smile. Yes, she needed to talk to someone who would understand. Someone who has been there and make sense of the decision. This decision. She was too young. _

_ "Hey," ChiChi greeted silently._

_ Launch looked at her friend concerned, she frowned, "ChIChi- Are you okay?"_

_ Shaking her head she choked back the tears, "I need to talk to you, please."_

_ "Absolutely," Launch nodded. She looked around at the gawking students, she tugged on ChiChi and led to an empty classroom. Sitting her books down and sat down, looking at her friend, "What's going on?"_

_ Starring back at her, ChiChi felt the intimidate feeling she was going to be sick. Swallowing, trying to water her dry mouth, attempting to find the right words. Finally - "When you were-" She was nervous. Her palms __were sweating, she gripped her fists and coughed lightly. "When you found out you were pregnant, you chose; you chose to abort. Why?"_

_ Launch was taken back. Slightly insulted, she stood up with an angry glare, "I thought we said we weren't going to talk about that again? I mean seriously Chi, I already know Bulma thinks of me as the most worthless human because of what I did; please just let it go."_

_ She grabbed Launch's arm as she saw her turn quickly to exit the room. She looked at the ground, unable to make eye contact, "I'm pregnant."_

_ Her mouth dropped, "Oh gosh, ChiChi." Launch shook her head in a worried manner as she grabbed her and pulled her closely. She cleared her throat, "I am so sorry, I didn't me-Are you okay? What are you and Goku going to do?"_

_ Wiping her eyes she looked up, "Did it hurt?"_

_ She stepped back, leaned against the desk. Jumping slightly when the second bell sounded off. She sighed, "Yes and no."_

_ "Explain."_

_ Piercing her lips together, trying to find the right words. She smiled, "Well in all honesty, when I went to the clinic after Tien and I decided it was the best decision for us at the time, I sat there. We filed the paper and they lead me to the back room. There were about 10 or so other women in the room. Some we in their robes, and others in comfortable clothing-"_

_ "Why like that?"_

_ "Well they give you two choice to abort the baby. The pill or the suction."_

_ "What did you chose?"_

_ "The pill. Causes less long term damage, the pain was very little, and the passing was minimal. I just chose what was best for me. And sitting in that room," She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I was so nervous. They took blood tests, then the ultra sound-" She looked back at ChiChi, her eyes somewhat watery. "I was pregnant with twins you know? I told them I didn't want to see them, but I took a look anyways. Honestly, in that moment I seriously wanted to keep them."_

_ "What changed your mind?"_

_ "Selfish reasons. Important reasons. Responsible reasons. I mean partially no reason at all really. But when I was sitting there waiting to be checked out for the pill I just knew. I knew I couldn't handle it. I wasn't ready. Maybe I was ready and was just too scared to even try."_

_ "Do you regret your decision?"_

_ "I don't know-"_

_ "What do you know?"_

_ Launch smiled faintly, "It hurts. I am not a cold person, I know I haven't been the nicest person in the past but honestly, the thought that I didn't even think to try, yeah it hurts. I use to consider myself pro-life and now- now I have mixed feelings because I was there. I was faced with options and it was scary. I am not truly sure if I regret my decision or not because I am here. I am not pregnant, not panicking about money or childcare, or my education and my children's future. There were selfish reasons, and I know that. But I am not going to lie and say that I didn't cry for them when I was done. I felt pain, anxiety, and it hurt. Still does sometimes. I don't regret knowing that I was just not ready. In the bottom of my soul I knew I could not have them."_

_ ChiChi stared at her friend. She was right. Could she handle a child at seventeen? Straight out of High School? What about college, and her life? What about... just what about everything she had been waiting for her entire life for this moment? Graduation pregnant. Struggling with college. _

That night Goku and ChiChi had dinner with both their parents together; they told them about the pregnancy. There was yelling, arguing, crying, excitement – disappointment. They decided that they weren't going to abort the child.

ChiChi took a deep breath as she felt Goku take his seat down next to her again. He smiled and kissed her cheek again. She truly loved him, and their love, in all it's cliché glory created life. Although they were young; possibly too young. They knew – she knew she couldn't abort the child. After discussing with their parents their decision however, they believed even more that it was the right decision. Both parents agreed that they should keep the pregnancy. Of course to take responsibility for their actions – sex was a big step in any relationship, and teenage pregnancy in their parents eyes should not be dealt with lightly. But more importantly, there was excitement for the pregnancy.

It made them more relieved with the decision.

It made more sense.

Deep down, as she looked at the man sitting next to her, lightly rubbing her knee for comfort, that this was what she was meant to do. It would be hard. Things were only going to get worse. But no matter what happened, she was with the perfect man, and she knew that the decision they had made together, was the best decision for them.

No regrets.

* * *

"The nerve of those two-" Akiko growled. She continued to look between her dancing with Brolly back to watching Bulma and Vegeta. Saying she was jealous, outraged was only an understatement. It was a lie if she did not think about crossing the dance floor and scratching Bulma's face in. Yes that would be a lie. Because it did in fact cross her mind along with punching Vegeta in his lower area, watching him crumbling to the ground would make her smile.

She wasn't a sadist, but a woman of scorn. They lead her to think these horrid thoughts.

Brolly frowned, "We can't really be mad-"

Her attention snapped back at the boy in her arms, "What the hell is your problem? Yes we can! They have been going behind our backs this entire time and this proves it."

"We really don't know that, only can take Lyonnia's word and honestly, given the choice of not knowing or believing your friend who doesn't have the most honorable reputation; I chose the latter."

Akiko rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath. Even if they hadn't of been going behind their backs they still didn't deserve to be here together. It was like they were laughing at them. She wanted Vegeta to be miserable. But no. He was having a great time. They were having a great time.

That stung from head to toe on her.

Vegeta looked happy. Well as happy as a grumpy teenage boy of his statue could possibly look. What hurt worse was the fact that the two looked so perfect together. Looking around the room she knew everyone was thinking the same thing. It hurt. Truthfully it did because at one point she thought her and Vegeta were that perfect couple.

Maybe she just believed it because see knew he was meant for someone else. Hell who stays with their high school sweetheart anyways. Most end up pregnant or divorced one way or another. So maybe it was a god sent. She shrugged and looked back at Brolly. He was upset himself. She had drug him into a sparring match between the couples; and the worse part was maybe nothing was going on between Vegeta and Bulma, but in reality she just destroyed what ever chance Brolly had with Bulma.

"I'm sorry-"

Brolly turned back to Akiko with a faint smile, "Nothing to be sorry for."

"No there is. You and her were dating, they probably didn't have anything to do with each other and I destroyed everything. Vegeta was probably cheating, just maybe not with her."

"I think something might have gone on, don't get me wrong. I still stand by what I said earlier. I don't want to believe it because I trusted Bulma. I know something to a degree might have been going on because those two have been friends for so long. When I brought it up with her before she said that something did happen but it was an extremely long time ago, middle school time and nothing happened since. So I would be lying if I said that I think the attraction was already there and will always be there whether it is me and you involved or someone else." Brolly looked briefly again towards his ex, she was smiling, Vegeta was holding her close. "Besides, Vegeta was once my best friend and he once told me he had feelings for his best friend but I never put two and two together because we were like thirteen. Looking at him now, I see it."

Akiko leaned into Brolly, sniffling softly, "It just sucks."

"Yeah it does, but hey we also were part of the blame. What we did was immature and now, we pushed them closer whether they already were or not. Personally I just want to enjoy the homecoming and I will probably talk to them later and see if we can just all move forward. I don't want to be miserable my senior year and I highly doubt you do either."

"No I don't."

He chuckled, "Then lets smile and enjoy the night like we should be."

Akiko nodded with a smile.

* * *

Lyonnia watched between the two groups when Yamacha and Marron approached her at the table. "I swear this is sickening. I cannot believe that Akiko and Brolly are just going to let those two get away with this."

"Maybe they don't want to play the same games as you lyo-"

Lyonnia shook her head and interrupted Yamacha,"It isn't a game I am trying to play, It is the fact that those two have been going behind everyone's back. Maybe even when you two were dating, when Vegeta and I were dating. I don't think it is right."

Marron sighed, "I don't think we should worry about it. I mean look at Akiko and Brolly, they seem to be enjoying themselves."

"No no that is her faking it. She was devastated while we were getting ready. And now those two are here rubbing it in. It isn't right, nor fair-"

They were interrupted by Brolly and Akiko joining the group, laughing and smiling. Akiko took her sit and smiled at Lyonnia, "Hey you guys. Why so serious. We are at that Homecoming let's have some fun."

Lyonnia rolled her eyes, "How can I when those two are dancing and mocking you. It isn't right-"

Akiko shook her head, "Let it go Lyo. I have."

"Whatever. I personally want to find out when this started and make them apologize to everyone for bringing them down, including you Akiko. He was dating you and having something going on with her at the same time and you know it."

"I know. But me and Brolly talked about it. We need to enjoy the rest of our senior year not ruin the rest of it with all this drama. They have clearly moved on so we are too."

"I'm still curious."

"And I am too but let it go, please."

Lyonnia looked at her friend then back towards Vegeta and Bulma. She frowned and let out a sigh, "Fine, for you I will let it go-for now. But I will find out when it happened one way or another."

"If that is how you feel, go for it. Just don't bring me down with it."

* * *

Juu watched from the distance as Lyonnia talked amongst her friends. Juu never liked her, and with that look on her face made her think she did not like her even more. She glanced back towards Vegeta and Bulma. Everyone was so captivated by the display of the two. But Juu knew that that is what was expected. She smiled, she knew that that is what was supposed to happen. Finally.

She looked towards Krillen who smiled at her. "So you seem distracted."

She shrugged, "Yeah I am a little, but not a bad thing. I am happy that she finally got what she wanted."

"Yeah I am excited for the both of them. But it is going to start more drama, which I am so tired of listening to and watching. It is getting ridiculous and no doubt Lyonnia has something up her sleeves."

"I don't doubt it honestly."

"Well either way you look at it, she is going to do as she pleases. And I think whatever happens is going to. So we need to just let her do what she wants to do and I am sure she will get what is coming to her. Bulma and Vegeta are together, and I was talking to Brolly. He is actually already over it. Because he was friends with Vegeta a long time ago, and he said he just wanted to put all this behind him. So maybe things ill blow over soon enough."

"Hopefully..."

Krillen and Juu walked towards ChiChi and Goku who were seated across the dance floor, talking. They joined them, sitting down she smiled at her friend. "So, you two having fun?" ChiChi smiled.

"Yes as good as a homecoming can get really."

Goku chuckled, "Well look who decided to finally grace us with their presence."

Vegeta smirked and Bulma walk by and took her seat next two her friends. "Yeah we got tired. So I heard you two were crowned, I bet you guys had a wonderful dance."

"Yes we did, though I am kind of tired, I am almost ready to leave to be honest with you," ChiChi smiled faintly. Feeling Goku rub her back lightly, he kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I am kind of exhausted already."

"Yeah I am ready to head out myself," Bulma commented and looked up at Vegeta. He smirked, "Are we still on for hanging out tomorrow afternoon? You wanted us over for dinner ChiChi and I wanted to make sure that was still on."

"Yes," ChiChi grinned, looking between Goku and her friends. "We have some new we want to talk to everyone, plus we haven't done a big dinner or anything for the longest time. I miss hanging out with everyone like we always did."

"True, but everyone has been doing their own thing-" Juu chimed in.

"I know, but this is our last year and it is coming close to an end and soon, lets face it. We aren't going to be around each other that much after that."

"Well then lets make the best of it, " Krillen commented.

"I agree," Brolly walked up, he grinned as he patted Vegeta's shoulder and shook Goku's hand. "I think it is a good idea to just start over and enjoy the last moments we have."

Bulma smiled as she noticed Akiko approached with him, she nodded and took her sit in the group. "I hope we are still invited."

ChiChi smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Vegeta looked across the lawn. Her light was already out, no doubt already in bed. He looked at his clock, it was already close to one in the morning and it had been one hell of a night. He smirked. He undressed into his pajama pants, he walked to his bed. Turning out his light he laid in his bed. Starring at the ceiling.

He was in another relationship.

But this one was different. This one he was excited to finally been in. It had been a shocker to some and something that was coming for others. He wasn't going to lie when he thought about what was going to happen next week. How would they act? He knew they would always be themselves, but things would be forever different. That is just how things happen.

He slid his arm under his head and looked through his phone. They had taken pictures, she looked beautiful. The entire night was a dream.

Shifting he heard a tap on his window. Vegeta smirked as he got up and strode over to open it. Leaning against the post he looked at her, "I thought you would have figured I was tired of looking at you."

"You know that isn't true. Besides you can't get enough of me."

Bulma climbed into the room and smiled at him. She watched him walk back to his bed and lay down, he looked at her and lifted the blankets. "You coming? I am really sleepy."

Grinning she walked to the bed and climbed in. Cuddling next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head lightly on his chest and trailed her finger on his muscles. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"No thank you for coming and being my date."

She chuckled, "Yeah and all you had to do was ask."

"Ah, but I did. And you said no if you remember correctly."

"You have a point. But I still ended up coming for you."

"That you did."

She laid there in silence. Listening to his heart beat. His breathing was slowing down, his body heat was so warm, she cuddled closer. "Vegeta.."

"Ne."

"Are you sure you are okay with this? With there being an us?" He was silent. "I know it is weird, don't get me wrong. And so much can and will go wrong I know it will. But I don't want us to start something if you feel it is wrong."

"Do you feel like we are doing something wrong?" She looked up at him, she shook her head but remained silent. He smirked, "Then don't worry about it-"

"But what if-"

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Don't worry about it. We will deal with whatever it is when it comes." He kissed her again, "Now sleep. I am exhausted."

She breathed in softly, kissing him one more sweet kiss before returning her head to her previous position. Running her fingers across his chest and stomach, she started to feel her eyelids get heavier. Feeling his hands running over her back, she finally allowed herself to fall asleep.

A dream come true.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, sorry that took a lot longer then I planned on for an update; After the last revisions then the two in a row updated Chapters I ended up getting extremely busy. Planning a wedding, over time at work, and on top of that I just got done with my vacation visiting my parents and sister in Texas. Something some of you may be interested in, I went to A-Kon 23 in Dallas this year, was really exciting. **

**I met Kyle Hebert, which is the English voice actor for Gohan, Vic Mignogna, which is the English voice actor of Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist and Brolly from DBZ along with Cherami Leigh the voice actor of Elizabeth of Black Butler. It was definitely a lot of fun.**

**Some other people that you may be interested in that I was able to meet and greet with was Quinton Flynn, Iruka-sensei & Deidara in Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and Marus Damon from Digimon Data Squad, AND SO MANY MORE! (: it was great and exciting.**

**But of course, on to reality, once again, I want to say sorry for the long wait on the update. I definitely did not mean for it to take this long for me to post this chapter, however I hope everyone enjoyed it, and are enjoying how the story is going. I do promise however that there are more twist and turns along the way, just because I can do that and I will. (:**

**So I will see you guys next chapter.**

**Thanks.**

**Rebecca**


	22. Part One: Chapter Twenty Two

**Messages**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Bulma sat on the counter top in the kitchen, she scooped another spoon full of her cereal. Starring at the time, she had woken herself a little before four in the morning. This was to ensure that she was home and in her own bed before either of her parents had stumbled into her room to see that she wasn't there, let alone in the bed across the lawn. Count once, shame on her, if caught twice – she shivered, she did not want to think of what would happen.

She had heard her parents leave early in the morning; her father had a business meeting while her mother had prior engagements with family friends. Slurping at the milk, she stared at the clock. Barely nine in the morning. Tonight was the special dinner gathering ChiChi had been planning on for the entire week. Leaning her head against the cabinet, Bulma thought about what this would be about. She had known her dear friend had gotten herself pregnant but she had stopped relaying information to her two friends. This of course made Bulma worry. Slightly thinking that perhaps her friend had gone through with terminating the pregnancy.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she crossed her legs, set the bowl aside and leaned into her palms. She would not have been disappointed, or ashamed of her friend had she had gone through with the abortion; to each their own really. But she was worried. If her friend was experiencing this alone – maybe that was for the 'special' dinner. No, That seemed a little extreme. Seriously, why make a public declaration of an abortion. Bulma snorted, curling her noise. Just like Launch.

Not to be judgmental, but if you are going to proceed with an abortion that is your business. Point Blank. **Your **business. What disgusted her more about the situation Launch outing her abortion process was the fact that Launch in fact decided upon herself to discuss it with the group. No remorse, or angst. She was simply relieved that the pregnancy had been terminated and was continuously adamant about joking in reference to the issue. From that point on (regardless that Launch had been remodeled into a respectable, and caring individually within the last year; due of course to her relationship with Tien), Bulma had lost all respect for her friend.

It disgusted her.

Repulsed her.

To joke about ending a pregnancy, and announce it like it was a big achievement. Bulma wasn't an extremely religious person no, and maybe not entirely pro-life because there are situation where one can understand the termination. However what she could not wrap her mind around was that moment. That moment when one decides to end anther's life then joke about it.

Bulma couldn't fathom that.

Jolting Bulma felt her phone vibrate. She smiled as she opened it.

_So what time is there dinner thing again that we said we were going to?_

_ LOL. Vegeta it is at 5; so Chi wants everyone to start arriving about 4 or so. Are we driving together?_

_ I figured we were. _

_ Okay, well text me when you are ready to go. What are you doing today?_

_ Getting ready to go with my parents to this brunch thing, we are meeting with a college scout._

_ Really? What school?_

_ Brown._

_ Oh that is exciting. _

_ Yeah I suppose. I will tell you how it goes._

_ Good Luck. (:_

Tapping her fingers on her chin, she stared at her phone. As much as she had enjoyed the evening with the guy she had been obsessing over for years, she was a little unsure as to how to act. She figured that they had established a relationship – that much was clear. But what kind?

They have pretty much already skipped a step. Sex. Which is normally (in high school theory) one of those topics every teenager has to deal with on a day to day basis with each relationship. In fact, relationships are normally either broken or made stronger by the simple discussion of sex. Her fear however, what in fact that since they had already had intercourse, what if that is what the ground is built on with their relationship. And if that was the case, she knew it would not last long.

It scared her. Granted last night they actually slept together and not actually had sex. That should, or for any other individual who normally didn't over analysis as Bulma does, would think that maybe this relationship isn't solely based on sex. Vegeta was a sexually driven teenage male. Like most they thought with their penis more so than their head on the shoulders. Sighing heavily she leaned against the counter and into the cabinets again. Thinking rapidly about different scenarios. If he was only about sex then this would be a disaster waiting to happen; or if he was actually wanting a more long term relationship it could last. But even those end.

What if?

Who is to say that this doesn't end? Likely if it were to end, how would things end up? Bulma knew that would be something she did not want to discover. Bulma knew that if this were to end, it could end badly. That is what she was afraid of. Licking her lips, she hoisted herself from the counter onto the floor. She glanced at her phone a second, third time before putting it in her pocket. Putting the cereal bowl in the sink she bit her lip again. Bulma smiled as she looked through her kitchen window. She watched the Ouji's and a nicely dressed up Vegeta strode to the car. He was no doubt handsome. Bulma would be lying if she didn't admit that she was in love with the asshole. She smirked (almost a Vegeta-Like smirk) as she thought about what school will be like. Vegeta and Bulma – Officially a couple. She breathed out, almost like she had been holding her breath for a long period of time. Watching them drive off towards their appointment, she glanced down at her phone. **ChiChi** was calling in. She smiled.

"Hey," Bulma turned around and leaned against the sink, listening to her friend. "Yeah I can come over early. Just let me tell Vegeta-Ha. No we were going to ride over, but no it is fine. He is with his parents right now anyways. Ha, yes Chi. Okay, just give me like an hour and I will head over. Okay. See you in a bit."

Quickly texting Vegeta, she rushed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

He smirked as he looked at his phone. Yep. They were definitely a couple. She was already texting him to cancel their carpool plans. Silently chuckling he was in amazement at himself. He and Bulma were finally a couple. It was a surreal moment. Locking his phone he put it back in his pocket.

His father had been watching him from his mirror. Smiling, he glanced at his wife then back into the mirror. Clearing his throat, Vegeta looked up towards his parents, "So your mother tells me that you and Bulma are dating now."

Vegeta's head snapped. How the hell do they always seem to know everything? He hated that. He was convinced his parents were spies, or aliens. They had to be. He was adopted. There was no way they knew they were a couple. Frowning, he saw his mother grinning, "Why do you think that?"

"Oh don't be shy honey. I over heard you two talking last night when you came in for bed. Which by the way I am refraining from telling Bunni about this. Sweetie you two seriously need to respect the boundaries-"

"What boundaries? We didn't do anything last night-"

"Well I know that, only because I was listening to it. But that isn't my point. My point is, that I think it is good you two are a couple. Or at least finally making it official. Neither of you should be carrying out sex if you aren't a couple-" Vegeta sat there, mortified. He couldn't believe how many more conversations like these he could withstand. Okay, one time yes, but seriously. This was becoming a habit of her openly discussing his sex life. "But I am happy for you sweetie."

"Just make sure you are using protection-"

"Stop. Both of you. Stop." Vegeta was flustered. He heard his mother giggle, rolling his eyes he sighed and leaned back into the chair. "We are safe. Now please, drop it."

"If you are having sex you should be more willing to discuss it," his father offered.

Vegeta remained silent as they pulled into the restaurant. Feeling a moment of relief, he wanted to get out of this car and return to sane people. People unlike his deranged parents. Who talks about sex? His father and him had had the sex talk ages ago. They should have left it at that. Feeling the moment of his father parking the car he shot out of the seat quicker than he had thought possible.

His father grinned at his wife, satisfied that he was able to make his son feel undoubtedly uncomfortable. It was a odd occurrence for him to open his sons' bedroom door this morning to see Bulma and him in bed together. Not that he wasn't absolutely positive his son was being safe, but it was the Briefs' girl. They had been childhood friends, and more importantly, one day will be business partners. Neither needed to destroy their futures, and spending these (from his understanding, caught about 3 times now) nights with her, in bed, late at night, with no supervision – well that was not what needed to be done. Granted he was young once. Young and in love. He looked at his wife, grinning they joined Vegeta at the door.

The family walked into the doors, Sr. Ouji opened the door for his wife and son. Walking swiftly to the counter he nodded at the hostess, "Yes, hello, my name is Vegeta Ouji Senior; I am hear to meet with a Mr. Wailer?"

"Ah yes sir, right this way please." She lead them into the room, over in the corner, seating in a table with two other gentlemen, "Here you are, your waitress will be right with you for your drink orders. Please enjoy."

As she walked away they smiled in agreement at their table guests. Vegeta Sr. reached out first, "Hi, I am Vegeta Senior, this is my wife and Son. How are you this fine morning?"

"Oh wonderful," the bald one looked up and smiled at the younger Vegeta as he took his seat, "It was so good of you to meet with us. We do apologize for the short notice, however we saw that your son had applied to our university, we just had to get an introduction with him."

"Thank you," Vegeta sat straight and nodded to the two fellows.

"Well, lets go ahead and start talking. I know you are very anxious to hear what we needed to discuss with you," he paused, taking a sip on his water he smiled at Vegeta. "We are very excited that you took an interest in our school. Especially considering that we are not a football based academic university. However, with your academic record we understand your possible advantages with our school. We are extremely happy to accept you for our fall semester however we wanted to meet with you in person to make sure that our school is the best school for you."

Vegeta smirked, he glared at the two men with a fierce look, "I do admit it was previously my dream to attend Duke. Priorities change. As you know my father is the CEO of Ouji Industries and I would like to some day take over the company. That is the long term goal that I am aiming for. So to answer your question, between Duke Universities Football scholarship, Columbia's technology and science programs or Brown's engineering and technology programs. I discussed it with my father, and although I enjoy football, my future would be benefited mostly from Browns' education."

"I absolutely agree with you," He nodded and smiled at both the father and Vegeta. He smiled as Vegeta Sr. patted the other on the shoulder. "Well then, lets not drag this own. Shall we discuss getting you set up for the fall semester. We have so much information to go over."

"Sounds perfect."

Vegeta sat there, studying the two gentlemen as they started pulling out packets of information. He was excited to attend Brown; truly he was. He would have enjoyed finishing out his college football dreams however things change. Plans change... Vegeta would have some good news to tell Bulma later. Besides, Columbia and Brown are deathly close to one another; that was the plan.

* * *

"Wow Chi, you went all out on this thing tonight," Juu started setting the table while looking around at the meal her friend had prepared. ChiChi came through the kitchen carrying the last dish, smiling, "Don't get me wrong this looks delicious, but you did a lot."

"Yeah, I wanted tonight to be special, I am just happy you and Bulma came over early to help me out."

"Speaking of Bulma, think she is almost ready-"

ChiChi shrugged, "Not sure, she has been up there a while." She paused, mentally thinking, looking towards the stairs, "Bulma!" She shouted.

Juu chuckled, "I will go get her, be right back." Juu walked upstairs swiftly to ChiChi's bedroom. She opened the door and smiled at Bulma. She was curling her hair, "You know, a year or so ago, you would have never taken this long to get ready."

'Ha, you have only yourself to blame."

"Alright, I will give you that one," Juu laughed and sat on the bed behind Bulma. She crossed her legs and leaned backwards, "So did she tell you anything about what she is planning this for?"

"No." Bulma unplugged her curler and twisted around and faced Juu, "Honestly I was hoping she told you. I mean I know she is trying to get us all together since we have all be extremely distant but I have no clue what tonight is for other than that factor."

"I hope everything is okay, she hasn't said anything about the-"Juu motioned her eyes around and patted her stomach. "You know it?"

Bulma frowned and shrugged her shoulders. Honestly she didn't know nor could fathom what this whole dinner party had been for. Piercing her lips together she breathed in heavily, "Well I mean maybe it isn't even about that. Maybe she just wanted to have this. We use to do them all the time."

"True." They shifted once they heard the doorbell. Bulma stood up and walked to the window, she smiled and looked at Juu. She nodded, "I suppose the guys are here."

"Yeah, well lets get this started and see what this is all about."

Juu followed Bulma out the bedroom and downstairs. Bulma smiled as she watched Juu run off towards Krillen, that was when she noticed Vegeta in the doorway. She smirked. He was in the same suit from earlier, a little loosened up by the neck and tie (he hated wearing them), but still just as handsome. He leaned against the wall as he watched her approach him. She walked to his side and elbowed him lightly, chuckled, realizing what she was waiting for once he wrapped his around her waist.

ChiChi came through the dining room and into the living room, waving towards everyone, "Hey guys. Everyone, come in please. Brolly and Akiko are already sitting down." She turned and walked swiftly into the dining room, everyone followed in suit. Bulma noticed Juu's eyes as she noticed the seating had all been assigned. Yes, ChiChi had definitely gone all out for this occasion. "Okay, hurry everyone take your seats." They obeyed. She smiled as she watched everyone take their seat, shortly after, taking her own at the head of the table. "So, dig in-"

"ChiChi-" Bulma looked up at her friend, concerned.

She smiled faintly and looked around the table. She nodded, everyone was curious. She took in a deep sigh, ChiChi couldn't blame them. She had been in complete secrecy since she had found out she was pregnant, and on top of that she had planned a dinner party; which she hadn't done one in two years now. Frankly, she couldn't blame any of them, but she wanted this night to be special. For everyone.

Taking a sip of water she smiled faintly at Goku who was holding her leg underneath the table. She glanced again at everyone, cleared her throat, "Okay, well I guess everyone wants to know why I wanted to do this? Mhm, well for several reasons actually. Let me start with the fact that this is our senior year. It is almost Thanksgiving Break, then it will be Christmas and before we know it – we've graduated. And I know the group hasn't been on the best of terms these past view weeks. I really just want us to go back to the way things were. I also wanted to clear the air on stuff and I think that would be good for us-"

Brolly nodded his head, "I absolutely agree with that."

"Good, so before I tell you all my news, because we-" She looked at Goku and smiled and looked back at everyone, "Goku and I have news to share with everyone to clear the air. But I want to go last. Think we can do that?" Everyone either nodded or shrugged in agreement. ChiChi grinned, "Well, lets eat and share, Brolly since you spoke up first why don't you start."

Grunting, he dropped his folk and sat against the back of the chair, he looked at Vegeta and Bulma then around the table. "Honestly-"

"Just say it-" Vegeta snapped.

"Will you shut the fuck up dude, for crying out loud you won the girl so I don't understand why you are jumping down my throat."

"I wasn't jumping, I was telling you to just say what you fucking want to, we all know you want to ask."

"Fine," He shouted in return. "Since you asked, yes I want to know when you and Bulma started."

Bulma froze, looking between Akiko and Brolly, then towards the rest of the group and back towards Vegeta. She had felt him grip onto her thigh, and at that moment she realized that maybe he wasn't actually expecting him to ask that specific question. Vegeta grunted in silence, leaning back in his chair, tapping his foot and chewing on his cheek. Bulma took a gulp of her water she took a deep breath, "Off and on for maybe a year and half, not even really that long."

Vegeta stared at Bulma, he hadn't expected her to answer the question, let alone truthfully. He cleared his throat, looking straight at Brolly and Akiko, "She is right. It started at the beginning of last year, seemingly actually maybe before but not really to this level that it had last year."  
"So were you and her were together while you and Lyonnia had a relationship?" Akiko questioned, her voice trembled.

"Actually no. They were on a break when we-" Bulma choked on her words. Looking at everyone at the table starring at her. She wasn't prepared for this. Her palms were sweating, her throat was getting hot from lack of water, her stomach in knots. She looked at Vegeta again, "We had sex and from that point on things had kind of changed, but we didn't start a relationship, he had gotten involved with Lyo again and I ended up with Yamacha."

"What about us?" Brolly motioned between him and Akiko.

Vegeta frowned. He looked at Akiko who looked like she was on the verge of tears, "While we were together, no, not until maybe two weeks before we broke up I think. She and I had-"

"I don't even think it was that early on, I think it was a week before because it was before that party then that football game where Akiko and Brolly kissed in front everyone." Goku had interrupted Vegeta who stared back in question. Goku cleared his throat as he directed his attentions back to Akiko and Brolly, "I know this because this was about the time ChiChi and I had found out she was pregnant and I panicked, I needed somewhere to be to think, I went to Vegeta's where I saw him in Bulma's room. They were together."

"So you did cheat on me?" Akiko repeated.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Honestly-" Bulma chimed in.

Brolly's noise curled as he turned to Goku, "You saw them that night? Seriously? I even asked you if you thought something had been going on dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I had confronted Vegeta about it, they had called it quits and decided to drop it," Goku commented, swallowing the saliva that was clouding his throat. "I was trying to do what was best for everyone."

Brolly shook his head and looked towards Bulma who remained silent, she looked like she was slightly shaking, perhaps nervous. He was in shock himself. He rubbed his lips to his chin, scratching his head he glanced back at Bulma, "So that is why you didn't yell at me, or return my calls after what Akiko and I had done – you felt guilty?"

"In all honestly, I didn't mean-"

"We didn't mean-"

Bulma cleared her throat, "We didn't mean for this to happen this way. I mean that. To be honest with you, Akiko was the first girlfriend Vegeta had that I actually could stand. Lord knows me and Lyonnia and I would never be friends but we didn't mean for this to happen."

"I can't be mad," Akiko finally found her words. "Lyonnia had convinced me that you were cheating on me, I got so wrapped up into it, I mean me and Brolly was only the half of it. I even let Yamacha convince me to sleep with him-"

"You what?" Vegeta shouted.

She wiped her tears from her now red puffy eyes, "Yeah, at this party maybe three weeks before the home coming dance, you had canceled on me for our date night. I thought you and Bulma were together until I found out Brolly and her were on a date." She coughed lightly and averted her eyes to the plate, "Lyonnia and I were drinking, and then Yamacha had come home. He pretty much took advantage of the situation-"

"Wait did he?"

She shook his head, "Honestly no, I was coherent enough to understand what was going on. In the morning I just convinced myself it was something I could use against you. I know Yamacha and you have always had it out for each other. The worst part about it, he was really bad in bed-" Akiko chuckled.

"I hear he is really small," Juu chimed in, received laughs from the other group.

"Small is an understatement," Krillen voiced under his breath.

"What was that cue-ball?" Vegeta jokingly commented.

"I am just saying, we shower together, we all take a peak to see who our competition is and I am just saying, we all here have seen it in the gym, it is not worth your time."

"Oh, that is so bad," Akiko started laughing harder. She cleared her throat, red in the face, 'But so true."

"I can't believe you slept with him," ChiChi shook her head.

"Yeah I am regretting it, especially right now."

Goku shook his head, chuckling in the process. He gripped on her thigh and looked up as his friends, "Well I found out a little while ago that Vegeta got into Brown today."

Vegeta shot daggers at Goku, then felt Bulma adjust in her seat, starring at him, "You didn't tell me-"

"Well if you were listening correctly you would have realized he just said, and I repeat, 'I found out a little while ago that Vegeta got into Brown today', emphasize on the **today**. Seriously, for a teen genius sometimes your common sense is not all there."

She frowned, punched him lightly in the side, "Not nice, jerk."

"Where did you get Akiko?"

"Oh I have a few offers but I am leaning more towards USC; I am not sure what the hell I am even going to study really," Akiko shrugged. "But I figure, why not pick a college."

"ChiChi didn't you get into UGA for journalism-I know you are excited about that-" Brolly smiled.

She smiled faintly. Piercing her lips to the side and biting the bottom lip she looked around the table. Taking a deep breath – this was it. The time where everyone realizes they are going to be off in a few months discovering the world, learning new things, become the leaders of the future. Whereas she, little Miss. Knocked Up in High School will be there... raising her child. Clearing her throat she nodded at Goku, "Well since we are finally on me, I suppose this is a good time as ever. I know you guys knew about me being pregnant." Everyone fell silent. Starring at her friends, then back at Goku, "We decided to keep the baby-"

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Bulma squealed, Juu chuckled.

"I am so excited for you-" Akiko commented.

"Yeah, well we are excited. Even though this, unfortunately Brolly to answer your question puts UGA on hold for a little bit," ChiChi nodded. On hold indefinitely. But hopefully not permanent.

"Guys we are going to be graduating soon-" Krillen chimed in. "Can you believe it?"

"Honestly no, but I am so ready to get out of this place," Bulma commented. "When I come back, I am going to take over Capsule Corp. and literally just be amazing."

"If anyone can do it I think you and Vegeta will; you two have it set as far as careers and colleges set and planned out for you," ChiChi stated.

"True, but it was more so only recently; well within the past five years more set out then prior. Only because of our fathers' businesses really taking off. Before hand it was going to be Pre-Med and now, I am going to be building the technology for hospitals, not working in one."

"What did you want to be? You know for Pre-Med?"

"Ha, don't even Akiko. Bulma here wanted to be a Nero Surgeon. So instead of having the smartest brain, she wanted to prove how smart by digging into others," Juu smiled at her friend who slipped her tongue out in response.

"Well at least you know what you plan is."

ChiChi smiled, "Meh, honestly Akiko, you are at least going to college, while me? Me I am going to be here, eighteen and a baby on the way."

"I don't think that is that bad. You and Goku are pretty much the sickening definition of high school romance, and really, if you two cannot make this work there is no hope for humanity. I truly believe that. And plus, you have all of your friends. Regardless if people are going off to college or jobs – Everyone is just a call away." Akiko shrugged her shoulders, followed by a quick smile, "You literally have everything right in front of you. Just because you skipped a step, or did things different;y than planned doesn't mean it is the end of the world. Just a matter of letting it turn out that way."

"Yeah I know. I am just disappointed about college. I was really excited."  
"Excited- Nervous; how about anxious. I think I am going to loose my scholarship the first semester, I can just feel it," Krillen snipped almost regrettably.

Bulma laughed, "If it makes you feel any better, I think it is about forty five percent of freshmen actually loose their scholarships within that first year-"

"Seriously Bulma, you are not helping-"

Bulma grunted, "If you let me finish..." She rolled her eyes, and continued, "Even though that percentage is there, I highly doubt Juu will let you just flunk out. So there is your motivation."

Krillen frowned, looking between Bulma and Juu. He shook his head, "That isn't any better."

"Always thinking on the negative side."

Juu started laughing hysterically, "Oh Cue-Ball, ye who have little faith..."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I know I left it off on a strange note; but this is more so a filler chapter. Just trying to do the night after but also where the characters are with each other. I know there were some characters who didn't play a part in this chapter, but that is partially a good thing. I know everyone is curious about a twist with Lyonnia soon. Hate to disappoint, but that twist may not be what you have to watch for.**

**/evil grin**

**With that being said, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, for what it was worth, or at least as much a filler chapter can accommodate for the entertaining part of view. Also, be aware that yes, High School is _almost_ over, I have thought about either doing a sequel or what might be in store for the story and I am going to go ahead and give you a heads up for those who are curious NO SEQUEL! And before you go all, "WHY? WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM...?" on me, I am not making a sequel because I am not stopping the story at graduation. Yes there is evil plotting... so that twist you are looking for... might be with Lyonnia, might be in the next chapter, or the next or in two or four more chapters. Why? Because I can do that, and I am going to do that.**

**So for those who are much awaiting on what comes next – just be aware that this story is going to continue on for college... and so on. Not sure if we will reach past 45 chapters, but just to give you a rough idea where I am going with this, but you have been updated!**

**Remember. R& R**

**Update for next chapter... coming soon.**

**Thanks.**

**Rebecca**


	23. Part One: Chapter Twenty Three

Messages

By Rebecca

Chapter Twenty Three

This was it. This was _the_ mail (next to college packets) that stood above them all during any individuals high school career. This paper is what determined whether or not all this college planning will either go through or fall through. Bulma had been holding on to this paper all morning when her parents finally presented it to her.

To Bulma Briefs.

From the Board of Education.

That is right. This was that letter. Your score...

**SAT** scores were in. Graded, posted and sent out to every student who had any hopes of getting into their college of choice. Don't misunderstand, Bulma was positive that she was still going to attend Columbia but at to what standards. She had a reputation to uphold, and these. This standardize test would set that reputation. No doubt she needed to make outstanding scores to uphold this academic legacy she had created for herself.

So Bulma did what she always did while deciding her fate. She starred quietly and aimlessly at the envelop. Debating on when to open the packet, how would she would act or react as the case could very well be if she made anything less then qualified. Palms sweating, her heart racing. She definitely was over reacting. She knew it. But could you blame her? High School was literally almost over. The valedictorian of their class couldn't just make _any_ grade. Bulma prided herself on being above and literally beyond average. She was nervous. The holidays had come and gone for the group, their last spent in their young teenage lives; this time next year they would be in college.

This made the anticipation even harder to contain while she starred, yet still at this packet. Biting on her bottom lip she nervously tapped her fingers. She looked at the time, it was almost time for school. She checked her phone, Vegeta would be over there shortly and she still couldn't find the courage to open this letter. She should be excited, ready for this moment. But all she could think about was making the score she did not deserve.

As if on queue, Bulma jumped upon hearing her mother yell upstairs after her, "Bulma. Honey? Vegeta is here for you!"

Bulma frowned turning her attention from her door back to her letter. She quickly tucked it under her books and started down the stairs. She smiled when she saw her mother talking to Vegeta at the door, "Morning."

"I was just asking Vegeta what his **SAT** scores were-"

"Mom not everyone has gotten theirs yet," Bulma rolled her eyes.

Bunni chuckled and turned back to Vegeta, "She is too scared to look at hers yet. She has had her packet since last week and she just sits there starring at it-"

"Mom-"

Bulma looked at Vegeta who was standing there smirking, it annoyed her to no end. "Oh honey don't even. You know you probably made one of the top scores; It isn't my fault you are taking this far more serious then it really is."

"Well what _were _ your scores anyways oh great one?" Bulma commented, her voice smothered in sarcasm.

Vegeta chuckled as he leaned against the wall, looking between Bulma and Bunni. He crossed his arms, "I don't think I should tell you-"

"How come? Afraid I am better-"

"Well for starters, that isn't possible. And actually I don't know if you can handle knowing that I most likely surpassed you in your score, probably blew your score out of the way for mine. Not to mention, with your attitude, I don't see why I should even tell you."

"Whatever, " Bulma rolled her eyes. Slipping into her jacket and scarf she looked back at Vegeta, "You ready to go?"

"Sure," Vegeta smirked and held the door open. He watched her walk off and turned to Bunni with his usual smirk, "2245"

Bunni smiled, "Your parents must be proud."

He nodded, "I am sure she did better-But don't' let her know I said that." Bunni giggled and motioned to her lips, pretending to lock her lips. He chuckled and followed after Bulma to the car. "You know, you should open your scores. I am sure you didn't do that bad."

Bulma sent him an evil glare followed by rolling her eyes. Sitting quietly in his car she looked into her folder at the letter. Once he sat down, he started the car and looked at her. She glanced back and sighed. "I just don't want to be disappointed. I mean we took these last year and they took so long to send them out-"

"That wasn't because people made bad scores, they were so delayed because there was a security issue then they messed up all the scores with students. They had to go back and re-categorize everything and re-submit. You worry about the stupidest of things sometimes I swear."

"I really just don't want to see a bad score." They both remained silent on the drive to school. Everyone had already migrated inside the school and headed to homeroom once they had arrived. Once they parked, Vegeta shut off the engine and rummaged for his books in the back seat. Bulma took a deep breath and gripped her books in her lap, "What was your score anyways?"

He took a deep breath in and looked at Bulma, "2245."

"That is great! I knew you would make an awesome score-"  
"But now you really don't want to open yours. I am sure you made a perfect score or at least extremely close. You shouldn't worry about it," Vegeta and Bulma got out from the car and finally made their way to the school doors. He wrapped his arm around her waist, both walking in unison, "Are you afraid that maybe Columbia isn't going to want you with something less then perfect-"

"Shut up."

"That is it isn't it?" Vegeta chuckled. Bulma, frustrated, jerked her locker open and threw her books inside, along with her letter. Vegeta quickly grabbed the letter and waved in front of her, "You need to open this, here I will do it for you."

She rolled her eyes, he was mocking her in her worst hours of the day. Basically this just wasn't cool. Instead of being the supportive, strange enough, sweet boyfriend he normally is, he has been replaced by this evil, snickering idiot. Secretly, at any point Bulma was going to slam a book on his head, but sill refrained. As her other friends approached, she quickly grabbed the letter and threw it into her locker. She smiled sweetly, "Hey Chi, Juu."

"Hey what's up, you two took forever to get here this morning. Not still lazy from Christmas Break?" ChiChi commented. Bulma shook her head, closing her locker she leaned against the wall, "Good because if anyone around here is allowed to be exhausted, frankly it is me. This baby weighs a ton already-"

"Not to mention all the stares-" Juu chimed in.

ChiChi snorted with a small giggle and winked, "Ah cannot forget those. I even had a teacher already pull me into the office to tell me what a mistake I am doing."

"Wait aren't they supposed to be supportive and coming up with helpful ideas to help you not want to drop out, live a life of regret and sorrow always thinking your baby was the worst thing that ever happened to you," Bulma commented jokingly.

Sending evil glares towards her friends, she continued to rub her belly, "I have had a few teachers being supportive, but you know Mrs. McDaniel. Extremely religious and she loves to voice what a mistake I am making let alone out of wedlock."

"Would she rather you kill yourself-" Juu stated rudely.

"Juu-"

"Well it is true, there is a small percentage of teenage mothers who opt to kill themselves, some during the pregnancy if not shortly after," Bulma corrected.

"Alright, enough from all of you." ChiChi smiled, knowing her friends were simply joking with her. She smiled faintly, six months left of school and she was already showing. Three Months in, can you believe it? She was round and thin all at once. Christmas Break was only the beginning, she had started to feel the effects of the pregnancy, and now to add to it, she was back at school. ChiChi took a deep breath, she didn't know how she was going to survive this. Patting her stomach softly, preying she would still be able to walk the stage come May.

"So did you get your **SAT**s yet?" Krillen walked up behind the group, waving his envelop.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well you will be happy to know Mr. Vegeta here received a 2245-"

"Wow man that is awesome-" Krillen cheered.

"Yeah now I definitely do not want to say what mine were," Goku pierced his lips, leaning lightly against the lockers behind ChiChi, rubbing her lower back.

"I am sure you did good Goku," Bulma mused.

"He did very well, not in the two thousands, but still pretty close," ChiChi stated proudly.

"Bulma hasn't opened hers yet," Vegeta stated with a smirk, eying Bulma from the corner. She twisted around to send a glare in his direction. He released a hard chuckle, unable to resist the temptation, "For some reason she is deathly afraid of this paper. I think it is because she now knows my score and doesn't want to be second best."

Juu rolled her eyes, he was always a gloater, "I highly doubt that is it. She probably just doesn't want to hurt your feelings, we all know she is modest."

"Yeah that is doubtful."

"I just don't want to open it, that's all," Bulma finally found her voice and chimed in. She shrugged her shoulders, "Besides it isn't really that big of a deal. Honestly, I will most likely open it here soon anyways, I just do not have the need to open it right now."

She growled and started off down the hallway, leaving her friends behind, questioning what had just conspired. They turned their attention to Vegeta who was smirking, "Her mother thinks she is afraid to open it because she doesn't want anything less than perfect."

"You shouldn't tease her though-" Juu sniped back.

He shrugged his shoulders, "She isn't a little child, besides she brought it up on herself. She needs to just open it and get it over with."

"She will, she has a lot riding on her right now, and Columbia probably wants to make sure she has nothing _but _perfect scores. She is under a lot of pressure with that school," ChiChi defended her friend. At that point the bell sounded off and Vegeta finally strode off the same way Bulma had just fled. ChiChi shook her head, "Sometimes he can be an ass."

"Sometimes I wonder why they are even making this relationship work," Juu closed her locker.

"They are actually perfect for each other, hell Vegeta blew us off way too much this vacation just to spend time with her. Kind of missed the old Vegeta," Krillen stated.

"True, they did spend a lot of time together this break." ChiChi agreed and smiled, looking up at Goku, he kissed her cheek, "Ready for class?"

He nodded, "See you guys at lunch."

* * *

Bulma sat in her seat, close to the middle back, starring at the door waiting for Vegeta to walk in. The second bell hadn't sounded yet, first period she was already ready to go home. First day back, not a good sign. Leaning back in her chair, she wished so hard for Christmas Break to not end.

She took in a deep breath, Vegeta and her had spent almost all break together. Literally, she wasn't sure if there wasn't a moment where they hadn't been together. She smiled at him once he finally made his appearance in the room known. Walking straight to their joined desks, taking his seat he rubbed his hand across her lower back. Things had been somewhat normal after their relationship had become official that following week from homecoming. Of course there were whispers, rumors and above all the occasional girl 'fake and bump' with the jealous girls in the hallway. They joked and laughed about the situation, to think everyone was just jealous of their connection.

Bulma looked at Vegeta next to her. He was facing the front of the room now, listening, or what he seemed to be doing while their teacher began assigning their new assignments for their final scores. His hand rested on her knee and the other propped up on the desk with chin in hand. Bulma smiled. Christmas Break had literally been amazing. Between the cute moments to the arguments (because they couldn't stand to be away from another and yet couldn't stand being near the other for more then a few hours) down to the moments they just sat in complete silence.

Sighing loudly she turned her attention towards the teacher. She definitely was not ready for the break to end. She wanted to stay in those moments forever. Biting on her lip, she looked over to Vegeta's books. Her envelop was sitting there. Today was definitely just a day of indifference for her. Break ended, the scores were in. In a few months this would all be over. That was the biggest reason why she didn't want to open the envelop. Everything was coming to an end soon. Soon the gang would be split, going in different directions in life. Starting a new chapter. Don't think Bulma doesn't like change, she is a firm believer in change; but this is a big change. These people, her friends have been in her life for literally so long, she was dreading next year.

Glancing to her side, she caught Vegeta starring at her. He was smirking. She knew full well that he knew she was deep in thought. He would always know the best times to see her in her personal trances. Bulma wondered if they were really going to work out after this? I mean really... what relationships survive after high school? Aside from ChiChi and Goku's dysfunctional situation, she was dreading the future. The Change. It was coming.

Maybe not opening the envelop will stop this from happening...

That was the plan.

She smiled back at Vegeta, nope. She wasn't going to open the envelop. Who needs to graduate and go to college anyways. She giggled. Maybe they could just hibernate in their parents and live off of their money and never go away again. Be young forever. That is what she wanted. More than anything.

Bulma jumped as the bell sounded off, receiving a soft chuckle from her lover beside her as he grabbed his books. She jokingly slapped his arm, his chuckle became fuller. "It isn't nice to make fun of your girlfriend."

"Who is making fun of anyone? I simply made a noise and you took it as differently. Completely not my fault," Vegeta retorted back.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You are a jerk."

"Ah today I am a jerk, yesterday I was an ass, and the day before a douche," Vegeta chuckled more, receiving a frown from the opposing individual. "I think I am going to start making you a list."

"You should, because you are definitely still all of those things, and possibly more; just can't think of any right now because you annoy me."

Vegeta smirked and leaned against the locker, he loved getting under her skin. She made it so easy for him. Especially when she was so blank in class. It was obvious she wasn't paying any attention, as always in her strange _lala_ world. "So I will see you at lunch then?"

"Maybe. If I think you are worth my time."

"Ah. Feisty today, aren't we?"

Crossing her brows, she grounded her teeth together, Slamming her locker shut she followed in suit, leaned against the locker and starred at Vegeta. He was still sporting his smirk. "I hate you sometimes."

"And I you woman."

"You annoy me."

"Dido."

Narrowing her eyes once more, then smiled, "I can't stay mad at you when you make that smirk face-"

"I am very good looking, one of my many charms."

She rolled her eyes, "You are so full of yourself."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ah I can live with that. You however, I really need to request new classes. I can't stand sitting next to you anymore. Literally woman, I am tired of you."

Bulma chuckled, "Yeah, we did spend too much time together."

"We should probably break up."

She nodded, "You are probably right-"

"Alright, see you around then-"

Vegeta turned on his heel and started off the other direction. Bulma giggled and walked after him and twisted him around. Smirking against her lips as she kissed him lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I wanted a kiss."

"Ah, our last kiss. What a shame, you were good in bed while it lasted."

Bulma's mouth dropped, then laughed lightly. She playfully hit him again and winked, "You are not making today any easier are you?"

"Was I suppose to?"

"I guess not. That wouldn't be a normal day for you if you didn't make it difficult."

"Go to class woman, I will see you at lunch."

Bulma smiled, releasing his hand and walked off the opposite direction. Walking past Akiko and Brolly, as Lyonnia and Yamacha joined from behind. Akiko smiled and both her and Brolly waved at Bulma as she walked their way. "Hey guys."

"Hey Bulma. Did you have a good break?" Akiko questioned.

"Yeah it was pretty good, definitely didn't want it to end. Yours?"

"It was good. Hey see you at lunch?" Bulma nodded, waved again and walked off. Akiko turned back at Brolly and smiled. Looking at Lyonnia, she noted the disappointed look in her friends face. She sighed heavily, _it was too early in the week for this_, she thought to herself. "What?"

"I can't believe you two. You guys are literally acting buddy buddy with her after everything. I thought you guys finally found out the truth about the cheating and things, and you still want to talk to the whore."

Akiko shook her head, "Lyo it isn't like that-"

"Don't call Bulma a whore. She is probably a few things, but a whore is not one of them. You should probably think of yourself of that then her before talking your bullshit. It is too fucking early in the week for you to already be starting trouble. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be off trying to find a new puppy to dote on?"

Lyonnia's mouth dropped, then pierced closed. Narrowing her eyes, she attempted to ignore his comments and turn her attention back to Akiko, "I wish you wouldn't talk to her. You are basically giving her the okay that she ruined yours and Vegeta's relationship."

"Stop – Please. I do not have time for this."

"No," Lyonnia rose her voice over her friends. She looked between Akiko and Brolly. Both of them were not thinking this through, and she needed to make sure they understood really what was going on. "Bulma and Vegeta are making you two a joke. They really are. Do you want to go down and leave this school knowing that you were just a joke? Two people they used. Because that is what they did. Why can't you two see that like I can?"

Brolly rolled his eyes and turned to Akiko, "I am heading to class, I will see you in study class."

Akiko nodded and watched him leave. She turned her attention back to Lyonnia, who at this point was livid. Truth be told, Akiko didn't mind anymore about Vegeta and Bulma. She hadn't told Lyonnia the entire story as to how everything unfolded at the dinner (manly because it was none of her business) but because she knew her dear friend would have twisted everything around. She felt good about finally clearing the air with everyone.

Granted they weren't 'buddy buddy' like they once were but there was an unspoken truce between everyone and Akiko was okay with that. More importantly, with Vegeta and Bulma dating, she didn't feel so guilty about growing feelings for her new best friend Brolly herself. Yet another secret Akiko chose to hide from her friend. Lyonnia wouldn't understand. Or if she did, would turn into this big show and Akiko wasn't sure if Brolly felt the same. She was waiting for the right moment to see what happened between them.

She had actually talked about it with Bulma over the break. Both Vegeta and her have stated that she should go for it. It was so strange. Akiko had been honest with Bulma that at first, she wanted to rub the fact that her and Brolly were having a thing too, but they generally started a kindred spirit type of friendship. Brolly was sweet, complete gentlemen; Akiko was worried that she shouldn't have feelings for him, so during the break she sought out Bulma for advise. (Or perhaps a blessing, Akiko wasn't sure on the details of her reasoning)

"I just do not understand why you aren't still fuming about this situation.." Lyonnia was still carrying on about her rant. She shook her head, it was obvious her friend was not paying a lick of attention. Lyonnia assumed because she probably was have an inner turmoil issue about the break up. She hated it for her friend. Things just were not fair.

"Just don't worry about it Lyo, really, it isn't that big of a deal anymore I promise." Akiko noticed the hurt and anger in her friends eyes. She sighed, deciding it was time to walk away before this turned into something else, "I will see you in second period."

"Yeah whatever-"

"Don't be like that Lyo-" Lyonnia rolled her eyes, Akiko looked between her friend and Yamacha, who then only shrugged his shoulders. Obviously this was not how she had wanted the week to start. Biting on her bottom lip she gripped her books and walked the opposite direction. Akiko knew this was one battle she would not win.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Yamacha finally spoke up once Akiko was gone from sight.

"I do not know what you are referring to Yamacha."

He chuckled, "You know damn well. But if that is how childish you are going to act-"

"Childish? Me? That is laughable, you calling me childish. That is like calling the kettle black is it not?"

He rolled his eyes, sometimes his sister was the most impossible person to deal with. "I don't know why you have to be the way you are sometimes. No wonder everyone hates you."

Her mouth opened to respond, unfortunately her brother had already strode off in the near by classroom. Growling under her breathe, this was seriously becoming a habit of people being rude to her for no reason. Her best friend wasn't hearing her side, her own brother was calling her childish. Laughable. Lyonnia rolled her eyes and finally walked into class upon hearing the bell.

Sitting down in her normal seat, towards the back she glanced between the students. She glared at ChiChi and Goku. Those two. They literally made her sick. For starters a teenage mother, that was doomed from the start of things. Their child would probably grow up to be a bastard once Goku decides to run away, and the kid will most likely turn out to be a failure.

Almost as failure as her best friend who was currently sitting near the other failure individuals. Chatting. Seriously what was wrong with these people. Lyonnia rolled her eyes. She was determined to ruin Vegeta and Bulma. Even though Akiko and Brolly seem to not understand reason with her on the situation, she knew they would thank her in the end. They deserved to be avenged. This whole thing is completely unforgivable.

Lyonnia was almost in her dream world when something caught her eye. Akiko and Brolly were passing notes. And not just any kind of note but a flirtatious look note trading. This wasn't just a type of note, Akiko was glancing at Brolly, twirling her hair, watching him read the note. He would smile a toothy grin the pass a response.

The plot thickens.

* * *

Vegeta sped down the road and parked in the driveway. He looked to his passenger seat and smirked. Bulma was fiddling with her bag, starring aimlessly outside the window. He grabbed their books and jumped out of the car, followed by his silent girlfriend. He knew today had been an annoying day for them both, he literally wanted to get home before their parents arrived and relax.

Once they walked inside they hurried up the stairs and closed the door behind them. Vegeta chuckled as he clunked the books down and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closely. Leaning against the wall, he felt her weight start to rest on him. He smirked, pulling her into a kiss. Playing with the hem of her shirt, he rubbed her lower back, gaining a soft moan from Bulma. He pulled away, receiving a protesting groan, "You need to open that letter."

Her eyes narrowed. He just had to ruin the moment. All she wanted to do was get out the days frustration and relax. Was that too much to ask? Obviously. She growled and stepped away. Leaning against his desk, she looked at the letter, then back at him, "I don't see why you are turning this into a big deal. Why should I open it?"

Vegeta chuckled. Sitting on the edge of his bed he looked up at Bulma, "I don't see why you are over analysis this. It is just scores. You are going to have to open them eventaully."

"But I don't want to," Vegeta laughed as his girlfriend pouted. She was the biggest baby sometimes. "It isn't funny."

"Yes it is. It is almost as funny as to how ridiculous you are acting for not opening it. What is the big deal."

"Fine, promise not to laugh?"

"Scouts honor," Vegeta held up two fingers and grinned.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You weren't a boyscout-"

"I could have been."

"See you are making fun of me, I can't trust you-"

Vegeta groaned and pulled her onto his lap, she leaned her head on his shoulder and made her signature pout face. "Woman, I am not going to make fun of you. I will however constantly make a joke of you for not opening the letter-"

"Fine. You win, but remember, don't laugh-" Vegeta went to hold his two fingers up again and Bulma grabbed his hand and shook her head in response, "Don't even jerk. Okay, well the truth is, when I got the letter, it also came with some of my college stuff, like my schedule. Then my dad started talking about dorm and apartment options-"

"What does that have to do with anything-"

She growled, "Shut up and I am going to tell you. May I continue?" He nodded. "Thank you. Well it kind of all started to hit me. High school is almost over. This time next year we will be in college, we will all be separated and things will be different. I figured if I didn't open it, things could just stop moving so fast."

"Woman, open the envelop-"

"I am serious Vegeta. Things are going to change. We don't even know what is going to happen with us."

"Stop! You are rambling and over analysis the situation too much. Just open the envelop and take one step at a time. We are not graduating tomorrow for Christ sake. Everything will be fine, things are going to change whether you open that score or not. I don't know why you are thinking so much into it."

She shrugged her shoulders and looks back from Vegeta then towards her hands, rubbing the paper. "I'm just worried. Things are moving-"

"And you cannot stop them. Get over it."

Her eyes narrowed, "Stop being a jerk about this I am serious."

"I am too. You don't think I haven't thought about next year? Well I have and it is out of my control. We are making plans and we will see how everything goes. We will deal with it when we get there, no open the fucking score."

Bulma smiled. Vegeta always was a man with words. And in most cases, cases like this (in his own ways of words really) he knew the right thing to say to make sense of the situation. It was one of his many charms. Bulma kissed his cheek and opened the mail. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her score. **2350**. Bulma was now grinning from ear to ear.

"I take it you like your score?"

"It is a perfect score but I beat you, so job accomplished."

Vegeta chuckled. He pushed the paper off of her lap and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. He pulled away to catch his breath, caressing her cheek. "Congratulations."

She smiled, "Thank you." They rolled over and laid on his bed. He placed an arm behind his head, she leaned over his chest. Sitting up on her chin she looked up at him with a smile, "Think we could do that thing? We haven't done it in a while?"

Vegeta smirked, "Why not. The day is young."

_1 hour later..._

Vegeta was laying on his bed, his head was propped up on the head board, Bulma was laying her head on his stomach, reading while he starred at the ceiling, listening to her.

_At the briefing room Yassarian made his intelligence report to Caption Black and then waited in muttering suspense with all the others until Orr chugged into sight overheard finally with his one good engine still keeping him aloft gamely. Nobody breathed. Orr's landing gear would not come down. Yossarian hung around only until Orr had crash-landed safely, and then stole the first keep[ he could find with a key in the ignition and raced back to his tent to begin packing feverishly for emergency rest leave he had decided to take in Rome, where he found Luciana and her invisible scare that same night. (pg. 152 / Catch-22)_

She smiled as she finished reading, handing Vegeta the book. He cleared his throat and held the book to his right. Bulma rolled over to face him as he started to read the next chapter.

_Chapter Sixteen – Luciana_

_ He found Luciana sitting alone at a table in the Allied officers' night club, where the drunken Anzac major who had brought her there had been stupid enough to desert her for the ribald company of some singing comrades at the bar. _

_ "All right, I'll dance with you," she said, befoe Yossarian could even speack. "But I won't let you sleep with me." (pg.153 / Catch-22)_

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own DBZ!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry guys for the long wait! So much going on right now!**

**I hope everyone liked the updated chapter, not much going on; Definitely no sexy action, but I wanted to show more to their relationship then just sex. Granted in High School we all liked it, but lets face it, we all did things as a couple that were those cute moments and I wanted to keep that one special. **

**I promise to have the next chapter as soon as I finish! **

**Please R/R**

**Thanks**

**Rebecca.**


	24. Part One: Chapter Twenty Four

Messages

Chapter Twenty Four

By Rebecca

Prom. This was the second to last defining moment of one's high school career. Of course the last moment would be that grand situation where you are sitting in cap and gown, looking back and forth to your classmates waiting for that second, that voice on the stage to call out that you are the graduating class of your year. But that was only two months away, this was prom. That is what was in the now.

You go all out for prom. No matter the social latter side you are on, don't deny it. You either are ecstatic to be going with the sweet heart linked in your arm, or that classmate who honestly has no determination to be involved with such a stereotypical commercial gathering that society has poured onto growing children as the highlight of their lives but really was a small portion of your pathetic life for your partner to get you doped up and possibly knocked up. Of course those are two sides of the Prom opinion. None the less - The dress, the shoes, makeup it was important to those who do want to be involved in this medieval tradition.  
At least, that is what Bulma would have gone on and on about with a pursuing argument maybe a year and half ago. Sitting on her bed, legs crossed leaning into her right palm. She was starring at her closet door. Prom was only a week ago, she and her friends had gone on an emergency shopping spree to find the perfect dress this past weekend. Taking another deep sigh, she looked from her dress to her window across the lawn. The neighborhood boy hadn't exactly asked her if she would be his arm candy for this particular evening, however her friends assumed that because she was in fact his girlfriend now (officially) for the past couple of months it was an underlying small print they were going whether he asked or not.

This worried Bulma. She was use to a sure thing. This was the scientist persona coming out of the kid. She liked absolute, officiant, and positive results. Not assumptions. A true scientist doesn't assume a cure will work, or that a program will run under the extreme situations because that isn't what they are trained let alone paid for. This was no different. Call her crazy for over analyzing but what if Vegeta hadn't even bought a tux, or planned on escorting her to this event? If she had learned anything over that past few years about her best friend turned lover was that Vegeta was in a whole different ballgame. He was the unpredictable.

A knock on her door and it opened slowly, her mother popped her head through the crack and grinned at her daughter. She leaned against the door, holding the handle, "You really did pick a beautiful dress honey."

"Thanks-"

"You seem sad, what is wrong?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really. I should be excited but mom, I don't even know if Vegeta wants to go. He hasn't really mentioned anything about plans or prom this coming weekend. It is Monday, prom is-"

Is Saturday sweetie. You have an entire week before then. I am sure he will ask you. You know he has been very slow in acting on anything when concerning you, I highly doubt he is going to rush into this. He might be waiting on doing something special for you."

Bulma chuckled and got from her bed, gathering her bags she turned back to her grinning mother, "I hate to disappoint, but Vegeta really isn't the sweep off your feet-Sleepless in Seattle surprising. He is very cut throat, and I think if he had any plans on going this Saturday he would already have asked or at least mentioned it to me."

"You never know honey. I know, why don't you just ask him? Hmm? I mean really women are taking over the world now and days, why do you need a man or boy to ask when you have all the rights to do so yourself."

"Alright woman's lib, lets not get all righteous on me. I know I can just ask him, but that is the thing, I want him to ask me. I want to be that stereotypical girl who pines over the guy to ask, to be picked up with a limo and receives the most atrocious flower wrist band, but love it because he tried his hardest to impress. But I just do not expect or see Vegeta doing any of that."

Fully opening the door to allow her daughter to start for the stairs, she followed her down to the kitchen. Taking another sip of her coffee, looking out the kitchen window, it was almost time for her daughters boyfriend to pick her up for school. She smiled, the two had really become in sync with one another over the past few months. More so than before. It was an odd thing to see them hanging out as other than best friends who teased and poked the other but now held arms and sneaked kisses when the others weren't looking. She would be lying if she denied that she was curious to see how her daughter and neighborhood boy were twenty years from now. She chuckled at the thought, "So have you already thought about your speech yet?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, she definitely did not want to think about that as well, "Not really mother."

"Well it is almost graduation, you guys only have another month and half till that big day comes-"

"Seriously mom only one high school defining moment at a time. With all this prom talk, finals in three weeks I haven't even thought let began a prepared speech for that day."

"I am sure you will come up with an amazing speech."

At that moment, she heard the honk from Vegeta's car outside. Waiting on the curb for her. _Perfect timing_, Bulma thought to herself. Not that she didn't enjoy having these types of conversations with her parents, but it just reminded her as to why she was so stressed in the first place. She was ready for this to all be done and over with. Bulma smiled, kissing her mothers' cheek, "Love you, I will see you tonight."

"Okay honey, you two drive safe and have a good day."

"I will, thanks mom," Bulma grabbed her things and bolted out the door. She smiled as she walked up to a very bored, unamused Vegeta leaning against the side of his car, arms crossed. Leaning in, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Well good morning handsome."

"Good morning yourself," Vegeta grunted. "You took forever to get out here."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Vegeta smirked, opening her door for her to allow her to get into his car. He walked over and got into the drivers seat and started the car, heading to school. Leaning against the middle of the middle console, she stared at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back from the road to her, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Something is on your mind, otherwise you wouldn't stare at me like a lost dog."

"I do not look like a lost dog."

"Right now, yes you do."

"Jerk."

"Lets not start the name calling game. I will win."

"Whatever," She leaned back in the chair and watched out the window as they drove down the road.

Vegeta continued to look at her through side glances. He knew she was deep in thought. Vegeta knew, he knew what was on her mind. He enjoyed playing with her mind. Very rarely did he get moments like these anymore. She was always planning their outings, and what they would do their days together. But when ChiChi had approached him Friday, insisting that he needed to ask her best friend to the prom, informing him that he was obligated. Well honestly he laughed in her face.

He knew that they would in fact go to prom, but he wasn't going to ask just because the harpy friend demanded he make the move. Understandably he knew he put Bulma in a comprising situation because she was honestly just waiting for the invitation or the big question to attend this event. Which in reality he hated it. He had gone to every one since High School started for him, they were pointless and annoying. But he knew Bulma had never been at one. Secretly he thought it was the irony of the situation because two years ago this same girl wouldn't be caught dead being asked, let alone attending this function. Bulma was a different person now.

Vegeta was pretty sure he was being cruel to her by not asking almost immediately, but he truly wanted to make her squirm. Truth be told, she didn't tell him she had been planning on attending the Homecoming Dance and popped up like a daisy outside the ballroom, so why should he tell her? Just because they were boyfriend and girlfriend didn't mean he didn't get to enjoy torturing her. Vegeta smirked, yes they would in fact be going to the prom, but when and how he planned on informing her on this was completely undecided.

Pulling into the school parking lot he parked his car swiftly and sat back. Starring at her from a seated angle as she sat back and returned his glance. She smiled, he chuckled and reached for the keys turning the car off. "Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

She thought for a second. She could do as her mother advised. On the one hand she was correct, women everyday are changing the world and doing new things, what was holding her back from asking her boyfriend to the prom? Nothing. Bulma went to open and ask, but felt a heavy sigh with no words escape her lips. She pierced her lips together, frowned and glanced at her grinning boyfriend. She looked out the window towards their gathering friends then back at him, "Why haven't you asked me yet?" Vegeta chuckled and exited the car. Bulma growled and stepped running towards him, "Stop avoiding the situation. Stop-" She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her before reaching the group of friends.

"What Bulma?"  
She was taken back, just moments ago he seemed like he was playing a game with her, however is returning to her with a different tone of voice. Biting her lip she looked up at him, "Don't be grumpy with me, please. I want to know why you haven't asked me yet."  
He smirked, looking down at her as she fiddled with his shirt buttons, "Asked what?"

"Don't be vague with me, you know what I am talking about." He shrugged, this frustrated her even more, "To prom you asshole. You haven't asked me to prom."

"I didn't think you wanted to go," he jokingly stated. Yeah he was playing fire with fire at this point, fully aware he was getting under her skin. He had been hoping to have this game to go on longer than a few days, but it was obvious she just couldn't get her panties out of a woad. He crossed his arms in response to what seemed to be steam coming from her ears, "Don't give me that look. Almost a few years ago you would have thought it was a joke to go, and probably wouldn't be caught dead going to a prom."

Bulma frowned. He was right, she knew it. But it did hurt her feelings a little that maybe he really didn't want to go. Or at least maybe he really didn't want to go with her, which kind of hit a hard home for her. Maybe that was it, he really didn't want to go with her. "Okay."

Vegeta frowned as she turned and walked right past their friends and onto class. He wasn't expecting her to give up so easily. This was an odd moment in history. The person who would normally go kicking and screaming before allowing him to win a tongue lashing just turned and walked away with her head hanging lowly, no doubt on the brink of crying. He secretly wanted to reduce this little action by perhaps hormones, women and their periods. But no, the look on the harpy's face explained it all. He disappointed Bulma.

Nervously scratching the back of his neck he approached the group of curious and starring friends. Leaning against Goku's car he waited for it to open its screeching mouth, "What the hell is your problem?" Of course, the queen harpy was first. ChiChi furiously crossed her arms and sent death glares his way, "I know you can be an asshole to so many people, and really this shouldn't surprise me, but that look on her face says it all. Why don't you just ask her already-"

"Because I shouldn't have to-"

"Vegeta man, the ladies like it when you ask them things to do, especially when it is in a romantic gesture," Krillen chimed in.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I really am not planning on taking advise, let alone relationship advise from you chrome dome."

"At least he asked me," Juu growled. "If you had any decency in you, you would ask her to prom. She bought a really knock out dress that is begging to be worn."

"Yeah and if you guys would get off my case maybe she will wear it."

"So you are going to ask her?" ChiChi grinned.

"Well if you hadn't been annoying the living daylights out of me the other day about it, maybe I would have already asked her. But sadly, you had to be your normal noisy harpy bitch assness ways and tell me I had to ask her or else-"

"Don't call Chi that-"

"No she deserves it. She is so bossy and noisy about everyone and maybe she should just kept some things to herself instead of telling other people how to run their lives, the world would be a better place. But instead, you had to piss me off, prolonging my asking of this amazing life altering question as it seems to have become, and in turn just ruined her best friends life without even lifting a finger." Vegeta grinned as he saw ChiChi go red in the face. Don't get Vegeta wrong, he was friends with the group, and had a relative closeness to ChiChi but sometimes she just needed to be put in her place. She was in fact someone who always had to be in charge, at least that is how she runs student council, cheer-leading even Goku throughout their relationship; why should he let her run his relationship the same? "So next time you want to put your nose in someone else's business, you should think twice."

ChiChi growled, "That isn't even fair. I only said something to you because she is so excited to go; this is just low. You want to be mister big shot-"

Vegege chuckled loudly, "Why don't you let me take care of my girlfriend, that includes asking her to prom when I see fit. You are not my mother nor hers, you can't run everything in the girls life."

Juu, who had been standing there silently understood where Vegeta was coming from, even between his asshole comments. ChiChi did have a way of running everyone's life, she definitely got worse and more emotional since her pregnancy went on. Not that that was a real excuse however she did find little ways to get under everyone's skin. Juu rolled her eyes as she continued to watch ChiChi argue her side, "Chi. Stop. It isn't worth it. Just let Vegeta ask her his own way."

"Juu, that isn't the point. He needs to ask her today. You saw her, she was walking in almost tears. I mean really Vegeta, how low can you be after everything she has been through-"

"Don't Chi-" Juu shook her head.

"It is true, she has been through a lot and he has no right to keep her on edge like this-"

"Will you shut the fuck up" Vegeta's voice instantly changed from joking to simple rage. ChiChi narrowed her eyes, "You think I don't know what she has gone through? You think I could just forget? Hello you stupid bitch, I was there remember? Or has being knocked up stopped the blood flow to make your brain work properly? I stand by what I said, I will ask her when I am good and ready to. Stop poking your nose in people's business where it is not needed."

Vegeta stormed off, leaving a still pissed off Chichi. She grunted and looked towards Goku who shook his head in reply. Not that he condoned how Vegeta just yelled at his girlfriend, but his dear friend truly had a point. ChiChi was just a passionate person, above all when it came to her family and friends. She was use to being in control and making sure everything went according to plan, which is one of the many things that Goku enjoyed about ChiChi. It was however, moments like these that made him somewhat ashamed for her controlling nature. "Sometimes Chi, you let that mouth run away with you."

"Don't even start Goku-"

"Chi, cool it," Juu rolled her eyes. "Just let Vegeta do it his own way. Bulma and Vegeta have been doing great without our help-"

"We don't know that. He treats her like crap sometimes, isn't it obvious-"

Krillen frowned, "Stop. I know for a fact that Vegeta is great to Bulma. He cancels on plans with us, he doesn't work out as much. He is always in a great mood, so don't."

"Why are you guys all ganging up on the pregnant girl?"

Juu sighed heavily and shook her head, "Stop using that as an excuse. Just because you look like you are about to burst, doesn't give you an excuse to be a bitch to your friends."

She grunted as she watched Krillen and Juu walk inside the school leaving Goku behind with her. He looked down at her with an unsettling frown, "I am not trying to be a bitch. I just don't like how he seems to always make her sad. Prom is this Saturday and he hasn't asked her nor given her the safe assumption that they were attending."

"Chi, baby, I promise, Vegeta will ask her when he feels he wants to. He has already made the plans the arrangements and everything. Just let them be-"

Her eyes went bugged eye with excitement, "What has he planned?"

Goku shook his head, leading her towards the school front doors, "I have already said too much, I am not going to tell you anything else because I know you. You will go instantly to find Bulma and tell her his plans. I am not going to do that. Just do me a favor, and leave it alone."

"I just don't understand him sometimes."

"You aren't supposed to-"

"Whatever," ChiChi rolled her eyes, kissing Goku's cheek upon hearing the first bell ringing. "See you next period sweetie."

"Love you." Goku walked down the hall, she watched him until she got a quick glance at Vegeta standing behind Bulma who was rummaging through her locker. ChiChi frowned and shook her head. She may be a noisy friend, but she wouldn't have to if Vegeta would get his ass in gear half the time.

"Woman I know you are upset-"

Bulma rolled her eyes from annoyance, slamming her books in her locker and grabbing the correct one. Chewing on her inner cheek she breathed in heavily, "I am not upset Vegeta."

"That is a bull faced lie and you know it," Vegeta placed more pressure on his right arm as he leaned against the locker on his palm directly behind Bulma. He knew she was upset, he could feel it, hell he saw the way she walked away, the groups facial expressions explained it all. Bulma Briefs was indeed upset. More importantly, upset at her boyfriend. Vegeta wanted to make her squirm of course, and he still didn't plan on giving up so easily (he had a valid point to uphold in this entire argument, and wasn't going to lose that) on her. She needed to learn not to expect everything, not to assume her best friend is going to come to the rescue every time she pouts. "Will you at least talk to me?"

Frustrated, Bulma slammed the locker door, closed her eyes, pierced her lips together tightly and turned to face him. Opening her eyes slowly to emphasis her annoyed nature, she glanced daggers towards him, holding her books to her chest. "I am not upset, nor do I want to discuss it."

"Stop. I don't understand what your problem is-"

"My problem is that my boyfriend seems to be failing at one aspect of our relationship at this particular moment. It is like he is completely avoid of any compassion or understanding of what a douche bag he can be; let alone is being at this time."

"Are you really that pissed that I haven't asked you to prom yet?"

Bulma's eyes shifted, opening wider with realization. He was playing her. That or her dearest friend ChiChi had opened her fat pregnant mouth. Blowing what seemed to be steam from her nostrils she regained control, "Honestly, I don't care if we go to prom. I wouldn't be caught dead at the function, especially not with you."

Vegeta smirked, "Yes you do-"  
"No I don't."

"Yes you do woman, or you wouldn't have bought a dress-"

"She did tell you!" Vegeta chuckled as he watched Bulma become more furious.

"Oh no, trouble in paradise I see," Lyonnia snickered from behind the arguing couple. Bulma shifted her attention towards the individual. Her face turning a crimson red, not the perfect time for this person. "Bulma, seriously you should know now, you two have only been a couple for a few months, hell he fucked you before you were a couple. You think he is going to take you to prom?"

"Go fuck yourself Lyo," Vegeta commented over his shoulder, never taking his attention from the furious, fuming woman in front of him.

"I am just being honest-"

"Didn't you hear him bitch? He said go fuck yourself," it was Bulma who shouted this time. Annoyed beyond reason as this point. Turning back to her lover she grunted and frowned towards him, "And that goes for you to mister."  
"Woman-" Vegeta groaned. She turned towards his arm that was still resting on the lockers blocking her escape route. Standing there for a good few seconds, she wasn't budging, but obviously waiting for him to move. He shook his head and politely obliged pushing himself from his position allowing her to continue down the hall. Crossing his arms he watched her until she turned the corner, looking back at a smirking, satisfied Lyonnia he smirked. "You really have to be in everyone's business don't you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It really isn't that more so I just want to make sure you two are always unhappy. You two don't deserve to go to prom."

Vegeta erupted a chuckle from his throat, "Sometimes you just need to learn to walk the hell away, because one day someone is going to go back on you ten fold."

"Whatever Vegeta-"

"Remember this moment."

Vegeta smirked and walked away quietly in the opposite direction Bulma had just walked. Lyonnia watched him continue on, looking around and realized the halls were completely empty. Leaning against the lockers, she hated this school. "Only a few more months and I can leave this hell hole."

* * *

The final bell sounded in the school as the students exited their classrooms. Bulma gracefully put her books into her locker and looked around a the students passed her. She hadn't seen Vegeta much of the day. She assumed he just skipped classes or sat in the back somewhere and completely avoided her. She honestly couldn't blame him after the way she treated him today.

Truth be told, Bulma had every intention on confronting him during their lunch period to apologize on how she acted in reference to the prom topic. She had her reasons, she was upset. She wanted to go to the prom with him, but what he said really just got under her skin. However she knew she was just being stubborn and not explaining to him just made things worse. Normally when they fought like this one or the other would just take a few to cool off then come back and they would be perfect again.

Closing her locker and looking around a second time, the halls were almost clear and he never stopped by her locker. Biting her bottom lip she felt a slight cringe her chest. He was avoiding her. Cold shoulder. Which she deserved it, especially after the way she treated him.

Walking outside she started texting... _Hey where are you?_ No responses. She looked around the almost clear parking lot. He wasn't their spot from earlier. This confirmed it, he skipped out of school the minute she left him this morning. Looking down at her phone she thought about who she would call for a ride. ChiChi had no doubt already left with Goku and Juu and Krillen are always the first out the door when the bell rings. Looking around again she noticed one of the students pull from their parking spot, the SUV was blocking a certain student.

Bulma smiled, a certain student who at this point thought had completely left her was standing there in all his handsome glory, leaning against his car, hands in his pants' pockets, legs crossed, head tilted as he watched her. A smirk curled up his deliciously handsome lips as she walked closer to him. Stopping right in front of him, she looked at the ground and smiled up at him, "I thought I was going to have to call a ride."

Vegeta chuckled, looking around he turned his attention back towards her, with two fingers he laced them on the front of her belt and pulled her into him. Kissing her lips softly, "Now why would I do that?"

Bulma sighed heavily, "Because I was out of line this morning, I am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed we were going to prom and not said anything or asked you anything."

"And?"  
She bit her lip, "Or ignored you. I should have just asked you myself. We don't even have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to go," Bulma went to speak again, but was shut when he continued talking. "I was going to ask my girlfriend but you see she was being this huge bitch today. Maybe you have seen her? She is this tall, legs for days, blue hair, blue eyes. She has a loud ass mouth though-"

"Ass."

Vegeta laughed as Bulma playfully hit his arm, leaning in she kissed his cheek, "I think I deserve a blow job for this-"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Gosh you are such a charmer-"

Vegeta shrugged, removing his hands from his pockets and opened the car door. "I have my moments," Bulma rolled her eyes and got into the car.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, ChiChi and Juu said they are on their way with the guys and the Limo. Have you called Vegeta to tell him to head over?" Mrs. Briefs walked into Bulma's room and leaned against the wall, talking to the bathroom door.

"Nah, I already texted him, he should be here in a second," Bulma walked from her closet and into her room. Her mothers eyes opened followed but a toothy smile. "What?"

"You look amazing sweetie."

"Thank you," Bulma walked towards her bed and grabbed her heels, slipping into them quickly. "I hope Vegeta likes the dress."

"I am sure he will love you in it," Bunny smiled. Watching her daughter finish applying her make up and adjusting her hair. Bulma stopped and looked at her mother, "Can I ask you something honey?"

She frowned, curious she questioned, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you and Vegeta having sex still?"

"Mom-"

"Don't avoid the question. His mother and I have been talking a lot lately, and we were just worried that maybe you too have been having sex for so long, that we worry that this might be what your relationship is about. You two are about to start college-"

"Mom it isn't like that I promise-" Bulma's voice became more frustrated.

"Bulma, stop and just tell me. You two are a few months from college, I just want to make sure that you two are not going to screw anything up."

"No mother, we are not going to screw _anything_ up."

"Do not use that tone young lady, I just want to make sure you are alright and being safe."

Bulma stopped directly in front of her mother, next to the bedroom door. Piercing her lips together tightly, leaning on one side. She looked to the floor then back at her mother with a heavy sigh, "You do not have to worry mom. Vegeta and I are safe. We are still having sex, no not every day, no not every where, and we are being safe." She crossed her arms as she heard the door, hearing Vegeta and her friends greeting her father at the door. "He and I are not going to screw anything up, I promise."

Bunny nodded and smiled, "That is all I needed to make sure."

Bulma followed her mother from the bedroom and down the stairs. She smiled when her eyes met his. He looked deliciously handsome, Bulma could drool at this point if she didn't think everyone thought she had rabies for doing so. Dressed in a black tuxedo, plum color dress shirt with two buttons undone at the neck (obviously so he could radiate the sexiness from his body, this only emphasized the sex appeal). He smirked as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly kissed his cheek as she placed his boutonniere on his side jacket flap.

"Bulma I love that dress, you look amazing" Juu commented, ripping Bulma out of her trance.

"Thank you."

"Picture time!" Bunny came running in with her camera, directing everyone. Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma's waste as everyone took pictures. ChiChi with Goku, Juu with Krillen. Vegeta smirked as he looked over his girlfriend. Juu was right, she looked amazing, but even in his mind that word did not do her justice. She was mouth watering drop dead gorgeous. Plum slim, neck halter dress that laid mid center of her breasts while the back opened until her lower back, just above her bottom. She was perfect.

Kissing her neck, he felt her blush in response. Reaching her ear he whispered, "You **do** look amazing."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Okay lets go!" ChiChi shouted. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Briefs."

"Bye, you guys have fun-" Dr. Briefs smiled.

"Bye mom, bye dad."

"Honey be safe, and have a good time," Bunny blew a kiss.

"I will, love you guys," They piled into the limo.

As it started down the road, Juu started up the music. "I still cannot believe we finally got us a Bulma Briefs in this limo with us, actually heading to prom."  
"I know right, wasn't it just last year she spent it with Yamacha studying for SATs?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yes thank you for bringing that up, and might I remind you all that no one actually asked me to prom other than Yamacha, which I told him no."

"Yeah but you still spent all night with him-"

Vegeta growled, Bulma smiled faintly at him, grabbing his thigh softly. "If I remember correctly though I met you guys for late night breakfast which turned into a disaster-"

"If I remember correctly, I would like to not bring up all this bullshit," It was Vegeta who spoke this time. His low groan was apparent his was already becoming frustrated with the night. Bulma pierced her lips together and sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder while grabbing his hand and wrapping her fingers between his.

The rest of the ride was dealt with conversation. College, the baby, the last few weeks of school. They had finally made it to their destination, everyone stepping out. Once everyone started making their way to the door, Vegeta leaned into Bulma's ear, "Just so you know, I really do not want to stay long-"

"How come?"

"I made other plans for us," Vegeta kissed along her ear, down her neck, finally taking a nip at her shoulder. "Instead of going to the parties, I booked a room for us."

Bulma smiled, feeling his arms wrapping around her waste, her body responded to him, leaning against his body. "I do feel like you should have consulted me about this-"

"I am consulting you about it now."

She felt him smirk against her neck, his hot breath lingering on her neck. She giggled, placing her hands over his, running her fingers along his forearm. "I suppose you."

"Hey you two-" Krillen shouted out the walk way, "If you two could stop trying to make out on the side walk, maybe you could join us inside at our Senior Prom?"

"I definitely do not want to stay all night."

Bulma chuckled, grabbing his hand and following their friends inside the building. "Don't worry we won't stay all night you big baby. Gosh I can't take you anywhere now can I?"

Vegeta smirked as he was being dragged behind his woman. They entered the hall, the ballroom was lite extremely bright with shandaleers hanging from the top ceiling. Tables circling the larger room as they went towards the next room. Darker room where the lights flashing, tables surounding the main floor, the dance floor. The music was blaring loudly around the area. Juu and Krillen immediately made their way to the dance floor while ChiChi and Goku found a table to rest. Bulma smirked at Vegeta and lead him towards the dance floor.

Bulma twisted her fingers within his, turned under his arm and wrapped it around her waist, leaning into his chest with her back. Vegeta smirked and laid his chin on her shoulder as they swayed to the music. Bulma smiled as she felt his low breathing on her neck.

"They look so cute together, I am so happy he finally got that stick out of his ass to bring her tonight-"

"Chi, please do not start that tonight. Let's just enjoy tonight please."

"Don't sass me Goku honey, it isn't that, I just think he was being a huge jerk and needed to stop being such an ass. I mean he was like that to all his other girlfriends. Bulma deserves better than that."

"I know she does, I am with you on that but you have to let them figure their own things out. It is their relationship not ours. Plus we have other things to worry about. Graduation is in a month barely, your due date is just after that. We have too much to think about verses the importance of their relationship."

ChiChi smiled and leaned into her hand with her chin, "Why do you have to be so serious about everything all the time now?"  
"Because you never are anymore, you have this baby preggo mojo going on for excuses, someone has to keep you in line or everything would be crazy."

"Hey you two love birds," Akiko and Brolly walked over and joined the other two, followed by Lyonnia, Marron, and Yamacha. Seating around the table looking around. "They did a really good job with our prom."

"A lot better than it was last year for our junior prom, oh goodness that was horrible," Marron chimed in.

"Look at them, seriously could they be more disgusting?" Lyonnia grunted. Adjusting herself in her chair she rolled her eyes glancing back at their group of friends at the table. Akiko shook her head at her friend and grunted again as she watched her friend lean into Brolly. She hated how everyone was so fake.

"Lets go dance-" Brolly chuckled.

"I am so happy they found love-" Marron giggled, leaned over towards Yamacha, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever," Lyonnia grunted again. ChiChi looked over towards her friends then back towards Lyonnia. She rolled her eyes, then leaned back in her chair as she felt Goku rubbing her stomach.

"I have just realized that everyone has been starring at us none stop. Doesn't it remind you of homecoming almost?" Bulma giggled.

Vegeta chuckled while he turned Bulma around to face him, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist bringing her closer, "I think it is safe to say I don't think they will ever stop watching us."

"I am so ready for school to end," Bulma sighed, leaning into Vegeta's chest. "I think school has been over for me for too long, and I am just ready to get away. I am so excited about our apartment. What about you?"

Vegtea shrugged, "Sex all day, you cooking for me, I think I can even convince you to do all my homework-"

Bulma laughed lightly and slapped his arm playfully, "First off sex, all day, not going to happen. And I am not going to cook and clean let alone do all your homework for you. Don't lie to me either mister because I know you are exicted about this summer and next semester."

"You are so naggy-"

"Do not be all sassy, because if memory serves me right, I do believe you have a room for us tonight and I suggest if you want us to leave in the next thirty minutes to sid room, you should be nicer to me."

"I really don't respond well with threats-"

Bulma chuckled, "Me threaten? I would never."

"Okay if you say so."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it was long waited that is for damn sure! I want to apologize for the wait. As the weeks turned into months from the last post, I litereally becamse extremely busy. I am finally married! So now that we have my wedding out of the way, I know, finally, I can start posting hopefully a lot more. **

**I will have the next chapter edited and posted as soon as I finish. I hope within the next few weeks I will have the next chapter! Once again guys, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Only one more chapter until they hit the college scene. **

**Love always,**

**Sueykins**


End file.
